My Little Pony: Sin Fronteras Acto 1 - La gema del espejo
by Gamerlan
Summary: Herbal, un unicornio con un oscuro pasado, aparece un buen día en casa de una cebra llamada Zecora, ¿Cómo ha llegado allí? Mientras una tétrica verdad se revela, una nueva esperanza aparece. ¿Qué pasaría si pudieses hablar con tu oscuridad? ¿Cual es la mejor arma para enfrentarla? Pronto aprenderá que sus mayores temores, serán la clave de su felicidad, y la del reino entero.
1. Un nuevo mundo

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR #1**

 **Hola queridos lectores y lectoras. Os doy la bienvenida y os agradezco encarecidamente el tiempo que estáis o estaréis dedicando a acompañar a los protagonistas en esta aventura por el apasionante mundo de Equestria.**

 **Por este primer capitulo, no voy a comentar gran cosa aquí. Prefiero que leáis el primer capitulo a modo de prueba y comentar algún detallito en el capitulo siguiente. Este primer capitulo pone un poco en antecedentes de lo que ha sucedido y presenta la situación actual del protagonista. Que espero que os agrade.**

 **Sin mas que añadir, os agradezco una vez mas el tiempo dedicado a leerlo, y espero veros en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Un saludo.**

Capitulo 1: Un nuevo mundo

-Vamos, no tengas miedo. Te garantizo que no muerdo. -Decía la misteriosa hembra.

-Yo... esto... quisiera... -Herbal no atinaba a decir una frase entera. Estaba temblando como un flan mientras miraba a todas partes preocupado. -Quisiera... saber...

-¿Dónde estás? -Terminó la hembra del pelaje a rayas. -Te encuentras en mi humilde morada pequeño unicornio, en lo más profundo de un bosque misterioso. El bosque Verdur lo llaman, donde las flores crecen libremente y donde tranquilamente los animales habitan.

Herbal estaba totalmente perdido con esa explicación, no le sonaba de nada un lugar así. Pero continuó preguntando con voz temblorosa.

-Y tu... ¿quién... eres...?

-Zecora es mi nombre, pequeño unicornio. Preparar remedios y pociones naturales es mi especialidad, mas todo lo que uso es de una calidad excepcional. -Dijo riéndose un poco y acercándose a él para tenderle un casco. -¿Cómo te llamas?

-Yo... no lo se... -Su incertidumbre y sorpresa se desvanecieron con la pregunta de la hembra que se hacía llamar Zecora dando paso a una sensación que ya había tenido poco antes. Empezaba a recordar lo acontecido instantes antes de llegar a donde estaba. Se mostraba realmente deprimido y dejaba caer unas pocas lagrimillas.

-No llores pequeñín, Zecora cuidara de ti. Estoy segura de que algo horrible te ha sucedido, mas ocultarlo no ayudara a solucionar lo acontecido. -Al ver que Herbal no le tomaba el casco y se hacia un pequeño ovillo, decidió sentarse a su lado y abrazarlo.

-Mi nombre... no me acuerdo de él. Solo recuerdo... mi mote...-decía entre sollozos.

Cada palabra que decía, estaba cargada de un dolor indescriptible en su corazón. Se había salvado él solo a costa de las vidas de sus amigos, y lo sabía.

-Herbal -dijo finalmente tras meditarlo unos segundos.

-¿Herbal has dicho? Es un nombre bonito. Quizás no sea tu nombre verdadero, pero sin duda da el pego. -Decía intentando tranquilizar al pobre unicornio mientras lloraba a moco tendido.  
-¿Me contarías qué ha pasado? Quizás pueda ayudar a arreglarlo.

-No... no puedes... nadie puede. -Se empezaba a notar frustración y enfado en sus palabras. -¡Es todo inútil! ¡Nada tiene sentido!

Se levantó del suelo y echó a correr en dirección a la puerta con un claro deseo de desaparecer.

-No es de sabios correr a ciegas, te recomiendo que te tranquilices y vuelvas.

Zecora intentaba de todas las formas posibles hacer entrar al recién llegado Herbal en razón, pero era inútil, el estaba totalmente confundido y estresado.

-¡Qué sabrás tu! Yo... ¡todo es mi culpa!-Exclamó mientras se alejaba a galope de aquella misteriosa cabaña de madera hasta desaparecer entre las ramas de los arboles del bosque Verdur.

Zecora no pudo hacer más que quedarse mirando el sendero que había tomado, y tras unos pocos segundos, pensativa, sonrió y volvió a sus tareas.

-Te esperaré, pequeño unicornio, no podrás afrontarlo solo.

Herbal corría y corría, pero estaba tan angustiado y apenado que ni siquiera miraba hacia donde iba. Estaba solo en algún lugar desconocido para él, y ni siquiera sabía si se toparía con sirvientes de la malvada reina Celestia. Ni siquiera podía confiar en nadie, y eso no ayudaba a su débil mente.  
Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos corriendo con los ojos cerrados que no vio el gran lago al cual se aproximaba y, como es de esperar, cayó de morros contra el agua al no hacer pie en tierra firme. El susto que se llevó fue enorme, pero no tardó en nadar hacia la superficie.

-Dónde... ¿dónde estoy? ¿Sigo en el bosque?

Miró a su alrededor, ante él se mostraba un precioso claro con muchos árboles grandes que dejaban pasar los rayos del sol directamente al lago.

-Es precioso... este lugar es... impresionante...-masculló sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

-Oye, ¿estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?

Herbal se asustó al oír aquella voz masculina tan cerca de él y empezó a girarse muy lentamente hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz. Un poni terrestre de pelaje verde y crines azules claritas estaba a escasos metros de él agachado en tierra firme. La cara de pánico de Herbal no tenia precio.

-¡Ah! ¡Aléjate! ¡No me hagas daño!

El otro poni se quedó anonadado ante las suplicas del unicornio, pero intentó tranquilizarle y continuar hablando.

-¿Hacerte daño? ¿Por qué motivo querría yo hacerte daño a ti? Tranquilo, nadie va a hacerte nada, te lo prometo-añadió con una sonrisa en su cara.

-¿De verdad? ¿No te han mandado los subordinados de la reina?

-La... ¿reina?

El poni de pelaje verde no entendía un pimiento de lo que decía Herbal.

-Si... la suma reina Celestia... ¡Debes conocerla!

-Lo siento... pero debes estar equivocado. En estas tierras no hay ninguna reina, debes estar refiriéndote a la princesa Celestia-murmuró, mirándole con cierta incertidumbre.

-¿Princesa? pero... no es posible...en Equestria gobiernan la Suma Reina Celestia y la emperatriz Luna...

Herbal estaba tan sorprendido como el recién conocido. No se explicaba cómo alguien podía negar lo evidente.

-¿Suma reina? ¿Emperatriz?, ¿De qué estás hablando? Hasta donde yo sé, Celestia y Luna son princesas que gobiernan desde Canterlot. Te has tenido que dar un buen golpe en la cabeza.-comentó empezándole a mirarle un poco raro, como si pensara que le faltaba un tornillo.

-No es posible... sé de primera mano que Celestia y Luna son malvadas gobernantes...

Herbal miraba al suelo repitiéndose lo que él sabía que era verdad.

-¿Malvadas? Me estas empezando a preocupar, las princesas son benevolentes y amables. -Le comento el misterioso poni.

-... no es verdad...

Herbal se negaba a pensar en la mínima posibilidad de que las gobernantes fueran buenas. Fuese a donde fuese que le mandara el portal que activó, no podía haber hecho ese cambio radical.

-... quisiera hablar un poco mas contigo, pero para eso... Debes salir del agua. Te resfriarás si sigues mucho más tiempo en ella-remarcó, tendiéndole una pata.

Herbal vaciló mucho ante la idea de aceptar su ayuda, pero finalmente se dejó ayudar un poco y agarró el casco de aquel poni que se ofreció a ayudarlo.

-Así está mucho mejor. Me llamo Great Thrill, vivo en una casita bastante cerca de este bosque. ¿Cómo te llamas tú?-Inquirió el poni de tierra mientras veía como se secaba el llamativo unicornio.

-Herbal...-Murmuró cabizbajo.

-Bueno... y ¿dónde vives? -Tuvo que formular otra pregunta, pues Herbal no parecía dispuesto a hablar por voluntad propia.

-No me acuerdo...

Great Thrill estaba empezando a mosquearse un poco con la actitud que el unicornio mostraba.

-... Oye, escucha Herbal, quiero ayudarte. -Se paró a pensar un poco. -Te prometo que no te haré nada malo.

-Nadie puede ayudarme, y es mejor que... ¿eh?

La atención de Herbal se dirigió a un detalle que no había visto hasta entonces. A su alrededor había muchísimas flores de muchísimos colores que florecían en los arbustos de aquel claro.

-Son... flores... y son preciosas...

-¿Qué? ¿Hola? ¡Te estoy hablando!

Great Thrill trataba de llamar la atención de Herbal, pero era inútil, el unicornio había encontrado algo que le llamaba mucho más la atención. Se quedó mirándolo fijamente mientras él se acercaba a un arbusto para apreciarlas más de cerca.

-Nunca había visto flores así... están llenas de vitalidad... llenas de energía...

Acercó su hocico para olerlas.

Great Thrill se fue acercando a él después de convencerse de que el unicornio tenía un trastorno grave. Decidió seguirle el juego.

-Sí, desde luego son preciosas. Las flores de Equestria son las más bonitas del mundo.

De nuevo, Herbal le miró totalmente anonadado.

-¿Cómo has dicho? ¿Preciosas? En todos los lugares que yo he estado... no había flores ni medianamente bonitas...

-¿Te estás quedando conmigo? En toda Equestria hay flores así... bueno, en todos sitios menos en Appleloosa, que está en un desierto...-respondió Great Thrill dándole vueltas a lo que el unicornio le contaba.

-¡Pero bueno! ¡Te estoy diciendo que jamás he visto flores así de bonitas, en Equestria no hay flores bonitas! Están todas marchitas...

El poni de tierra tomó aire, cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez en bajo, luego abrió los ojos de nuevo.

-Vamos a ver, Herbal. ¿Me quieres contar lo que pasa? Solo pretendo ayudarte. Confía un poco en mí...

Vaciló muchísimo, tardó algo como 30 segundos en decir una palabra, pero finalmente, decidió confiar en él.

-De acuerdo...

-¡Por fin! ¿Qué te parece si vienes a mi casa y me lo cuentas todo?

-¡No! -No quiero ir a casa de nadie... te lo contare... aquí...-Contestó Herbal aterrado, acercándose muchísimo a los arbustos floridos, como buscando la protección de las flores.

-Oh, bueno... de acuerdo... aquí también valdrá.

Se sentó y miró a Herbal a la espera de que hiciese lo mismo. El unicornio cogió unas pocas flores y se sentó con ellas flotando.

-Me he escapado de una prisión y...

Pudo ver como Great Thrill empezaba a asustarse, lo cual solo propició que se pusiera más nervioso aun.

-¿Qué has hecho qué?

Fue un grito considerablemente alto. La sorpresa en la cara de Great Thrill podía verse desde Canterlot.

-Herbal... ¡eso es delito!

-¿Cómo que delito? ¡Me raptaron cuando no era más que un potrillo! Ya ni me acuerdo de mis padres... ¡Tampoco me sé mi verdadero nombre! ¡Cualquier cosa es mejor que estar encerrado en una cárcel y estar sujeto a experimentos dolorosos a diario!

Según hablaba, más se enfadaba. No se daba cuenta de que estaba diciendo absolutamente todo.

Great Thrill estaba boquiabierto, no daba crédito a nada de lo que estaba oyendo.

-Además, ¡nadie me quería allí dentro! -Cada vez gritaba más, soltando todo lo que tenía dentro de sí mismo. Se le escapaban lagrimillas mientras narraba su pasado. -Solo tuve dos amigos... y murieron... ¡fueron asesinados mientras escapaban conmigo! -Estaba a punto de romper a llorar... su voz se hacía más suave de nuevo. -Asesinados... por mí...

Si Great Thrill estaba anonadado con solo la primera parte de su narración, con la segunda parecía que estaba muerto, que se había quedado en el sitio helado.

-Adelante... ríete... piensa que estoy loco...

-Herbal... yo...

-No tengo nada más que decir... -Cogió sus flores con magia y se dio la vuelta para irse por el sendero que había venido.

-¡Espera! Por favor... escúchame... -Great Thrill sonaba muy triste. Conmovido. -Me resulta... difícil de creer... pero... quizás si sea posible... esto... que haya prisiones... así... y sobre lo otro... bueno... lo siento mucho...

-Déjalo Great Thrill... No tienes que engañarme... sé que no me crees lo más mínimo... Pero te garantizo que es verdad... y si tu tuviste la suerte de que no te raptaran... pues me alegro por ti... pero yo no puedo ya confiar en nadie... primero esa tal Zecora... ahora tu... -Comenzó a andar cabizbajo.

Great Thrill se había quedado sin palabras. Quería creer en ese unicornio rayado, pero sabía a ciencia cierta que no existía un lugar así, y también sabía que las princesas eran buenas. No pudo hacer más que quedársele mirando mientras él se alejaba poco a poco con la cabeza agachada.

Tras caminar un buen rato observando la impresionante vitalidad que rebosaba ese bosque y meditar mucho la situación, Herbal llegó a la conclusión de que sea donde sea que estuviese, debía estar muy lejos de casa, en algún lugar donde probablemente la corrupción de las reinas no hubiera llegado. Era una posibilidad ínfima, pero ese tal Great Thrill consiguió hacer que valorase esa pequeña posibilidad.

-Es imposible. Lo mire como lo mire, no es posible que haya una parte de Equestria fuera del control de las reinas. Incluso escuché que el imperio de cristal había caído... Pero entonces... ¿Dónde estoy? -Las dudas se acumulaban en su cabeza. Había demasiadas cosas que no tenían sentido. Para Herbal solo existía una verdad, y era que el asesinó a sus únicos amigos antes de escapar.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo. Estaba empezando a anochecer y aun estaba dando vueltas por el bosque. No fue hasta que escuchó a unos búhos ulular cuando se percató de su situación. Estaba perdido y desorientado.

-Genial. Y encima me pierdo... -Agachó sus orejas y suspiró. -Quizás no debí de rechazar la ayuda de esos dos ponis... ¡soy idiota! Si no me hubiese separado del camino, quizás pudiese volver a la casa de aquella poni.-En ese momento, empezó a notar un ligerísimo olor raro. -¿Eh? ¿Qué es... ese olor? apenas lo percibo, pero... parece el aroma de un flor... aunque no me suena de nada ese aroma. Y además... viene por varios sitios. -Se le ocurrió la mejor idea de toda la tarde. -¿Y si... uso mi magia para rastrear el olor y localizar su verdadero origen?

Su cuerno se iluminó en un suave color verde claro, aunque no tardó la punta del mismo nada en volverse de un color rosado. -Ya veo... parece una mezcla entre Zinia y Rosa Cereza. Y viene... por allí. -Reanudó la marcha mientras rastreaba el olor con ayuda de su propia magia. Para su sorpresa, acabo en un jardín. Debía pertenecer a alguien, puesto que estaba detrás de una casa de madera.

-¡Guau! ¡Cuántas flores! ¡Y están muy bien cuidadas! -No cabía en sí de gozo. Para él, era como un paraíso. De repente recordó la hora que era. -¡Oh si! voy a preguntar a ver si me dejan alojarme aquí esta noche. -Se dirigió a la puerta y llamó a la misma. Se percató de unas extrañas mascaras que colgaban de la parte frontal de la casa. -Me resultan extrañamente familiares... ¿Dónde las habré visto?

En ese instante, se abrió la puerta.

-Vaya, vaya. El pequeño unicornio ha regresado... ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Acaso estas perdido y desorientado?

La cara de asombro de Herbal no tenia precio. Se acobardo un poco al saber que había vuelto a la casa de aquella poni rayada como él, pero sabía que no tenía ningún lugar más al que ir, así que se armó de valor. -Yo... venía en busca... de cobijo...

La yegua sonrió ligeramente antes de hablar. -Adelante, esperaba que volvieras, puedes quedarte aquí cuanto quieras.

-¿En... en serio?

-Por supuesto que sí, no puedo dejarte en la calle así.

-Muchas gracias... -Se limitó a entrar en la casa sin decir nada más.

Una vez dentro, Zecora sirvió un caldo de verduras que había preparado al acobardado unicornio y después se sentó ante él. -Bueno es que hayas vuelto, sé que si me cuentas lo que ocurre, ayudarte puedo.

-Bueno... veras... si te soy sincero... -Dio un enorme suspiro.- Ya no se qué pensar... es todo tan... raro... No me creerás... al igual que el poni que conocí en el lago...

-No hay nada que temer. En Zecora puedes confiar y creer. -Le tomó de la pata y se la abrazó con las suyas, luego, sonrió. Esto provocó el sonrojamiento de Herbal. -¡Uy! Disculpa mis maneras, solo quería hacerte ver que podías confiar en esta cebra.

-Eh... ¿perdón? ¿Has dicho... cebra? ¿No eres... una poni de tierra?

\- jajaja. No pequeñín, no soy una poni de tierra. Soy una cebra de una tribu lejana. De la tierra de las cebras.

Herbal no daba crédito a lo que oía. Era la primera cebra que conocía. -Una cebra... eres la primera... que conozco...

-Es de suponer, mucho por Equestria no nos dejamos ver. jaja. Pero volviendo al tema, puedes confiar en esta cebra.

-De... acuerdo... allá va. Me escape de una prisión... ¡pero te prometo que no soy un criminal! -levantó la voz preocupado. Zecora simplemente asintió. -Me raptaron de pequeño... me forzaron a experimentos dolorosos... ni siquiera me acuerdo de mi nombre... Además, maté a mis propios amigos antes de escapar...

La cara de Zecora era todo un poema. Parecía muy asustada. Lo cual hizo estremecerse a Herbal. -Que atroz noticia, desde luego es digna de una pesadilla.

-No me crees, ¿verdad? Es lógico... después de todo... quién va a creerse que exista una cárcel así...

-Mentiría si dijera que no resulta difícil de creer, sin embargo, en tu mirada sinceridad puedo ver. -Se la veía muy pensativa.- Si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría saber cómo llegaste hasta esta caseta.

-Usé un portal que me trajo aquí... desde la prisión...

A Zecora parecía habérsele desencajado la mandíbula, tenía la boca abierta de sorpresa. -¿Un portal has dicho? ¿Cómo que un portal? -Por un momento, parecía que se iba a comer al unicornio.

-Eh... esto... si... un portal... mágico...relájate... por favor... me das miedo... -Se cubría la cabeza con sus cascos aterrado.

-¿Eh? ¡Oh! Discúlpame por mi arrebato... no pretendía causarte un infarto. -Se empezaba a calmar. -Pero me resulta muy extraño lo de ese portal, en mi vida en Equestria no había oído nada similar... -Vaciló bastante al decir esas palabras.

-No es... nada... no te preocupes...

-Cuéntame un poco más, así podre ayudarte sin dudar. -De repente la curiosidad de Zecora sobre Herbal había aumentado.

-Bueno... todo es culpa de las reinas... todo lo que recuerdo era caos y destrucción...

-Lamento decirte que tenemos princesas gobernando, no hay malvadas reinas en el mandato. -Se apresuró a decir Zecora.

-¿Cómo has sabido que eran... malvadas...? Yo no lo he mencionado... -Asustado.

-¡Oh! No... no tengas miedo... lo he... supuesto... Esta tierra se ha visto atacada por reinas en su momento.

Herbal tenía algo de miedo, pero según Zecora hablaba, él se relajaba. Era como si la voz tranquila de Zecora lo tranquilizase como si de una voz cercana se tratara. -Perdona... me puse un poco nervioso... sin embargo... hay una cosa que me tiene confundido... -Zecora se limitó a asentir en esa ocasión, dando a entender a Herbal que podía hablar sin miedo. -¿Por qué os empeñáis en decir que las reinas no solo son buenas, sino que son princesas? Antes un poni que conocí, ahora tu... ambos decís lo mismo... ¡pero yo se que son malvadas reinas! ¡Tiranas!

-Herbal... no sé bien como decirte esto... no es que no te crea, pero eso que dices aquí, no puede ser cierto. Durante años la paz ha reinado, y jamás se han oído de esos casos. -Intentaba explicárselo de la mejor manera posible, pero Herbal simplemente no podía creerse eso.

-¡Pero eso no es lo que yo recuerdo! Nuestras versiones son tan diferentes... ¡Casi parece que seamos de mundos diferentes! Pero no es posible, Equestria solo hay una.

Al escuchar las palabras de Herbal, empezó a pensar. -Quizás no estés tan equivocado, ¿podrías darme más datos sobre ese portal? algún sentido le podremos hallar.

-Recuerdo... que alguien le disparó magia en el momento en el cual salté dentro... lo habíamos configurado para ir algún lugar seguro fuera de la prisión... pero es que ni las flores, ni las plantas son iguales... este lugar rebosa vitalidad...

-La única explicación que le veo, es que el portal se reconfiguró me temo. Quizás llegaste a otra Equestria, por raro que parezca. -Dubitativa.

-¿Otra... Equestria? -Preguntó sorprendido por el disparate que Zecora había soltado. -¿Es acaso eso posible?

-Bueno, no lo sé con certeza, pero es lo único que me ronda la cabeza. En cualquier caso, hace nada que has llegado, deberías descansar y con el tiempo buscar el significado.

-No sé qué decir... ¿me crees? ¿En serio?

-Sí. Cosas muy raras he presenciado, pensándolo bien, no me parece algo descarriado. -Le dedicó una dulce sonrisa. -Tendrás un hogar siempre que desees, la cabaña de Zecora estará aquí para lo que necesites.

-Muchas gracias... esto... eres muy amable... -Agachó la cabeza algo avergonzado. -No estoy acostumbrado a los ponis así...

-No te preocupes. -Seguía sonriendo. -Tienes una cama en el fondo de la casa, duerme mucho y descansa.

-De acuerdo... perdón por las molestias... -Se disculpó agachando la cabeza y se dirigió a la cama que le había indicado. Una vez se hubo tumbado, empezó a pensar en todo lo que había pasado ese día. -¿Realmente es esta otra Equestria? ¿Se puede confiar en los ponis de este lugar? Son tantos problemas... tantas dudas... y mi otro yo... -Se acurrucó e intentó conciliar el sueño.

Zecora de mientras, caminó a la otra punta de la casa y miró por la ventana al cielo, triste y pensativa. -¿Sera esta una señal tuya, hermana? Sea así o no... entiendo cual es mi papel... debo proteger a este unicornio... cueste lo que cueste...


	2. Confianza y voluntad

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR #2**

 **Hola queridos lectores y lectoras. Si estáis aquí, es que algo estoy haciendo bien para mantener la atención. O quizás solo queráis probar con un capitulo mas. Quien sabe...**

 **Como prometí en el capitulo anterior, aquí si voy a empezar a comentar cosillas acerca de la historia. Lo primero que quiero que sepáis es que a pesar de ese inicio tan abrupto de capitulo que hice, todo tiene una explicación que llegara a su debido momento. Esta hecho de manera intencionada.**

 **Con respecto al personaje principal, Herbal, decir que es un OC de mi creación, puedo deciros sin temor que su personalidad esta basada en experiencias propias. Básicamente, es un OC con una personalidad con la cual me identifico bastante (o mejor dicho, una etapa de mi vida).**

 **Quizás** **os resulte un poco cargante, pero con tiempo iréis viendo que hay mas de lo que parece.**

 **Como ultima observación, me gustaría aclarar de que el lugar donde ocurre la acción del capitulo, así como la cabaña de Zecora, es un lugar inventado por mi. E insisto una vez mas, todo tiene su explicación, especialmente el motivo de Zecora en dicho bosque. La descubriréis en capitulo posteriores.**

 **Por esta vez, ya es suficiente, no quiero destripar cosas antes de la acción principal. Así que, disfrutad leyendo este segundo capitulo donde conoceremos a alguien nuevo...**

 **Un saludo, y gracias por seguir junto a mi.**

Capitulo 2: Confianza y voluntad

-¿Quién... quién está ahí? ¡Muéstrate! -Herbal oía como algo se movía a través de la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. Ante él, se mostraba un bosque frondoso y muy sombrío el cual no permitía ver más allá de 2 cascos delante de él. En respuesta a su pregunta, solo se escuchó una perversa y maléfica risa. -¡Deja de reírte! ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- _Tú lo eres..._ -La risa maléfica de antes se convirtió ahora en un susurro de una voz masculina. El susurro se oía en todas las direcciones haciendo imposible determinar una posición concreta.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Quién eres? -El asustado unicornio miraba hacia todos lados, pero era inútil, no era capaz de ver a nadie, solo sentía una presencia en el lugar.

- _Eres lamentable..._ -De repente, una fuerza mágica empezó a hacer surgir unas enredaderas a los cascos del pobre unicornio las cuales lo fueron alzando y apretando con rapidez.

Herbal solo podía gritar en busca de ayuda, pero nadie llegaba en su auxilio, cada vez le quedaban menos aire y fuerzas. -So... socorro... que alguien... me ayude... por... favor... -Las enredaderas seguían devorando su cuerpo ocultándolo entre ellas mientras él sentía como toda su fuerza se escapaba de su cuerpo.

-¿Herbal? ¡Herbal, reacciona! -Una voz empezaba a oírse a lo lejos, pero cada vez que repetía esas palabras, se empezaba a escuchar más cerca. Finalmente, el unicornio sintió un golpetazo en su cabeza.

-¡Au! ¡Eso duele! -Exclamó mientras tenía los ojos cerrados debido al dolor que sentía bajo su cuerno. -¿Quién eres? ¡Deja ya de esconderte! -Volvió a repetir cuando abrió sus ojos de nuevo, pero para su sorpresa, se encontraba en la cabaña de la cebra que se hacía llamar Zecora y la misma estaba frente a él con una cara que denotaba mucha preocupación.

-¿Quizás quieras contarme lo sucedido? Parecías completamente asustado y perdido. En mi vida había visto semejante sufrimiento y agonía, algo me dice que era una horrible pesadilla. -Deducía la cebra mientras esperaba la respuesta del unicornio el cual aun estaba mirando alrededor en busca de un resquicio de aquello que había visto instantes antes., pero mirase donde mirase, no parecía haber ocurrido nada raro.

-Yo... no sé qué ha pasado... me acosté aquí... y cuando desperté, estaba perdido en un bosque muy siniestro. Algo me acechaba... se reía de mi... no entiendo nada de nada. -Se llevaba los cascos a su cabeza creyendo volverse loco.

-Una pesadilla desde luego, ninguna duda tengo de ello. Pero ahora tranquilo puedes estar, a fe mía que nadie te vendrá a molestar. -Intentaba calmarle con unas dulces caricias en su crin. -Si no es mucho molestar, quizás quieras compartir tu pesar. En tan vil pesadilla, ¿cuál era la verdadera agonía? -Tumbada a su lado, le miraba expectante.

-Pues... no lo sé muy bien... fue todo muy rápido. Primero, escuché una risa alrededor mío, pero no podía ver a nadie. Después, la risa se convirtió en una voz terrorífica que me dijo que era... cómo fue... ¿lamentable? Sí, eso fue. -Mientras narraba los acontecimientos, Zecora solo miraba atenta al unicornio, el cual aun mostraba confusión y cierto miedo. -Después, unas enredaderas me empezaron a sujetar y a apretar... notaba como mis fuerzas escapaban de mi cuerpo... como si fueran absorbidas por algo... Lo siguiente que recuerdo es escuchar una voz, y recibir un golpe en mi cabeza...

-Eso ultimo mi culpa es, estaba preocupada y no sabía qué hacer. Espero no haberte hecho mucho daño, garantizo que no pretendía darte ese golpetazo. -Se disculpaba la cebra. -Desde luego es una pesadilla terrible, quizás su origen sea aquel acontecimiento que me contaste.

-Es posible... -Miraba deprimido al suelo al recordar todo lo que paso el día anterior.

Con intención de animar y cambiar de tema, Zecora se levantó del sitio y empezó a caminar hacia otra sala. -Bueno, no merece ahora la pena pensar en ello. Espera un gran día por delante, así que ven a desayunar, no vaya a ser que te quedes con hambre.

En ese momento, Herbal miró hacia la ventana más cercana sorprendido. Había estado mirando en todas direcciones, pero no se había percatado de que ya era de día. Se levantó y miró a través de la pequeña ventana. Desde allí pudo ver el pequeño huerto que la cebra poseía, así como los trozos de cielo que se veían entre las copas de aquellos enormes arboles del Bosque Verdur. Seguía sin poder creerse que estuviera en otro mundo diferente. Luego reparó en las preciosas flores que había cerca del huerto y empezó a sonreír. -Ojalá pudiera encontrar un lugar donde solo hubiera flores bonitas... donde nadie más pudiera molestarme... sería tan feliz... al menos nadie podría destrozarme mas...

En ese instante, la cebra entró en la habitación de nuevo. -Pero bueno, ¿es que no me oyes? El desayuno está servido, alimentarte bien debes. -El unicornio, que al oírla había vuelto a la tierra, se giró y asintió antes de ponerse en camino hacia la cocina junto a ella. Mientras tanto, el se preguntaba que le depararía aquel día en aquel bosque misterioso con aquella yegua misteriosa.

Tras desayunar, momento durante el cual no hubo ninguna conversación entre ellos salvo unas pocas preguntas que Zecora hacia a Herbal que este contestaba brevemente, ella empezó a preparar el caldero para hacer alguna mezcla, tal y como era habitual, entendió que era mejor dejarle tiempo para sí mismo. Sin embargo, fue en este momento cuando el unicornio empezó a observar lo que hacía movido por la curiosidad de saber que era exactamente lo que la cebra que la daba cobijo hacía en su día a día.

-¿Es curiosidad eso que siento? Tus ojos me dicen que estas perplejo. -Zecora, le había estado observando de reojo mientras el no quitaba ojo al caldero.

-Bueno... un poco... -Desvió su mirada rápidamente, pero al ver que no había una respuesta, volvió a mirar con un poco mas de confianza. -Esto... Zecora... -La cebra levantó la cabeza y le miró. -¿Puedo... ayudarte con algo...? Sé que mi actitud está siendo... difícil de tratar... pero no quiero sentirme un lastre.

Ante tal proposición, Zecora se quedo perpleja. No se esperaba que el poni tímido que había conocido el día anterior, se le ofreciese para ayudar. -Bueno... si ayudar es lo que quieres... recoger ingredientes por el bosque debes, aunque... -Le miró con cierta inseguridad. -¿Sabes acaso como hallar, las plantas y hongos que voy a necesitar?

Los ojos de Herbal se iluminaron al escuchar la palabra "plantas", parecía otro poni. -¡Por supuesto! Aunque no lo parezca, soy un gran conocedor de plantas y flores. Incluso puedo usar mi magia para modificar las propiedades naturales de las mismas. -Realmente se le veía entusiasmado por poder ayudar con algo que él sabía bien como hacer.

-Eso es sorprendente desde luego, aunque predecible según tu cutie mark veo. -Y era verdad, Herbal poseía una flor con pétalos azules como cutie mark. -No obstante... ¿Serás capaz de los hongos hallar?

-Bueno, no soy experto en hongos... pero si hay algo que pueda hacer, deseo hacerlo. Al menos... podre pagarte que me des cobijo... no tengo ni un solo bit... -Miró entonces a su cutie mark y con algo más de confianza... -Sí, definitivamente lograre hacerlo. -La cara de Herbal no lograba ocultar su nerviosismo, sin embargo a breves intervalos de tiempo, se podía apreciar entusiasmo y decisión.

-De acuerdo. Pero ante el menor atisbo de peligro o duda, quiero que vuelvas en busca de consejo o ayuda. No quiero que te sobre esfuerces en un lugar que no conoces. -Le pasó una lista. -Aquí están las plantas y hongos que necesito, ¿reconoces todas? ¿Requieres consejo?

Herbal repasó varias veces las plantas que necesitaba encontrar, parecía convencido de poder cumplir su pequeña tarea, aunque luego repaso la sección de hongos, y su expresión cambio considerablemente. -Conozco todas estas plantas, por suerte no son muy raras, no creo que tarde en encontrarlas, sin embargo... con respecto a los hongos... no tengo ni idea. je je...

Zecora soltó un gran suspiro y se giró para coger varios hongos. -Lo imaginaba... aquí tienes muestras de los hongos que necesito, llévatelas y búscalas con ahínco. -Le dio las muestras y le asintió con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, no te fallaré. Prometo... hacer esta tarea bien... o eso espero... al menos... -Decía cada vez más en bajo mientras caminaba hacia la salida. Zecora se limitó a desearle suerte y siguió con su caldero no sin antes soltar otro suspiro.

El día era inmejorable, por entre las copas de los arboles del bosque Verdur se filtraban rayos de sol que junto con las sombras que generaban algunos de los mismos, hacían la travesía por el bosque muy agradable, además, corría una brisilla que movía dulcemente las crines del unicornio.

-La verdad es que este lugar es muy tranquilo... quizás... este sea el lugar que necesito para olvidarme de todo mi pasado... aquí no hay una atmosfera cargada de dolor, sangre y sufrimiento... los árboles y plantas se ven tan vivos... y esa cebra me cuida a pesar de que no me conoce... realmente no sé si será de fiar... pero es innegable que presenta un aura de paz y completa tranquilidad...

 _Tanto tiempo pase en aquel lugar.  
Frío, solitario, y lúgubre sin par.  
No es extraño que ahora a mi parecer.  
Todo lo que me rodea, sospechoso pueda ser._

 _Las flores crecen libres, no hay opresión.  
Puede que sea esto, lo que más buscaba yo.  
Aun no sé si en ellos podre confiar.  
Pero es cierto que este sitio rebosa tranquilidad._

 _Es un lecho de paz.  
Un lugar donde vivir sin nada que ocultar.  
Es un lecho de paz.  
El lugar perfecto para todo olvidar._

 _Sin miedo a mostrarte como eres.  
Sin miedo a pensar ni a opinar.  
En esta tierra que habitan estos ponis.  
En este gran lecho de paz._

 _En este gran lecho de paz._

Mientras paseaba por el bosque alegre en busca de los ingredientes que Zecora le había encargado al tiempo que cantaba una canción, se percató de un rastro que brillaba en el suelo y que se adentraba entre unos arbustos bastante altos. Curioso, se acercó un poco a ellos.

-¿Qué es esto? -Lo olfateó. -Um, me suena este olor, no recuerdo donde ni cuando, pero me resulta familiar y reconfortante. -Guiado por un sentimiento muy agradable, decidió seguir el rastro hasta su origen.

El olor de aquel rastro se intensificaba con cada paso que daba, y cada vez se sentía más atrapado por él. Era una sensación tan agradable, tan familiar... simplemente cautivante para el unicornio. Parecía fascinado, hasta el punto en el cual parecía no saber a dónde iba.

De repente, de entre unos árboles, empezó a aparecer una criatura con forma de planta carnívora, y Herbal iba directo hacia ella, totalmente cautivado por el olor de aquel rastro que estaba persiguiendo.

-¿Papá? ¿Mamá? ¿Sois vosotros? -Al unicornio se le quedaron los ojos como platos. -¿Qué estáis... haciendo aquí...? -Estaba a punto de llorar.

Justo en ese instante, la criatura que había aparecido ante él, dirigió sus cepas lentamente hacia él con la firme intención de atraparlo.

-Os he echado tanto de menos... sí, volvamos juntos a casa... -El unicornio seguía cautivado en aquella ilusión, y caminaba hacia la planta sin detenerse mientras esta acercaba sus 2 cepas a él.

-¡Cuidado!, ¡Aléjate de ahí! -Gritó una voz al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre Herbal con intención de alejarle de las cepas. -¡Tienes que despertar!, ¡Vamos!, ¡Reacciona! -Por mucho que gritase, el unicornio seguía sin hacer ni caso, seguía atrapado. -Mierda... no quería llegar a esto... perdóname... -Le propinó una gran bofetada con el casco provocando que Herbal finalmente volviera en sí.

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué está...? ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? -miraba a todos lados, pero no los veía, no se encontraba ni siquiera en el mismo lugar donde recordaba estar, y para colmo, tenía sobre si al mismo poni que le encontró el día anterior. -¡Tú! ¿Qué estas... haciendo?

-Ya hablaremos luego, ahora debemos alejarnos corriendo de aquí, esto es muy peligroso. -Se apresuró a decir Great Thrill. -Esa planta tiene intención de devorarnos. -Señalándole a herbal el lugar donde aquel ser había aparecido.

-¿De dónde ha salido eso? -Parecía aterrado ante aquel ser monstruoso.

-No lo sé, estaba paseando por el bosque cuando te he visto caminar directamente hacia ella, y luego te has puesto a hablar tu solo... ¿No veías el monstruo? -En ese momento la planta lanzó su cepa hacia la pata de Great Thrill a toda velocidad consiguiendo golpearle y hacerle una herida. -¡Ah! ¡Tenemos que irnos... ya!

-No... no puedes moverte, así no podemos huir. -Nervioso y alterado, Herbal estaba a punto de un ataque de nervios.

-No digas tonterías... esto no es nada... -Dijo Great Thrill mientras se levantaba y empezaba a caminar cojeando lejos de la planta. -¿Ves? Estoy genial... uf. -La planta disparó de nuevo su cepa hacia Great Thrill, que no estaba aun lo suficientemente lejos para evitarlo y no estaba mirando a la planta.

-¡Cuidado! -Herbal se lanzó en un impulso a interponerse entre la cepa y el poni terrestre, mientras iluminaba su cuerno para generar un escudo mágico. La cepa rebotoó en el escudo, dando tiempo a ambos ponis de alejarse de allí sin mayor problema.

-Ha estado cerca. Esas plantas son muy peligrosas... -Decía entre gemidos de dolor Great Thrill mientras se agarraba su pata trasera izquierda con los cascos delanteros.

-Pero... ¿De dónde había salido? Yo encontré un rastro que desprendía un olor muy familiar, y después me encontré con mis padres... y después te vi a ti, y mis padres ya no estaban... y esa planta... ¿Qué ha sucedido?

-Ahora lo entiendo todo. Estabas atrapado en un hechizo. Una ilusión. Esas plantas carnívoras no son capaces de moverse del sitio, por lo tanto para atraer a sus presas, usan una sustancia que segregan con un poder mágico para hacer que el poni o criatura que lo huela sufra alucinaciones. De esa manera, estarían indefensos, y la planta podría devorarlos sin ninguna complicación. -Parecía convencido de lo que decía. Herbal estaba alucinando.

-Entonces... mis padres... -El unicornio parecía a punto de romper a llorar.

-En efecto. No están aquí. Lo que viste no era real, sino una ilusión. -Seguía retorciéndose de dolor. -Lo siento mucho.

-Gracias por salvarme... Muchas gracias... de verdad... -Decía un desilusionado y triste Herbal.

-No ha sido nada, todo ha salido bien. Además, como futuro guardia real, es mi deber proteger a los demás. -Reía amistosamente para calmar la situación, pero no tardo en volver a quejarse de dolor.

-¡Oh! Tu pata... déjame... ayudarte. Como compensación... -Dirigió su cuerno hacia la pata herida del poni terrestre y con un tenue brillo verde claro, empezó a tratar y a sanar la herida provocada por la cepa de aquel monstruo.

-¿Esto es... magia de curación? -Great Thrill estaba patidifuso y con los ojos abiertos como platos. -¿Eres un sanador? No hay muchos ponis con ese tipo de magia por estas tierras.

-Sí, bueno... no, bueno... puede. Quiero decir... no sé si esta magia es rara o no, desde muy jovencito poseo este tipo de magia... además, no solo puedo curar heridas... sino que además... mi magia se especializa... en... bueno, es una tontería... -Estaba nervioso y algo avergonzado en ese momento, como si tuviera miedo de que se riera de él.

-Adelante, dilo sin miedo. -Great Thrill se mostraba atento y comprensivo.

-El trato con las plantas, sus aromas y los pólenes de las mismas. Incluso puedo hacer que las flores marchitas recuperen su color... a veces... -Agachaba su cabeza, para ocultar que estaba rojo como un tomate, pero no le sirvió de mucho.

-Guau... Eso es... sorprendente... -Great Thrill cada vez estaba más sorprendido con el curioso unicornio rayado que tenía enfrente. -Desde luego es una magia... diferente. No necesariamente mala o desagradable claro.

-¿Tu... crees? -Le miró con la cabeza agachada por la vergüenza.

-Sí, seguro que con esa magia eres capaz de traer mucha felicidad a los ponis. A mí al menos... me gusta como suena. -Concluyó sonriente el poni terrestre justo antes de probar a mover su pata trasera. -¡Mira, ya está curada! Eres realmente un grandioso sanador. Muchas gracias... esto... ¿Herbal te llamabas, no?

-Sí... así es... no tienes porque agradecerme... no ha sido nada... Esto... yo tenía una tarea que hacer... así que... me tengo que ir... -Se apresuró a decir y a levantarse.

-¡Espera! Déjame ayudarte por favor. Me has caído muy bien, y yo... quiero ser tu amigo. -Herbal se quedó sorprendido ante esa declaración mientras que el terrestre le sonreía con una de sus mejores y más sinceras sonrisas.

-Bueno... es un poco precipitado... aunque... si quieres ayudarme... puedes venir... -No estaba nada convencido sobre ese tema de ser su amigo, solo le recordaba a sus compañeros de la prisión y era justo lo que él quería olvidar. Puso una cara tristona.

-¿Sucede algo? ¿He dicho algo que no debía? Lo siento... no pretendía hacer daño. -Confesó honestamente Great Thrill.

-No pasa nada... acabemos con esto cuanto antes... por favor... -Comenzó a caminar cabizbajo, pero volviendo a prestar atención a las diferentes plantas y a los ingredientes que Zecora le había solicitado.

-Debemos recolectar todo lo que aparece en esa lista, ¿me equivoco? -Dedujo al ver sacar la lista. -Yo sé moverme bastante bien por este bosque, déjame ser tu guía. ¿Qué es lo que necesitamos? -Se puso a su lado y comenzó a guiarle por el bosque.

Al cabo de una larga hora, habían sido capaces de localizar y recolectar todos y cada uno de los ingredientes que aparecían en la lista y volvieron a la casa de Zecora. El viaje de camino a ella había sido bastante más silencioso de lo que cabria esperar entre dos ponis que estaban colaborando. Herbal fue el encargado de llamar a la puerta de la cebra.

-Herbal, amigo mío, veo que a pesar de la hora que es, has logrado el cometido. Temía que algo te sucediese, me alegro de sano y salvo verte. -Fue entonces cuando reparó en la presencia de su acompañante. -¿Es este poni tu amigo? Veo que las cosas mejor de lo esperado han ido.

-En efecto señorita Zecora, mi nombre es Great Thrill, conocí a Herbal en el bosque. -Dijo mientras se guardaba para sí mismo el encontronazo con la planta carnívora.

-Bueno... no sé si es demasiado precipitado considerar una amistad... -Volvía a mostrarse cabizbajo.

Zecora fue capaz de ver que algo más había sucedido con solo analizar las expresiones. -Bueno, es un placer conocerte, los... compañeros de Herbal bienvenidos son en mi casa siempre. Pasad dentro por favor, para recuperar fuerzas la comida debéis tomar mientras aun conserve el calor.

Los dos ponis pasaron dentro de la casa de la cebra y se sentaron en la mesa a comer en un sospechoso silencio. -Y bueno, ¿qué tal ha ido? ¿Muchos problemas habéis tenido? -Rompía el hielo Zecora.

Ambos ponis se cruzaron miradas esperando una respuesta del otro. -No... no ha habido... problemas... ¿verdad que no, Herbal? -Pregunto Great Thrill pasándole la bola al unicornio, el cual, sorprendido, se atraganto con las verduras que estaba comiendo.

-No suenas muy convencido... ¿me estáis ocultando lo sucedido? -Zecora empezaba a dudar seriamente de la credibilidad del terrestre.

-En realidad... él me salvo... de ser devorado... -murmuró Herbal acobardado, avergonzado y entristecido.

-¿Devorado has dicho? ¿Cuál fue el peligro de tan horrible desenlace? -Se mostraba muy preocupada la cebra. Herbal lo único que pudo hacer ante los gritos de preocupación de ella fue esconderse haciéndose una bola.

-Señorita Zecora, por favor, no se enfade. Yo se lo explicaré todo. -se apresuró a tranquilizar el ambiente Great Thrill. -Encontré a Herbal mientras seguía un rastro que al parecer encontró en el suelo. Ese rastro era un cebo de una planta carnívora del bosque, el había caído bajo su ilusión, y creyó ver a sus padres. No obstante, era la planta la cual generaba esa ilusión y justo cuando esta le iba a agarrar con sus cepas para devorarlo, yo intervine para salvarle.

-Menuda historia tan horrible... -no era capaz de ocultar su horror.

-No cabe la menor duda, señorita. -confirmó el poni terrestre. -Pero ya está todo en orden y es mejor no ahondar en problemas del pasado. Ahora Herbal y yo somos amigos, y eso es lo que de verdad importa.

-Yo aun no he dicho que sea tu amigo... -Cortó de golpe el pequeño unicornio que seguía hecho una bola.

-Herbal... dame una oportunidad... te lo pido. Realmente me has caído bien... Los amigos se apoyan en necesidad... y creo que tú necesitas apoyo.

-Que sabrás tú de lo que necesito... -empezaba a enfadarse de nuevo.

-Haya paz compañeros, seguro que esto en paz resolver podemos. -Rimaba la cebra al ver el problema que había ante ella. No obstante, sonreía, veía la posibilidad perfecta justo ante ella. -Herbal, ¿por qué no cuentas a nuestro invitado tus problemas? Estoy segura de que a gusto sentirte puedas.

-No es de su incumbencia... quiero olvidarme de todo... ¡No quiero recordar! -Gritaba a pleno pulmón, mientras dejaba tras de sí un silencio sepulcral.

-Herbal... sé todo lo que te pasó... me lo contaste en el lago... y en su momento no tuve la ocasión de decirte... que te creo... que siento haber reaccionado así ante ti... Quiero ayudarte... a olvidar todo lo que has sufrido... te lo suplico, déjame ser tu amigo...

-El poni terrestre esta en lo cierto, para olvidar tu pasado y deshacerte de tus males, tu corazón abrir y vivir experiencias nuevas debes.

-Herbal, dame al menos una oportunidad... si después de ella, no estás convencido de que mi amistad te puede ayudar... no volveré a insistir. -Rogaba agachándose Great Thrill.

-Zecora... ¿estás convencida de que me puede beneficiar? -La miraba esperando su consentimiento y aprobación.

-Totalmente, querido amigo. -Asintió la cebra. -Y por favor, si no es mucho pedir, me gustaría que dejaras de consultarme estas cosas a mí. Por supuesto que podrás pedirme consejos, todos los que quieras, mas las respuestas importantes, por ti mismo hallar debes.

-Bueno... no estoy seguro de entender... pero... está bien... daré una oportunidad... a la amistad... -Se giró a Great Thrill. -Siento haber... reaccionado así...

-Entonces... ¿me aceptas como amigo? ¡Qué alegría me das! -El poni terrestre no cabía en sí de gozo. -Puedes confiar en mí, te ayudare en cualquier cosa que necesites. Como futuro miembro de la guardia real, es mi deber ayudar a todo aquel que lo necesite. Más aun si son mis amigos. -Reía amigablemente mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Gracias... hare lo mejor que pueda... para no decepcionar... -Decía en voz baja Herbal.

-¿De qué hablas? No vas a decepcionar a nadie. Escucha, una verdadera amistad se forja en base a la confianza y la voluntad. Siempre y cuando confiemos el uno en el otro, y tengamos la voluntad de cambiar y mantener la amistad, jamás nos podremos decepcionar. -Terminó su discurso con una sonrisa.

-Suenas... casi como ella... y me gusta cómo suena... -Esbozó Herbal una leve sonrisa. -Es muy pronto aún para decir nada... pero me salvaste... así que confiare en ti...

-Así es como debe ser, que la amistad que ante mí se ha forjado, por los siglos de los siglos dure. -Dijo Zecora mientras miraba a la curiosa pareja ante ella.

-Ya se, Herbal, ¿quieres que te muestre el resto del bosque? Sé donde hay flores muy bonitas. -Le sugirió Great Thrill con mucho entusiasmo, sugerencia a la cual Herbal reaccionó con igual entusiasmo. Cada vez que se hablaba de plantas y flores se emocionaba.

-¡Por supuesto! Adoro las flores. Guíame hacia ellas. -Sonreía con una cara inocente, pero dulce.

-Pasáoslo bien, y tened cuidado, no vaya a ser que se repita el acontecimiento. Yo estaré aquí el resto del día, volved si necesitas cualquier cosilla. -Les avisó la cebra, a lo cual ambos asintieron y después salieron de la casa.

Cuando se fueron, Zecora aprovechó para acercarse a la ventana que estaba más cerca de la cama, cogió un pequeño colgante y empezó a mirar al despejado cielo.

-Míralo... parece que ya ha encontrado una de las llaves que le curará... Estoy convencida de que te gustaría saberlo... seguiré vigilándolo...


	3. Nada que un dulce no pueda arreglar

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR #3**

 **Hola queridos lectores y lectoras. Ahora si que si seguís leyendo es que os esta enganchando, ¿verdad? Bueno, es posible que no y solo queráis probar otro capitulo mas. O seáis nuevos y lleguéis a este capitulo, en cuyo caso os recomiendo ir al primer capitulo para entender todo lo que sucede. :)**

 **En el capitulo anterior conocimos a Great Thrill, este terrestre es un OC de un buen amigo mejicano mio. La personalidad esta en parte creada por mi, pero esta basada en las directrices que me dio el.**

 **Hasta ahora habéis visto que la historia del fanfic es bastante oscura, sin embargo, no os dejéis engañar por lo visto hasta ahora. No es mi intención crear un fanfic de temas tenebrosos únicamente, sino que busco también los momentos graciosos y un poco de slice of life.**

 **Quiero hacer un poco de énfasis en la canción del capitulo. Lo primero que quiero decir es que no serán demasiado recurrentes en los capítulos del fanfic, pero para hacer las cosas mas amenas, he decidido incluir alguna. En esta ocasión, se trata de una canción triste de nuestro protagonista, narrando sus pensamientos. Pero no os preocupéis, incluiré alguna feliz también.**

 **Un buen ejemplo de esto ultimo, es este tercer capitulo que tenéis delante, en el cual nos dejamos de malos rollos, y disfrutamos de lo bonito que tiene Baltimare, y conocemos al fin a la tercera protagonista...**

 **Os dejo con el tercer capitulo de 'La gema del espejo'. Espero que la disfrutéis, y espero veros en el siguiente tambien.**

 **Un saludo.**

Capitulo 3: Nada que un dulce no pueda arreglar

-Oye, Herbal. ¿Cómo así te gustan tanto las flores y las plantas? ¿Es por algún motivo concreto? -Preguntaba con curiosidad Great Thrill mientras paseaban bajo la sombra de los arboles del bosque.

-Pues, para ser sincero... no lo sé bien. Solo sé que me gustan y que se me da muy bien tratarlas. -Mientras miraba alrededor en busca de flores. Su voz denotaba un ligero sentimiento de tristeza.

-¿No lo sabes? ¿Tiene que ver con lo que pasó? -Según preguntaba, se dio cuenta de que era un tema delicado. -No pretendo molestar... no te sientas forzado a responder.

-No te preocupes. No es nada...

-Bueno, déjame contarte un poco sobre mí entonces. Vivo en una casa a las afueras de este bosque, hacia el oeste, aunque realmente nací en un pueblo pequeñito llamado Hoofeldor, cerca de Baltimare. Mi mayor sueño es entrar en la guardia real y poder servir a toda Equestria. Por si no se ha notado, me encanta ayudar a los demás. jejeje. -Reía mientras caminaba.

-La guardia real... la guardia real que yo conozco... no ayuda a nadie. Solo se limitan a proteger a aquellos capaces de pagar todos los impuestos... -Denotaba cierta rabia al decirlo, provocada sin duda por la impotencia.

-¿Quieres decir... a los ricos? ¿A los de la alta sociedad? -Great Thrill estaba intrigado en todo esto de la Equestria de Herbal y en sus ojos se podía sentir el ansia de saber más.

-Sí. Todo aquel que no pudiese formar parte de dicho grupo, era sometido por la guardia. -Empezaba a enfadarse de verdad, cada vez se sentía más impotente. -A aquellas familias que no podían mantener un estatus social importante, se les solían quitar sus hijos y se les llevaba a una prisión para ser usados como conejillos de indias...

-Herbal... -El terrestre no sabía que decir, estaba sin palabras.

-¿Eh?, ¡Oh! Perdona... cuando recuerdo mi tierra... siento cosas que no quiero sentir... -El enfado que tenia, se estaba tornando en tristeza, una vez más debido a la impotencia.

-No, no te preocupes, está bien que te liberes. -Se puso a su lado y pasándole la pata por encima de su lomo, intentó consolarle. -A veces, es bueno soltar todo lo que uno lleva dentro, y para cosas así, existen los amigos, los buenos amigos.

Sorprendido por la comprensión de su nuevo amigo, Herbal no pudo evitar, soltar lágrimas en los cascos de Great Thrill. -Yo solo quiero paz... Quiero vivir en un mundo donde lo malo no exista... Quiero hacer algo para cambiar la situación, pero... ¡no puedo! No tengo la fuerza suficiente para nada...

El poni terrestre no tenia palabras para consolar a su amigo, estaba empezando a venirse abajo también. Pero entonces, se le ocurrió una idea. -Oye... Herbal... escucha. ¿Y si en un futuro... te ayudo a hacer tu sueño realidad? Claro que ahora no tenemos lo que hace falta para ello... ni tampoco somos numerosos... pero cuando llegue el momento, podrás contar conmigo. Para lo que sea.

Mientras el unicornio sentía los abrazos de compasión de su amigo, no pudo evitar mirarle a la cara. -¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Quieres ayudarme? Me acabas de conocer y es una cosa que no te atañe para nada... ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme? Es algo muy peligroso...

-Escucha Herbal, los amigos se ayudan entre sí. Quizás no pueda ayudarte mucho, pero entiendo que tu causa es noble. Y como amigo tuyo que soy, hare todo lo que esté en mi mano para ayudar. Recuerda, la confianza es una de las cosas más básicas de la amistad. -Intentaba infundir confianza y esperanza dentro del corazón del unicornio.

-Y otra vez... vuelves a sonar como ella... cuando dices esas cosas, te pareces mucho a mi amiga. -El corazón y la mente del pobre unicornio estaba dividido. Sabía que la única manera de lograr recuperarse, era mediante la compañía y ayuda de los demás ponis de ese mundo, pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que el hecho de privar a sus dos amigos de la libertad, fue culpa suya. -No se ya que pensar, ni que creer... Lo siento.

-¡Oh! No te disculpes, me ha hecho mucha ilusión oír tu historia, porque ahora te conozco un poco mejor, y eso hace que tenga más ganas aun de ayudarte. Tomate tu tiempo para asimilar las cosas... estos acontecimientos aun están muy vivos en tu cabeza. -Una vez dicho eso, decidió que lo mejor sería cambiar el tema. -Oye... me ha entrado un poco de gula, me apetece algo dulce, ¿a tí?

-Pues ahora que lo dices... es posible que un poco sí. ¿Pero dónde hay algo dulce? -Preguntaba al ver que no había tiendas alrededor, ni en el camino que habían tomado.

-Bueno, habrá que acercarse a Baltimare. Esta bastante cerca, hacia el oeste de aquí, así que no te preocupes, si lo que te ronda la cabeza es si volveremos antes de que anochezca, la respuesta es sí.

-Si tú lo dices... -Decía Herbal con cierta incertidumbre. -Vamos, te sigo.

Y así, ambos ponis pusieron rumbo a la ciudad de Baltimare, la primera gran ciudad que Herbal visitaría en esa otra tierra. Baltimare. Estaba atacado de los nervios y aunque al principio logró disimularlo, según se acercaban a la ciudad le costaba mas no levantar las sospechas y preocupaciones de su nuevo amigo. Llegó un momento en el cual su nerviosismo era tan palpable, que acabó tropezándose con sus propias patas, provocando que el terrestre se diera la vuelta sobresaltado.

-¡Oye! ¿Estás bien? -Preguntaba inseguro mientras le miraba, aun con la cabeza estampada contra el suelo. ¿Te has hecho daño?

-Sí, estoy perfectamente. -Intentaba sonar convincente mientras se levantaba poco a poco del suelo. -No es como si estuviera nervioso ni nada por el estilo. -Según terminó de hablar, se llevó un casco a la boca.

-Nervioso, ¿eh? -Le ayudaba mientras era incapaz de contener una carcajada. -No te preocupes, nadie te hará daño en Baltimare, vamos a movernos por zonas que conozco, y los ponis con los que vamos a tratar son muy agradables. Confía en mí.

-Es solo que es la primera ciudad que visito en esta tierra. -Confesó al fin el unicornio mientras proseguían el camino. -Es normal que tenga nervios, ¿no?

-Por supuesto que sí. Es completamente lógico, pero mira desde aquí. -Acababan de llegar a un punto del camino donde se podía ver Baltimare desde una perspectiva muy amplia. Se veían edificios altos y no tan altos, pegasos que volaban de aquí para allá y otros que charlaban alegremente en el cielo. -Aun nos queda un poco para llegar, ¿pero te parece que esos pegasos son malos ponis? ¿Crees que Baltimare parece malvada?

-No, la verdad es que no lo parece. De hecho, no se parecen a los pegasos que yo conozco, no llevan ni armaduras ni armas. -Sorprendido, pues no se esperaba que Baltimare aparentase ser una ciudad tranquila.

-Bueno, espero que esto sea suficiente para que estés calmado. Baltimare es una ciudad tranquila. -Sonreía Great Thrill mientras lo decía.

-Bueno, eso de tranquila... podría discutirse. -Sonó una voz femenina detrás de ellos, voz ante la cual, ambos se giraron. Una poni terrestre de color verde menta y crines rosadas que portaba dos alforjas les observaba desde el camino que habían dejado para mirar el paisaje. -No esperareis que una ciudad grande como Baltimare sea tranquila, ¿verdad? Estamos hablando de una gran ciudad, siempre hay mucho ajetreo. -empezó a reír dulcemente.

Ambos ponis se quedaron inmóviles ante la presencia de la terrestre. Herbal, se escondía detrás de Great Thrill por miedo a que aquella yegua fuera a hacerle daño, así que fue el segundo el que tuvo que hablar en nombre de ambos.

-Discúlpame, no pretendía decir eso. Suelo venir a menudo a Baltimare, sé que es una ciudad poblada y activa. Yo estaba hablando de otra cosa. -Se explicaba Great Thrill con bastante soltura.

-No pasa nada. Escuché parte de vuestra conversación por mera casualidad, no tenía ni idea de que estuvieseis hablando de otra cosa. -Volvió a sonreír aquella poni, pero al fijarse en el aterrado unicornio, se limitó a preguntar. -¿He interrumpido algo importante? Tu amigo parece estar bastante nervioso.

-¡Oh! Eso... bueno... -Buscaba una respuesta convincente para dar, a la par que protegiese la identidad y secretos de Herbal. -Es muy tímido. No se lo tengas en cuenta. -Intentaba disimular la incomodidad del momento.

La poni terrestre soltó una risita picarona mientras les miraba. -No os preocupéis, yo solo estaba de paso. No quiero interrumpir... vuestros asuntos... -Esta vez estaba mostrando mirada inquietante.

Ambos ponis entendieron a la perfección lo que la yegua estaba pensando, y se pusieron rojos como tomates. -¡No es lo que estas pensando! -Gritaron a la vez.

La poni terrestre no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada mientras proseguía su camino. -Claro. Todo poni dice eso siempre. Buenas tardes a ambos. -Se despidió mientras se reía.

Tras unos segundos de silencio incomodo, Great Thrill rompió el silencio. -Bueno... mejor será que sigamos nuestro camino hacia Baltimare... solo recuerda lo que hemos hablado antes, nadie hará nada malo en la ciudad. -Se dio la vuelta para volver al camino que les llevaba hacia la gran ciudad de Baltimare. -Y no tomes en serio lo que esa yegua ha dicho... ha malinterpretado todo... -Por mucho que lo tratara de ocultar, el sonrojo y la vergüenza que sentía era inocultable.

-No te preocupes... hare todo lo posible por olvidarlo... -Se sinceraba Herbal mientras los dos proseguían su camino.

No tardaron más de veinte minutos en llegar a la ciudad de Baltimare, tan abarrotada como siempre. Ponis que viajaban en taxi de lado a lado, ponis que paseaban, ponis que volaban por entre los edificios... el bullicio estaba garantizado en aquella gran ciudad.

-¡Por fin hemos llegado! Bienvenido a Baltimare. -Decía emocionado Great Thrill. Aunque al ver que no había respuesta, se giró para comprobar que su compañero no había desaparecido. -¿Herbal?

El pobre unicornio estaba temblando como un flan al ver a tantos ponis juntos. Simplemente no podía creerse que aquellos ponis se llevasen tan bien entre ellos y en paz, para su débil mente, estaban simplemente actuando como si fueran amigos.

-¡Oye! ¡Reacciona! -Sacudía su pata ante los ojos del unicornio.

-¿Eh? perdona... Me quede... paralizado. La última vez que vi tantos ponis juntos fue en la prisión... -Se explicaba con un tono de voz bastante bajo.

-Venga amigo mío, no tengas miedo, no estés preocupado por ello ahora, hemos venido a comer unos deliciosos dulces y a divertirnos. -Le animaba Great Thrill intentando evitar los temas que pudieran sacar a flote los dolorosos recuerdos del unicornio. -¿Confías en mí?

-Sí... confió en ti... pero es que es todo tan súbito... tan rápido... dame un poco de tiempo para habituarme a todo esto. No es fácil... -Refunfuñando por la insistencia de su amigo.

-Lo siento, comprendo lo duro que es para ti. Mi último interés aquí es que tu estés mal, pero no puedes quedarte aquí quieto sin más, debes afrontar poco a poco todo esto. -Le dio un pequeño empujón por los flancos para que caminara. -Vamos, la tienda que quiero mostrarte esta cerca. Si al final y todo vas a tener suerte y no entraremos mucho en la población. -Se echó a reír mientras se ponía a su lado.

Según caminaban por la ciudad, ambos se dieron cuenta de que varios ponis se les quedaban mirando por la calle, algunos de ellos con unas caras un tanto raras, pero no fueron más allá de las miradas, cuando ellos se alejaron de la zona, volvieron a sus quehaceres sin mayores distracciones.

El panorama se repetía calle tras calle y Herbal empezaba a alterarse. No le gustaba que le observaran de esa manera, le hacía sentirse cobarde y amenazado. En respuesta y por impulso, buscó cobijo pegándose al poni terrestre que lo acompañaba. Este también había percibido las miradas de los demás ponis, e intentó disimular su nerviosismo. -Todo irá bien, te lo prometo. Nadie te hará daño. -Repetía cada poco tiempo para el unicornio.

Finalmente, llegaron a su destino. -Bueno, pues ya estamos aquí Herbal. El 'Riche Caramel'. Una tienda en la cual he comido dulces más de una vez. Entremos. -Sugería el poni terrestre al ver que Herbal estaba incomodo ante las miradas del resto.

-Si... vamos... rápido...

El interior de la tienda era bastante espacioso, aunque modesto. Disponía de 3 mesas a la izquierda de la entrada que se colocaban a la larga hasta llegar al fondo de la tienda. A su lado, el mostrador, en el cual no había poni alguno. Se podía ver una pequeña puerta corredera detrás del mostrador, lugar del cual provenía un delicioso olor a azúcar aromatizado. La tienda solo tenía en ese momento un cliente, que como era de esperar, giró su cabeza hacia los recién llegados y puso cara de sorpresa.

-Menudo recibimiento... primera ciudad que piso... y no hacen más que mirarme raro... -Soltó un suspiro que denotaba la tristeza del unicornio.

-Venga, seguro que no es nada. ¿Qué quieres tomar? Esta tienda se especializa en caramelos y dulces pequeños. -Great Thrill trataba de quitar hierro al asunto, aunque tenía una ligera sospecha de cuál era el motivo de las miradas. -Yo creo que me decanto por unos macarons de chocolate.

-Um... ¿hay algo de vainilla? -Preguntaba Herbal.

-Eh, sí, creo que sí. Una vez vi a uno encargar algo de vainilla. Si es que les quedan, ¿te pido unos pocos?

-Vale. -Se quedó quieto en el sitio sin saber qué hacer ni decir.

-¿Por qué no vas eligiendo sitio? Sé que no hay mucho donde elegir, pero en algún lugar nos tendremos que sentar a comerlos. -Great Thrill era consciente de por qué el unicornio no reaccionaba, y también estaba seguro de porque todos le miraban raro, pero no era el momento adecuado para ello, tenía que calmarlo y lo más importante, mostrarse firme y seguro.

Herbal en respuesta, fue en silencio hacia una mesa de las que estaban libres, cabizbajo y casi con el rabo entre las piernas. Fue en ese instante en el cual se confirmaron las sospechas de Great Thrill, los ponis miraban extrañados a Herbal.

La espera fue larga para el unicornio rayado. Se pasó casi todo el rato mirando por la ventana que tenia al lado, pero cuando desviaba la mirada hacia el otro cliente presente, siempre se encontraba con su mirada o intentando mirar a otro lado que no fuera él con el fin de pasar desapercibido, pero al fin Great Thrill se interpuso entre ambos sentándose en la silla que estaba enfrente de Herbal.

-Ya está todo. Aquí tienes, eran una galletas caramelizadas con esencia de vainilla. Te he comprado diez, saboréalas, porque tienen una pinta riquísima. -Dejó sobre la mesa un plato de galletas y otro de macarons que desprendían olor a chocolate.

-Muchas gracias. -Mostró una leve sonrisa mientras cogía una galleta para comérsela.

-No hay porque darlas. Los amigos están para cosas así. -Mostraba también la sonrisa característica suya. -Por cierto, ya descubrí por qué nos miraban así de raro.

Con sorpresa e intriga, Herbal miraba a Great Thrill. -¿Qué crees que es? ¿He hecho algo malo?

-No, no has hecho nada, pero creo que... ahora que pienso en ello... eres el primer unicornio rayado que conozco. Por estas tierras no hay ponis rayados. Las rayas... las llevan las cebras. Como Zecora. -Le explicaba con cierto temor a un bajón emocional por parte del unicornio. -El hecho de que te miren por la calle, se debe a que eres un caso excepcional.

-Lo sabia... es por mí... seguro que piensan que soy un monstruo, un bicho raro... -Se metía dos galletas a la boca al mismo tiempo.

-No, no creo que sea eso tampoco. Piénsalo, no han huido de nosotros, ni ha pasado nada más. Seguro que no es nada grave. -Comía otro macaron mientras intentaba tranquilizarle.

-¿Tú crees que algún día se me aceptara en tu mundo? De momento no ha pasado nada... pero tengo miedo... mucho. -Herbal volvía a entrar en depresión.

-Venga, anímate. Yo te prometí que todo iría bien, y cuando prometo algo, lo cumplo. Solo necesitas tiempo. Es tu segundo día en este mundo, ¿no? Date al menos un tiempo antes de juzgar. Yo siempre estaré a tu lado, y Zecora no te va a abandonar tampoco.

-Supongo... sois lo único que tengo...

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del local y una voz femenina resonó por toda la tienda. -Ya he vuelto, Cherry. Todos los recados hechos.

Los tres clientes en la tienda se giraron para ver quién era aquella poni que había gritado nada más entrar. Para sorpresa de Herbal y Great Thrill, se trataba de la misma yegua que se habían topado antes de llegar al pueblo.

-Gracias por tu ayuda Minty. Siempre es un placer tenerte cerca. -Otra yegua rosa con crines azules salió de la cocina de la tienda agradeciendo encarecidamente a la yegua que se hacía llamar Minty.

-No es nada, querida prima. -En ese momento se giró para irse, no sin antes dar un vistazo a los clientes. Entonces se sorprendió, sonrió y se acercó a los más alejados en el local. -¡Eh! Yo os conozco. -Soltó una leve risilla. -Estabais mirando el horizonte desde el camino hacia Baltimare, en el bosque.

-No esperábamos verte por aquí. Supongo que tu a nosotros tampoco. Antes no hemos tenido ocasión de presentarnos. Me llamo Great Thrill, soy de Hoofeldor. Y este aquí, se llama Herbal, es...

-¿Tu novio? No os preocupéis, no tengo nada en contra de ello. -Se echó a reír.

Ambos ponis abrieron los ojos como platos y gritaron al unisonó en desacuerdo con las palabras de Minty. -¡No somos novios! ¡Somos amigos!

-Vale, vale. Entendido queda. -Seguía soltando una leve risa. -No os alteréis. Me llamo Minty, soy de Alto Terre. Soy una repostera especializada en caramelos. No somos muy conocidos, así que viajo por Equestria para expandir el negocio familiar.

-Un placer. Como ya he dicho, yo soy Great Thrill y el se llama Herbal. -Volvió a repetirse.

-Hola, ¿os importa que me siente aquí con vosotros? -Sin esperar la respuesta, se sentó. -Vaya, eres el primer unicornio rayado que veo. Pensé que solo las cebras eran rayadas. -Se estaba fijando en Herbal detenidamente.

-Sí, bueno... pues ya conoces a uno. -Ligeramente molesto por las palabras de la yegua terrestre.

-Bueno, no sería tan raro si alguno de tus padres fuera una cebra. ¿Lo son? Nunca he conocido a ninguna cebra.

Herbal agachaba la cabeza casi llorando al oír como Minty sacaba el tema de sus padres, así que Great Thrill intervino susurrando acompañado de un gesto de silencio. -No saques ese tema...

-Mil perdones. No quería causar malestar. Ya sé, toma, ¿quieres caramelos? Son elaborados por mí, y están deliciosos. -Le ofreció a Herbal una bolsa llena de caramelos de diferentes sabores con intención de animarlo, pero este no solo no había terminado sus galletas, sino que no parecía por la labor de animarse.

-No pasa nada... no podías saberlo... -Trataba de quitarle hierro al asunto el propio unicornio, pero no mostraba ni el más mínimo atisbo de bienestar.

Minty se paró a pensar un momento y finalmente lanzó una pregunta al unicornio.

-Oye, ¿cuánto te gustan los dulces? ¿Cuál es tu sabor favorito?

La pregunta pilló desprevenido al rayado unicornio. -Esto... vainilla... y mucho, me gustan mucho... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Minty sonrió y se dirigió hacia el mostrador, donde la tendera Cherry estaba observando la escena. -Cherry, un extra especial de vainilla para mi amigo por favor. Apuntalo a mi cuenta.

-Así que un extra especial, ¿eh? Marchando. -Le guiñó el ojo a la terrestre de pelaje verde menta.

-¿Qué pretendes, Minty? -Preguntaba Great Thrill mientras observaba con curiosidad al mismo tiempo que Herbal.

-Veréis, en nuestra familia siempre se han transmitido unas lecciones para que las apliquemos en nuestro día a día y en nuestro trabajo como fabricantes de dulces y caramelos. Y es hora de que os demuestre algunas de ellas. -Se subió en una mesa cercana y empezó a recitarlas. -Lección número uno. Siempre que alguien necesite que le alegren el día, debes hacer tu mejor esfuerzo como fabricante de dulces por animarlo.

Tanto Herbal como Great Thrill miraban atónitos a la terrestre mientras ponía especial énfasis en las palabras que decía altas y claras.

-Lección número dos. Debes saber distinguir que necesita cada cliente en cada momento dependiendo de su estado de ánimo. Y por último, y no por eso menos importante... Lección número tres. No hay nada que un buen dulce no pueda arreglar. -Esto último lo decía señalando directamente al unicornio.

-¿Y... exactamente qué quieres decir con todo esto? -Se preguntaba Great Thrill totalmente confundido y desorientado.

-Quiero decir, que mi deber como repostera, caramelera, y como nueva amiga de Herbal, es animarle de la mejor manera posible que se, que en este caso es mediante los dulces de nuestra familia. -Se explicaba con mucho orgullo.

-¿Caramelera? ¿Eso existe? - Preguntaba el poni terrestre sorprendido por la palabra que se acababa de inventar Minty. -Más importante aún, ¿cómo es eso posible?

-Muy sencillo. Me ha bastado con una pregunta sencilla para saber el dulce perfecto para Herbal, su sabor favorito. -Bajaba de la mesa mientras se acercaba hacia el mostrador. -Si combinamos la vainilla con una selección de caramelos de frutas silvestres y le añadimos a la mezcla la masa de los macarons que mi prima domina, queda uno de los dulces de vainilla más esponjosos y sabrosos de toda Equestria.

Justo en ese momento, Cherry salía de la cocina con la masa y la vainilla completamente mezclada. Solo faltaba combinarlo con los caramelos de Minty. El tamaño de aquel dulce de vainilla era considerable, hasta el punto de dejar boquiabiertos a ambos ponis.

Mientras ambas primas se dedicaban a decorar el dulce con los caramelos de diversos colores, Minty empezó a recitar una línea de lo que parecía una canción. - _Si añades algo muy dulce, alegría lograras._

A lo cual, Cherry continuo diciendo. - _Y como en una dulce fantasía, muy feliz tú serás._ -Ambas se miraron y sonrieron mutuamente mientras colocaban un caramelo de un color rojo intenso en la punta de aquel mega macaron de vainilla con caramelos de frutas silvestres.

-Bueno, aquí lo tienes, Herbal. Adelante, pruébalo y disfrútalo. Te garantizo que esto te levantara el ánimo. -Su mirada mostraba completa convicción en que el trabajo entre su prima y ella había quedado insuperable.

-Esto... Guau... No sé qué decir... ¡Es enorme! -No salía de su asombro. Le llevó unos cuantos segundos darle un mordisco a aquella monstruosidad de macaron. Tanto Great Thrill como ambas primas esperaban la reacción del unicornio. El cual se había quedado en silencio masticando.

-Minty... ¿En serio crees que habrá funcionado? -Susurraba Cherry a su prima con preocupación.

-Hemos seguido las instrucciones y lecciones de la familia, querida prima. No debería de ir nada mal. -Le contestaba quitando hierro al asunto.

Finalmente, Herbal abrió los ojos y siguió comiendo cada vez con más gula. Entre mordisco y mordisco, dejaba ver una muy leve sonrisa y alguna lagrimilla. -Esta... rico.

Minty no pudo contener su alegría y abrazó a su prima al instante de oír aquellas palabras. -¡Lo hemos logrado! ¡Ha funcionado!

-Sí... supongo que sí... -A diferencia de su prima, Cherry no estaba nada convencida.

-¿En serio esto puede subir la moral de los ponis? -Se acercó y dio un mordisco a aquel macaron. -Está rico, sí, lo mismo opino. -A diferencia de Herbal, Great Thrill parecía muy contento.

-No nos deis las gracias, no ha sido nada. -Dijo Minty mientras miraba sonriente a ambos al tiempo que se zampaban el macaron.

Al rato de habérselo acabado entre los dos machos y reposar la tripa un poco, llegó el momento de despedirse, pues estaba anocheciendo y debían volver al bosque Verdur. -Bueno Herbal, tenemos que ir volviendo al bosque, se nos ha ido un poco la hora. Zecora debe estar muy preocupada.

-Tienes razón, aun no estoy preparado para pasar la noche fuera... tengo que volver a la cabaña cuanto antes. -Se levantó dispuesto a salir y justo en ese instante, apareció a su lado Minty una vez más.

-Me alegro de que estés mejor. Nos llevó mucho trabajo hacer eso, aunque pareciese que no. Sabía que no podía fallar. -La yegua mostraba una sincera sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Minty... gracias. Tanto tú como tu prima os habéis esforzado tanto por mí... aun sin conocerme, me habéis tratado como si vuestro amigo fuera. -Le costaba mucho decir esas palabras, pues aun ni el mismo tenía claro si estaba haciendo lo correcto. -En todo este tiempo que he permanecido en este local, he visto que por muy difícil que me resulte creerlo, hay ponis agradables que merece la pena conocer. -De repente, dudó unos instantes sobre que decir a continuación. -Y por cierto... no te tomes esto a mal... pero no ha sido vuestro regalo lo que me ha hecho alegrarme. Lo siento.

-Herbal... -Minty no sabía que decir, estaba sin palabras.

-Tenía miedo de hacer amistades en este mundo... pero Zecora, Great Thrill, Cherry y tú, los cuatro me habéis ayudado. Eso es lo que me ha alegrado de verdad... Has logrado, que me sienta querido, y te lo agradezco. -Herbal dedicó una sonrisa a la yegua terrestre. -Muchas gracias por el macaron también. Parece que después de todo, un buen dulce sí que anima a cualquiera. Ahora debo irme. Adiós. -Se dio media vuelta para salir por la puerta.

-Adiós Herbal. Amigo mío. Me alegro al menos de haber podido alegrarte la tarde. -Se la notaba algo triste, aunque disimulaba su tristeza con una sonrisa, y cuando se hubieron ido, no pudo sino entrar en la cocina y subir al piso de arriba, triste y pensativa ante la mirada de preocupación de Cherry.


	4. Doble alma

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR #4**

 **Hola queridos lectores y lectoras. Gracias por seguir leyendo el fanfic, significa mucho para mi que hayáis llegado hasta aquí. Si acabas de llegar y no sabes que es este fanfic, te recomiendo encarecidamente ir al primer capitulo del mismo. Sea como sea, gracias. :)**

 **En el capitulo anterior conocimos a Minty y a Cherry. Querría hablar un poco acerca de ambas.**

 **Es posible que alguno de vosotros conozca y recuerde el personaje de Minty. Al igual que Zecora, Minty es un personaje ya aparecido en el universo MLP, aunque se diferencian en que Minty perteneció a la tercera generación de la misma serie. aparece en este fanfic por ser mi personaje favorito de dicha generación (a pesar de haber otros muchos que me gustan), aunque sus habilidades distan bastante de la original, ya que en su generación poco tenia que ver con los dulces. Era mas de calcetines. En cuanto a la personalidad, no esta perfectamente lograda, pero mejorara poco a poco durante los próximos capítulos.**

 **En cuanto a su prima Cherry, debo aclarar dos aspectos. Cherry es una OC mía basada en un poni que no pertenece al universo MLP, y por supuesto, no es canon que sean primas. Era necesidad del fanfic. :) Así que no deis demasiadas vueltas al tema.**

 **El nombre del café (tienda) de las primas terrestres tiene un nombre francés, ya que en el momento de la creación, solo podía pensar en dulces de dicho país.**

 **Sin mas que añadir, os dejo ya con el capitulo 4, un capitulo que vuelve a la tónica de los anteriores... y desvela un terrible misterio... Disfrutadlo.**

 **Un saludo.**

Capitulo 4: Doble Alma

-¿Qué? ¿Qué aprender de mí quieres? -Durante el desayuno junto a Herbal, este se mostró interesado en las labores cotidianas de la cebra para sorpresa de la misma.

-Sí, por favor. Me encantaría aprender de usted. Enséñeme, se lo pido por favor. -Rogaba el unicornio con determinación dejando sin habla a la cebra, que miraba atónita la situación.

-¿A qué se debe este cambio tan repentino? ¿Algo que deba saber ha ocurrido? -No podía más que preguntarse qué le habría picado al unicornio para que este, de la noche a la mañana, experimentase un cambio en su actitud tan drástico.

-Bueno... verá, como le dije, desde que estuvimos en Baltimare... sinceramente... creo que empiezo a ver este mundo de otra manera... -Pese a que se estaba abriendo, Zecora no conseguía ver el punto del unicornio, así que intentó explicarse mejor. -Lo que quiero decir es que después de ver lo que pasó... y lo que ha pasado durante estos últimos días... creo que empiezo a confiar en los demás. Empiezo a sentirme a gusto... querido...

Zecora sonreía al escucharle decir esas palabras, nada la podía llenar más de felicidad que oír que su pequeño invitado estaba empezando a verlo todo desde el punto de vista adecuado.

-Además, mientras viva aquí con usted... debo compensarla de alguna manera... y mi talento con las plantas y las flores puede serle de mucha utilidad.-Se estaba avergonzando, se ponía colorado mientras le explicaba. -Por eso, señora Zecora... déjeme ser su aprendiz. Deseo saber más acerca de las pociones, remedios naturales y propiedades de las plantas. -El entusiasmo que estaba mostrando Herbal era totalmente extraño para la experimentada cebra. Este casi se le arrodilla en su ruego.

-Levántate Herbal, no hay motivo para arrodillarse. Me alegra ver que feliz estas tras los días que pasaste. Lo primero que he de decir, es que no tengo problema en enseñarte, pero tu total concentración he de requerirte. ¿Estás dispuesto a esforzarte en pos de la sabiduría que puedo enseñarte? -Zecora empezaba a recuperar su talante y pensaba que no sería mala idea para el unicornio adquirir más conocimientos en la materia.

-Estoy totalmente dispuesto señora Zecora. Hare cuanto me pida. -Los ojos del unicornio estaban brillando con ilusión.

-De acuerdo entonces. Empezaremos al instante. -Se dio la vuelta para ir a preparar el caldero, pero a medio camino se giró para decirle una cosita mas. -Y por cierto, no me llames señora, maestra es más apropiado para la situación. -Parecía que Zecora estaba deseando ser maestra de alguien, porque cuando menciono la palabra "maestra", empezó a sonreír de una manera que nunca lo había hecho.

-¡Estupendo! -Se levantó de un saltito y apresuró a llegar al caldero. Zecora no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo, costaba creer que el mismo unicornio que conoció días atrás, fuese el mismo que estaba ante ella en ese instante, sin embargo, su felicidad era notable. Se alegraba tanto de que Herbal empezase a abrirse a los demás ponis, que casi tira por error uno de sus tarros más valiosos, un tarro con un brillo celeste intenso. -¿Qué es eso? -Reparó en el tarro brillante.

-Es algo que una vieja amiga me regalo, en caso de que algún día lo necesitase. No te preocupes por ello. -Decía sonriente mientras echaba un líquido verdoso en el caldero. -Estar concentrado es más importante, si el arte de las pociones aprender quieres. -Le llamaba la atención al ver que no apartaba los ojos de aquel tarro.

Herbal asintió y volvió a centrarse en el caldero y en las acciones que la cebra estaba haciendo. No tenía mucha idea de las diferentes esencias y líquidos que estaba usando, y tampoco es que entendiese muy bien lo que Zecora le explicaba.

-¿Eso qué va a echar ahora es diente de león? -Atinó a decir al reconocer por fin una de las plantas que llevaba la cebra.

-Sí, Herbal, mi aprendiz. Si combinamos el diente de león con la esencia de judías marinas y un poco de escama de cela, una poción para curarse de las hemorragias y las mordeduras de timberwolf queda. -Herbal estaba tan entusiasmado con la idea que se arrimó demasiado a la mezcla.

-¡Huele bastante mal! Ugh. ¿Siempre huele así de mal? -Puso cara de asco mientras con una pata intentaba alejar el mal olor de su hocico provocando así la risa de Zecora.

-No todos los brebajes gozan de buen olor, mas su eficacia es probada contra todo dolor. Pronto te acostumbraras, te lo puedo asegurar. Sigamos ahora pues con decisión, solo de esa manera aprenderás la lección.

Zecora dedicó varias horas de la mañana enseñando y explicando normas, usos y procedimientos de las pociones e ingredientes, pero Herbal aunque contento de recibir lecciones de algo que le llamaba la atención, parecía saturado y algo confundido entre tantas cosas que la cebra le decía. Al cabo de un rato, alguien llamó a la puerta de la cabaña.

-¡Señorita Zecora! Soy Great Thrill, ¿puede salir Herbal un momento? -Gritaba el poni terrestre desde el otro lado de la puerta con un tono de voz alegre.

-Vaya, ¿quién tenemos aquí? Parece que tu amigo ha venido a por ti. -Reía dulcemente la cebra. -Puedes descansar, mañana el aprendizaje retomarás.

-Muchas gracias por todo, maestra. Voy a salir a ver que quiere Great Thrill. -Se despedía de Zecora mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Ey, colega. ¿Qué tal la mañana? -Sonreía Great Thrill mientras le ponía el casco en su costado una vez había salido de casa.

-Bueno, bastante bien. Zecora me está enseñando a hacer pociones y remedios naturales. Es bastante duro aprenderse todo lo que hace falta, me duele la cabeza y todo, pero estoy decidido a aprender.

-Eso está muy bien Herbal. Además, tu talento tenía que ver con las flores y las plantas, ¿verdad? Seguro que acabas sacándole partido de alguna manera. ¿Quieres venir a mi casa? Tengo algo que enseñarte. -Ofreció de repente el poni terrestre al en ese momento sorprendido unicornio.

-¿Eh? Bueno... no sé qué decir... así de repente... -Dudó ligeramente de si debía ir, pero entonces recordó la promesa que se hizo esa noche a sí mismo. -De acuerdo... iré. Confío en ti.

-¡Estupendo! Me alegra oír que estas abriéndote poco a poco. Entre amigos no debería haber problemas de confianza. -Reía amigablemente Great Thrill. -En marcha. Está a las afueras del bosque. Sígueme.

Durante el camino hacia la casa del poni terrestre, Herbal decidió contar todo lo que había pensado la noche anterior. -Esta noche he estado pensando mucho en todo lo que ha sucedido últimamente... ya sabes, desde que llegue aquí. Y aunque sigue dándome miedo el mundo en sí y lo que los demás ponis puedan hacer... creo que en Zecora y en ti puedo confiar sin problema. Lo único que deseo es que todo vaya bien... que no pase nada malo...

Al escucharle esas palabras, Great Thrill no pudo evitar abrazarle y dedicarle unas palabras de relajación. -Te garantizo que todo irá bien. Nadie te hará daño y jamás nos separaremos. Te lo prometo por mi futuro puesto de guardia real. Además... quizás te olvides de alguien más...

-¿De alguien... más? ¿Minty? No sé si contarla estaría bien... quiero decir, sí, es una buena yegua. Hizo todo lo que pudo para levantarme el ánimo; pero ella misma lo dijo, es una yegua que vive en otro lugar y que solo vino a esta zona a hacer un trabajo. -Tenía la sensación de estar equivocándose de palabras, así que intentó por unos segundos guardar silencio y volver a replantear su argumento. -Lo que intento decir es que no es como Zecora o tú, que siempre estaréis aquí para mí...

Cuanto más oía al unicornio, peor se sentía Great Thrill. –Ya, bueno, sí que lo dijo, pero... eso no quiere decir que no pueda ser tu amiga. Hay algo que siempre se me ha enseñado a mí, y es que da igual la distancia, un amigo es un amigo.

-Es difícil, Great, es difícil... -Terminaba un poco cabizbajo Herbal mientras proseguían el camino a casa del poni terrestre.

Estuvieron caminando por aquel precioso bosque durante poco menos de media hora hasta que a lo lejos se vio una casita pequeña bastante discretita la cual no estaba rodeada de arboles, de hecho, se vislumbraba una explanada bastante bonita.

-Bueno, Herbal, bienvenido a mi casita. Como puedes ver es pequeña y muy modesta. No encontraras nada del otro mundo, pero espero que te sientas a gusto. Tengo una sorpresita para ti, por eso te he hecho venir. -Mientras la señalaba al tiempo que se acercaban.

-¿Una sorpresa? ¿Qué tipo de sorpresa? -Se empezó a acobardar.

-Nada malo, confía en mí. Te gustará la sorpresa, estoy convencido.

Según entraban en la casa, se empezó a extender un delicioso aroma dulce. Y una cara conocida asomó desde la cocina.

-Hola de nuevo Great Thrill. -Era Minty. Verla en la casa de Great Thrill descolocó por completo a Herbal. Ella, al ver que el unicornio también estaba allí, sonrió y saludo también. -Hola a ti también Herbal. ¿Qué tal el día?

-¿Minty? ¿Qué estás...? -Herbal estaba tan sorprendido que no pudo terminar la pregunta, así que Minty la terminó por él.

-¿Haciendo aquí? Bueno, quería volver a ver a mis amigos. -Siempre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Minty se presentó hace cosa de dos horas aquí, quería hablar contigo de algo. Así que, fui a buscarte. -Explicaba el poni terrestre. -Esta era la sorpresa.

-Bueno, en realidad, quería hablar con ambos, no solo con él, Great. Se te ve mucho mejor que ayer, Herbal, estoy contenta por ello. -Decía sonriente la yegua.

-Muchas gracias por el interés. –murmuró algo sonrojado el unicornio.

-Quería deciros que pronto me tengo que volver a Alto Terre con mi familia. Ya os dije que vine aquí para ayudar a mi prima Cherry con sus tareas. Antes de irme quería volver a veros, para que esto no fuese una simple amistad de un día. -Mientras hablaba, empezaba a coger un tono un poco más serio. -Quiero que nuestra amistad perdure, y aunque tenga que irme, quiero que sepáis que os llevare siempre en mi corazón.

-Es una pena oír eso Minty, justo después de conocernos... -Great Thrill sonaba apenado.

-Pero no os preocupéis, hasta mañana que tengo que poner rumbo a casa, he decidido pasarlo con vosotros. Me parece lo más apropiado. Además, no será la última vez que nos veamos. Aunque este lejos, algún día volveremos a coincidir. -Seguía hablando Minty.

-Ya veo... -La voz de Herbal era casi inapreciable de lo bajo que estaba hablando. -Después de todo da igual si es por mí o por temas personales de los demás. Siempre que conozco a alguien éste acaba desapareciendo de mi vida...

-¿Herbal? ¿Qué... quieres decir? -Minty estaba sorprendida por las palabras del unicornio, no sabía a qué se refería.

-Quiero decir que da igual cuantos amigos haga. Quiero decir que estoy cansado de ver cómo se van ante mis ojos. ¡Quiero decir que siempre pierdo a los ponis que me importan! ¡Sea por lo que sea! -Se estaba empezando a alterar, con lágrimas en los ojos y cada vez levantando más la voz.

-¡Herbal, por favor, relájate! -El poni terrestre trataba desesperadamente de tranquilizar al enfurecido unicornio, pero era inútil, estaba ofuscado por su propia rabia.

-Yo solo quiero amigos que puedan estar para mí, no quiero ver como mis amigos se van por su cuenta. Ya he visto a buenos amigos mo... desaparecer. ¿Por qué después de conocernos debes irte?¿Tan poco significo para tí? -Gritaba cada vez mas enfadado.

-Pero yo... yo solo... no es eso, Herbal... -Minty se sentía terriblemente atacada y confundida. No tenía ni idea de a que se estaba refiriendo, ni porque lo decía.

-Da igual, dejadme solo. Me voy. -Se soltó a la fuerza del poni terrestre que le agarraba y salió corriendo en dirección al bosque.

El silencio se hizo en la casa mientras Great Thrill aun se estaba levantando y Minty observaba patidifusa y triste lo que acababa de suceder. Trataba de asimilarlo, pero no conseguía hacerlo.

-¿Qué he hecho? ¿He dicho algo malo? -Acabó rompiendo el silencio Minty.

-No, no lo has hecho, es solo que el caso de Herbal es muy delicado. Te lo contaré todo, como amiga suya debes saberlo. -Great Thrill por fin se había incorporado y se había sentado en el suelo cabizbajo. -Puede no parecerlo, pero viene de otro mundo. De otra Equestria. Una Equestria donde las cosas son muy duras para todos los ponis... y a él le separaron de sus padres a una muy temprana edad. No los ha visto desde entonces.

-Vaya... eso es muy duro... Ahora entiendo su reacción del otro dia... me siento fatal. -Minty estaba abatida, sin ganas de nada.

-Aún hay más Minty. Resulta que cuando lo raptaron, consiguió hacer dos amigos, solo dos. Y cuando se iban a escapar los tres juntos... él fue el único que se salvó. -Concluyó Great Thrill con una cara larguísima.

-¡Santa Celestia! ¡Es horrible! -Su depresión se había tornado preocupación y terror. -Claro... por eso decía lo de que siempre perdía a sus amigos... porque yo... me tengo que ir... ¿No?

-Lo más seguro. Alguien que ha tenido una vida tan dura, tiene una mente y un corazón muy frágil. Seguramente se siente frustrado por conocer a alguien al que considerar amigo y no poder hacer nada por retenerle. -El poni terrestre llegó a una conclusión bastante razonable.

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora? No sabemos dónde ha ido, y no quiero que piense eso. Porque no es verdad. No me voy para siempre. Y lo más importante, no es su culpa. -Preguntaba sin saber qué hacer.

-Tenemos que encontrarle. Aun no sabe defenderse solo en este mundo, si se topase con algo o alguien más, podría ser peligroso. Creo que será mejor que yo me adentre en el bosque a buscarle, tú vete a avisar a Zecora. Creo que es lo mejor. Prometí protegerle de todo. Zecora es una cebra que vive en una cabaña de madera siguiendo el sendero de la izquierda desde aquí fuera.

-De acuerdo... mucha suerte... -Concluyó Minty la conversación antes de salir al galope hacia dicha cabaña.

-No hagas ninguna locura, Herbal. No hagas ninguna locura... -Se repetía una y otra vez Great Thrill mientras galopaba mirando en todas las direcciones. -¿Dónde te has metido?

Los arboles se sucedían, uno tras otro, pero no parecía haber rastro de Herbal por ninguna parte, casi parecía como si se hubiera esfumado. Se planteó el lugar al cual pudo haber ido, pero concluyó que con su conocimiento de ese mundo, probablemente no hubiera ido a ningún lugar concreto, sino que habría echado a correr por correr, sin rumbo alguno.  
Justo en ese instante, escuchó un grito de poni macho venir desde el noroeste de su posición. Era la voz de Herbal. -Al fin te encuentro... Ya voy Herbal. -Echó a correr en dirección al sonido.

Great, se plantó ante una cueva. No se veía nada dentro ya que había pura oscuridad, pero sabía que su amigo estaba dentro, así que se lanzó al rescate del unicornio.

-¡No se ve nada de nada, demonios! Si tuviese magia... -Protestaba el poni terrestre mientras caminaba por la cueva a oscuras con tan mala suerte, que pocos segundos después, acabó cayendo por un agujero que había en el suelo. -¡Aaaaaaaaah! -Gritaba el terrestre mientras caía por él. Por suerte, aquel agujero hacia un camino en forma de tobogán natural, así que no sufrió apenas heridas cuando llego al final del mismo. A su izquierda, se encontraba un aterrado Herbal bajo la tenue luz de su propio cuerno, parecía mirar fijamente hacia delante, tan absorto por lo que fuera que le daba miedo que no reparó en la presencia de su amigo.

-¡Herbal!, he venido a por ti amigo, menos mal que estas bien... no deberías haber salido así corriendo. -Le reprochaba Great Thrill mientras él seguía inmóvil y temblando.

-Gre... Great... ayuda... monstruos... -Por fin parecía que Herbal había reaccionado al reproche de su amigo terrestre, pero en vez de para disculparse o quejarse era para rogar ayuda.

-¿Qué? ¿Monstruos? ¿Dónde? -Por mas que se esforzaba, sus ojos al no estar acostumbrados aun a la oscuridad de aquella cueva, no eran capaz de ver ninguno monstruo.

-Justo... enfrente de mí... son muchos... -Cada vez se notaba que estaba más alterado. Demasiado alterado como para pensar con claridad.

En ese instante, 4 gusanos de tierra del tamaño de 3 ponis aproximadamente se empezaron a mover hacia ellos lentamente. Los colmillos que tenían en la boca eran enormes y afiladísimos, un solo mordisco de aquellos gusanos podría arrancar cualquier miembro a cualquier cuerpo viviente. O lo que era peor, su tamaño permitía sobradamente engullir a ambos ponis. Era una batalla que ninguno de los dos estaba listo para afrontar.

-¡Santa Celestia! ¡Son enormes! ¿Es acaso esta su madriguera? -Great retrocedía junto al unicornio, pero no tardaron en chocar con la pared de roca que tenían a su espalda. No había escapatoria alguna de los gusanos que cada vez se acercaban más y más, lentamente, dejando escapar un poco de algo parecido a baba por sus colmillos. -¿Herbal? ¡Reacciona! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo, y rápido!

No había respuesta, el unicornio parecía estar totalmente paralizado de miedo. No gesticulaba más que su cara de terror. En ese instante de pánico total, una voz empezó a hablar a Herbal, proveniente de todos los lugares al mismo tiempo.

- _Eres lamentable... No eres capaz de nada... -_ Se reía la voz misteriosa. - _Mírate... temblando como un flan, como si fueras una presa a punto de ser cazada... ah, que es cierto, es justo lo que te pasa ahora._

-¡Herbal! ¡Cuidado! -Great Thrill intentaba desesperadamente llamar la atención de Herbal, pues uno de los gusanos se acercaba peligrosamente a él, pero al ver que este no reaccionaba, no le quedó más remedio que poner su propia vida en peligro para salvarlo. -¡Ya voy!

Echó a correr y se abalanzó sobre el unicornio empujándolo y desviándolo de la trayectoria de ataque del gusano. Por suerte, Herbal pesaba bastante poco en comparación con el terrestre, así que pudo maniobrar decentemente mientras lo alejaba de los gusanos, que seguían lentamente.

 _-Tan lamentable que un desconocido tiene que salvarte... pero sabes que pasara... -_ Seguía hablando aquella voz misteriosa, aunque esta vez, el unicornio, si pudo reaccionar. Es como si aquellas palabras que había oído hubieran hecho despertar algo en su interior.

-Quiero proteger... lo importante... -Dijo Herbal en un momento de shock, haciendo inconscientemente que Great se girara, dando la espalda a los gusanos.

-¿Herbal? ¡Has vuelto en ti! ¡Menos mal! Ya creía que... -Con toda esta distracción, uno de los gusanos se había acercado tanto a Great que, ante la sorpresa del mismo, no pudo evitar por completo una embestida de uno de los gusanos, pues se lanzó con un pequeño impulso sobre él, haciéndole una herida en la pata trasera con uno de sus colmillos. -¡Aaaaaah!, ¡Mi pata! -El terrestre cayó al suelo inmóvil a unos cuantos metros del gusano que lo atacó. El grito además, atrajo la atención de todos los gusanos, y estos fueron a por la presa fácil. -Herbal... Corre... Sálvate tú...

Al escuchar esas palabras de agonía de su amigo, Herbal empezó a recordar una sensación desagradable, sabia donde había oído algo así... -No... No... Otra vez no... -Le empezaron a salir las lágrimas.

 _-Y así... vas a perder a otro "amigo", jajaja._ -Las risas que el unicornio oía resonaban en su cabeza. - _A no ser... que me cedas el control... puedo salvaros y lo sabes... ¿o quizás no? Jajaja._

-Herbal, ha sido un placer... rápido, aprovecha la distracción... puedes huir con tu magia... -Great cada vez mas débil, rogaba a su amigo que lo abandonara.

Entre las suplicas de su amigo terrestre para que huya, las palabras que él le estaba recordando, y la voz que le atormentaba, el unicornio sentía que le iba a explotar la cabeza. Lo que empezó con miedo se tornó en impotencia y, a su vez, esto derivó en rabia. Y con un grito desgarrador desde lo más profundo de su corazón, una explosión de magia oscura empezó a salir de su cuerpo subiendo hacia el techo de la cueva y rompiendo el mismo para acabar en el cielo.

-No voy a huir... Voy a salvar a mi amigo... -Según Herbal decía estas palabras, Great pudo contemplar con sus propios ojos como el cuerpo de su amigo unicornio empezaba a cambiar de color. Las crines se le alborotaron mas y su mirada de terror se había tornado pura rabia. - ¡Voy a acabar con todo! -Gritaba en un tono de potro enloquecido.

-Herbal... ¿Qué te ha... pasado? -Great no era capaz de reconocer a su amigo. -No será... ugh... mierda... -Acorralado y sin fuerzas para luchar, podía ver como se acercaba su muerte, cerrando sus ojos esperaba el golpe de gracia. Sin embargo, el golpe no llegaba... aun era capaz de identificar los sonidos que oía, y lo que oía le indicaba que se había iniciado un combate de verdad.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con que tres de los cuatro gusanos estaban muertos en el suelo con graves heridas mágicas, y pudo presenciar como el cuarto gusano, explotaba en mil pedazos tras recibir un hechizo de magia procedente del cuerno de Herbal. No podía dar crédito a lo que veía... Había acabado con la vida de los cuatro depredadores él solo. La fuerza que emanaba de él era inmensa. Finalmente, el unicornio se giró hacia Great y se acercó a él lentamente y fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Así que tú eres el tal Great Thrill, ¿no? Mírate, en el suelo, moribundo por el veneno de esos gusanos... Lamentable. -Reía mientras pronunciaba esas palabras.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde está mi amigo? -Para entonces, a Great ya le había quedado cristalino lo que había pasado. Aunque su amigo estaba físicamente delante de él, no era el caso mentalmente.

-Soy yo, Herbal. -Imitaba la voz dulce y tímida del unicornio. -No tengas miedo Great, yo te protegeré... -Volvía a reír.

-¡Devuélveme a mi amigo! o sino... ¡ugh! -Se le iba la fuerza por la boca, era incapaz de terminar dos frases seguidas.

-O sino... ¿qué? -con voz amenazante, se acercó hasta ponerle un casco en su cabeza. -¿Sabes qué? Voy a matarte con mis propios cascos... y ¿sabes que será lo mejor de todo? Que yo no cargare con la culpa... jajaja. -La risa del enloquecido unicornio verde oscuro era ahora audible mucho más clara que antes.

-Eres un... monstruo... -Apenas articulando palabras debido al pisotón del unicornio.

-Y encantado de serlo... ¡Muere! -El cuerno se iluminaba en un color intenso preparando un conjuro mágico.

En ese momento, alguien se abalanzó sobre el unicornio cayendo desde el techo que había abierto. Una yegua rayada portando una alforja que brillaba en un color azul celeste y un artefacto de apariencia tribal había saltado encima del unicornio sin el menor ápice de duda o de miedo. Era Zecora.

-Vaya, vaya... así que la famosa cebra hace aparición... mejor... dos cadáveres son mejor que uno. -Decía desafiante Herbal en su locura.

-No, nadie más debe morir, la sangría que has comenzado acabara aquí. -Rimaba Zecora al tiempo que con un rápido movimiento de casco, le colocaba el artefacto tribal en su cuerno. Al instante, el cuerno empezó a soltar pequeños rayos mágicos... parecía una especie de inhibidor.

Sorprendentemente, el unicornio seguía riéndose, a pesar de no ser capaz de usar magia... ¿o era simplemente que no quería? En vista de la situación, el unicornio desistió en hacer fuerza y con una enorme sonrisa fulminó a la cebra.

-Muy bien, muy bien, tú ganas, oh todopoderosa Zecora. Pero siempre estaré aquí, viviré aquí, y pronto todos moriréis ante mí. Cuando menos lo esperéis... absorberé toda vuestra vida. -Declaraba el unicornio ante la fiera mirada de la cebra y la aterrada mirada de Great y Minty que acababa de llegar a socorrer de urgencia al terrestre.

-Mucha boca tienes, mas poco te resistes. Pronto un cambio habrá, que te haga recapacitar. -Zecora terminaba su rima con una sonrisa en su cara, algo que desconcertó al enloquecido unicornio.

-Lo que usted diga... "maestra". -Con esa última frase sarcástica, el cuerpo del unicornio empezó a volver a la normalidad, recuperando así su color verde claro en favor del verde oscuro y la normalidad en sus crines. Cuando hubo recuperado la forma normal, Herbal, abrió los ojos confundido y desorientado.

-¿Dónde... estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado? -Al ver a Zecora sobre él, exclamó en plena sorpresa. -¿Maestra Zecora? -Justo después empezó a mirar alrededor, viendo toda la sangre y los cuerpos de los gusanos tirados en el suelo. -¿Qué ha sucedido? -Al final, reparó en sus dos amigos, en una esquina. Great seguía dolorido y Minty no era capaz de detener el veneno ni la hemorragia, aunque si había logrado retenerla. Ver todo el lugar destruido, y su amigo herido, provocó que el unicornio se viniera abajo, dándose cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

-No hay tiempo para explicar, debemos de esta cueva escapar. Más gusanos podrían venir, y esta batalla alargar. Herbal, ahora no debes decaer, cuando lleguemos a casa, todo vamos a esclarecer. -Zecora intentaba infundir algo de ánimo en el emocionalmente destrozado unicornio, el cual con un apenas notable movimiento de cabeza, asintió.

-¡Señorita Zecora! No consigo detener la hemorragia, ¿Qué hago? -La voz de Minty sonaba muy alarmada.

-De las heridas del terrestre me hare cargo, a ti acompañar a Herbal te encargo. -La respondió la cebra mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-De acuerdo. Confíe en mí. -Se acercó al trote a Herbal. -Herbal... vamos a casa... juntos. -Se podía sentir aun los restos de la magia oscura que se acababa de liberar, así como la depresión por la cual el unicornio estaba pasando. Teniendo eso en cuenta, intentaba sonreír para calmarlo. El unicornio, simplemente asintió, levantándose y acompañando a la terrestre hacia la casa de Zecora.

Fuera todavía hacia sol, parecía como si nada hubiera pasado. Ambos ponis caminaban uno al lado del otro, aunque Herbal no podía mantenerse por completo por sí mismo y era ayudado por su amiga Minty. El camino estaba siendo incómodamente silencioso, aunque al cabo de un rato, el unicornio rompió el silencio.

-Minty... ¿Qué ha pasado?

-No lo sé bien, Herbal. No lo sé. -Respondió sinceramente. -Saliste corriendo de casa de Great, yo fui a avisar a Zecora... y después una columna de magia se alzó brevemente en el cielo. Cuando llegamos a la cueva... -Le miró apenada y algo asustada. -Tú no eras... tú. No se mas.

-Así que realmente pasó... me dominó una vez mas... -El pesar del unicornio era enorme. Se sentía impotente. Minty no entendía aquellas palabras. -Great... ¿estaba bien?

-Si... creo. Estaba envenenado y creo que tenía heridas en las patas traseras.

-Empiezo a recordar más cosas. Caímos por un agujero... los gusanos nos rodearon... y el sufrió daños protegiéndome. Luego ya... no sé lo que pasó... no recuerdo nada. -Se notaba que quería llorar.

-No es tu culpa que él este malherido, Herbal. No te eches la culpa. Él te protegió... y tú... lo protegiste. -Decidió intentar calmar la situación y quitar peso a la ya enorme carga que llevaba el unicornio. -Seguro que esos gusanos os querían comer... solo luchasteis por vosotros. Eso está bien.

-Ya... pero no lo protegí como yo... sino como... otra cosa... quien sabe que hubiera podido hacerle si no llegáis a aparecer...

Minty no supo responderle, y guardó silencio el resto del camino hasta que finalmente llegaron a la cabaña.

-Bueno, ya hemos llegado. Quizás deberías descansar un poco. Te ayudaré a acercarte a la cama. -Minty se ofrecía muy servicialmente a ayudar.

-Me siento mareado y exhausto... quizás tengas razón. -Todo lo acontecido había agotado mentalmente al pobre unicornio verde. -Gracias.

Una vez se acostó, no tardó apenas tres minutos en caer dormido. Pese a todo, no tenia buena cara, así que la yegua terrestre decidió quedarse a su lado hasta que Zecora y Great volviesen a casa. Como amiga, era lo correcto, y lo sabía.

Cuando anocheció Herbal se despertó y todos, tras regresar de la cueva, se reunieron en la sala central de la cabaña para tratar el asunto de lo acontecido. Great tenía las patas traseras vendadas, pero no parecía correr ningún peligro letal. Su cara en cambio le mostraba asustado y traumado. Minty, estaba a su lado ayudándolo a cenar. Zecora por su parte, investigaba unos antiquísimos libros en busca de algo.

-Bueno chicos, sé que duro ha sido, pero ¿podéis contarme lo sucedido? Creo haber encontrado algo que nos pueda ayudar, a lo que sea que haya ocurrido no vuelva a pasar. -Zecora por fin parecía haber encontrado lo que buscaba.

-Cuando huí de la casa, entre en una cueva, y cuando me caí por un agujero, acabé ante cuatro gusanos de tierra enormes. -Comenzó Herbal.

-Yo fui tras él, preocupado. Y cuando llegué, me encontré en su misma situación-Great miraba a ambos asustado.

-Los gusanos nos querían atacar, y yo estaba paralizado... –murmuró él, agachando la cabeza avergonzado.

-Y yo lo protegí, cuando me vi en peligro Herbal me ayudó. -Sonreía ligeramente el terrestre.

-No recuerdo que pasó después, yo solo quería ayudar. Deseaba ayudar. Pero no soy fuerte, y deseé con todas mis fuerzas ser más fuerte. -Empezaba a frustrarse de nuevo.

-Eliminaste a los gusanos Herbal, me salvaste. Pero estabas como poseído, y cuando no quedaba ninguno quisiste matarme...-Se entristeció el terrestre también.

-¡No era mi intención! ¡Yo jamás mataría a nadie! -Gritaba Herbal.

-Lo sé. Sé que no eras el Herbal que yo conocí, sino aquel otro. No te guardo rencor, porque somos amigos. -Volvió a sonreír tímidamente, parecía que hablar el problema le estaba ayudando a volver a sentirse bien, aunque aun se le notaba que estaba mal.

-Fue cuando llegamos nosotras. Todo acabó entonces. -Concluyó Minty. -Y por cierto, no te guardo rencor yo tampoco, aun no sé bien que fue eso que te paso, pero yo sigo confiando en ti.

-Noto algo en mi corazón, algo en mi interior que quiere salir. Me atormenta por las noches, está cargado de odio, de rencor. Se manifiesta cuando estoy en un estado de shock y al borde de la muerte o cuando deseo con mucha fuerza proteger a aquellos que me importan-Explicó Herbal a la interesada yegua. - O al menos así ha sido las dos veces que ha pasado.

-Una doble alma. Posees dos entidades, dos partes opuestas de ti en tu interior, que luchan por ver cuál es la superior. -Acabó diciendo Zecora tras escuchar y meditar sobre lo acontecido. -De acuerdo con este libro, es un fenómeno inusual que puede afectar a cualquier poni por igual. Por suerte, tu alma bondadosa predomina, pese a que eso más rabia a la otra instiga.

-¿Dos Herbals? ¡Eso es fascinante! -Exclamó Minty.

-Y bastante peligroso, si el alma predominante no posee la fuerza suficiente la contraria se hará paso. -Añadía Zecora leyendo de su libro.

-Todo empezó antes de venir aquí. No sé qué hacer para impedir que pase algo así ¿Qué hare si vuelve a suceder? -Herbal preocupado.

-No temas mi pequeño aprendiz, algo de ayuda tengo para tí. En este libro se habla de un método para controlar dicha fuerza, mas su dificultad requiere de igual entereza. -Las palabras de Zecora consiguieron que los tres ponis la miraran expectantes.

-¿En serio hay algún método para controlarlo? -Herbal sentía como un pequeño rayo de luz empezaba a vislumbrarse para él.

-Sí, pero todavía pronto es para tí. Unos requisitos previos has de cumplir. -La cebra proseguía su explicación. -Solo cuando hayas conseguido lo que tu otro tu quiere destruir, podrás afrontar este reto así.

-¿Y qué es lo que más quiere destruir? -Preguntaba Great algo más animado.

-Solo él puede saberlo. -Zecora concluía.

-Yo no lo sé, no entiendo por qué me atormenta así...-Herbal no parecía tener idea de que era lo que faltaba.

-Entonces debes descubrirlo, tarde o temprano, encontraras la respuesta que te permitirá afrontarlo. -La cebra dejó una cuestión aún más grande en la cabeza del unicornio.

-Pero nosotros te ayudaremos. Puedes contar para lo que sea con nosotros. -Minty trataba de animar a Herbal. A lo cual, Great asintió.

-Creo que tengo mucho en lo que pensar, gracias por la ayuda. Voy a acostarme otra vez. -Herbal se levantó triste, y tras despedirse de ellos, se encerró en su habitación. Saber que tenía que descubrir aquello que su otro yo quería destruir a toda costa, el miedo a caer en una situación similar a la de ese día, era demasiado para él. Sin embargo, necesitaba descansar, confiaba en que quizás si soñaba con él, quizás lograse alguna respuesta.


	5. Perdidos

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR #5**

 **Hola queridos lectores y lectoras. Gracias por seguir aquí conmigo todo este tiempo, espero que os siga interesando lo que leéis y que me dejéis en comentarios cualquier opinión referente al capitulo que tengáis. Y si sois nuevos, os pido por favor que vayáis hasta el capitulo uno para poder disfrutar la historia en su totalidad.**

 **Espero que el capitulo anterior no os causara mucho malestar. Soy partidario de que en una historia bien equilibrada, debe haber momentos tensos, cómicos, dramáticos, de peligro y románticos. Persigo un balance entre todas las cosas, y aunque se que predomina el ambiente tétrico, trato de compensar con detalles como los del capitulo tres o este que estáis a punto de leer.**

 **¿Os ha sorprendido ver esa segunda personalidad oculta dentro de Herbal? Al igual que Herbal representa una parte de mi ser y de mi vida, esa oscuridad que posee representa otra parte de mi mismo, en este caso esa rabia, celos y ganas de molestar que he llegado a sentir en diversas ocasiones a lo largo de mi vida. Y como estamos hablando de que es literalmente lo opuesto a la personalidad de Herbal, creo que queda apropiado.**

 **Sin mas dilación, os dejo ya con el capitulo 5 de la historia, el cual en el próximo capitulo comentare algo curioso sobre este... Espero que os guste mucho.**

 **Un saludo.**

Capitulo 5: Perdidos

-Eso es. Cuando trabajes con Broma Venenosa mucho cuidado debes tener, una incorrecta manipulación de la misma, por un buen apuro pasar te puede hacer. No, no, nunca acerques tu hocico a la flor, es a través de su polen como se transmite ese mal mayor. -Zecora daba instrucciones al unicornio mientras este intentaba aprender más acerca del arte de las pociones y manipulación de plantas.

Por mucho que lo intentaba, le costaba más de lo normal seguir el ritmo de las lecciones de la cebra, llevaba varios días sin poder concentrarse tanto como a ambos les gustaría. Parecía estar constantemente pensando en aquella cosa que le faltaba y que su otro yo quería destruir. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que no consiguió contactar en sueños con él.

-Será mejor que lo dejemos por hoy, necesitas plena concentración para aprender las lecciones que te doy. En la situación actual, es absurdo continuar. -Dijo al final tras soltar un suspiro.

-Lo siento maestra. Es que por más vueltas que le doy, no comprendo que puede ser eso que debo proteger de mi otro yo. Y no he podido contactar con él desde que ocurrió aquello. -Se giraba Herbal hacia ella mientras se sinceraba. -Tengo que descubrirlo cuanto antes para evitar causar más daño a nadie.

-Comprendo, pero presionarte hasta el punto de no prestar atención, no te va a dar la solución. Lo descubrirás tarde o temprano, pero te garantizo que apresurarte a ello será en vano. Ha pasado mas de una semana desde aquello y no has salido de casa para nada que no fuera ir al jardín a por plantas que te he pedido. ¿No crees que ver a tus amigos vendría bien para hallar el camino?

-Quizás tenga razón maestra, pero no soy capaz de mirar a la cara a Great Thrill después de lo que le hice, y Minty dijo que tenía que volver a casa. -Desviaba la mirada un poco.

-Escúchame mi joven aprendiz. Una amistad forjada en base a la confianza, no se vendrá abajo ante cualquier amenaza. Great Thrill te dijo que no te guardaba rencor, que te entendía, estoy convencida de que verte le gustaría. -Sentada ante el unicornio, Zecora dedico un buen rato a darle consejos y a charlar con él.

Poco después, alguien llamó a la puerta de la cabaña. Herbal sospechaba que podría ser Great Thrill, en el fondo tenía muchas ganas de verle, se sentía solo. Sin embargo, cuando Zecora abrió la puerta de la cabaña, fue una voz femenina la que le llego a sus oídos, una voz que Herbal reconoció al instante.

-¿Minty? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? -Se decía a sí mismo en voz baja mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Hola Herbal. ¡Sorpresa! -Con su habitual sonrisa llena de alegría y positivismo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Minty? ¿No nos dijiste que tenías que irte a casa de nuevo? -Preguntaba Herbal confuso, aunque sentía cierta felicidad al mismo tiempo de ver a su amiga.

-Sí, bueno. Mandé una carta a mis padres desde la tienda de mi prima Cherry en Baltimare. Les pedí permiso para quedarme más tiempo fuera de Alto Terre a cambio de no descuidar el aprendizaje familiar y entrenar todos los días. Por supuesto, todo esto estaba previamente hablado con mi prima, y ella ya ha aceptado ayudarme a mejorar mis habilidades.

-¿Y te han respondido ya? -Se apresuró a responder Herbal.

-Justo a eso venía. Sé que te dolió mucho cuando dije que me tenía que ir, por eso vengo a decirte que mis padres han accedido a que me quede más tiempo por estas tierras. Cherry será mi tutora mientras me quede por la zona de Baltimare. ¿No es genial? -Minty sonreía alegre. No era para menos, pues el unicornio se lanzó a abrazarla en cuanto terminó de hablar.

-Claro que lo es, así ambos saldréis beneficiados. ¿Porqué no vais a contárselo a vuestro amigo? -Dijo Zecora al ver que Herbal no estaba por hablar en ese momento, lo único que su hocico parecía decir era algo parecido a 'gracias'.

-Es una gran idea señorita Zecora. Iremos ahora mismo. -Contestaba Minty aun con Herbal aferrado a su cuello. -Tan pronto como Herbal me suelte, claro. -Se echó a reir.

Esto provocó que el unicornio se sonrojara y soltara apresuradamente a la yegua terrestre, que a su vez provoco la risa de ambas yeguas.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea. Cuando hayáis tratado los temas que tengáis que tratar, os pido que a esta casa volváis. -La cebra parecía tener algo en la cabeza, pero no dio ninguna explicación.

-¿Qué planea maestra? -Preguntaba el curioso unicornio.

-Tengo que pediros un favor, tranquilo, no es nada que cause pavor. Un encargo os quiero realizar, ya que yo de este bosque no... debo marchar. -Explicó brevemente. -Os daré más detalles cuando los tres os hayáis reunido.

-De acuerdo. ¡Vamos a buscar a Great, Herbal, seguro que le hace mucha ilusión saber que me quedo aquí! -Minty no dio más importancia a aquella explicación, sin embargo Herbal no podía quitarse de la cabeza la razón por la cual les quería pedir un favor, 'no debo marchar', ¿había algo fuera del bosque que retuviese a la cebra dentro?

-Sí, vamos. Hace mas de siete días que no lo veo. Le echo de menos.

Durante el trayecto a la casa de Great Thrill, Minty no calló ni un solo instante. Al parecer tenía tanto que contar a Herbal de su ciudad natal y de ella misma, que apenas dejaba al unicornio expresarse. Entre tanta conversación por parte de Minty, Herbal también aprovechaba para resumir brevemente todo lo que Zecora le enseñaba. Tampoco es que le quedara más remedio que resumir, la yegua no le dejaba apenas hablar.

-Ups, siento estar hablando tanto. Soy una charlatana de cuidado y cuando empiezo no paro, ya me puedes perdonar, Herbal. -A esas alturas, casi sonaba a burla que lo dijese ella, pero parecía sincera, ya que desde ese momento se mantuvo bastante callada permitiendo por fin a un aliviado Herbal poder expresarse con libertad.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar a casa de Great Thrill, tan modesta como siempre vista desde fuera. Ambos llamaron a la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta. Seguramente había salido a dar una de sus habituales vueltas por el bosque.

-Vaya, parece que hemos llegado en mal momento. ¿Qué hacemos ahora? -Preguntaba el unicornio.

-Solo podemos esperar o buscarle. Lo primero me resulta aburrido, así que mejor vamos a buscarle. -Respondía Minty con una sonrisa en la cara. -El bosque es algo grande, pero si más o menos sabemos por dónde pasea...

-Yo tengo una idea, aunque es algo poco probable...

-Dispara. Soy todo oídos.

-El primer día que le vi, estaba dando un paseo cerca de un lago. Tal vez haya ido allí. Las posibilidades son remotas, pero es lo único que se me ocurre. -Razonaba con lo poco que podía permitirse Herbal.

-De acuerdo. En ese caso, vamos. Guíame. No conozco este bosque lo suficiente como para llegar allí por mi cuenta.

Así, los dos ponis se pusieron camino del lago. El lago donde Herbal conoció a Great Thrill hace tan solo casi una semana.  
Cuanto más se acercaban al lago, siempre guiados por el unicornio, se empezaban a oír algunos ruidos de golpes. Al principio, pensaron que se trataría de un monstruo peleando contra otro o incluso que alguien estaba siendo atacado por uno, pero al no oír quejidos, descartaron la segunda opción.

Finalmente, tras unos arbustos, se llegó a los pies de un muro, el terreno era rocoso y había unos cuantos maniquíes colocados en el suelo con tablas de madera. Ante ellos, Great Thrill sujetaba una espada de madera mal hecha con sus dientes. Tenía varios rasguños en su pelaje, signo de que había estado en lo que parecía un entrenamiento de guerrero sin descanso por un buen rato.

-¡Hola Great! ¡Eooo! -Para no variar, Minty era la que llamaba la atención del terrestre.

-¿Minty?, ¿Herbal?, ¿Que estáis haciendo aquí? -El poni dejo caer la espada al suelo mientras se acercaba a ellos algo sorprendido.

-Supongo que no esperarías vernos aquí, ¿verdad? Fuimos a buscarte a casa, pero no estabas allí. -Explicó Herbal. -Sentimos interrumpir tu... ¿entrenamiento?

-Así es. Suelo entrenarme a diario para no perder forma y cumplir con los requisitos de las pruebas de acceso a guardia real. Aunque sí que es cierto que he duplicado esfuerzos durante esta semana. -Decía con motivación. -Debo poder defenderme en cualquier situación y con esa fuerza adicional, quiero proteger con más ahínco aquello que más me importa. -Lanzó una mirada sincera a Herbal.

-¿Lo dices por lo que pasó? -Intrigado, el unicornio preguntaba sobre algo que no le apetecía demasiado hablar.

-Sí. Prometo que si vuelve a pasar algo parecido, seré yo quien te devuelva a tu ser. Eres mi amigo y quiero poder serte de ayuda. Para eso están los amigos.

-Eso es todo un detalle Great. -Dijo Minty acercándose a ambos y poniéndoles los cascos delanteros alrededor de sus cuellos.

-Yo también te lo agradezco. Me demuestras que no debo rendirme tampoco... bueno, no solo tú, Minty y Zecora también. Aunque no se bien de que soy capaz cuando me domina, no conozco todo su poder, prometedme que si es demasiado fuerte, no os sobre esforzareis. -Rogaba Herbal a sus amigos.

-Dalo por hecho. -Contestaron ambos al unisonó asintiendo con la cabeza. Luego Minty prosiguió la conversación. -Bueno, no nos pongamos ahora sentimentales, es un día para celebrar después de todo.

-Cierto, se me había olvidado... -El unicornio sonreía, una de las pocas veces que lo hacía ante sus amigos.

-¿Motivo de celebración? ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Es el cumpleaños de alguno de vosotros? -Recogiendo su espada, Great Thrill formulaba una pregunta confuso.

-No. Resumiendo mucho, me quedo con vosotros en vez de irme a mi casa. Mis padres han accedido a que mi prima sea mi tutora y pueda aprender desde Baltimare. Así que, no te librarás de mi tan fácilmente, Great. -Le guiñó el ojo al tiempo que ponía una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-¡Es estupendo! Eso sí que es una gran noticia. Me alegro mucho por todos, porque podremos mejorar en nuestros aspectos y además seguir compartiendo la amistad que tenemos. -El poni terrestre estaba radiante de felicidad.

-No quiero separarme de vosotros. No ahora... -Herbal sentía la necesidad de llorar, pero se había planteado ser fuerte, así que se contuvo un poco.

-Y bueno, ahora que estamos los tres juntos, ¿qué hacemos? -Preguntó Great Thrill.

-¡Oh!, Es cierto. Zecora nos ha llamado. Quería que la ayudáramos con algo. Aunque no especificó con qué... -Recordó de repente Minty, casi se le había olvidado.

-¿Ayudarla? Eso es poco habitual. ¿Qué necesitará? -La pregunta del poni terrestre resonaba con fuerza dentro de las cabezas de los tres. -Bueno, solo hay una manera de saberlo. ¿Vamos a verla?

-A mí también me pica la curiosidad. Adelante. -Minty volvía a sonreír.

-De acuerdo. De todas formas es mi maestra, no puedo negarle un favor después de que me esté entrenando. -Razonaba Herbal.

De esa forma, los tres pusieron sus cascos en dirección a la casa de la cebra en lo más profundo del bosque. La curiosidad los carcomía. ¿Qué podría necesitar una yegua tan capaz como ella? Pronto lo descubrirían, tan pronto llegaran a la casa.

Llamaron a la puerta y esperaron pacientes unos pocos segundos hasta que el pelaje grisáceo de Zecora asomó por la misma. -Buenos días amigos míos, os estaba esperando. -Decía sonriente.

-Buenos días señorita Zecora. -Saludaban ambos ponis terrestres al unisonó. Herbal en cambio se refirió a ella como maestra.

-Muchas gracias por venir, espero que no os suponga un problema lo que os quiero pedir. Pero primero pasad, no es apropiado que no os deje entrar.

Los tres entraron uno detrás de otro en la pequeña cabaña y se sentaron alrededor de una mesa en un rincón de la misma mientras Zecora cogía un pequeño saco y se acercaba a ellos. Una vez hubo llegado a la mesa, cogió el saco con un casco y volcó el contenido en la mesa dejando a la vista de todos, una cereza con un pequeño resplandor dorado.

-Necesito que os acerquéis a Dodge Junction por mí, en busca de más cerezas como esta. Son raras pero es temporada de cosecha.

Minty miraba la cereza dorada con curiosidad desde varios ángulos. -¿Es una cereza áurea? ¿Es una autentica cereza áurea? -Su curiosidad se tornó en incredulidad. -He oído hablar de ellas. Dicen que su sabor es incomparable a otras cerezas, y que se pueden hacer unos dulces sabrosísimos con ellas, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de ver una de verdad.

-Eso es, joven potranca. Y no solo son conocidas por su sabor, para la elaboración de pociones también poseen un gran valor. No son doradas por nada, poseen ese color por estar expuestas a las cualidades del terreno de la zona. En consecuencia, esos nutrientes absorbidos pueden utilizarse en combinación con ciertas plantas, por eso es de vital importancia obtenerlas.

-¡Impresionante! Sí que son útiles estas cerezas entonces. Pero si Dodge Junction está a casi la misma distancia de Baltimare desde aquí, ¿Cómo así no va usted misma? -Preguntaba mientras no apartaba la vista de la reluciente cereza.

-Podría ir sin problema, sin embargo unos encargos debo atender de urgencia. Y dado que solo se pueden cosechar en dicho lugar y en esta fecha en particular, vuestra ayuda he de precisar. Sé que en vosotros puedo confiar. -La mirada de Zecora mostraba sinceridad. No así la de Herbal, el cual estaba confundido por eso último, pues él no había visto que le llegaran más encargos de los habituales durante aquellos cuatro días.

-¡Claro que aceptamos! -Minty saltó de la silla gritando, acción que atrajo la atención de todos y casi mata de un infarto al en aquel entonces pensativo Herbal. -La posibilidad de trabajar con una cereza tan valorada también me viene muy bien a mí. En Alto Terre no hay apenas comunicación con las ciudades ni los pueblos, así que la oportunidad de conseguir varias aquí es algo que no estoy dispuesta a rechazar. -Los ojos de Minty mostraban mucha determinación.

-Yo no tengo inconveniente tampoco. Hace mucho que no paso más allá del rio que comunica Baltimare con Dodge Junction, será una agradable excursión. -Great Thrill daba también su visto bueno.

-¿Es realmente necesario que vayamos todos? -En contra de la aceptación de sus amigos, el unicornio parecía haber retomado su actitud miedosa.

-Vamos, no seas muermo. ¡Sera una experiencia fantástica! - Minty animaba a Herbal.

-Soy consciente de que aún no te has habituado a tratar con ponis de este mundo, pero quedándote aquí, no conseguirás superar tu miedo. -Zecora intentaba hacer entrar en razón a su alumno.

-Sera un viaje tranquilo, y por lo que recuerdo Dodge Junction es un pueblo pequeño. No se parece en nada a Baltimare. No pasara nada, además iremos contigo todo el rato. -Great Thrill también se unía para animar a Herbal.

El unicornio dedico unos segundos a meditar la idea de ir. ¡Claro que quería saber más del mundo donde se encontraba! ¿Cómo era todo más allá del bosque y Baltimare?, ¿Eran los ponis tan amigables y agradables en toda Equestria? Eran preguntas que se agolpaban en la cabeza del unicornio, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, tenía miedo. ¿Qué haría si se topase con alguien malvado y sus amigos no fueran suficiente para frenarles? ¿Y si los demás ponis le rechazaban y le trataban mal?

-Herbal, créeme cuando te digo, que experiencias así lamentarás haber perdido. No será un viaje largo, te lo prometo. -Zecora volvía a animarle.

-De acuerdo... si insistís, iré.-Miraba al suelo rindiéndose ante los ánimos de sus amigos y aunque no lo decía, ante su propia curiosidad.

-¡Genial!, ¡Salgamos ya! -Urgía a los demás Minty.

-Esperad. No pensareis que os dejare sin dinero marchar, ¿no? Ya que vais a comprarlas para mí, los bits necesarios tenéis aquí. -Entrego una bolsa con unos cuantos bits a Herbal, bolsa la cual, la sujeto con su magia.

-Gracias por confiar en nosotros, señorita Zecora. -Agradecía Great Thrill agachando un poco su cabeza.

-Gracias a vosotros por hacerme este favor. -Agradecía de regreso la cebra. -Esperaré con ansia vuestro regreso, disfrutad del viaje mientras tanto.

Los tres amigos salieron de la casa y mientras los machos se dirigieron hacia la casa de Great Thrill para coger una pequeña alforja para el viaje, Minty se apresuró a Baltimare para hacer lo propio y avisar a su prima. Habían acordado reunirse en la salida sur del bosque Verdur en una hora aproximadamente.

Finalmente, se juntaron de nuevo. Herbal portaba una alforja simple con unas pocas medicinas que Zecora le había encomendado guardar para el viaje, así como unas pocas plantas que investigar como deberes.  
Great Thrill portaba unas alforjas algo más grandes en los cuales guardaba comida y bebida para el viaje. También había cogido una espada de madera que guardaba en casa, algo que extraño a Herbal al principio, pero supuso que la llevaría para poder entrenar un poco en algún descanso.  
Minty en cambio apareció portando una alforja enorme, aunque para lo grande que era, parecía trotar muy ligera.

-Minty, ¿Para qué traes una alforja así de grande? No nos vamos a ir muy lejos. -Herbal preguntaba algo sorprendido.

-¿Para qué va a ser? ¡Para las cerezas por supuesto! No esperaríais que no me vendría cargadita... ¿no?

-Entonces... ¿hago bien suponiendo que no llevas absolutamente nada en ellas ahora mismo? -Great Thrill llevándose un casco a la cara.

-¡Exactamente! No podía permitirme traer nada que ocupase espacio para esas rarísimas y valiosísimas cerezas. -Cada vez que salía el tema, la cara de la poni terrestre se iluminaba y parecía estar en las nubes.

Ambos machos se miraron insinuando un común "Qué yegua..." antes de ponerse en marcha hacia Dodge Junction. Justo en ese momento, Minty agarrando a los dos por el cuello saltó y gritó...

-¡Allá vamos, Dodge Junction! ¡Prepárate, porque vamos a llevárnoslas todas!

El camino hacia aquel pequeño rincón de Equestria no era demasiado colorido, cuanto más avanzaban, más desértico se volvía todo. La cara de Herbal denotaba decepción, había oído hablar de los desiertos y las zonas áridas, pero esperaba poder ver alguna planta o flor rara. A decir verdad, ya llevaban caminando un buen rato desde la última zona verde que pudo ver.

-¿Falta mucho? -Se quejaba la yegua. Parecía haber perdido toda la ilusión por las cerezas.

-Pues no lo sé, sinceramente. -Mientras respondía a la pregunta de Minty, Great miraba al cielo, por la posición del sol podía deducir que les faltaría algo así como dos horas antes de que cayese el sol y se levantase la peligrosa luna desértica.

-¡Llevamos caminando HORAS! ¿Podemos descansar aunque sea un poquito? -Continuaba su queja.

-Creo que subestimé la distancia entre ambos lugares... es raro que no hayamos encontrado nada aun. Según este mapa que tenía en casa guardado, si seguimos al sur desde las vías del tren que hemos pasado hace un rato, deberíamos de estar en buen camino, pero aquí no veo nada de nada. -Levantaba la mirada del mapa para intentar situarse.

-Genial. Perdidos. Lo que faltaba a este viaje. ¿No podíamos haber cogido el tren ese del que tanto hablas? -Herbal respondía resignado. -Sabía que era mala idea...

-Bueno, no te pongas tan dramático. Encontraremos una solución y el camino a Dodge Junction antes de que te des cuenta. Palabra de futuro guardia real.

Siguieron andando durante un rato más, cada vez quedaba menos luz solar, pero aunque Minty y Herbal parecían estar totalmente desalentados, Great no se iba a dar por vencido. Era claro que estaban perdidos, y la moral de sus amigos estaba por los suelos para aquel entonces. "No puedo dejar que esto siga así, debo hacer algo para animarles", se decía a si mismo mientras pensaba en que podía hacer. Al final, empezó a hacer ruidos con la boca, como si estuviera marcando el ritmo de algo, cosa que sorprendió a sus deprimidos compañeros de viaje.

-Great, ¿qué estás haciendo? -Preguntaba Herbal algo mosqueado. Parecía pensar que no se estaba tomando en serio la situación. A lo cual el otro no respondió como Herbal se esperaba que haría.

 _-Vamos caminando juntos sin parar,  
con alegría y entusiasmo podremos al fin llegar.  
No hay que rendirse, no es la solución,  
nunca pierdas la esperanza y canta esta canción._

 _Mira al cielo y lo sabrás,  
un sol radiante veras,  
nada te va a detener,  
hasta tu destino hallar._

 _Seguiremos unidos,  
da igual el lugar,  
este es nuestro viaje,  
y lo vamos a lograr._

-¡Eh!, ¡Yo me sé esa! -Contesto Minty de repente, parecía que la canción la había animado, pues fue la encargada de seguir.

 _-Puede ser muy triste y provocar desazón,  
no ver la luz al final del túnel, pero esa no es la razón,  
para que al final tú no puedas demostrar,  
que preparado para el desafío resultas estar._

Finalmente se unieron en una sola voz para la parte final.

 _Mira al cielo y lo sabrás,  
un sol radiante veras,  
nada te va a detener,  
hasta tu destino hallar._

 _Seguiremos unidos,  
da igual el lugar,  
este es nuestro viaje,  
y lo vamos a lograr._

 _Seguiremos unidos,  
da igual el lugar,  
este es nuestro viaje,  
y lo vamos a lograr._

Herbal no se podía creer la situación que estaba viviendo en sus carnes. Dos ponis que junto a él, perdidos en el desierto a poco de atardecer, lejos de cualquier atisbo de civilización y sin medios para sobrevivir a una heladora noche desértica, estaban cantando alegremente sobre lo bonito de un viaje incluso en las peores circunstancias. Si alguien se lo hubiese contado, no se lo habría creído.  
No obstante, incluso en su débil y sensible corazón, sentía esas palabras como propias, aunque no lo demostrase anímicamente. Podría decirse que la canción sí que le inspiró.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Vamos a seguir caminando equipo! Tenemos un destino que alcanzar, no podemos lamentarnos aquí mientras esas valiosísimas cerezas nos esperan. -Y de nuevo, volvía la poni terrestre a su habitual tono jovial cuando hablaba de algo que la emocionaba.

-Sí, prosigamos un rato más... -Herbal no mostraba determinación, pero sus palabras, por mucho que lo intentase ocultar, expresaban que sentía cosas diferentes.

Se hizo de noche en el desierto, y para su desgracia, no habían llegado a aquella pequeña zona llamada Dodge Junction, habían llegado a una zona rocosa, pero no les daba ninguna pista de donde podrían estar.

-Pues parece que al final no hemos conseguido llegar. Creo que lo mejor será buscar algún sitio entre esta zona rocosa donde podamos pasar la noche. -Decía Great mientras miraba a la blanca luna en el cielo.

-Parece que no habrá más remedio, pero hará bastante frio, deberemos de elegir cuidadosamente donde ponernos. -Minty añadía ese gran problema a la ecuación que tenían que resolver para aquella noche.

-Si al menos hubiese una cueva o algo cerca, podríamos... -La frase que Herbal estaba formulando se vio interrumpida por un apenas audible sonido proveniente del interior de la zona rocosa. El unicornio sobresaltado, alertó a sus amigos, ya que parecía que solo él lo había llegado a oír.

-¿Dices que hay alguien ahí dentro? ¿Estás seguro? Yo no he oído nada. -Great dudaba de si podía ser simplemente efecto del viento entre las rocas.

-Te garantizo que he escuchado algo. Parecía... ¿magia? No sabría decirlo... pero no era un sonido propio de rocas. Podría ser un animal agresivo, desesperado por encontrar alimento, ansioso por encontrar una presa fácil, y en ese caso esos somos nosotros. -Empezaba a entrar en pánico.

-No será para tanto, Herby. Voy a mirar. -Minty se adelantó al grupo mientras el unicornio la miraba algo ofendido. Mientras tanto, Great se reía sutilmente por el mote que se acababa de inventar.

Al poco, Minty volvió con el grupo, parecía bastante feliz.

-No he encontrado ningún animal que pueda hacernos daño, pero si he encontrado una cueva para pasar la noche, además... había luz dentro, quizás haya alguien.

-Siempre que hay luz en un lugar como este a estas horas, es porque alguien más está viajando y ha decidido acampar, es de sentido común. Estamos de suerte ponis, quizás nos dejen algo de espacio.

-¿Quién vendría por esta zona de viaje? Estamos perdidos, esto está en medio de la nada. ¿Y si resulta ser el escondite de algún bandido? -Volvía a temblar Herbal.

-Vamos Herbal, en serio. No va a pasarnos nada. Esto no es como la Equestria de la que procedes. -El poni terrestre le empujaba por detrás. -Dale una oportunidad para demostrártelo.

Al pobre y aterrado unicornio, no le quedó más remedio que aceptar las palabras que llegaban a sus oídos. Minty a su lado, le guiñaba un ojo mandándole un mensaje tranquilizador. "no pasara nada de nada".

Se aproximaron a la cueva que estaba entre las rocas, y tal y como la poni de crines rosas había dicho, había luz en la misma, además, se estaban empezando a oír ruidos provenientes de dentro de la misma. Era evidente a esas alturas que había alguien ahí dentro.  
Les costó adentrarse en ella, pero finalmente, liderados por Great Thrill, quien obligado por el asustado Herbal, portaba su espada de madera en la boca, entraron.

En la cueva, había sobre una roca una alforja de viaje, y justo al lado en el suelo, un saco de dormir. En el otro lado de la cueva, una fogata ardía sobre unas ramitas. La cueva no parecía haber sido hecha de forma natural, parecía cuidadosamente taladrada... era todo muy raro.

-Impresionante. Casi parece que nos están invitando a quedarnos. No se ve a nadie aquí dentro, pero está todo muy bien preparado. -Añadía Great Thrill para romper el silencio.

-¿Creéis que nos dirán algo malo si nos quedamos aquí a dormir? -Les formulaba una pregunta Minty, mientras se acercaba al saco de dormir.

-Lo más seguro es que si os dijese algo. ¿Nadie os ha dicho nunca que no os acerquéis a lugares extraños y sospechosos? -Una potente voz femenina proveniente de un rincón de la cueva se hacía notar sobre las voces de los ponis. Voz hacia la cual se giraron.

Una yegua de un apagado color morado y crines azules oscuras y malvas salía de entre las penumbras de la cueva. Normal que no hubieran percibido su presencia, su color en la oscuridad pasaba muy desapercibido.

-Lo sentimos, no era nuestra intención irrumpir en esta cueva... estábamos perdidos y llegamos aquí de casualidad. -Mientras Great se excusaba, sobresaltados, los tres ponis retrocedían.

-Un lugar un tanto raro para perderse, ¿no creéis? -Ahora se podía contemplar a la yegua en todo su esplendor, era una unicornio, era bastante alta y parecía estar bastante molesta.

-Lo sentimos, en serio. Solo queríamos preguntar si podíamos coger una parte de la cueva para resguardarnos del frio desértico esta noche. -Minty intentaba explicar la situación.

-Bueno, pues ya veis que está ocupada toda la cueva, no hay espacio para cuatro ponis aquí.

-En realidad solo estas usando la parte del fondo de la cueva... no toda... -Dijo en voz baja el unicornio, aunque pronto se lamentaría de haberlas dicho, pues en realidad en la cueva no había ruidos, y hasta su débil queja se había oído claramente.

-¿Y que si es así? -Aun más molesta, la unicornio no parecía dispuesta a ceder, aunque cuando fijó su vista en Herbal, el cual estaba aún más aterrado tras Great Thrill, no pudo más que callarse y observarle por unos instantes. -Pensándolo bien... tenéis razón, hay espacio de sobra para los cuatro. No estaría bien visto que ocupase toda la cueva para mí. Adelante, entrad.

La actitud de aquella yegua había cambiado súbitamente tras fijarse en el unicornio macho. Aunque nadie sabía porque había cambiado de parecer, supusieron que era porque se había dado cuenta de que en realidad su argumento carecía de validez en esa situación.

-Esto... gracias. -Hablaba una vez más el poni terrestre como portavoz del grupo con notable sorpresa. -No ocuparemos demasiado sitio, solo necesitamos resguardarnos del frio, nada más.

-Oh, por favor. No os preocupéis, pasad cuanto queráis. -Les propuso mientras mostraba una sonrisa amigable. -Tomad asiento alrededor del fuego mágico que he creado.

-Es muy amable por tu parte. Muchas gracias. -Minty empezaba a confiar en ella, tal vez demasiado pronto. Se sentó al lado de la hoguera, y rápidamente les invito a sus amigos a sentarse. -Se está de lujo, venid, venid.

-¿Que os trae a este rincón de Equestria? No es el lugar más adecuado para pasear. -Preguntaba con interés la unicornio misteriosa.

-Estamos camino a Dodge Junction, una pequeña localización en el desierto, pero nos hemos perdido y ya no sabemos por dónde ir. -Confesó Great Thrill.

-Podíais haber ido cómodamente en tren. Lo sabéis, ¿no?

-Sí, ¡pero queríamos aventura! -Gritaba Minty a los cuatro vientos, aunque con el silencio de la cueva salvo el crepitar de las llamas sobre las ramitas, sonó como un auténtico estallido de voces agudas.

-Ya veo... -Acto seguido, aquella yegua de colores oscuros miro a Herbal, y con tono sombrío dijo. -Tienes un pelaje... misterioso...

-No me mires así... -Una tímida vocecilla salió del acobardado unicornio. No se fiaba nada de esa unicornio, había algo que le mosqueaba.

-Es un pelaje poco habitual, sí. Pero no esconde ningún misterio más aparte de que es rayado. Es un unicornio como otro cualquiera. -Decía Great al ver que la mirada inquietante hacia el unicornio no cesaba, con el fin de desviar la atención. -Y tu nombre...

-¡Oh, donde están mis modales! -Su actitud volvió a cambiar, para ahora parecer algo boba. -Me llamo Dusk. Dusk Greed.

-Muchas gracias por dejarnos dormir aquí, Dusk. Mi nombre es Great Thrill, ella es Minty y él es Herbal.

-Es un placer conoceros a todos. No me tienes que agradecer, compartir es vivir, ¿no? -La yegua que se hacía llamar Dusk hablaba ahora amigablemente otra vez. Y por curiosidad, ¿qué se os ha perdido en un lugar como Dodge Junction?

-Vamos en busca de unas cerezas que solo se pueden recolectar en esta época del año. Dicen que tienen unas propiedades mágicas inusuales. -Explicó Minty con su habitual entusiasmo por sus ansiadas cerezas.

-¿Propiedades mágicas? ¿Qué tipo de propiedades? -El interés de la unicornio ascendió como la espuma.

-En realidad, lo que quiere decir, es que esas cerezas crecen con unos nutrientes especiales y las vuelven doradas. Parece que esos nutrientes especiales para la elaboración de pociones son muy valoradas. -Volvía a corregir una vez más el poni terrestre.

-Comprendo. Da la casualidad que yo también voy en busca de algo más allá de Dodge Junction... ¿Qué os parece si os acompaño?

-No sé... -Decía mirándola sospechosamente Herbal.

-No tenéis nada que perder. Los cuatro vamos en la misma dirección... y da la casualidad que yo sé ir. -Lanzó una picara mirada al unicornio. -Os podría guiar.

-Eso sería estupendo Dusk. ¿No te parece genial, Herbal? -Great y Minty estaban contentísimos con la idea. No así Herbal. Algo le olía mal, demasiado mal.

-Si, supongo... -terminó contestando.

-Permitirme haceros un favor mas. -Ilumino su cuerno con la característica aura mágica que los unicornios usaban para lanzar hechizos, que en el caso de Dusk, era morado oscuro, para hacer aparecer tres sacos de dormir. -Así podréis descansar arropaditos los tres.

-No tenías que haberte molestado, pero muchas gracias otra vez. -Agachaba la cabeza el terrestre en señal de agradecimiento.

-No os preocupéis, lo hago por caridad. Ahora si me disculpáis, voy a ir afuera un momento, tengo unas pocas... necesidades... cosas que hacer. Estaré de vuelta enseguida. -Y con esas palabras, la unicornio se levantó y se fue fuera de la cueva ante el silencio de los demás.

-Al final ha resultado ser una yegua de lo más agradable. -Les confesaba Great a sus amigos.

-Sí. Nos ha dado hasta sacos de dormir. -Confirmaba Minty.

-¿Es que no lo veis? ¿No os resulta extraña su actitud? -Herbal les intentaba hacer entrar en razón. Algo raro veía en esa yegua. Algo que le hacía temblar.

-Bueno, si ha sido algo arisca al principio... y si ha tenido un tono de voz algo raro en ciertos momentos... pero todos tenemos cosas así, ¿no? -Minty no estaba tan de acuerdo con Herbal.

-Herbal, amigo mío, no te preocupes tanto. Comprendemos el temor que te inspira conocer ponis nuevos, especialmente si son no tan amigables como ella al principio, pero no todos los ponis son iguales. Confía en ella como nosotros lo hacemos. -Le pasaba el casco por el lomo al unicornio.

-No se trata ya de eso. Es diferente. No es un temor como el que tuve contigo o Zecora al principio... verdaderamente, siento muy malas vibraciones cuando habla y me mira...

-Todo saldrá bien Herbal, te lo garantizo. Además, nos va a guiar a Dodge Junction.

-¿Y si todo esto es una trampa para hacernos daño?

-Te prometo que no lo será. Confía en nosotros dos, colega. -Great finalmente parecía lograr que el unicornio cediese un poco.

-Bueno... tú sabes más de diferentes tipos de poni que yo... me fiare de vosotros. Pero andaros con cuidado por favor.

Descuida Herbal. Lo tendremos. ¡Somos una piña! -Acababa Minty mientras se acostaba en el saco de dormir.

Un par de minutos después, Dusk volvió a la cueva tal y como salió de ella. No parecía haber nada diferente. -Ya he regresado. ¿Nos vamos a dormir? Si queremos llegar a Dodge Junction mañana antes del mediodía, deberemos madrugar.

-Sí. Buenas noches a todos, ponis. -Despedía Great Thrill tapándose con el saco. El resto del grupo hizo lo propio y al instante, Dusk apago la llama de la hoguera. El día que les esperaba al amanecer, sería otro día lleno de sorpresas, lo podían sentir todos. Especialmente Herbal, quien no logró dormirse por miedo a Dusk durante un gran rato.


	6. Hurto en Dodge Junction

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR #6**

 **Hola queridos lectores y lectoras. Gracias una vez mas por seguir acompañándome. Como siempre digo, si acabas de llegar, no continúes desde aquí, retrocede al capitulo uno para entender toda la historia. Lo agradecerás. :)**

 **Como os dije en el capitulo anterior, hay algo que querría destacar. Y es que en principio el capitul serian un único capitulo, pero entre detalle aqui y detalle allá, al final me quedo enorme y decidí dividirlo en dos. Así que aquí tenéis la continuación del mismo.**

 **Con respecto al nuevo personaje Dusk Greed, es otro OC mio, mi ultimo OC para ser exactos. El diseño esta hecho por mi amigo mejicano, pero el nombre y la personalidad esta hecho por mi. Espero que os haya agradado (y este gustando) la variedad de ponis diferentes que estoy incluyendo. Estoy tratando de hacerlos lo menos parecidos posibles.**

 **Como habéis visto, ha aparecido una nueva canción, en esta ocasión muy feliz, cargada de optimismo. Como ya dije en las notas del capitulo 3, no van a ser lo destacable de mi fanfic, aunque como la serie y la saga entera de MLP tiene canciones, decidí incluir alguna para hacer mas ameno el avance. También saque la idea de algunas de mis novelas fantásticas favoritas, tales como 'Ga'Hoole' o 'Eón: El despertar del ojo del dragón' y su secuela.**

 **Por el momento, no tengo mas que añadir al respecto, espero que sigáis hasta el final en esta aventura y cualquier cosa, podéis dejármela en comentarios.**

 **Un saludo.**

Capitulo 6: Hurto en Dodge Junction

- _¿Es miedo eso que veo en tu cara?_ -Una voz tenebrosa hablaba directamente a Herbal mientras este se encontraba flotando en un limbo negro.

-¿Miedo? ¿Miedo de qué? ¿Qué quieres ahora? -Preguntaba el unicornio intentando no sonar acobardado, lo cual estaba.

- _Eres como un libro abierto. Esa yegua te causa temor, ¿verdad? Sabes que puedo ayudarte..._ -Aquella siniestra voz se oía por todas partes, pero parecía clavarse en la mente de Herbal.

-¡No necesito tu ayuda! Sé que no quieres ayudarme, lo que pretendes es adueñarte de nuevo de mi ser. -El unicornio no tenía duda alguna de que estaba comunicándose con su lado oscuro.  
Era la primera vez desde el acontecimiento de la cueva que lograba hablar con él; algo que había esperado con ansia.

- _En el fondo sabes que os traicionará... no puedes esconder tus verdaderos pensamientos de mí. Tú eres yo, y yo soy tú. Déjame librarte del sufrimiento._ -Tentaba la voz.

-De eso te quería hablar yo. Tú no eres quien manda aquí. -El pobre Herbal tartamudeaba del miedo mientras pronunciaba esas palabras.

- _Comprendes que incluso con tu negativa, podría forzarte a dejarme salir, ¿verdad? Estuve a punto de lograrlo una vez, y puedo volver a hacerlo. Si tan solo esa condenada cebra no se hubiese metido donde no la llamaban..._ -Reía perversamente. - _Pero como desees... es más divertido verte sufrir, señor 'Soy capaz de defenderme solo'._

-Ríete todo lo que quieras... me prometí ser mas fuerte... y no te necesito para nada... así que... quédate aquí calladito. -Tartamudeaba todavía más intensamente, lo que provocaba una risa descarada de su otro yo.

- _¿A quién pretendes engañar? Estas aterrado... Eres lamentable. Pero en fin... si tan clarito lo tienes... ya me vendrás pidiendo ayuda cuando la necesites... ya vendrás._ -Susurraba al oído de Herbal antes de desaparecer por completo.

Cuando Herbal abrió los ojos, se encontraba tumbado en el saco de dormir, sudando y con la respiración acelerada. Sabía que aquello no había sido un simple sueño, había sido real.  
Echó la vista hacia los sacos de sus amigos, y vio que aun estaban dormidos. Sin embargo, no parecía haber rastro de Dusk.

Ante tal situación, decidió despertar a sus amigos, aunque dudó de si realmente era necesario. Podría haber salido por su cuenta a cotillear, pero luego recordó el miedo que aquella unicornio de pelaje oscuro le producía.

-¿Eh...? ¿Ya es de día...? Cinco minutos más princesa... -Las palabras de Great Thrill dejaron atónito al unicornio, parecía estar soñando, o lo que es peor, después de intentar despertarlo, parecía flotar a medio camino entre el mundo de los sueños y el real. Herbal, lo zarandeó un poco más. -¡Nos atacan los changelings!

Despertando abruptamente, Herbal cayó al suelo asustado mientras que el poni terrestre estaba sobresaltado por lo que fuera que estaba soñando. -Oh... no era más que un sueño... menos mal.

-Buenos días, Great. -Dijo el unicornio una vez se hubo recuperado.

-Buenos días, Herbal. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

-No demasiado bien... ahora te cuento. -Se acercaba a Minty para despertarla, pero esta estaba chupando y mordisqueando el saco de dormir como si de un caramelo se tratase. La cara de Herbal era ahora un completo poema. -¿Es esto normal en este mundo?

-Supongo que sí. -Reía discretamente Great Thrill. -Es una preciosidad cuando duerme así, ¿no crees?

Herbal se puso colorado con aquella pregunta. -eh... si, supongo... Pero esa no es la cuestión. -Agitando su cabeza para despejar pensamientos ajenos al tema que le preocupaba, zarandeó también a la yegua terrestre.

No tardaron demasiado en despejarse los tres, momento en el cual el unicornio decidió contar lo que había pasado esa noche.

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Qué has vuelto a hablar con tu otro tú? -Empezaba a preocuparse Great. -¿Y qué te ha dicho esta vez?

-¿Te ha amenazado con volver a tomar el control? -Minty se unía a la traca de preguntas.

-No exactamente, más bien me ha intentado persuadir. -Explicaba Herbal.

-¿Persuadir de qué? -el poni terrestre necesitaba más información. Algo no le gustaba de todo aquello.

-De que le entregue voluntariamente el control para acabar con... -miró alrededor para cerciorarse de que estaban solos. -Dusk.

-¿Acabar con Dusk Greed? Pero si nos está ayudando... ¿Qué sentido tiene eso? -Minty se llevaba un casco a la cabeza en señal de confusión.

-Estoy convencido de que no es así... me da muy mal rollo esa unicornio chicos, creedme. Se como es alguien malvado cuando lo veo, he visto muchos así. -Intentaba hacer entrar a razón a sus amigos, que no estaban tan seguros de la afirmación de Herbal.

-No lo sé, Herbal. A mí no me parece malvada. Entiendo que dudes de alguien como ella, pero se ve a la legua que es agradable. -Great le ponía un casco en su lomo.

-¿Tan seguro estas? -Insistía el unicornio.

-Sí. Estoy seguro. De todas formas, hay algo que me inquieta... ¿Por qué te ha dicho que le entregues el control voluntariamente? ¿No puede simplemente arrebatártelo como la ultima vez? -Le miraba extrañado Great.

-No estoy muy seguro... me dijo que podría tomar el control por la fuerza... pero que prefería verme sufrir... -Soltó una risita desesperada. -Parece que no me va a dejar nunca en paz...

-No os preocupéis ahora por eso. Sea cual sea el motivo, no ha salido, y no lo hará. Él mismo lo ha dicho. Ahora, ¿qué tal si desayunamos? Tengo algunos trozos de pastel que mi prima me preparó antes de la salida. -Sonreía Minty mientras buscaba en el fondo de su bolsa.

-¿No habías afirmado que no traías nada de nada? -Decía el poni terrestre con tono burlesco.

-Sí, bueno, no era del todo cierto. Lo he recordado esta noche mientras dormía. -Reía despreocupadamente mientras sacaba tres trozos de pastel con cobertura de fresas.

-Lo que acabas de decir no tiene lógica Minty... Es imposible que no te acordaras ayer. -Decía Great mientras los tres se sentaban en circulo en el centro de la cueva.

-¿Eh? ¿Y qué más da eso ahora? ¡Comamos! -Le pretendía quitar hierro al asunto la yegua.

Mientras los tres amigos discutían sobre el asunto de los pasteles y diversos temas de los planes para el día que les esperaba, Dusk entró en la cueva con una bolsa cargada.

-Vaya, habéis despertado ya. Nos espera un largo camino hacia Dodge Junction, espero que hayáis descansado mucho. -Decía sonriente mientras hacía desaparecer la bolsa con magia.

-Estamos bien descansados y listos para el viaje, te agradecemos profundamente tu ayuda. -Agradecía con una breve reverencia Great.

-Estupendo. Pues entonces dejadme recoger todo y nos pondremos en camino. Si seguimos un paso ligero, llegaremos allí algo antes del medio día. -Dicho esto, Dusk empezó a recoger con su magia todos los sacos de dormir e hizo desaparecer tres de los cuatro.

-¿Sabes de memoria como llegar? ¿Cómo puedes saber que tardaremos medio día en llegar? -Preguntaba Herbal sospechando aun de ella.

-Ja. No esperarías que una viajera saliese de expedición sin un mapa, ¿verdad? -Se acercó a él ya con las bolsas a su espalda. -¿No te parece que es la mejor manera de no perderse? -Con una sonrisita picara, salió de la cueva marcando el paso.

Herbal sentía rabia por dentro. Eso le había ofendido bastante pese a que era el que menos conocimiento tenía de todo. Cada vez le caía peor aquella unicornio. Pero lo cierto era que ella era la única vía de escape a aquella situación de desamparo. No le quedaba más remedio que seguirla.

El desértico sol matutino hacía meya en los ponis. No solo hacía poco viento, sino que el pelaje de los equinos hacía todavía más tortuosa la marcha por el desierto. Llevaban caminando ya algo así como dos horas, y tanto Minty como Herbal estaban ya casi arrastrándose.

-Vamos chicos, aguantad un poco más. No debe faltar demasiado ya. Debemos de estar casi en nuestro destino. -Infundía valor y coraje a sus amigos Great Thrill.

-Espero que tengas razón. Me pesa hasta el último pelo de mi crin. -Se quejaba Minty.

-Mas importante aun... ¿Cómo es que estas aguantando tan bien el calor? Eres un poni como nosotros... -Preguntaba exhausto el unicornio.

-Bueno, si quiero entrar en la guardia real debo poder resistir el calor del entorno, ¿no? Además, paso entrenando muchas horas, mi resistencia es bastante más grande que la vuestra, modestia aparte.

-Supongo que tienes razón... Ojala fuera tan fuerte como tú... -En las palabras de Herbal ya no se podía distinguir la resignación del agotamiento.

-No os preocupéis, según este mapa, Dodge Junction esta cerca. Deberíamos de llegar enseguida. Pronto deberíamos de divisar alguna casa perteneciente a ese remoto lugar de Equestria. -Dusk Greed daba unas extensas explicaciones al grupo mientras parecía no inmutarse del calor.

-Dodge Junction... al fin... Consigamos esas dichosas cerezas y volvamos al bosque de una buena vez. No soporto mas este calor... -Al parecer, el unicornio había sacado algo de fuerzas de aquellas palabras, pues alzó la cabeza con algo más de determinación.

Al poco rato, se empezaron a divisar pequeñas figuras en el horizonte, aun borrosas y ondulantes por efecto del calor en el aire.

-Allí esta. Dodge Junction. Estamos ya componieros. -Dusk volvía a avisar al grupo de que su destino estaba a la vista. Los tres centraron la vista en el horizonte.

-¡Por fin! ¡Deliciosas cerezas! ¡Allá va Minty! -La yegua terrestre echó a correr, solo para detenerse en seco treinta pasos por delante de ellos debido al agotamiento por el calor y jadear. -O mejor dicho... enseguida va Minty...

-No te emociones más de lo que tu cuerpo te permita, potrilla. El calor desértico es más intenso y dañino de lo que crees. -Reía ligeramente la unicornio mientras ayudaba a levantarse a la terrestre.

-Esperemos no tardar demasiado, quiero acabar cuanto antes el encargo. -Herbal seguía protestando.

-Lo primero que deberíamos hacer sería descansar un poco. Luego buscaremos a la encargada de las cerezas mágicas. -Great imponía algo de orden en el grupo.

Finalmente pisaron la pequeñísima localidad de Dodge Junction. Los pocos ponis que allí estaban, les miraban sorprendidos. No era para menos, pues que unos ponis lleguen desde el desierto, no era la manera más habitual de llegar a aquel pequeño pueblito.

-Nos miran curiosos, ¿no creéis? -Preguntó Herbal temiéndose que fuera por su pelaje.

-Sinceramente, no me extraña. Acabamos de llegar del desierto, andando. Si te fijas, hay vías de tren, lo normal es llegar en él. -Señalaba en la dirección de la estación Dusk al unicornio.

-Sí, eso parece... -Herbal insistía en no mirar directamente a los ojos de la unicornio, le infundían temor pese a que tal y como le dijeron sus amigos, Dusk les estaba ayudando. Aunque quizás estuviese llevando todo demasiado lejos, quizás no fuese tan mala. Su cabeza estaba dividida.

-No tendrán un hostal o algo por la zona, ¿verdad Dusk? Tú has estado aquí más veces. -Preguntaba mientras miraba en todas direcciones Great en busca de algo parecido a un hotel, o al menos, de un lugar de descanso.

-Bueno, no es que haya gran cosa. Estamos en un rincón bastante alejado de Equestria. No creo que haya un hostal o similar aquí. -Se paró a pensar un poco. -Aunque sí que una taberna creo recordar.

-¿Y a qué esperamos? Vamos cuanto antes. Estoy agotada. -Minty no podía apenas mantenerse en pie. Parecía que no, pero incluso en el pueblito, el sol era abrasador.

Los cuatro pusieron rumbo a aquel local sugerido por Dusk. No era para nada espacioso, ni tampoco era el lugar más limpio y decorado que ninguno hubiese visto. Pese a todo, decidieron sentarse en una mesa y descansar. Mientras tanto, hablaban de donde podía estar la famosa plantación de cerezas que buscaban.

-Disculpad mi intromisión. Me ha dado la impresión de que estáis hablando de la señora Jubilee, ¿verdad? Ella es la encargada del negocio de las cerezas en este pueblito. -El camarero les había escuchado parte de la conversación mientras les servía sus bebidas.

-Justo, ¿sabes donde vive? Necesitamos hablar con ella. -Preguntó Herbal tímidamente, algo que llamó la atención de sus dos amigos, pues era la primera vez que Herbal hacia una pregunta por iniciativa propia a un desconocido.

-Por supuesto. Es la casa que está un poco a las afueras hacia el sur.

-Eso ha sido de mucha ayuda. Muchas gracias señor. -Great fue el encargado en esta ocasión de hablar y agradecer.

El camarero, asintió con la cabeza, y se retiró detrás de la barra al ver que había podido resolver la duda del variopinto grupo de ponis. Momento en el cual, Dusk decidió levantarse del sitio.

-Bueno, pues nuestros caminos se separan aquí.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir? -Preguntaba Great de nuevo.

-Tengo que irme. Tal y como os dije, estoy en una expedición. Os guié hasta aquí porque estaba en mi ruta, pero ahora que estáis aquí sanos y salvos, debo continuar mi camino.

-¿En serio? Jo, ahora que empezábamos a conocernos mejor... -Minty parecía triste, realmente le había caído bien la yegua de pelaje oscuro.

-No os preocupéis, seguro que volveremos a coincidir algún día. El mundo es un pañuelo. -Dusk, se fue despidiendo de cada uno de ellos, hasta que le llego el turno a Herbal. Acercó su cabeza hasta su oreja y le susurró. -Ya no tendrás que tener miedo... ¿o sí?

-¿Qué... has querido decir? -El unicornio estaba asustado. La mirada penetrante de la unicornio hembra era punzante, podía sentir como todos y cada uno de sus pelos se erizaba al verla.

-Oh, vamos... por Celestia... Era una broma. Desde luego sí que eres un pequeño cobardica. -Con una ligera sonrisita en la boca, procedió a dar el ultimo adiós al grupo. Acto seguido, abandonó el local.

-Os lo dije... planea algo, y muy malo... Es una yegua malvada. -Herbal seguía en su tónica de terror. -Seguro que nos está espiando ahora mismo, desde la ventana o algo...

-No seas exagerado anda. Mira alrededor, no está por ninguna ventana. No le des tanta importancia. -Great mostraba las ventanas al unicornio, y en efecto, no había nadie fuera.

-Lo que es innegable es que es muy misteriosa. Agradable, pero misteriosa. -Confesaba Minty. -Quién sabe que estará haciendo en su expedición? Porque nadie llegó a saber que buscaba, ¿verdad?

Ambos ponis negaron con la cabeza.

-Bueno, no merece la pena preocuparse ahora por ello. ¿Qué tal si vamos a buscar a la señora Jubilee? -Great Thrill se levantó de la silla de un brinco. Acto seguido sus amigos hicieron lo mismo y salieron juntos del local para ponerse rumbo a la casa que el camarero les había indicado.

El sol no había remitido ni lo más mínimo, y sentían como todos sus músculos se fundían con cada paso que daban. Era un pueblito pequeño, muy pequeño, no obstante, caminar con aquel calor les resultaba muy agotador. No se explicaban como aquellos ponis podían soportarlo tan bien.

Al fin llegaron a una casa enorme separada del resto. Se oían ruidos procedentes del interior de la casa. Ruidos demasiado fuertes como para ser producidos en una casa normal y corriente.  
También destacaba la plantación de árboles por esa zona, árboles que por supuesto daban las famosas cerezas.

-¡Mirad! ¡Mirad! ¡Son preciosas! -Minty corría de un árbol a otro señalando las cerezas, estaba emocionada.

-No toques ninguna. Si te pillan podrían acusarte de robo. Recuerda que pertenecen a la señora Jubilee. -Herbal iba tras Minty llamándola la atención para evitar meterse en mas líos de los necesarios. Aunque no parecía muy dispuesta a hacerle caso.

Finalmente llegaron a la puerta de la casa. Estaba abierta y había un pequeño mostrador con una campanita en el mismo. Great Thrill, adelantándose un poco a sus amigos, la hizo sonar y al poco apareció una yegua terrestre con una enorme y recogida melena roja de dos tonalidades.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué desea el caballero?

-Buenos días. ¿Es usted la señorita Jubilee? -Preguntaba el terrestre mientras sus compañeros se ponían a ambos lados del mismo.

-Así es. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-Venimos a comprar unas cuantas de sus cerezas doradas. ¿Puede decirnos cuánto cuestan?

-Sí, bueno... En realidad ahora mismo no tenemos a la venta. Dentro de muy poco se celebra un evento anual aquí en nuestro pequeño pueblito, y las cerezas que disponemos en esta granja de cerezas las vamos a utilizar en dicho evento. Lo siento mucho.

Cherry Jubilee se disculpaba por tener que rechazar la petición de los ponis. Cada uno de los tres reaccionó con una expresión diferente. Minty abría la boca en señal de asombro e incredulidad, Great se entristecía al saber que no podían completar su tarea, y Herbal, que ansiaba volver a la protección del bosque Verdur, insistía en la petición con todos los recursos que tenia.

-Por favor señorita Jubilee, es urgente que volvamos a casa con las cerezas, no serán muchas, lo prometo.

-Lo siento mucho. En verdad que no puedo vender ninguna ahora mismo. Este año la cosecha está siendo peor que el anterior y el desfile gourmet requiere de todas las cerezas que podamos brindar. La semana que viene ya no tendremos problema alguno con las cerezas y podréis comprar tantas como deseéis.

-No podemos esperar una semana. Hemos hecho un largo camino hasta aquí... si ahora tenemos que volver con las manos vacías... -Herbal se venía abajo. Jubilee miraba extrañada al unicornio verde.

-Disculpadme. ¿Hago bien suponiendo que no sois del pueblo? -La terrestre estaba prácticamente convencida de ello, pero quería asegurarse.

-Sí. Hemos venido de mas allá del desierto. Es un encargo que nos han realizado. Pero si no hay más remedio, pues tendremos que volver en otra ocasión. -Por mucho que le doliese asumirlo, Great sabía que era la única alternativa.

-Lamento profundamente tener que deciros esto después de tanto camino... pero me asegurare de guardaros las cerezas para cuando hayamos terminado el desfile. -Agachaba la cabeza disculpándose. -Si no puedo ayudaros en nada mas... buenas tardes.

-Gracias por su atención. -Los tres salieron de la casa desolados. No habían podido cumplir la tarea que Zecora les había encomendado. ¿Cómo iban a decírselo? Habían estado debatiendo si quedarse hasta el desfile o no, pero Herbal estaba histérico con la idea, así que tuvieron que descartarla.

-Por el momento volvamos al pueblo y descansemos. Aun no sabemos ni los horarios del tren. Quizás no sea tanto problema si usamos el tren la próxima vez. -Great, como el más sereno del grupo, razonaba.

-Cherry se va a llevar una desilusión enorme. Ella también estaba súper mega ultra emocionada. Las tenía tan cerca de mi casco... -Minty se lamentaba, pero dentro de lo mal que podía estar, mantenía la compostura.

-Zecora va a estar decepcionada conmigo... no he sido capaz de cumplir ni una tarea tan sencilla como comprar unas cerezas... No me va a encargar nada más, estará enfadada seguro. -Al borde de un ataque de pánico, Herbal sudaba.

-No es culpa tuya Herbal. Simplemente no hemos venido en el mejor momento. Nadie va a enfadarse. -El poni terrestre consolaba a su amigo.

Mientras descendían aquella pequeña colinita por el camino zigzagueante hasta el pueblecito, escucharon un grito de yegua. Venía de detrás de ellos, o mejor dicho, de detrás y encima de ellos.

-¿Habéis oído? Parecía un grito de socorro. -Great alertó a sus compañeros el primero.

-Venía de bastante más atrás nuestra... ¿Creéis que pueda haber pasado algo en la granja? -Minty estaba asustada.

-Esto no es bueno... esto no es bueno... ¿Qué hacemos? -Herbal, para no variar, estaba con los nervios a flor de piel.

-No veo a nadie más alrededor... así que nos toca ir a ayudar. Además, seré un futuro guardia real, es mi deber y moral defender a todo aquel que lo necesite. Vamos allá.

Los tres ponis pusieron rumbo a la granja otra vez lo más rápido que podían. Escucharon otro grito más según se acercaban, pero este ya no era un grito de socorro, sino más bien un grito de desesperación.

La granja parecía en perfecto estado, las maquinas funcionaban, los arboles seguían con las cerezas en ellos... todo parecía normal, a excepción de la propia Jubilee, que al verles volver corriendo, se acercó a ellos.

-Es terrible, horrible, desastroso, ¡un espanto! -La yegua tendera estaba nerviosa.

-¿Qué ha sucedido, señorita Jubilee? La hemos oído gritar mientras bajábamos al pueblo. -Great era quien hablaba, pero los tres observaban expectantes.

-Ladrones. ¡Ha venido una banda de ladrones! ¡Se han llevado casi todas las cerezas doradas que había cosechado para el desfile! -Decía alterada la yegua terrestre vendedora de cerezas.

-¿Ladrones? ¡Eso es espantoso! -Herbal ponía una cara que no denotaba especial sorpresa. -Así que también aquí se roba, ¿eh?

-Great, Herbal, debemos encontrar a esos ladrones. No voy a tolerar que las cerezas doradas caigan en malas manos, y menos aun de manera ilegal. -Minty demostraba una determinación irrefrenable en su mirada.

-¿Tú estás loca? No sabemos ni cuántos son, ni si van armados. No somos guerreros ni tenemos experiencia en luchas. -El unicornio le recriminó a la yegua de pelaje verdoso.

-Es cierto Herbal, pero no podemos quedarnos sentados de cascos cruzados. Si no hacemos algo pronto, no solo podrán volver a por mas, sino que tampoco podremos comprar cerezas al acabar el desfile. Mira bien, lo único que queda, es lo que ves, y se necesitan para el evento. -Great había valorado los pros y los contras de un asalto a los ladrones, y aunque no le parecía la idea más adecuada, merecía la pena probar.

Herbal, dio un paso atrás en silencio. Se había dado cuenta de que Great, una vez más, había dado en el blanco. Finalmente, asintió con un suspiro.

-Tened mucho cuidado por favor. Han huido hacia el norte de aquí, campo a través. Quiero acompañaros, pero no puedo abandonar la granja, podrían volver aprovechándose de la situación. -Jubilee parecía impotente.

-No se preocupe. Nosotros nos hacemos cargo. Traeremos las cerezas robadas a tiempo para el desfile. -El poni terrestre, sacaba de su alforja la espada de madera que se había traído.

-Quédese aquí y asegure la granja, por favor. No queremos que le suceda nada a usted. -Herbal se había percatado de que la propia Jubilee tenía más miedo que él. La habían robado, y él entendía lo que sentía. -Le prometo que todo saldrá bien.

-¡Eso es! ¡Vamos chicos! Esos ladrones de poca monta tienen los días contados. -Minty daba saltitos rápidos y fintaba con el cuello como si estuviese entrenando.

-Cuento con vosotros, sois muy valientes. Me pondré en contacto con el guarda del pueblo y os mandaré algo de ayuda tan pronto lo aseguremos.

Dicho esto, la señorita Jubilee se fue al galope dentro de la granja y cerró de un portazo.  
Los tres pusieron rumbo al norte de la granja, también al galope. No sabían cuanto tiempo de ventaja les habrían sacado los ladrones, debían apresurarse.

Herbal, sentía algo avivarse dentro de sí mismo, una sensación familiar. No estaba dispuesto a repetir lo que pasó la anterior vez, así que hizo de tripas corazón, y decidió mantenerse lo más firme posible.

Los tres amigos llegaron a un saliente en un cañón desde el cual pudieron divisar cinco sombras caminando tranquilamente por la parte más baja del mismo. Apenas era visible, pero agudizando la vista, pudieron distinguir que llevaban tres sacos enormes y pesados.

-Deben de ser ellos. Les hemos alcanzado. Aunque están en la parte de abajo del cañón y nosotros arriba aun. -Great daba vueltas a las posibilidades.

-Y esos sacos deben de ser las cerezas. Como les pille... -Minty por su parte solo tenía ojos para las cerezas.

-Yo puedo teletransportarnos. Quizás pudiera bajarnos a los 3... pero no sé si funcionará. -Herbal había dado una gran idea a Great.

-Buena idea. Aunque no puedas bajarnos hasta abajo, ¿crees que podrías acercarnos un poco? Hasta digamos... ¿Aquel saliente? -tras unos segundos buscando uno adecuado, señalo uno a medio camino.

El unicornio tenía algo de miedo, pero una vez más, al sentir como la llama en su interior se avivaba, recordó que se había prometido ser más fuerte y no fallar a sus amigos nunca más.

-Lo hare. Bajaremos hasta el suelo. Puedo hacerlo. -Se intentaba convencer a sí mismo.

-Ese es el espíritu Herby. Vamos. Juntémonos para teletransportarnos. -Se notaba emoción en las palabras de Minty. -Este es mi primer viaje mágico.

Tras unos segundos de preparación mágica, el cuerno del unicornio empezó a brillar en color verde claro para envolver a los tres ponis y tras un centelleo, hacerles aparecer en otro lugar. Fueron pocos instantes, pero cuando abrieron los ojos, comprobaron que habían llegado a la parte baja del cañón. Herbal lo había logrado.

-¡Ha sido bestial! He notado un hormigueo durante el viaje, pero ha sido una sensación agradable y emocionante. Sobresaliente Herby. Lo has hecho genial. -Minty no cabía en sí de gozo. Sus palabras ruborizaron al unicornio.

-Desde luego que sí, yo también te felicito. Pero ahora debemos centrarnos en los ladrones y las cerezas. Están muy cerca y probablemente sean agresivos. No bajéis la guardia. -Great chocó cascos con Herbal y después se puso serio de nuevo mientras seguían cautelosamente su rastro.

Acabaron en la entrada de una cueva, los ladrones se habían quedado fuera de la misma esperando. No parecían agobiados, se oían risas e incluso se podía escuchar algún que otro chiste ofensivo hacia las yeguas de pueblo, acto que a Minty la puso furiosa.

-Les voy a enseñar yo lo que una yegua de pueblo puede hacer y lo que no... Que roben está mal, pero encima ir soltando semejantes obscenidades y sandeces sobre las pobres yeguas de los pueblos más necesitados... eso no lo tolero.

De poco sirvieron los esfuerzos de los machos para frenar a la enfurecida hembra que había salido de su escondite para encararse a los ladrones.

-¿Eh? ¿Eres tu jefa? Pensábamos que nos habíamos equivocado y que habíamos acordado reunirnos en otro sitio al ver que no llegabas. -Los cinco miraron hacia el vasto ruido que Minty hacia al caminar, se podía palpar su enfado.

-No soy vuestra jefa, pero del atracón de coces que os voy a dar vais a pensar que si que soy una jefa enfurecida. ¿Qué es eso de que solo servimos para limpiar y para...¡por Celestia! Cómo se os ocurre siquiera reducirnos a un nivel tan lamentable? ¿Cómo podéis ser tan machistas? -Cada vez se notaba mas el enfado, Herbal y Great salían de su escondite anonadados.

-Vaya, mirad que tenemos aquí. Una preciosa yegua mostrando su lado más fiero. Me gustáis mas así. -Se reían. -Anda, se buena chica y ven nosotros, prometemos tratarte bien.

-Ya he tenido suficiente. -Recogió una piedra pequeña del suelo con un casco y con una precisión de cirujana, la lanzó contra el ojo del poni que había hecho aquel comentario tan obsceno.

La piedra impacto de lleno en su globo ocular forzándole a cerrar los ojos y a soltar un alarido. Momento en el cual, Minty aprovechó para acercarse y cocearle en sus partes nobles, algo que además de inmovilizarlo en el suelo, le hizo soltar otro alarido mayor.

El resto de ponis sin salir aun de su asombro, se lanzaron a por la yegua. Dos de ellos eran pegasos así que aprovecharon la ventaja que ofrecía un ataque aéreo. El resto también iba tras la yegua terrestre buscando venganza por su compañero.

-Para ser muy machos y valientes como decís, bien que venís cuatro contra una "inútil y sumisa yegua de pueblo". -Retrocedía ante la impotencia de enfrentarse a los cuatro. Una cosa era un golpe sorpresa a uno de ellos, otro muy distinta era vencer a los demás a la vez.

-¡Minty! Te ayudaremos. -Ante el desajuste de fuerza que había frente a ellos, tanto Great Thrill como Herbal corrieron a socorrer a su amiga.

Herbal llegó a tiempo para bloquear, con un escudo formado por su propia magia, la embestida de uno de los pegasos que no se había distraído con el grito de Great, y éste ultimo aprovechó el aturdimiento del mismo al chocar contra el escudo para embestirle con la cabeza mientras sujetaba su espada de madera con la boca.

-Gracias chicos. Vosotros sí que sois todo unos caballeros. Vamos a darles una lección que no olvidaran. -Repuso fuerzas al sentirse arropada por sus amigos.

-El unicornio es el más peligroso de todos, debemos matarlo primero. -Dijo uno de los terrestres a sus compañeros. Algo que sorprendió e inquietó a Herbal. Jamás se había considerado fuerte, mucho menos peligroso, al menos mientras no saliese su otro ser.

Uno de los pegasos alzó el vuelo y se lanzó en picado contra el unicornio, que había generado otro escudo defensivo confiando en que volvería a funcionar. Y así fue, el pegaso rebotó en el escudo, sin embargo, dos de sus compañeros empezaron un ataque al mismo tiempo contra el propio escudo, rompiéndolo y haciendo que el unicornio cayera al suelo con el impacto.

Mientras tanto, Great sacudía su cabeza con intención de asestar algún golpecito con su espada de madera. No sirvió de mucho, pues no era madera afilada, y solo la llevaba para entrenar. Acabo lanzándola lejos de él y atacando con sus cascos y cabeza.

Minty por su parte, ayudaba a Herbal a incorporarse de nuevo. El golpe le había dejado un poco aturdido, pues no era un poni con mucha resistencia física. Era débil físicamente y lo sabía.

Tras unos minutos midiendo fuerzas y dando coces, algo interrumpió la pelea que se había intensificado. Una voz femenina que los tres amigos identificaron rápidamente. Era Dusk.

-¿Se puede saber a qué viene este alboroto? ¿Salgo un momento de mi cueva y me encuentro con semejante jaleo? Más vale que haya una explicación para esto. -A diferencia de cuando iban al pueblo, Dusk volvía a mostrarse terriblemente fría. De repente, se percató de la presencia de los ponis que conoció el día anterior. -¿Qué estáis haciendo vosotros aquí? ¿No se suponía que estabais en Dodge Junction?

-¿Dusk? Lo mismo te podríamos preguntar nosotros. Esta banda de ponis ha robado las cerezas doradas que la señorita Jubilee tenía preparadas para el desfile de Dodge Junction. -Explicaba Great sin perder de vista a los ladrones.

-Hemos venido aquí a recuperarlas. Sin ellas, tampoco podremos conseguir nosotros lo que habíamos venido a buscar. -Minty ayudando a Herbal todavía, acababan de ponerse de pie.

-Ya veo... -Dejó escapar con una vocecita apenas audible, casi como un suspiro, para instantes después, volver a ponerse seria. -¡Vosotros! ¡Devolved esas cerezas!

Los ponis se quedaron perplejos, inmóviles. Miraban extrañados a Dusk y entre ellos.

-Ya me habéis oído. ¡Devolvedlas! Sino... os las veréis conmigo. -Dando un pisotón y poniéndose en una pose de combate, se preparaba para atacarles.

-Pero... ¿por qué? -Seguían sin comprender. Esto hizo que incluso los tres amigos se mirasen extrañados. -¿No se supone que deb...?

Al ladrón no le dio tiempo a terminar de formular su pregunta, un pequeño cumulo de magia morada había estallado en el hocico del poni, obviamente, provocando un alarido de dolor del mismo. Le había abrasado parte del hocico.

-¡He dicho que las devolváis! No me obliguéis a usar mi magia en serio. ¡Ahora! -Gritaba Dusk aun con algo de humillo en su cuerno.

-¡Va... vale! Así lo haremos. Señora Dusk. Disculpe nuestro atrevimiento. -De los cinco ponis solo tres quedaban en pie. De ellos, el pegaso era quien había tomado el liderazgo y había hablado en nombre del grupo. Estaba temblando como un flan por miedo a ser el siguiente con el hocico abrasado. Finalmente se acercó a los tres ponis que aun estaban boquiabiertos. -Lo sentimos. Tomad los sacos. No queremos saber nada mas de ellos. -Decía con voz temblorosa.

En cuanto dejaron los sacos al lado de los tres, los ladrones salieron corriendo de la escena para alejarse de la aun enfurecida Dusk.

-Que tenga que llegar a estos extremos... -Soltando un suspiro, Dusk intentaba recuperar la compostura.

-Ha sido increíble. Que fuerza tan... abrumadora. -Minty estaba que no cabía en sí de asombro.

-Mas que increíble yo diría que ha sido inquietante, y en vez de abrumadora yo diría aterradora... -Herbal hablaba en su habitual tono más bajo que alto.

-Dusk, te agradecemos la ayuda. Ahora el desfile podrá llevarse a cabo. -Great agradecía comprobando los sacos.

-No me deis las gracias. No merezco tal honor. Bueno, ya tenéis lo que queríais, así que por favor, volved a devolver las cerezas. Yo me tengo que quedar por aquí para ir hacia mi destino.

-Oh, bueno...como sea. Muchas gracias. -El terrestre volvía a agradecer mientras cargaba uno de los sacos.

Mientras Minty recogía otro de ellos, Herbal se acercaba a por el ultimo de los tres, y cuando levanto la cabeza tras cogerlo con su telequinesis, se topo con la inquietante y fría mirada de la unicornio mirándole fijamente.  
El pobre Herbal, se puso tan nervioso que no pudo controlar su magia y dejó caer el saco al suelo para el entretenimiento de Dusk, que se reía.

-No te preocupes, eso puede pasarnos a todos. Deja que te ayude un poco... para eso están los amigos... ¿no crees?

Esa frase hizo que un escalofrió recorriese el cuerpo del unicornio. Definitivamente algo no iba bien con esa unicornio, no era trigo limpio y Herbal estaba convencido de ello.

-S-Si... Lo-Lo se... -Empezaba a tartamudear, pero Dusk se limitó a levantarse con él y despedirse del grupo antes de poner rumbo hacia su cueva.

-Que Celestia este con vosotros. Buena suerte en vuestro viaje.

En esta ocasión, ni siquiera espero a que respondiesen. Simplemente se limitó a caminar dentro de la cueva hasta camuflarse con la oscuridad de la misma.

Se hacía tarde, y los ponis pusieron rumbo a Dodge Junction una vez más, esta vez, cargados con los tres pesados sacos. Por suerte, no estaba demasiado lejos, habían podido valerse de la magia de Herbal para superar el cañón.

-Chicos, en serio os lo digo. Dusk no es de fiar. -Volvía a las andadas el unicornio.

-A decir, verdad, yo también la he notado definitivamente diferente. Parecía otra yegua. -Minty por una vez, le daba la razón.

-Lo sé. ¿Habéis visto como ha callado a ese ladrón con su magia? ¿No os ha parecido excesivo? -Great se unía a la opinión.

-Debemos mantenernos alejados de ella... cuanto más mejor. Seguro que quiere algo malo. -Empezaba a sudar el unicornio.

-Bueno, sus métodos no son los más adecuados, pero nos ha ayudado. -Hizo una pequeña pausa. -dos veces ya. Eso es incuestionable. -El terrestre seguía pensando que la unicornio no podía ser tan mala.

-Quizás es bipolar. Ya sabéis, ponis con doble personalidad, polos opuestos... -Minty daba más ideas.

-Sea como sea, haremos bien manteniéndonos alejados de ella. Por favor, creedme. -Herbal intentaba desesperadamente que le creyeran, y aunque parte de razón tenía, los demás no estaban totalmente convencidos.

-Olvidemos el tema mejor, mirad. Dodge Junction esta justo allí delante. Vamos a donde la señorita Jubilee, seguro que está ansiosa de nuestro regreso. -La yegua terrestre instaba a acelerar a los machos.

Se encontraron con la vendedora dando vueltas en la salita de su casa, pero en cuanto les vio, fue corriendo a donde ellos. Parecía haber sufrido mucho.

-Menos mal que habéis regresado. Estaba muy preocupada. ¿Estáis los tres bien? ¿Son esos los sacos de las cerezas?

-Tranquilícese señorita Jubilee. Sí, son las cerezas robadas, y sí, estamos bien. -Respondía Great mientras los tres dejaban los sacos y le mostraban su contenido. Al abrir el saco, se podía ver un resplandor dorado salir de dentro.

-Muchas gracias. Muchísimas gracias. No sabéis lo muy valiosas que son. Gracias a vosotros el desfile podrá realizarse como estaba previsto.

-No hay de que, nos gusta ayudar al resto, ¿verdad Herbal? -Minty miraba sonriente al unicornio, que seguía en sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh? Sí, claro. Quiero decir, ¡por supuesto! -Le había pillado desprevenido, así que tuvo que improvisar la respuesta.

-No sé cómo daros las gracias. Habéis salvado la cosecha más importante del año. -Jubilee se giró para mirar a su alrededor y pensar en algo que dar a cambio.

-No es necesario que nos de nada. Es el deber de todo buen futuro guardia real proteger y ayudar a quien lo necesite.- Great seguía con sus formalidades. Como siempre.

-Insisto. Sin vosotros nada podría haberse llevado a cabo. Estas cerezas son aun mas importantes para el desfile de lo que creéis. ¡Ah! Ya sé. Vosotros habíais venido a comprar algunas de ellas, ¿No? Pues serviros. En agradecimiento podéis llevaros cuantas necesitéis, pero no os las llevéis todas por favor. -Jubilee estaba sonriendo, iba totalmente en serio.

-¡Eso es genial! Yo prometí llevar unas cuantas a mi prima en Baltimare. Pero puedo pagarlas, no es necesario que las regales. -Minty sacaba los bits que tenia guardados en sus bolsas.

-No, no, querida. Vosotros habéis salvado mi cosecha, así que yo os regalo parte de ella. No aceptare un no por respuesta.

-Yo necesitare unas cuantas también. ¿Es posible que coja cincuenta? Mi maestra las necesita. También tengo dinero si es necesario... -Herbal tímidamente daba un paso adelante.

-No hay ningún problema con esa cantidad jovencito. Sírvete.

Tras esto, Minty y Herbal se dispusieron a recoger las cerezas que tanto les había costado reunir. Por fin podía llevar a cabo la tarea que su maestra le había encomendado y volver a su casa. De repente, su actitud cambió y empezó a recoger las cerezas alegremente.

Tras unos minutos recogiendo sus cosas y hablando con la señorita Jubilee sobre como regresar a su lugar de origen, decidieron tomar el tren. Por suerte, había uno que saldría en apenas media hora, así que llegarían allí para la noche.

Durante el trayecto, los tres ponis hablaban de la experiencia que habían vivido fuera del bosque Verdur. Mientras que Great y Minty ponían buena cara a los contratiempos sufridos, parecía que Herbal no estaba tan convencido. Ya había confesado a sus amigos haber disfrutado un poco del viaje, pero su cabeza estaba ocupada por dos pensamientos. ¿Quién era en realidad Dusk Greed? ¿Hay algún motivo para sospechar de ella? Realmente les había ayudado dos veces, pero su actitud dejaba mucho que desear, algo que molestaba e inquietaba enormemente a Herbal. Por otra parte, ¿qué planeaba aquel ser de su interior? Había notado brotes de energía dentro de sí, como si estuviese jugando con él.

-No te preocupes tanto Herbal, seguro que todo va bien. Sea como sea, Dusk ya no está con nosotros, así que no debes temer por eso. Y ya encontraremos la solución a tu otro tú. Todo tiene solución y sé que lo sabes. -Minty daba ánimos al unicornio ante la atenta mirada de Great.

-Gracias chicos, significa mucho para mí que aun no os hayáis hartado de mi forma de ser. Seguro que pronto logramos algo importante. Pronto descubriré que es lo que mi otro yo quiere destruir. Con vuestra ayuda, se que podré.

La luna ya había salido cuando los tres ponis llegaron a la estación de Baltimare. Minty se había despedido de sus amigos para ir a trote hacia la casa de su prima Cherry. Por su parte, Great y Herbal pusieron rumbo hacia el bosque.

En un momento que Great estaba bebiendo agua de una fuente, Herbal intentaba mostrarse con confianza ante las miradas de los ponis de Baltimare. Sabía que le estarían observando, pero comparado con las miradas de Dodge Junction, aquello era una tortura para él.

A causa de los nervios por la situación, tropezó con una yegua de color lila y crines moradas con rayas turquesas. También parecía ir algo perdida, porque no pudo evitar el choque contra el unicornio.

-Oh. Lo siento, discúlpeme. No era mi intención tropezar... iba distraído... -A Herbal le costaba la vida disculparse por causar problemas a un poni que muy probablemente estuviera enfadado con él.

-No, no te preocupes. La culpa es mía. No estoy acostumbrada a esta ciudad, y me he perdido. -Respondía la yegua.

Una vez se hubo levantado, pudo comprobar que era en efecto, una unicornio con una marca belleza que parecía representar una estrella morada y otra blanca superpuestas y un humo mágico.

-¡Starlight! ¿Donde estas? ¡El tren a Ponyville se nos va! -Se oía una voz en la lejanía.

-Bueno, voy con algo de prisa en realidad. siento otra vez el choque. Adiós. -La yegua se fue trotando sin dar mayores explicaciones. Parecía haber reaccionado a aquella llamada.

Herbal no había apreciado que la yegua le mirase raro, así que no pensó que fuera por su aspecto, tampoco entendió muy bien su actitud. No tuvo mucho tiempo para entenderlo tampoco, porque poco después, Great volvió a juntarse con él para poner por fin, rumbo al bosque Verdur.

Así que así, tras dos días de infarto, pudieron cumplir la tarea asignada por Zecora. Aquella noche tenían claro que descansarían como nunca. Así que sin tiempo que perder, pusieron rumbo al bosque.


	7. La leyenda de Lúmina

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR #7**

 **Hola a todos, espero que estáis ansiosos de otro capitulo mas de las aventuras y desventuras de Herbal y sus amigos, porque esta vez tenemos una leyenda que contar...**

 **Como siempre os digo, si acabáis de llegar y tenéis curiosidad, os recomendaría encarecidamente ir al primer capitulo para entender toda la historia.**

 **En el capitulo anterior, se nos presento un personaje nuevo, esta vez es totalmente canónico, ya que aparece en la serie. Cuando pensé estos dos capítulos, los pensé como uno solo, así que mi intención era solamente presentar a Jubilee. Sin embargo, hemos acabado viendo un enfrentamiento con un final inesperado.**  
 **Siempre me han gustado este tipo de situaciones, así que incluso en la batalla intenté dar toques graciosos.**

 **En esta ocasión no tengo gran cosa que comentar sobre el capitulo anterior, mas bien es sobre mi mismo.**

 **Hace cosa de un mes y algo empece a trabajar en una empresa, y eso ha reducido enormemente mi tiempo para escribir. Por ese motivo, este capitulo ha tardado lo que ha tardado en subirse, y de aquí en adelante se subirán con menos periodicidad.**  
 **Espero que entendáis mi situación y que sigáis dando el apoyo que se merece la historia.**

 **Sin mas que añadir mis queridos lectores, espero que os esten gustando los personajes y la trama. Si tenéis algún comentario que hacer, os recomiendo que dejéis una review del capitulo, es sin duda una gran ayuda para mi.**

 **Un saludo, y os dejo con La Leyenda de Lúmina.**

Capitulo 7: La leyenda de Lúmina.

-Herbal, ¿estás bien? -Preguntaba Zecora mientras era ayudada por el unicornio a preparar pociones.

-Sí, estoy perfectamente. ¿Por qué lo pregunta? -Respondía el unicornio con cierto tono de duda.

-Bueno, llevamos un mes conviviendo. Tu forma de ser y de hablar voy conociendo. No te veo concentrado en la tarea, y eso es un problema.

-He estado pensando mucho en el viaje que hicimos. A pesar de mis miedos, parece que verdaderamente hay paz en esta tierra. En base a lo que he podido ver y experimentar, a excepción de unos pocos, son todos amables. Eso me hace muy feliz. -Herbal mostraba una sincera sonrisa cuando pronunciaba esas palabras.

-¿Y entonces cuál es tu preocupación? ¿Hay algo que perturbe tu corazón? -La cebra vertía un ingrediente más en su caldera.

-Pues yo mismo. Me preocupo yo. Como le dije el otro día, sentí otra vez esa fuerza maligna en mi interior. Pero esta vez estaba decidido a no dejarle tomar el control. Sin embargo, me sigue pareciendo raro... ¿Por qué no lo cogió a la fuerza? Aun no he descubierto exactamente lo que quiere, ni por qué quiere hacerme daño. Me preocupa que no sea capaz de contenerlo la próxima vez que decida actuar por voluntad propia.

-¿Y no has intentado comunicarte con él en todos estos días? Conseguir algunas respuestas con suerte podrías. -Zecora seguía trabajando en las pociones mientras hablaba con Herbal, quien mientras divagaba y comentaba lo que pensaba, pasaba todo lo que la cebra requería.

-Ese es el problema. Sí, lo he intentado, pero no he conseguido nada más que un insulto despreciable esta última noche. No creo haberle hecho nada malo a él desde que tengo conciencia de su existencia. No comprendo su actitud... -Agachaba la cabeza preocupado. -Si fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para forzarle a hablar, no tendría que estar en esta situación.

-¿Ansias ser mas fuerte? La fuerza no siempre prevalece sobre la mente. -Dejó de remover el caldero para mirar al unicornio. -Yo también he estado pensando en tu otro tú, y es obvio que es muy fuerte. Quizás sea ese el origen de su actitud agresiva y tajante.

-Nunca he destacado por mi fuerza física, o mental. Debo de ser aun más fuerte en ambos aspectos. Es algo que tengo claro y que he decidido. No puedo ser un poni cobarde toda mi vida. -Por primera vez en la estancia con la cebra, mostraba una convicción firme.

-Quien te ha visto, y quien te ve. Cuesta creer que tú seas el unicornio que hace poco mas de un mes apareció rendido y sin fe. Sin embargo, permíteme insistir, adquirir únicamente fuerza podría hacer que perdieras la cabeza. No puedo garantizarlo, pero sospecho que el motivo de su arrogancia, sea resultado de su tremenda fuerza.

-No quiero convertirme en alguien como él, eso lo tengo claro. Yo quiero poder para proteger a mis amigos ante cualquier problema. He estado entrenando por mi cuenta estos días, y gracias a mis dotes con las plantas, he creado unos hechizos que me ayudaran. Estoy seguro de que si cubro mi único punto débil, no podrá dominarme nunca más.

Herbal estaba empezando a sonar demasiado diferente de lo que la cebra estaba acostumbrada a oír. Le daba malas vibraciones. Parecía otro poni.

-Herbal. Ese no es el camino a seguir, mi consejo al respecto deberías oír. -Zecora se puso seria de repente, muy seria. -Es estupendo que mejores tus habilidades y que entrenes para ser más fuerte, sin embargo, el primer error de los que me preocupan acabas de cometer.

El unicornio no entendía a la cebra y su cara lo demostraba.

-Al poco de conocerte, tus problemas y defectos me comentaste. Y ahora estas pecando de valiente. Estas pecando de arrogante. No cometas el error de pensar que tu único punto débil es tu fuerza, o acabaras olvidando los demás problemas. Esa otra fuerza en tu interior es más lista de lo que crees, y como compartís cuerpo, sabe tan bien como tu cuáles son tus debilidades.

-Pero si no me hago más fuerte, no podré contenerle... ¿no? -Preguntaba confundido.

-Necesitaras algo más que fuerza, de ello tengo plena certeza. -Asentía seria la cebra.

-¿Y qué es esa otra cosa maestra?

-Por ti mismo hallar la respuesta debes. El deber de una maestra guiar a sus discípulos es, más las respuestas importantes siempre decisión de ellos es. No te agobies y disfruta de lo que a tu alrededor tienes. -Parecía haberse calmado un poco, pues mostró una sonrisa.

-Supongo que tiene razón. Lo siento mucho maestra. -Herbal por fin parecía abandonar aquella actitud tan decidida y valiente.

-Cambiando de tema para no agobiarse, ¿escuchar una leyenda quieres?

-¿Una leyenda? ¿Qué leyenda? -Herbal se interesó por las palabras de la cebra.

-Una leyenda acerca del lago de este bosque. Una leyenda que permite conocerse mejor a aquel que se acerque. -Se acercó a la estantería para recoger un saco con un brillo tenue celeste.

-¿Conocerse mejor? Cuénteme por favor. Suena interesante. -Se sentó en el suelo a la espera de la leyenda.

-Levántate Herbal. Demos un paseíllo, te la contare por el camino. -Zecora abrió la puerta y le invitó a salir afuera.

-¡Oh! De acuerdo. No me vendrá mal ver las preciosas flores de este bosque. Siempre me llenan de alegría mi corazón.

-Cuenta la leyenda que hace muchos años, un poni por las circunstancias afligido y por sus temores perseguido, al lago Lúmina llegó emocionalmente rendido.  
Este pobre poni, al ver sus problemas sin solución, decidió en el lago suicidarse quedándose sin respiración. Sin embargo, una criatura mística lo rescató y salvó.

-¿Y qué pasó después? ¿Quién era esa criatura?

Mientras caminaban tranquilamente por el sendero que conducía al mismo lago, Herbal miraba y prestaba completa atención a la leyenda que su maestra le estaba contando. Había conseguido capturarle en el conjuro de sus palabras.

-Aguarda mi pequeño, la historia aun dista de haber acabado. Se cree que la criatura pudo ver la inquebrantable voluntad de aquel poni, y en contra de su decisión, intentar cambiar la situación.  
Para ello, cuatro orbes místicos azules decidió crear con el fin de las fuerzas negativas de lo invisible alejar.  
Así mismo, una preciosa gema que podría enfrentar cara a cara los mayores temores de uno mismo se forjó. Esta gema, como la gema del espejo se concibió.

-¿La gema... del espejo? ¿Enfrentar los temores de uno mismo? No termino de entenderlo maestra. -Según caminaban más y más al interior del bosque, no solo crecía la curiosidad del unicornio, sino que también sus dudas lo hacían.

-Combinando el poder de aquella gema y los orbes de la criatura, el poni cambiar su vida pudo y prosperar para una nueva aventura.  
No obstante, nadie ha sabido nada de ese poni desde entonces, ni tampoco se han detectado anormalidades en los alrededores. Ni siquiera se ha visto una criatura mística en el lago nadar, mucho menos por el bosque pasear.

Herbal no salía de su asombro. Sus ojos mostraban un brillo especial que dejaban claro que quería saber más al respecto.

-¿En serio tiene esa gema el poder de ver y enfrentar los temores de cada uno? ¿Es acaso eso posible?

-Lo desconozco. Las leyendas se basan mayoritariamente en rumores, y como he dicho, no hay indicios ni explicaciones. Aunque creo haber encontrado algo que pueda arrojar algo de luz ante tal misterio.

Finalmente, llegaron al lago Lúmina, tan tranquilo como siempre, bañado por los rayos de sol y rodeado por unas preciosas flores.

-Lo siento maestra, me he perdido. ¿Cómo qué puede arrojar luz sobre la leyenda?

-Según la leyenda, el paradero de los orbes o la gema desconocido queda. Sin embargo, creo haber podido encontrar uno de esos orbes místicos tan difíciles de hallar. -Zecora sacó entonces del saquito que llevaba una piedra brillante de color azul celeste. Su brillo era cautivador.

-¿Eso es...? ¡Guau! Espera... ¿Qué? ¿Insinúas que eso es uno de los orbes? ¿Y qué has estado buscándolo? -Las preguntas se agolpaban en la cabeza de Herbal tras salir del shock inicial causado por el brillo del orbe.

-Siento curiosidad por las leyendas y el misticismo. Es uno de mis... pequeños pasatiempos cuando no tengo trabajo alguno. Hubo una ocasión, en la que buscando ingredientes para una poción, halle una piedra que captó mi atención. No sabía que podía ser, pero a mi cabaña la decidí traer.

-Ya veo... comprendo. ¿Y dice que en este lago hay una criatura mística? Me encantaría poder verla. Siento curiosidad por la leyenda... -Se acercó al borde del lago y recordó que fue allí donde se cayó el primer día que llegó y donde conoció a Great Thrill, su actual amigo.

-Ciertamente, pequeño. Desde que llegaste a mi cabaña, más en serio me he dedicado a cumplir tal hazaña. No te dije nada con antelación, puesto que no tengo ni los supuestos cuatro orbes en mi posesión, pero sería una medida genial para tus respuestas hallar, y quizás incluso tus problemas internos solucionar.

-¿Y qué debemos de hacer ahora? ¿Cómo podemos ver a esa criatura? La leyenda no dice nada al respecto, ¿verdad?

-No, mis investigaciones no han llegado más lejos.

Zecora negaba con la cabeza algo triste, pero sin dejarse dominar por la desazón.

-Es una pena... por un momento creí que podría cambiarlo todo. Tan cerca... y tan lejos. -Suspiró.

-Seguiremos investigando el tema, tengo un amigo que me está ayudando con esta tarea.

-¿Un amigo? -Preguntaba Herbal a la cebra.

-Sí, ahora mismo está intentando encontrar algo que nos acerque a la verdad. Si encontrásemos otra piedra así, querría decir que la leyenda sí tiene veracidad.

-Oh. De acuerdo. Por cierto maestra... ¿Puedo coger el orbe?

-No veo motivo para negarme, pero debes que cuidado vas a tener prometerme. -Le pasó el orbe a sus cascos mientras estaba sentado al lado del lago.

-Es impresionante... su brillo es... mágico. Puedo verme reflejado y todo. -Miraba detenidamente el orbe. Aunque... es como si viera... ¡Ah! -Dejó caer el orbe al suelo al asustarse.

-¡Herbal! ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Estás bien? -La cebra preocupada le ayudó a reponerse del susto como pudo.

-He visto... mi cara... pero la mitad de ella era... oscura, llena de rabia, sonriendo maléficamente... Es él. Tengo mucho miedo. -El unicornio estaba acurrucado y con las orejas agachadas.

-Tranquilo, no has cambiado en absoluto. Quizás fuera una ilusión o un efecto óptico a causa del sol.

-Eso espero. En el fondo tengo mucho miedo de él. Por más que diga que quiero hacerme más fuerte para enfrentarle, me da miedo hacerlo. -Confesaba Herbal a la cebra mientras ambos se levantaban y recogían el orbe.

-¿No te lo dije antes? El momento llegara cuando estés listo y lo desees. No hay prisa para tus miedos enfrentar, así que olvídate de ello ahora, y ayúdame al orbe guardar.

-Si maestra.

Mientras los dos cooperaban para guardar el orbe celeste y Herbal aprovechaba para recoger algunas flores, una pregunta salió de la boca del unicornio que pilló desprevenida a Zecora.

-¿Cuando sabrás de tu amigo?

-¿Eh? Bueno, algo lejos vive, mas puedo contactar con él si la situación lo requiere. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Antes has dicho que te estaba ayudando a encontrar otro posible orbe, ¿no? Quizás ya tenga la respuesta. -Estaba más que claro que el unicornio estaba ansioso por saber más de la gema del espejo.

-Es posible. -Se dio la vuelta para volver a la cabaña. -Volvamos ya mi joven aprendiz, aun muchas lecciones tengo para ti.

-Voy enseguida, adelántese un poco por favor. -Se giró para mirar al lago.

-Está bien... Pero no tardes en volver. -La cebra estaba curiosa de Herbal y su decisión de quedarse un rato más, pero puso rumbo a su casa.

Una vez se había quedado solo, el unicornio se acercó hasta la orilla del lago y allí se tumbó metiendo sus patas delanteras en el agua.

-No sé si estás ahí... Ni siquiera sé si eres real. Todo lo que he oído de ti me ha parecido fascinante... Ojala pudiera conocerte y pedirte ayuda.

Herbal estaba hablándole al agua del lago, intentaba comunicarse con aquella criatura mística, pero solo conseguía ver su reflejo difuminado por las leves ondas que causaba con sus patas.

-Quiero ser capaz de dominar la oscuridad. Proteger a mis amigos. Al igual que aquel poni que ayudaste... Ojala pudieras ayudarme... Si por un casual estas ahí, dame parte de tu fuerza... Por favor...

La confesión de Herbal se había tornado un ruego desesperado, pero no hubo ninguna respuesta. Solo el ruido de los arboles sacudidos suavemente por el viento entre las copas.

-No sé ni por qué lo estoy intentando... No hay rastro alguno de ti, eres una leyenda... Pero algún día lo conseguiré. Aun tengo la esperanza de que mi maestra este en lo cierto y encuentre la gema del espejo que tú creaste. Este es tú lago... Y algún día, espero poder conocerte. Hasta la próxima...

Herbal se levantó del lago tras ver su reflejo por última vez y puso rumbo a casa de Zecora, donde esta le estaba esperando preparando una poción.

-Vaya, ¿ya has regresado? Eso es estupendo, pues una noticia agradable tengo. Me he adelantado y con mi amigo he contactado. O mejor dicho, le he escrito un telegrama, para saber si la búsqueda del orbe avanza.

-¿Tan rápido se ha puesto en contacto con él? Solo he tardado poco más de veinte minutos.

-¿No sabes lo qué un telegrama es? Una carta muy breve y con información fundamental es. -Dijo sonriendo. -Hace bastante tiempo que no hablo con él. Así que aprovechando la ocasión le contacté.

-Comprendo. ¿Y cuanto tardara en responder? -Herbal machacaba a la cebra a preguntas.

-No lo sé. Esperemos que pronto sepamos de él. De momento mejor no preocuparse, vamos, tengo cosas que enseñarte.

-De acuerdo. Si usted lo dice...

Ambos dedicaron gran parte del resto del día a las enseñanzas de la cebra. Y no fue hasta el día siguiente cuando recibieron la visita del cartero de la zona. Algo que emocionó enormemente al unicornio.

-¡Tengo una carta para la señora Zecora! -Gritaba el poni desde fuera de la casa.

-¡Voy enseguida! -Contestaba desde la otra punta de la casa la cebra. Herbal estaba más que dispuesto a ir a coger la carta, pero Zecora lo había prohibido desde el primer día curiosear entre las cartas que recibía. Al principio sospechaba de ello, pero luego entendió que no debía invadir la privacidad de los demás de esa manera.

Cuando la cebra abrió la puerta y cogió la carta, se le iluminó la cara. Parecía que había leído algo interesante.

-Muchas gracias caballero. Le agradezco su presteza y empeño.

-Solo hago mi trabajo señora. Buen día tenga usted. -El pegaso que repartía las cartas por aquel lugar, que Herbal calculaba que debería tener poco mas de 19 años, alzó el vuelo para ir hacia su siguiente destino.

-Es educado y trabajador, pero nunca aprende a no llamarme señora. Eso es un error. En fin, que se le hará.

-¿Qué dice la carta?

-Qué estamos de suerte. Cree haber encontrado otro orbe celeste. Pero necesitamos compararlos y estudiarlos para saber si estamos bien encaminados.

-¿Eso quiere decir que va a venir a compararlos? -Herbal miraba a la cebra esperando una respuesta afirmativa, pero al ver que Zecora no le respondía nada, soltó un suspiro. -De acuerdo... Iré a ver qué pasa con los orbes a su casa...

-Lo siento mucho pequeño, pero de que así ha de ser certeza tengo. Es un poni muy ocupado y no puede simplemente abandonar su trabajo. Sin embargo, podrías preguntar a tus amigos sobre la travesía, seguro que se apuntan a tal aventura.

-Supongo que no me queda alternativa. Hablare con ellos a ver... Voy a ir a visitarles ahora mismo y así quizás lo pueda preparar para mañana.

Me parece una estupenda idea, te ayudare en todo lo que pueda. -Finalizaba Zecora mientras empezaba a preparar otra poción.

-De momento debería de ir a buscar a Great y Minty. Si tengo que ir a Baltimare, tardaré bastante. Mejor salgo ya, o se me hará tarde. Hasta luego. -Herbal parecía haber experimentado otro cambio de ánimo de los suyos pasando de estar algo triste por tener que salir otra vez del bosque para una viaje, a estar bastante contento por saber más de la gema y los orbes.

No tardo mucho en llegar a la casa de Great, para ese entonces ya se había recorrido ese trayecto unas cuantas veces y se había aprendido casi el bosque entero de memoria. Tantas tareas de Zecora estaban dando sus frutos.

-Hola, Great. ¿Estás en casa? -Preguntaba mientras llamaba con el casco a la puerta. -Es importante.

-¿Herbal? Dame un minutito... estoy algo... ocupado. Voy ya mismito. -Debía de estar muy alejado de la puerta, ya que al unicornio le costó horrores entender lo que decía. No había ninguna ventana abierta tampoco.

Finalmente, un cansado Great Thrill le abrió la puerta. -No te esperaba por aquí a estas horas... ¿Qué necesitas?

-¿Estás bien? No te he visto tan cansado nunca. No tienes buen aspecto. -Great estaba sudado y con expresión de agotamiento.

-Durante unos pocos días al mes, trato de llevarme todavía más al límite, como si fuera un examen. Me habías pillado entrenando. Si vieras como está la casa de desordenada... -Pese a que iba recuperando el aliento, se le notaba aun muy cansado. Herbal pudo echar un vistazo de refilón dentro de la casa y comprobó que estaba todo bastante desordenada, especialmente en un rincón del que colgaban algo parecido a dianas.

-Lo siento mucho. Veras, tengo algo importante que contarte y un favor que pedirte.

-¿Un favor? ¿De qué se trata? ¿Me he perdido algo? -Al terrestre le había picado la curiosidad.

Herbal, contó toda la historia que Zecora le había mencionado con todo lujo de detalles, incluyendo el momento en el que se pudo ver la mitad de la cara poseída en el orbe. Great parecía muy sorprendido, ya no tanto por la leyenda, sino por la reacción del orbe al propio unicornio.

-¿Dices que te pudiste ver en el orbe como si estuvieses la mitad poseído? ¡Santa Celestia! ¿Pero fue solo reflejo o fue real?

-No, fue solo un reflejo... creo. No estoy seguro, pero mi maestra estuvo conmigo y no paso nada. Pero volviendo a lo importante, creemos haber encontrado un segundo orbe... pero su poseedor esta algo lejos de aquí... supongo que no te importara si... -No tuvo que acabar la frase, para cuando quiso darse cuenta, Great ya había respondido.

-Hagámoslo. Es algo que te beneficia a ti, y como amigo tuyo, te ayudare en todo lo que necesites. Así que hagámoslo.

A Herbal se le iluminó la cara. -¡Muchas gracias! Con esto ya estamos un paso más cerca de resolver el misterio. Ahora solo me falta contactar con Minty, aunque Baltimare está lejos para la hora que es...

-¿Y por qué no te teleportas? Eres unicornio, ¿recuerdas? -Soltó una carcajada. -Quizás no hagas el trayecto entero, pero acortaras muchísimo terreno.

-Pues... es verdad. Lo había olvidado por completo. Apenas he usado mi magia para cosas así en mi vida, solo tuve la necesidad de usarla un par de veces. Suelo darle usos mas prácticos para las plantas y las pociones, pero servirá.

-En ese caso, buen viaje. Si no te importa, voy a acabar mi entrenamiento para mañana tener todo el día libre para ese viaje. Consumirás menos magia si vas tú solo. -Great se percató de que de repente a Herbal le habían entrado tembleques. -Aunque si te da miedo, puedo ir contigo. Entiendo que no estés adaptado aun.

-No, no te preocupes... puedo ir solo... debo ser mas fuerte no solo de físico, sino mental y emocionalmente... -Tartamudeaba como nunca, estaba esforzándose por no mostrar su miedo, pero era terrible mintiendo.

-Herbal, no hace falta que me mientas. Iré contigo.

-¡Qué no! Qué lo hare solo... tengo que demostrar que puedo ser fuerte. -Su cara al mirar a Great era el mayor poema que se pudiese describir. Una mezcla de valor y terror como nunca antes vista. Sudaba, intentaba poner cara de determinación, pero sus ojos y tics en la boca delataban sus verdaderas sensaciones.

-¿Estas completamente seguro de esto? Venga, deja de forzarte a esos límites, no es necesario que des el paso más grande de todos de buenas a primeras. La primera vez estabas acobardado total, la segunda al volver del tren no estabas tan nervioso, y estoy seguro de que ahora te sentirás mas a gusto, ¿pero ir tu solo? ¿A Baltimare? No puedo permitir eso pensándolo mejor.

-Pero yo... -Herbal trataba de argumentar lo inargumentable.

-Ni pero yo, ni amapolas doradas. Iré contigo y no hay más que hablar. -Sin darle tiempo a explicarse ni reaccionar, Great entró en casa y empezó a ordenar todo, o eso creía Herbal por el ruido tan bestia que estaba haciendo por toda la casa.

-¿Por qué de repente me entra la risa? Estoy feliz, feliz de verdad. Me alegro de haberle conocido... -Hablaba para sí mismo al sentir alegría en su interior debida a la enorme amabilidad y compañerismo que derrochaba Great con él.

Fue un viaje tranquilo hasta Baltimare, por suerte contaban con el poder mágico del unicornio para teleportarse. Durante el camino, Herbal se había intentado superar en numerosas situaciones en la distancia recorrida sin caminar. No podía hacer grandes tramos, pero poco a poco parecía ir aumentando las distancias y su confianza en su propio poder mágico.

-Me sorprenden los avances que has hecho. Hace unos pocos días no te veía capaz de cosas así. -Le dedico una sonrisa Great Thrill.

-Bueno, gracias, aunque no es para tanto... Se supone que debo ser capaz de mucho mas. -Ruborizado por el cumplido, agachaba la cabeza con una tímida sonrisa.

-No creo que haya una edad para hacer algo concreto, da igual si eres adulto y no sabes dominar bien la magia, al igual que no le doy importancia a que un pegaso no sepa volar bien con edad adulta. Siempre y cuando te esfuerces por ello, merecerás el halago. Como futuro guardia real debo tener claros mis principios, tratar a todos por igual.

-Creo que vas por muy buen camino así. Gracias. Seguro que acabas lográndolo.

En lo que hablaban, se habían acercado al Riché Caramel. Ninguno de los dos percibió que había ponis mirándolos, parecía que ya se habían acostumbrado a ellos.

Dentro de la tienda, como siempre, Cherry atendía en el mostrador mientras que se podía apreciar una crin rosa en la cocina tras la pequeña puerta.

-Buenas tardes, que les... ¡Anda, si sois vosotros! Hacia un tiempecito que no os dejabais ver por aquí. ¿Qué tal os va? -Cherry sonreía con mucha dulzura y se mostraba muy amigable.

-Buenas tardes Cherry, es un placer volver a verte también. Estamos planeando un nuevo viaje y queríamos hablar con Minty. ¿Puedes decirle que salga un momento? -Great hablaba con un tono tan dulce como ella.

-Si, por supuesto, dadme un segundo. -Manteniendo la sonrisa, Cherry entró en la cocina y al rato salió. Minty llevaba un delantal blanco puesto con un par de espátulas en un bolsillito.

-Hola Great. Hola Herbal. ¿Qué os trae por aquí? No os esperaba a estas horas.

-Hola Minty. Herbal tiene algo interesante que contar. Vas a alucinar. -El terrestre intentaba emocionarla y causarle curiosidad. No le costó apenas esfuerzo.

-¿Ah, sí? Cuenta, cuenta, ¡cuenta! -La yegua le acerco el morro hasta prácticamente besarlo, acción tras la cual el unicornio echó la cabeza un poco hacia atrás sorprendido.

-¡Minty! ¡No hagas eso! -Herbal le levantaba un poco su tímida voz en señal de protesta.

-Perdona, perdona. Pero es que estoy intrigadísima. -Soltó una carcajada y después se alejó de él.

-Bueno... dejando esto de lado... Se trata de algo que he aprendido hoy gracias a mi maestra. -Herbal comenzó a narrar los acontecimientos del día a la yegua. Minty, se emocionaba cada vez más con cada palabra que el unicornio decía. Estaba causando el mismo efecto que sobre Herbal, pero elevado al cubo.

-¡Eso es fantástico! ¡Es genial! ¡No veo el momento de cumplir esa leyenda! -La voz de la yegua retumbaba por todo el local, no estaban llenos en ese momento, y los pocos clientes que había se giraron para mirar extrañados a la cocinera del local. El grito fue tal, que incluso Cherry asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

-No hace falta que grites. Yo también estoy emocionado, pero no grito. -Herbal le recriminaba mientras se sonrojaba por la vergüenza de que todos les mirasen a causa de su amiga.

-Es que es una leyenda genial, adoro las leyendas. En mi pueblo tenemos unas cuantas y de pequeña leía muchos libros sobre leyendas.

-Pues no te pega demasiado. -Great se entrometió en la conversación. -Yo te veía mas pegada a un libro de repostería.

-Si bueno, si yo os contara... vosotros sí que alucinaríais, pero eso es otra historia para otro día. -Le guiñó el ojo mientras sonreía. Después volvió a dirigirle la palabra al unicornio rayado. -¿Y a donde dices que debemos ir?

-Pues no lo sé muy bien, no conozco mucho esta tierra... pero un poco mas allá de... ¿donde dijo que era? um... ¿Tienes un mapa? -Herbal estaba sudando por nervios. No podía concentrarse.

-Sí, claro. Espera un momento. -Minty subió al piso de arriba y bajó un papel enrollado. -Aquí lo tienes.

Tras extenderlo, identificó el lugar y lo señaló con el casco. Señaló una ciudad bastante grande, aunque más pequeña que Baltimare, situada un poco más al norte de unas montañas aparentemente idénticas.

-Eso es Hollow Shades. Es una ciudad un poco tétrica, y no esta comunicada con el tren. -Indicaba Minty.

-¿Lo estás diciendo en serio? ¿No se puede ir en tren? -La cara de Herbal ya no mostraba mucho entusiasmo. Esa noticia alteraba su plan de un viaje rápido.

-No, no lo hay. Lo siento. Sin embargo, si se puede coger tren hasta un pueblo cercano, al pie de la montaña. -Minty sonreía con mucha ilusión, pero nadie sabía aun por qué.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? -Great preguntaba curioso.

-Bueno, es que resulta que para llegar desde ese pueblo a Hollow Shades hay que atravesar la montaña... y esa montaña... ¡es Alto Terre! ¡Mi hogar! -Dio unos saltitos pequeños de alegría.

-¿Tu hogar? ¿En serio? -Ambos ponis macho contestaron al unisonó mientras ponían cara de sorpresa.

-Sí. Y si vamos a ir hacia Hollow Shades... ¡podremos pasar por mi casa y ver a mi familia! ¡Sera algo fantástico! -Dio un gran salto de alegría, parecía realmente emocionada. -¡Cherry! ¡Ven aquí un momento!

Cherry salió de la cocina curiosa por saber a qué se debía tanto follón en su local. -¿Qué pasa prima?

-¡Nos vamos a Alto Terre! ¡Llegaremos a tiempo de la reunión terre! ¿No es fantástico?

-¡Esa es una gran noticia! Seguro que mis tíos están contentos de que pueda ir, y bueno, tu también. -Las dos yeguas estaban hablando de cosas que desconocían los machos.

-¿Reunión terre? -Pregunto Great.

-Es una reunión donde todos los miembros de nuestra familia nos reunimos para una competición gastronómica contra otros vecinos del poblado. No tiene mucho impacto social, pero es una tradición de Alto Terre. -Explicaba Minty pletórica.

-Teníamos pensado ir este año también, y si os pilla de camino, podemos incluso ir juntos y haceros demostración de las dotes culinarios de nuestra familia. -Aprovechaba para acabar Cherry instantes después de abrazar contenta a su prima.

-Great... ¿Qué hacemos? -Herbal preguntaba en voz baja.

-No sé, tú me dirás. A fin de cuentas tú has ofrecido la oportunidad de este viaje, lo ideal sería que eligieses tú. -Respondía el terrestre con cierta incertidumbre. -Personalmente, yo iría. Podría estar bien ver las culturas de otros ponis. Nunca he estado allí.

-Bueno, la verdad es que nos pilla de paso... No tenía planes de perder mucho tiempo en este viaje. Mi plan era coger el supuesto orbe, volver y seguir entrenando en el bosque.

-Herbal, Zecora te lo dijo antes de nuestro viaje a Dodge Junction, no debes limitarte al bosque. Tarde o temprano tendrás que salir fuera, conocer el mundo. Y esta es una oportunidad fantástica. No iras solo, iremos los cuatro juntos. -Le pasó un casco por encima de su cuello. -A veces, conociendo mundo es como mas se aprende, y podrás entrenar también durante el camino.

-Sí, bueno, tienes razón... -Seguía dudoso. -Pero es que debo de ser mas fuerte para poder enfrentarle, y si paso mucho tiempo descuidándolo...

-¿Por qué estas tan obsesionado? -Great le llamó la atención cortándole la explicación. -Herbal, las cosas llegan solas con el tiempo, diviértete mientras aprendes, no te obsesiones. Aun no sabemos si estamos ante el orbe adecuado, ni siquiera si existe tal leyenda. ¿De qué te sirve prepararte para ello tan deprisa, si ni siquiera está garantizado?

-Great... -Se quedó mudo.

-Además, es posible que Zecora te lo haya dicho. La fuerza física o mágica que buscas entrenando, no es la única fuerza que puedes lograr. La amistad ofrece una fuerza que no puede compararse a la física o mágica. -Estas palabras consiguieron abrir los ojos del unicornio como platos.

-¿Tan importante puede ser?

-Te lo puedo garantizar. Las portadoras de los elementos son el vivo ejemplo de ello. Poco a poco te vas adaptando a los ponis de esta tierra, y no te veo muy a desgana ya... Al menos no te escondes detrás de mi ni te paralizas de miedo. -Soltó una breve risilla.

-¿Las portadoras de los elementos? -Herbal se puso a pensar. Intuía que se estaba refiriendo a algún tipo de magia. A fin de cuentas, ¿qué elementos podrían ser sino los elementos naturales?

-Las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía. Comprendo que no las conozcas, no son de tu tierra. o eso creo, ¿no? -Great se mostraba un poco arrepentido de decir tal afirmación tan apresuradamente.

-No me suenan de nada, no. Pero me gustaría saber más, suena raro... muy raro.

-Te contare encantado, pero antes de eso aclaremos lo de antes que nos hemos desviado mucho del tema. Puede sonarte absurdo, pero divirtiéndote y conociendo a ponis y lugares de interés, también adquieres fuerza. Me has dicho que llevas un tiempo entrenando física y mágicamente, ¿no? Pues es hora de otro entrenamiento, y Minty, Cherry y yo podemos ayudarte con él.

-Eso, eso. No sé bien que estáis diciendo porque estáis cuchicheando mucho, pero seguro que tengo que estar de acuerdo. -Minty asentía ciegamente.

-De acuerdo. Vosotros ganáis. Iremos por allí. -Herbal soltaba un suspiro, pero mostraba una ligera sonrisa.

-Estupendo. Pues quedamos mañana aquí en Baltimare a las diez de la mañana, ¿os parece? -Great proponía una hora, a la cual todos asintieron.

-Bien, pues descansad todos, porque mañana va a ser un gran día. ¡Alto Terre nos espera! -Minty levantó la voz, a lo cual todos se unieron para pedirle que bajara la voz con un sonido siseante con sus bocas. -Perdonad, me he excedido un poco, pero mañana será un día fantástico, ya veréis como os lo pasáis genial.

Los cuatro se miraron entre sí, Minty y Cherry sonreían, Great se mostraba interesado, y Herbal con una sonrisilla en su cara, asentía. Un nuevo viaje les esperaba, y con ella una nueva aventura.


	8. La reunión Terre

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR #8**

 **Hola a todos, queridos lectores. Lo primero de todo os quiero agradecer a aquellos que seguís aquí, significa mucho para mí que hayáis llegado tan lejos, y espero que os siga encantando esta historia.  
Si eres nuevo y acabas de llegar, no pasa nada. Dirígete al capítulo uno para enterarte de todo lo acontecido. Espero que te guste.**

 **Bueno, ahora es hora de comentar un poco el capitulo anterior. La leyenda de Lumína, como habéis podido comprobar, es el epicentro de este fanfic, donde se revela la leyenda de la gema del espejo.  
No tengo la leyenda basada en ninguna cosa particular, simplemente, y como digo arriba, fue lo que se me ocurrió para hacer girar todos los demás acontecimientos. Personalmente, creo que esa leyenda es algo muy apropiado para el personaje principal. ¿No creéis?**

 **Bueno, por este capítulo no tengo más que decir, tampoco es que hubiera mucho que comentar. En cambio, el que os presento hoy si que se va a poder comentar en el siguiente. Así que espero que tengáis muchas ganas de ver cómo se desarrolla... La Reunión Terre.**

 **Un saludo, y hasta la próxima.**

Capitulo 8: La reunión Terre

-¡Venga chicos, que ya estamos a medio camino! ¡No os quedéis atrás! -Gritaba Minty algo adelantada junto a su prima mientras subían la montaña dirección a Alto Terre.

-¡Pues ven y ayúdanos! ¡No es como si lleváramos tu equipaje con el nuestro! -Herbal gritaba en retorno desde unos metros más abajo.

-Perdisteis el juego, así que os toca pringar. -Soltó una risilla. -Además, vosotros sois machos fuertes, esto no es nada para vosotros.

Herbal, que caminaba junto a Great, estaban cargando con los equipajes de no solo ellos mismos, sino con los de las yeguas.

Habían estado jugando en pleno trayecto de tren a juegos de astucia y rapidez mental por equipos. Herbal y Great contra Minty y Cherry. Y aunque pensar rápido no era algo que se le diese mal al unicornio, las yeguas terrestres demostraron un juego en equipo superior.

En consecuencia, los machos debían cargar con el equipaje de las yeguas durante todo el trayecto.

-No es justo, ellas estaban entrenadas. -Farfullaba Herbal en un tono de voz solo audible por Great.

-Nos la han jugado bien jugada. Ahora solo nos queda seguir subiendo. Seguro que lo han hecho a sabiendas de que la cuesta es difícil de subir para un poni promedio. -Trataba de razonar el macho terrestre.

-Yo no soy un poni promedio... -Herbal contestaba picado.

-¿No decías que querías ganar fuerza? Te dije que podrías entrenar aquí... No me refería a esto, pero es entrenamiento. Así que vamos, aguanta ahí. -Great vacilaba un poco al unicornio, el cual no estaba precisamente contento con la gracia.

-Muy gracioso Great. Muy gracioso... -Sin embargo, por mucho que se quejase, sentía que en el fondo su amigo tenia razón, podía tomarlo como un entrenamiento físico y en caso de superarlo, significaría que definitivamente era más fuerte.

-Pero bueno, ¿se puede saber a qué esperáis? ¡Vamos! -Minty seguía dando órdenes desde más arriba mientras sonreía.

-Dales cuartelillo querida prima, nunca han subido este monte. -A Cherry le estaba dando tanta pena la situación, que decidió ponerse del lado de los machos.

-Bueeeeno, esta bieeeen. -Soltaba un suspiro la yegua de crines rosadas.

Esperaron en silencio hasta que los machos llegaron a su altura. Great sudaba por el calor, pero aun conservaba gran parte de sus fuerzas. Herbal en cambio, estaba sufriendo. El calor era soportable comparado al del desierto, pero no acostumbrado a travesías por monte y encima sobrecargado, jadeaba.

-Anda, retiro el castigo. Dame mi equipaje Herbal. -Minty se apiadaba del unicornio, pero este contestó de manera sorprendente ya no solo por lo raro que se oía, sino porque se negó.

-No... Llegare hasta Alto Terre... Tengo que hacerlo... -Estaba forzando sus propios límites para intentar ganar fuerza.

-¿Estás seguro? No pareces muy... Enérgico ahora mismo. -Cherry estaba un poco preocupada.

-No, está bien... Podre con ello...

-Te lo has tomado en serio, ¿eh? Eso está bien, pero no te sobre esfuerces. -Great le daba ánimos.

-Aun nos falta un ratin. ¿Estás totalmente seguro de esto? -Minty le ofrecía otra oportunidad de ir cómodo, pero la volvió a rechazar.

-Tengo que demostrarme que soy fuerte... Lo hare...

-De acuerdo... Si insistes... Continuemos la marcha. -Finalmente, Minty se puso en cabeza y comenzó a liderar la marcha.

El sol se intensificaba, eran aproximadamente las doce de la mañana y apenas había nubes. Pese a los esfuerzos del unicornio, parecía que las fuerzas le empezaban a fallar, y aun no divisaban Alto Terre.

Al ver que Herbal se quedaba atrasado, todos le decidieron esperar, pero él simplemente no se movía.

-¡Vamos Herbal! ¡No falta mucho ya!

Minty le animaba, pero él no respondía. Se preguntaban qué estaba pasando, y fue entonces cuando el unicornio se desplomó en el suelo.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Herbal! -la cara de terror de todos era innegable. Bajaron los tres muy preocupados, pero él simplemente no respondía.

Cuando Great le tocó el cuerpo, este ardía.

-Una insolación, y encima está deshidratado por el esfuerzo. ¡Dadme agua rápido!

Tras humedecerle la cabeza y el pecho, movieron al unicornio hasta un pequeño trozo de montaña que debido a la formación de las rocas, propiciaba una agradable sombra.

Allí, le dieron un poco mas de agua y esperaron pacientes que despertara. Necesitaban saber que estaba bien.

Se empezaron a oír unos gemiditos pasados unos quince minutos. Parecía que la temperatura corporal se había reducido a un nivel normal y el cuerpo de Herbal empezaba a moverse muy ligeramente. El suspiro de alivio fue unánime.

-¿Dónde estamos? ¿Hemos llegado ya? -La voz de Herbal temblaba, aun estaba débil.

-No querido amigo, aun no hemos llegado. Te has desmayado por el esfuerzo. Estamos cerca, pero no hemos llegado. -Great le explicaba la situación.

-Vaya... Pues no lo he logrado después de todo... -parecía quejarse entre susurros.

-Lo has hecho muy bien hasta aquí, tú mismo decías que no eras un poni con mucha fuerza física, pero casi has subido toda la montaña tu solo. No digas sandeces. -Minty preocupada pero manteniendo una sonrisilla le animaba una vez más.

-Si vosotros lo decís... -Herbal parecía decepcionado consigo mismo.

-No te pongas así anda. Has aguantado mucho para apenas tener físico. No te martirices. -Cherry se unía a su prima a animar.

En el fondo de su corazón, se sentía contento, porque su mente le decía que había fallado, pero pensar en que casi subió a Alto Terre en esas circunstancias, le hacía sentirse algo fuerte. O al menos no tan débil como lo que pensaba.

Unos pocos minutos después, recuperó la suficiente fuerza para levantarse y tras asegurarse de su bienestar, pusieron rumbo al pueblito. Esta vez sin ningún peso encima.

Finalmente, alcanzaron el pueblo de Alto Terre. Un pueblito discreto entre montañas en la cual solo se veían 2 ponis. Los demás debían estar dentro de sus casas.

-Ahí esta amigos míos. Mi hogar. -Minty se mostraba alegre aunque su voz denotaba nostalgia.

-Pues sí que es pequeño sí. ¿Y aquí te has criado? -Great sorprendido, preguntaba. Aunque en realidad no sabría decir si era sorpresa o desilusión.

-No es gran cosa, lo sé. Pero mi familia os va a encantar. Es de lo más agradable. -La yegua le respondía con una sonrisa.

-Doy fe de ello. Mis tíos son unas personas encantadoras, así como el resto de la familia. -Cherry apoyaba las palabras de su prima.

-Entonces vayamos ya. Hace calor... -Herbal no estaba del todo recuperado, así que para aliviar su sufrimiento, retomaron el poco trayecto que les quedaba por recorrer.

Al entrar al poblado, los dos ponis que paseaban por el mismo los miraron. Minty les dedicó un saludo a lo cual ambos respondieron felizmente.

-Son amigos de la infancia. Todos en el pueblo nos conocemos.

El resto del grupo asintió mientras se acercaban al lado izquierdo del pueblo. No había demasiadas casas por la zona y tampoco eran precisamente modernas. Aparentaban estar bastante debilitadas por los años.

Bueno, no os dejéis engañar por la apariencia, pero ya estamos en el terreno familiar. Sé que las casas parecen un poco... descuidadas, pero os prometo que por dentro son firmes. -Cherry explicaba a los machos.

-Eso espero... Ya me dan algunos escalofríos viéndolo de día y con sol. No me quiero imaginar esto de noche y con niebla... -Herbal parecía intimidado por la apariencia del pueblo.

-No tendrás miedo de los fantasmas, ¿no? Uuuuhhh... -Minty le empezó a vacilar.

-¡No es por los fantasmas! Es solo que en mi tierra hay pueblos como este. -Tras responder sonrojado, se apresuró a explicarse.

-Siento curiosidad por tu tierra. Algún día me la tienes que enseñar. -La yegua de crines rosadas confesaba un interés que a Herbal le parecía poco acertado. -Bueno, pues ya hemos llegado. La casa principal. La casa de mi familia. Espero que estéis preparados.

Great estaba bastante bien, pero el unicornio estaba atacado de nervios. Estaba intentando calmarse diciéndose a si mismo que no tenía miedo y que era fuerte, pero no parecía tener mucho efecto.

Cuando las primas llamaron al portón, una yegua muy entrada en años con las crines muy alborotadas les recibió.

-¿Minty? ¿Cherry? Queridas nietecitas, sed bienvenidas a casa. -Era una voz de anciana pero mantenía un tono dulce. Tan dulce que podría uno dormirse escuchándola.

-Hola abuela Candy. ¡Ya hemos regresado! A tiempo de la reunión Terre. -Minty era la portavoz, pero ambas se mostraban entusiasmadas.

-Siempre es un placer veros, preciosas. ¿Quiénes son esos machos tan cucos? Os habéis echado unos buenos novios, mis pequeñas. -La abuela Candy parecía ser tan poco reservada como Minty a la hora de decir lo primero que piensa. Al igual que pasara la primera vez que se conocieron, los machos se ruborizaron.

-No abuelita, te estás equivocando. Son amigos nuestros. -Cherry también ruborizada y acelerada le explico a la anciana yegua la situación.

-Ah... Así que estáis de camino a Hollow... Y queréis participar en la reunión Terre... Bueno, no creo que pase nada... Los novios de mis nietitas siempre son bien recibidos.

-¡Abuela! -Cherry se ruborizó aun mas, mientras que Minty se reía. Aunque por mucho que se riese, era notable su rubor también.

-A mi no me vas a engañar jovencita. Anda, no os quedéis ahí, pasad dentro, encantos. -Con una risilla dulce les invitó a entrar dentro.

La casa por dentro era espaciosa, y tal y como dijo Minty, estaba mucho más cuidada y reformada.

Varios ponis estaban en el salón hablando, mientras que algunos potrillos corrían por los pasillos.

-Estoy muy nervioso chicas... Demasiado nervioso... Hace tanto que no veo una familia... Es demasiado para mi... -Herbal hablaba con tembleques. La ultima familia que vio, fue la suya antes de que lo raptaran. O eso creía, ya que le lavaron el cerebro y él no los recordaba.

-Animo Herbal. Estaremos contigo. Todos. -Great le infundía valor entendiendo perfectamente lo que sentía. Sabía que esta experiencia iba a ser emocionalmente difícil para él, pero si salía adelante de ella, habría logrado superar un enorme obstáculo. Las chicas asintieron.

La familia de Minty resultó ser de lo mas variopinta y agradable. La abuela Candy era encantadora, y siempre estaba mirando por el bienestar de todos. Los primitos de ambas yeguas eran unos traviesos de campeonato, en cuanto vieron a Herbal y su inusual pelaje, empezaron a atosigarle a preguntas y a colgarse de él.

Los padres de Cherry, es decir, los tíos de Minty, también se interesaron por los machos. Miraron un poco raro a Herbal, acto que le acobardó. A veces se maldecía por tener aquel pelaje a rayas.

Y finalmente, los padres de la propia Minty. La madre era una yegua con la crin recogida y unos ojos azules cristalinos, alta y pegaso. Tenía una voz agradable y era bastante extrovertida.

El padre en cambio, era bastante basto. Un macho terrestre fornido que gastaba bromas constantemente, mayormente horrorosas. Tenía los ojos verde oliva y la crin corta.

En esa familia parecía no haber malos rollos. Eran todos agradables. Herbal sentía cosas en su corazón que hacían que quisiera llorar.

-¿Estás bien? -Le preguntaba la madre. -No se te ve muy contento. ¿No te gusta el lugar?

-No... No es eso señora. No se preocupe. -Respondió fingiendo una sonrisa tranquila.

-Si tienes cualquier necesidad, pídela. -La madre de Minty, a la cual todos se referían como Mila, no le dio más importancia al asunto y siguió organizando cosas. Minty en cambio, si se percató de la situación.

-Herbal, te recuerdan malos momentos, ¿verdad?

-No es exactamente eso. No recuerdo a mis padres, ni a nadie de mi familia. Eso es precisamente lo que me hace sentirme... Raro ahora mismo. Siento que he vivido la calidez de sentirse en familia, me resulta conocida la sensación, pero no consigo recordarles... Y los añoro... -Herbal se confesaba ante su amiga en un rincón de la casa.

-Te entiendo. ¿Pero sabes qué? Sé que algún día los volverás a ver, tengo certeza absoluta de ello. Quiero que sepas que mi familia será tu familia siempre que lo necesites. -Minty se puso sentimental al respecto, mirando al unicornio con una tierna mirada. -No te preocupes por nada, estaremos aquí para ti.

-Minty... No sabes lo que me alegro de haberte conocido. Gracias por ser como eres. -Herbal cambió su tristeza con una sonrisa.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme. -le dedicó otra sonrisa dulce. -Ahora debo terminar de preparar la comida. No te preocupes, pronto estará.

Cuando recibió el asentimiento del unicornio, la terrestre volvió a la cocina.  
En ese momento solo la abuela Candy, los dos potrillos de hace un rato y el padre de Minty estaban en la salita central.

La presencia de esos ponis hacía que Herbal tuviese cierto temor, así que aprovecho la ocasión para localizar a Great Thill y forzarle a un paseo por las cercanías de la casa.

Alrededor de una hora después, se tocó la campana que llamaba a todos los de la familia a comer.

Los machos, que caminaban por los huertos, también entraron en la casa para plantarse ante una mesa a rebosar de ponis. Antes había cuatro en la mesa y tres en la cocina, pero ahora el numero creció hasta diez en la mesa y todavía faltaban ellos dos por sentarse, así que en total serian doce.

-Guau. Pues sí que sois unos cuantos en la familia. -Decía Great sorprendido.

-Éramos más en la reunión Terre de hace unos años, pero varios de los nuestros han abandonado la tradición por motivo de los Sugar. -El padre de Minty empezaba a hablar.

-¿Los Sugar? -Herbal preguntaba tímidamente.

-Son, junto a la nuestra, la familia con el mejor dominio de la comida de todo Alto Terre. Su talento ha ido mejorando generación tras generación. -Explicaba el padre de Minty.

-No termino de entender. ¿Qué han hecho pues para que no se reúna la familia entera? -Great retomaba el hilo.

-Hace unos cuantos años en Alto Terre se llevaba a cabo una exhibición gourmet. Cada casa del poblado presentaba sus mejores platos para hacer una muestra de la mejor gastronomía de la zona. Sin embargo, desde hace tres años, no es más que una competición impuesta por los Sugar.

-¿Una competición? -Herbal había sido cautivado por el tema.

-Sí, una competición culinaria. Un duelo. Como decía, hace tiempo era una exhibición, pero con el cambio generacional, los descendientes se han hecho tan buenos, que no quieren una mera exhibición, sino un duelo gourmet.

Hace tres años nos hicieron una apuesta, y perdimos... Desde entonces, el duelo gourmet es una lucha de casas para conseguir el mejor plato.

-¿Pero no es en esencia lo mismo? -Great seguía preguntando.

-No exactamente jovencito. Desde hace tres años la gente que visita Alto Terre ha disminuido, las casas participantes han sido menores y además cada casa debe poner un tesoro de cierta importancia como premio final. El ganador se lo lleva todo. Esto, como comprenderéis, ha alejado a parte de la familia.

-¿Han convertido una tradición amistosa en una batalla gastronómica? Es muy triste eso... -Great salía a defender a los Candy.

-Este año, por supuesto, volveremos a participar. Porque seguimos creyendo que la unión hace la fuerza, mas aun si es en familia. -Minty dirigió unas pocas palabras a lo que todos asintieron con diferentes expresiones afirmativas.

-Es genial veros tan unidos a todos. -Herbal sonreía tímidamente, se le veía con sentimientos encontrados.

-Herbal, amigo mío. Tu también formas parte de esta familia. Eres uno de los ponis que mas aprecio, junto a Great. Hasta Cherry está encantada con vosotros. Es más que suficiente para consideraros de nuestra humilde familia. -Cherry miraba un poco sonrojada a Great, algo que llamo la atención del unicornio. Tan pronto la terrestre de crines azuladas se percato de Herbal, desvió la mirada aun mas colorada.

-Venga familia, hagámoslo como todos los años. Rindamos nuestro pequeño tributo a la lealtad y a la familia. -Minty cerró los ojos y comenzó a recitar una canción a la cual al poco se unirían absolutamente todos los miembros de la familia allí presentes.

 _Como cada año, estamos aquí,_  
 _Todos reunidos para compartir,_  
 _Recuerdos en familia y así mostrar,_  
 _Que nuestros lazos nunca quebraran._

 _Manehattan, Fillydelphia, Baltimare o Trotingham,_  
 _No importa donde vivas, bienvenido tú serás._  
 _Que la unión hace la fuerza, sabemos que es verdad._  
 _Por eso todos juntos siempre vamos a estar._

 _Estés cerca o estés lejos, no importara,_  
 _Porque la familia siempre a tu lado estará,_  
 _Con cariño y respeto, al igual que lealtad,_  
 _La luz en la familia, nunca se apagara._  
 _Si estamos unidos, nunca se apagara._

 _Historias en la lumbre tu podrás contar,_  
 _Juegos con los niños tu podrás jugar,_  
 _Da igual tu edad, aquí encontraras,_  
 _Una gran familia que siempre te apoyara._

 _Si hay un problema lo vamos a superar,_  
 _Como una piña somos, lo puedes notar,_  
 _Con cariño y respeto, al igual que lealtad,_  
 _La luz en la familia nunca se apagara.  
Si estamos unidos nunca se apagara._

 _Con cariño y respeto, al igual que lealtad,_  
 _La luz en la familia nunca se apagara._  
 _Si estamos unidos, nunca se apagara._

Minty se acercó a Herbal durante ese último estribillo y le susurró a la oreja antes de acabar la canción. -Eso te incluye a ti.

 _Nunca se apagara._

Acto seguido, se hizo el silencio absoluto, pero todos miraban al unicornio, que seguía en shock ante lo que acababa de ver y experimentar mientras Minty se alejaba y volvía a su sitio.

Cuando reaccionó y se topó con la atenta y sonriente mirada de todos, se le subieron los colores tanto que por un instante pareció que se iba a desmayar.

El resto de la familia no pudo más que soltar una pequeña risilla dulce.

-No seas tímido jovencito. Mi nietecita tiene razón. Siempre podrás contar con los Candy para lo que sea. -Era la abuela la que estaba hablando.

-Gracias por vuestra hospitalidad. -Respondía Herbal aun coloradísimo.

-No hay nada que agradecer, así somos nosotros. Y ahora, comamos familia. Tenemos un duelo que ganar. -El padre de Minty, que respondía al nombre de Lico, animaba a toda la familia allí presente.

Cuando la comida acabo, y habían empezado a recoger los platos, Herbal se las apañó para lograr un momento a solas con Minty.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¿Por qué toda tu familia me mira así? -Era notable la preocupación del unicornio.

-¡Ey! Relájate un poco, Herby. -Sonreía. - Sabia que esta experiencia seria dura para ti, así que digamos que les puse un poco en antecedentes.

-¿Que les has contado? -La preocupación se tornó miedo.

-Solo que no recuerdas a tus padres, que hace mucho que te separaron de ellos y que es la primera familia que ves en mucho tiempo. Mi familia es muy caritativa, y no quería que estuvieras incomodo, así que allane el terreno para ti.

-¿Segura que no les has dicho nada mas? -Tras soltar un suspiro de alivio al saber que su amiga le había ayudado una vez más, empezó a dudar de si era esa toda la verdad, a juzgar por las miradas.

-Tan segura como que soy hembra. No voy a decirles que vienes de otra tierra. Les confundiría demasiado. -Terminó la explicación.

-¿Y nada, pero que nada, mas? -Insistía el unicornio.

-No. Nada más. Te lo prometo. Ni tu lado oscuro ha salido de mi boca.

Minty parecía decir la verdad, o al menos a Herbal eso le parecía. Aunque las miradas de su familia... Todavía le hacían sentirse inquieto.

-Vale. Gracias una vez mas Minty. -Le acabó agradeciendo con una sonrisa sincera.

-No pasa nada. No me lo agradezcas. Dije que te ayudaría. -Devolvió la sonrisa. -Ahora debo acabar los preparativos del duelo gourmet. Te veré en un ratito.

-Si quieres puedo ayudar. Me gustaría ser de mas utilidad que quedarme aquí quieto esperando.

-Bueno, tenemos ya la receta casi casi decidida y casi todo preparado para llevarlo a la plaza central...

-Da igual, colaborare de alguna manera.

-Ese es el espíritu que me gusta a mí. Vamos.

Y así, los dos amigos entraron en la casa de los Candy para ultimar preparativos.

Parecían estar preparados todos para el duelo gourmet, pero algo carcomía a todos. Cuando Minty preguntó por el problema, la respuesta fue cuanto menos impactante.

-Minty querida. Estamos un poco preocupados. Parece que nuestros rivales, los Sugar, tienen algún ingrediente secreto. Algo mágico que puede hacer maravillas. -Le contestaba la abuelita Candy.

-¿Algo mágico? ¿Cómo que mágico? -Herbal y Minty reaccionaron extrañados.

-Parece que Cherry mientras paseaba por el pueblo, ha oído una conversación entre dos de los Sugar. Algo se traen entre manos y parece gordo. -Ahora era Lico quien contestaba.

-No debemos de preocuparnos ahora por ello. Familia, hemos hecho siempre esto juntos y aunque estos últimos tres años hemos perdido, no vamos a volver a perder. Da igual todos los secretos que nos echen, podemos ganarles con nuestra unión.

Las palabras de Minty consiguieron animar a la familia entera, haciendo que todos recuperasen la confianza.

-Tienes razón, hijita. Vamos a la plaza hermanos. Podemos ganarles. -Gritaba Lico mientras lideraba la marcha.


	9. La carta bajo el casco

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR #9**

 **Hola a todos, queridos lectores. Os doy las gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura una vez mas y espero que este siendo todo de vuestro agrado. Si por el contrario eres nuevo, que tal si viajamos al capitulo 1 para enterarnos de todo? Lo agradeceras. :)**

 **Bueno, el capitulo 8 nos presento una situacion bastante diferente, ¿verdad? Herbal intentando hacer cosas que no puede, una familia un poco loca, y una tradicion que se ha desviado de su curso...  
Cuando idee este capitulo lo intente pensar coo un capitulo comico mas que serio. De hecho, el capitulo 8 y el que teneis a continuacion, se idearon como uno solo. Asi que esperaos tambien cosas algo absurdas en este. **

**En cuanto a los nombres que habeis visto hasta ahora con respecto a la familia... obviamente son originales mios. No estan asociados de ninguna manera a los nombres canonicos que puedan surgir. Lico viene del nombre "regaliz" en ingles (Licorice), mientras que Mila, viene de Camomila.  
Con respecto al resto, no los he basado en nada, ya veis que hay algunos de relleno... al igual que con la otra familia, los Sugar. **

**En este capi, vereis mas nombres absurdos, pero espero que al menos os saquen unas sonrisas. :)**

 **Sin mas que añadir, espero que disfruteis con el capitulo. Nos vemos en el siguiente para hablar un poco de mis ideas al respecto. Que hay bastante que decir.**

 **Un saludo... y que ¡COMIENCE EL DUELO!**

Capitulo 9: La carta bajo el casco

En la plaza, se habían reunido varias familias de ponis. Por supuesto que no iba a ser una competición entre dos, sino entre todos los del pueblo.

En la esquina derecha de la plaza, estaban los Sugar, mirando con prepotencia a todos los demás. En cuanto vieron aparecer a los Candy sonrieron aun más perversamente.

En la esquina sur había otra familia de ponis, más modesta. Minty la presentó como la familia Soda. Una familia con un corazón de oro.

Al norte en cambio, estaba la familia más rara que Herbal había visto. No había parecido alguno entre sus miembros. Minty confesó no conocerla, debía de haber llegado durante la corta estancia en Baltimare.

Por último, a la izquierda de la plaza, los Candy iban colocando todos los utensilios e ingredientes en las mesas.

En el centro estaba la mesa de los jueces, los cuales lo conformaban los 3 habitantes más ancianos de la aldea, pertenecientes a una familia que nunca participaba.

-Bienvenidos a la centuagésimo vigesimosexta edición de la competición gastronómica de Alto Terre. -Comenzaba a hablar uno de los ancianos.

-Como cada año desde hace ciento veintiséis años, nos reunimos para comprobar las delicias de cada familia elaboradas durante el último año. -Otro de los ancianos.

-Esperamos ver una demostración gastronómica limpia y recordando siempre que no somos enemigos, sino compañeros de Alto Terre. -La anciana que dijo estas palabras miró hacia los Sugar.

-Todos los años la misma historia. Nunca nos hemos saltado las reglas que sepamos. -Se oía una voz proveniente del derecho.

-Serán tres rondas tras de cada, uno de vosotros será descalificado. -Proseguía la anciana ignorándoles.

-Ahora, como es tradición desde estos tres últimos años... Debéis presentar el objeto más importante. -El primer anciano proseguía.

Los Soda otorgaban una botella de oro. La familia de Minty entregaba un cofrecito que contenía unos frascos aromatizantes muy caros.

Por su parte la familia del norte, que seguía sin ponerse de acuerdo en cómo identificarse ya que cada uno decía una cosa diferente, ofrecía un conjunto de ropa que a la vista de todos parecían ser de primera clase.

Finalmente, los Sugar sacaron su objeto, un orbe celeste resplandeciente. Un orbe que cuando lo vio Herbal, casi se muere de la sorpresa.

¡GREAT! ¡MINTY! ¡ES ESE ORBE! ¡UNO DE LOS CUATRO ORBES! -La voz de Herbal resonaba muy fuerte en la plaza, no había nadie que no le mirase asustado.

-¿Los de la leyenda? ¿Estás seguro? -Preguntaba Great ante la atenta mirada de todos.

-Totalmente seguro. Lo necesito. Es de total y vital importancia que sea mío. -Herbal no cabía en sí de emoción y nervios. Tenía delante de él uno de los orbes que ansiaba.

-¿Así que lo quieres? No pensé que nadie se interesaría por esta baratija... Aunque si lo quieres... Deberás ganártelo. -Decía el Sugar que portaba el orbe sonriéndole perversamente.

-Debo conseguirlo... Necesito ese orbe... -Herbal hablaba en un tono solo audible por la familia Candy.

-Lo conseguiremos. Te lo prometo. -Minty estaba arriesgando mucho diciendo aquellas palabras.

-Eso es. Les demostraremos como nos las gastamos los Candy. -Lico animaba tanto a Herbal como a su familia.

-Muchas gracias. Pero quiero ayudaros... ¿qué puedo hacer? -Herbal preguntaba honestamente.

-Lo iremos viendo sobre la marcha. Ahora debemos concentrarnos. Esto está a punto de empezar... -Cherry estaba nerviosa por el reto que tenían delante pero sabía que tenía que dar su cien por ciento.

El primer paso en el evento consistía en hacer los mejores entremeses posibles. Cada familia podía hacer lo que quisiera pero tenía que estar acabado en menos de una hora.

Los Sugar no tardaron en empezar a prepararlos haciendo gala de una gran habilidad con los utensilios.

-¡No podemos quedarnos atrás familia! ¡A por ellos! -Gritaba Lico.

Los Candy empezaron a colaborar entre ellos para repartirse las tareas tratando no dejar a nadie de lado. La idea era hacer unas pequeñas tostaditas con heno y decoradas con unas pequeñas frutas silvestres acompañadas de un sirope de frambuesa. Algo simple, pero que sonaba delicioso.

Por su parte los Soda, parecían haber apostado por algo parecido a unas galletitas crujientes con un líquido verdoso en su interior.

Y la familia del norte, que de una vez parecía haber elegido un nombre que les representaba, parecía hacer unas banderillas de diferentes verduras acompañadas de una salsa de verdura verde.

Herbal no perdía ojo a los competidores y lo que hacían en pos de llegar a poder ser de utilidad, al tiempo que no podía evitar mirar el orbe que relucía en el pequeño altar junto a los demás objetos.

Los Soda usaban magia para flamear, y los Sugar no parecían muy sincronizados. De hecho, tres descansaban sin hacer nada de nada.

Al cabo de una hora, sonó una alarma y los cuatro equipos presentaron sus platos. El de los Sugar aparentaba ser el más vistoso de los cuatro y probablemente muy sabroso. El de la familia del norte, que al final se identificaron como Cotton, estaba más que aceptable pese a la horrible sincronización.

El de los Soda no parecía gran cosa pero olía bastante bien. Y el de los Candy,si bien no parecía tan vistoso como el de los Sugar, olía riquísimo.

Los jueces fueron haciendo la cata de los cuatro platos y al acabar se juntaron para decidir al eliminado.

-El perdedor de esta primera ronda es... La familia Soda. -Anunciaba uno de los ancianos.

Los Soda se llevaban los cascos a la cabeza sin comprenderlo. Parecían haber subestimado a los Cotton, pues la verdad sea dicha, lo habían hecho bastante mal.

-Es la hora de la segunda ronda, debéis hacer el mejor plato posible sin ser entremeses ni postres de ningún tipo. Podéis usar cualquier receta que cumpla con esas reglas. -La anciana anunciaba así el comienzo de la segunda ronda.

-Esto está tirado chicos, estamos ya en la última ronda. Lena, Goro, Astor, os toca. -Los Sugar se rotaron para cocinar. Seguían trabajando de manera individual.

-Haremos la pizza de verdura que ensayamos el otro día. ¡Vamos familia! ¡Todos juntos! -Esta vez era Mila la que proponía. Y aunque Herbal sí que colaboraba junto a Great en las pequeñas labores que les asignaban, no pudo evitar desviar la mirada a los Sugar, algo le llamo la atención. Lena estaba usando su magia de una manera muy rara, una pequeña nube de magia envolvía su plato con una especie de polvillo. Parecía como cuando él usaba su polen...

Cuando el tiempo terminó, los tres equipos mostraron sus platos.

Primero los Cotton con unas hamburguesas que olían ligeramente a quemadas, pero las presentaban acompañadas de unas más que apetecibles patatas.

Luego los Sugar con un filete que parecía de un animal enorme, pero que resulto ser obra de la magia. En realidad era un filete de heno perfectamente decorado.

Finalmente, los Candy presentaron una enorme pizza con queso y muchas verduras diferentes que dejaba un delicioso aroma a verde en el aire.

Tras la debida cata, los jueces se unieron para debatir el segundo eliminado.

-El segundo eliminado y por tanto sin acceso a la ronda final es... La familia Cotton. -Pronunciaba la anciana.

Estos parecían algo confusos, pero no protestaban. Los Sugar en cambio reían.

-Parece que nos volvemos a ver las caras en la final, queridos vecinos. -Provocaban los Sugar a los Candy.

-Sí, y esta vez nosotros ganaremos. -Lico lanzó un desafío que pilló desprevenidos a los Sugar. -Hagamos otra apuesta. Si ganamos, volveremos a imponer la exhibición gourmet en lugar de este sinsentido de duelo.

-De acuerdo, pero si perdéis, tendréis que trabajar para nosotros. -Dijo el cabeza de familia de los Sugar al cual todos se referían como Sion.

Todos se quedaros sorprendidos y sin saber que responder. Estaba claro para Herbal y Great que aquello ya era una disputa entre familias y que podía llevar o a lo mejor o a lo peor. Pero si perdían, tendrían que trabajar para sus rivales, y eso no le gustaba.

Tras unos pocos minutos debatiéndolo, la familia al completo con total determinación aceptó el desafío.

-Excelente. Mucha suerte en la final, la necesitareis... -Sonreía perversamente Sion mientras todos volvían a sus respectivas mesas.

-Es muy arriesgado. ¿Sois conscientes de ello, no? -Herbal preguntaba a Minty y a toda la familia.

-Esta es la última oportunidad que tenemos. Debemos ganarla a toda costa. Si colaboramos juntos entre todos, les ganaremos. -Mila con una sorprendente determinación en ella, explicaba.

Uno de los ancianos que hacían la labor de jueces se acerco al centro para anunciar, al fin, el objetivo de la tercera ronda.

-Muy bien ponis, esta es la última ronda. Deberéis hacer el mejor postre posible. Se valorara el sabor, la creatividad y la presentación. Tenéis una hora de tiempo.

-¡BIEN! Postres equivalen a cosas dulces, es nuestra especialidad. -Minty chocaba cascos con Cherry.

-Podemos hacerlo familia. No os vengáis abajo y juntos lo lograremos. -Lico apoyaba de nuevo a su equipo.

Herbal seguía dando vueltas a aquella magia que Lena estaba utilizando en el segundo plato preparado. Le parecía raro.

-Herbal, ¿qué haces? Esto va a empezar, te necesitamos concentrado. -Great llamaba la atención del unicornio mientras llevaba unos moldes.

-Ya voy... Es que esa unicornio... Esta haciendo algo muy parecido a lo que hago yo con mis tratamientos de polen. Y no entiendo por qué.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿De qué nos va a servir el polen aquí? -Le preguntaba extrañado.

-De nada. Y precisamente por eso me tiene mosca. Esa debe ser la baza mágica que escuchó Cherry. -Herbal estaba prácticamente convencido de que la volverían a usar para ganar.

-Sea como fuere, debemos de centrarnos en lo nuestro.

-Si... Supongo. -Herbal se acercaba a la familia Candy para ayudar.

Los Sugar en cambio parecían confiados, muy seguros de sí mismos. Ya habían decidido su plato y estaban a la espera del comienzo.

Justo en ese instante, Sion aprovecho para lanzar alguna puya a los Candy.

-No tenéis posibilidad de ganar. Tenemos algo más que talento a nuestro favor...

-¿Algo más que talento? No nos importa, sabemos que mientras trabajemos juntos y hagamos las cosas con cariño, lograremos ganar. -Lico como siempre, caía en la provocación y defendía sus ideales.

-Uuuhhh... Tiemblo de miedo, señor Lico. Tan pronto como este duelo final empiece, habréis perdido.

-Eso ya lo veremos, señor Sion.

-Pues si ambas familias están listas... Que comience el último evento del día. El verdadero duelo gourmet. -Otro de los ancianos, disparaba un pequeño chispazo mágico para dar la señal de comienzo.

 _(Sugar)_

 _Vaya, vaya, ¿a quién tenemos aquí?  
Los Candy aparecen para tributo rendir.  
Y no es de extrañar, pues muy a su pesar,  
de nuevo este evento vamos a ganar.  
Un año ha pasado, pero todo es igual,  
no tenéis la habilidad para lograrlo cambiar.  
Aquí y ahora se va a demostrar,  
que el talento de los Sugar no tiene rival._

 _(Candy)_

 _¡Un momento! Tenemos algo que decir,  
Demasiado azúcar puede ser vuestro fin.  
La unión hace la fuerza y lo vamos a probar,  
ante el trabajo en equipo hoy vais a fallar.  
Este evento no es un duelo, ni una competición,  
solo una culinaria exhibición.  
Sabemos que podemos, vamos a seguir,  
Y con nuestra comida le pondremos fin._

 _Sabemos que podemos, no debemos fallar.  
La luz de la familia, siempre nos guiara.  
Con amor y confianza nada imposible es.  
Y por eso ganaremos, y lo podréis ver._

 _(Sugar)_

 _¿La unión hace la fuerza? No nos hagáis reír.  
Os ganaremos sin siquiera en serio competir.  
Vuestra filosofía es de alabar,  
pero contra nosotros no os servirá.  
Los caramelos sin azúcar no pueden existir,  
así que preparaos para vernos a lo alto subir.  
Nuestra receta maestra os derrotara,  
Porque los Sugar lo valemos y no hay más que hablar._

 _(Candy)_

 _Estáis equivocados, ciegos a más no poder.  
Os lo demostraremos, ahora lo veréis,  
No se trata de competir y ganar,  
sino de entre todos poder disfrutar.  
Este año ganaremos, y entonces veréis,  
que nuestro camino debéis recorrer.  
Vuestra receta no podrá superar,  
la exquisitez de la nuestra en el paladar._

 _(Sugar)_

 _Vuestras palabras no nos causan ningún temor.  
Tenemos el talento, que más se puede querer.  
La victoria lo es todo, no se debe perder.  
Y por eso ganaremos, y lo podréis ver._

 _(Candy/Sugar)_

 _Sabemos que podemos, no debemos parar.  
Vuestras palabras no nos causan ningún temor.  
Con amor y confianza nada imposible es.  
Y por eso ganaremos, y lo podréis ver._

 _La receta de los Candy no tiene Parangón.  
La receta de los Sugar no tiene comparación.  
En el duelo lo veremos, ya no hay marcha atrás.  
Y por eso ganaremos, y lo podréis ver._

 _Y por eso ganaremos y lo podréis ver._

 _Y por eso ganaremos y lo podréis ver._

Ambas familias trabajaban a la mayor velocidad posible. Los Sugar seguían sin trabajar en equipo, mientras que los Candy no se dejaban de hablar ni un momento.

El tiempo corría y cada vez quedaba menos. Restaban poco más de quince minutos.

Los Candy tenían ya el plato listo y estaban buscando maneras de mejorarlo. Por su parte, los Sugar estaban en una situación similar, pero una vez más usando magia sobre el postre. Parecían estar haciendo un bizcocho de chocolate a juzgar por su color.

Herbal, que seguía fijándose en Lena, daba vueltas en su cabeza a que era lo que estaba haciendo. De repente le llegó un olor a chocolate intenso, a un chocolate tan fuerte que tuvo que taparse las fosas nasales.

Provenía del bizcocho que estaban preparando. Entonces, se le ocurrió una posibilidad acerca de lo que Lena, la usuaria de aquella magia, estaba haciendo. Rápidamente la comunicó al resto de la familia.

-Escuchadme todos. Creo haber descubierto su secreto, su arma secreta. -Les decía en bajo para evitar que les escuchasen los rivales.

-¿Ah sí? ¿De qué se trata Herbal? -Minty hablaba mientras estaba removiendo aun la masa que habían decidido ponerle a modo de capa extra.

-Creo que están usando aromatizantes mágicos. Es por así decirlo, como mediante magia imbuir a un objeto el aroma de otro. -Explicaba sabiamente Herbal recordando las enseñanzas de su maestra.

-¿Es eso posible jovencito? -La abuela Candy parecía sorprendida, al igual que la mayoría.

-Sí, lo es. Yo mismo he estado entrenando algo parecido con mi maestra... Pero solo he logrado extraer pólenes y aromas de plantas de bosque. Aun no he intentado imbuirle nada a nada. -Decía algo nervioso. -Y si ellos si pueden, estamos en un buen lio...

-Nunca dejaras de sorprenderme. Así que ahora sabes tratar pólenes... Qué curioso. -Great desvariaba un poco.

-No es momento de perderse con chorradas Great. -Herbal le llamaba la atención. Rara vez pasaba eso.

-Si lo que dices es cierto, nos tienen ganados, debemos de arriesgar con algo diferente. -Decía Lico pensando soluciones.

-Yo digo que cojamos el toro por los cuernos y arriesguemos a usar la misma magia. -Minty saltaba de la silla donde estaba. -Nos quedan menos de diez minutos. No podemos perder más tiempo.

-¿Pero qué aroma podemos meterle al macaron gigante? -Cherry cuestionaba lo que todos pensaban.

-Lo tengo. Sacad las frutas silvestres. -Mila se unía a la propuesta colaborando.

-¡Os he dicho que no he probado a meter aromas a nada, y mucho menos a coger de cosas ajenas a plantas! -Herbal estaba nervioso de narices. -Puede no funcionar.

-No hay tiempo, habrá que arriesgarse. -Dejaron la fruta en la mesa.

-Animo Herbal. Tú puedes. -Minty animaba a su amigo unicornio.

Al poco toda la familia les rodeó, algo que incomodo al agobiado unicornio.

-De acuerdo... Lo intentare... -Decía tartamudeando.

Se acercó a las frutas y se concentró en el procedimiento de extraer aromas. Por supuesto, pensaba en cómo hacerlo con plantas y luego lo intentaba adaptar a frutas, pero no ocurría nada de nada. Ni un leve brillo mágico.

-¿Herbal? ¿Va todo bien? -Great preocupado preguntaba temiéndose lo peor.

-No… No puedo. No consigo adaptar lo que se de plantas a fruta... -Dejaba escapar unas lagrimas. -Os he fallado... Lo siento...

-Herbal... No... -Minty se llevaba los cascos a la boca.

-¿No hay nada más que podamos hacer? ¿Nadie tiene plantas aromáticas? Si no puede hacerlo con frutas, necesitaremos plantas. No os rindáis aun. -Lico se había puesto serio por una vez. Esta vez no buscaba ni reírse ni competir, buscaba la salvación de la familia.

-No nos dará tiempo a ir a por ellas a casa. Quedan cinco minutos. -Mila urgía a la familia ante la risa descarada de los Sugar que presenciaban el lamentable espectáculo con su bizcocho acabado.

-Herbal, ¿no te habrás traído nada tu tampoco? -Great preguntaba nervioso a Herbal mirando su propia bolsa en vano.

Al instante, Herbal levantó la cabeza. Si que se parecía haber acordado de algo, estaba tan nervioso que había olvidado por completo los deberes que su maestra le había mandado.

No eran deberes de estudio de libros, sino de examinar unas flores. Con algo de suerte podrían ser útiles.

-Great, te debo una gordísima. -Decía apresurándose a su bolsa, ya que apenas le quedaba tiempo.

-¿Qué he hecho? -Se preguntaba mientras miraba como el unicornio vaciaba su bolsa en busca de algo útil.

Finalmente encontró un tarro de cristal con una planta dentro. -¡LA TENGO!

El grito consiguió llamar la atención de todos otra vez, por supuesto, asustando a todos.

-Piensa Herbal, piensa... -Se decía a si mismo mientras llevaba esa planta a la mesa.

-¡Herbal, animo! ¡Tú puedes! -La familia Candy daba apoyos al unicornio que lejos de calmarse, estaba aun más nervioso.

-Chicos por favor... Dejémosle concentrarse. -Great rogaba silencio al verle nervioso, pensó que eso le ayudaría.

-La maestra dijo que esto era una... Coralina Silvestre. Sí, eso dijo. Su polen lejos de ser perjudicial es bastante agradable al olfato. -Repasaba en voz alta todo lo que sabía. -Si extraigo esto así... Con esta intensidad... -Poco a poco empezaba a verse un aura verde de su cuerno volverse de un color rosáceo tenue proveniente de la Coralina.

El resto de ponis miraban el espectáculo atónitos.

-Ahora, con delicadeza... Esto hacia allí, esto otro allá... -Decía palabras indicando lo que hacía, pero la verdad es que el aura rosácea apenas se movía levitando alrededor de su cuerno. -Y ahora... La parte difícil... -Tomó aire.

Poco a poco fue descendiendo aquella aura rosácea al macaron hasta envolverlo.

-Y ahora... Dentro... Entra... -Se esforzaba por el último paso, pero sudaba cantidad. Sentía que le estallaría la cabeza.

El aura empezó a volverse del color normal del aura mágica de Herbal, muy lentamente. Indicando así que estaba, o bien siendo inyectado en el macaron, o bien perdiéndose en el aire.

Los Candy estaban en tensión, los jueces no daban crédito a lo que veían, y los Sugar tras el asombro inicial, sonreían esperando que fallase.

El aura rosácea desapareció, y cuando hubo terminado, Herbal cayó al suelo exhausto y empapado de sudor.

-¡Herbal! ¿Estás bien? -Great y las chicas iban a ayudarle.

-Estoy... Agotado... Nada más... -Decía entrecortado, apenas sin voz.

-¿Y el macaron? ¿Lo hemos conseguido? -Minty preguntaba tras saber que su amigo estaba bien.

Sonó la alarma que indicaba el final del tiempo reglamentario.

-Espero que haya... Funcionado... -Sentía ganas de cerrar los ojos y dormir, pero no podía permitírselo.

-Se acabó el tiempo, ambas familias deben presentar sus platos. -La anciana gritaba a los cuatro vientos para ser oída por todos, y poco después Lico y Sion acercaron los platos a los jueces.

Los Candy habían presentado finalmente un macaron gigante decorado con muchas frutas diferentes y que no desprendía ningún olor. Algo que sin duda en cocina era mala señal.

Los Sugar presentaron un bizcocho de chocolate con tropiezos de chocolate blanco y un olor increíblemente fuerte a chocolate puro.

La cata de ambos platos comenzó. Primero el bizcocho de los Sugar, según la valoración de los jueces, el fortísimo olor se debía al uso de un chocolate casi cien por ciento puro. A pesar del mal olor, Minty le dijo a Herbal que había gente que consideraba que el chocolate dulce no era chocolate como tal, y que este estaba mejor valorado.

Tras dar la enhorabuena a los Sugar por su increíble exhibición de habilidad, procedieron a la cata del macaron inoloro.

Todos estaban con el corazón en un casco por el resultado. Podía pasar cualquier cosa.

Cuando cortaron el macaron y sacaron el primer cacho de él, un inmenso olor salió de dentro, desesperadamente buscando lugar por el cual salir. Esto, tras la súbita salida del olor de frutas silvestres de su interior, empapó por completo el macaron, haciéndolo agradable a la vista, al olfato y al gusto.

El macaron perfecto de frutas silvestres y crema a juzgar por los ancianos que llevaban a cabo la cata.

Una vez acabada la cata, llego el momento de anunciar al ganador.

Los Sugar ya no estaban tan confiados, pues el intento desesperado de los Candy había dado un resultado muy distinto del esperado.

Los Candy estaban igual de nerviosos. Tenían miedo de que aquel estallido de olor a fruta hubiese jugado en su contra.

-Tras una difícil deliberación de los postres, tenemos el honor de presentar al ganador del duelo gourmet. El plato ganador es... - Los tres guardaron silencio para crear suspense. -El macaron gigante de frutas silvestres de la familia Candy.

Los Candy gritaban de júbilo al saber que todo había acabado bien, al tiempo que Minty le decía a un agotado Herbal.

-Lo has logrado, campeón. Ese es mi Herby.

Herbal se limito a sonreír y cerró los ojos satisfecho con lo que había hecho. Ese era su primer gran éxito sin la ayuda de su maestra.

Los Sugar no daban crédito e insistían en las explicaciones. Incluso llegaron a probar el macaron para juzgar por sí mismos. Aun quedaba un potente olor a fruta de su interior. La originalidad que pretendían usar añadiendo esencia de chocolate puro, se vio abrumada por la habilidad mágica que el unicornio había mostrado.

Por mucho que les costase admitirlo, asumieron así su derrota. Se retiraron a recoger sus cosas con intención de marcharse a casa.

-Enhorabuena familia Candy, son ustedes los ganadores de este año. -Proclamaba uno de los ancianos.

-Muchas gracias. Y con esto, hago público que a partir del año que viene, podremos disfrutar una vez más de la exhibición gourmet de Alto Terre. Todos podremos mostrar nuestras recetas y así compartirlas.

Los ponis que miraban la competición estallaron en gritos de celebración. Parece que todos deseaban recuperar su tradición.

-Aquí tenéis vuestro premio. -La anciana les acercó los trofeos de cada familia.

-Muchas gracias señora jueza. -Lico como cabeza de familia los exhibía a todos, pero no recibía apenas aplausos. -No os preocupes, no estoy ahora aquí para hacer gala de chulería ni prepotencia. No tenéis que temer, pues nunca más se pondrán objetos como premios. Y por si quedaba alguna duda... -Miró a su familia para recibir la aprobación de todos. -Se devolverán los objetos a sus respectivas familias. Todos a todas. -recalcó.

Los Sugar, quienes ya habían terminado de recoger, dirigieron atentos las miradas a Lico.

-Si, también lo vuestro. -Acabó añadiendo.

-Pero señor Lico, nosotros necesitamos ese orbe... -Great hablaba en lugar de herbal, que se había quedado completamente dormido.

-No te preocupes Lico, hazles entrega del orbe. -Sion gritaba para ser oído. -Tampoco nos interesaba ese pedrusco. No nos interesa lo que tengas que decirnos. -Con esas palabras, los Sugar se retiraron a su casa, derrotados.

Y así acabo, lo que para los habitantes de Alto Terre seria, la ultima competición gastronómica. Cada familia regresó a su casa y mientras los Candy celebraban su éxito, Herbal dormía ante la presencia de sus tres amigos. Necesitaba descanso y ellos se encargarían de no ser molestado.

La noche cayó sobre Alto Terre, y poco a poco, el agotado Herbal, se iba despertando de su sueño. Aun notaba un cierto dolor de cabeza, pero no era nada en comparación al momento en el cual logro un milagro. Recordándolo, se ruborizó de lo feliz que le hacía.

-¿Ya estas despierto? -Cherry estaba a su lado en ese momento tumbada en el suelo.

-Cherry... ¿Estamos en vuestra casa? ¿Qué hora es? ¿Donde están todos?

-Nos hemos estado turnando para cuidarte. Has dormido seis horas. Los demás están abajo, todos. -Hablaba en un tono de voz suave y dulce. Se la veía contenta.

-Gracias por cuidarme. Te lo agradezco. -Devolvía la sonrisa Herbal.

-Avisare al resto de que has despertado. Vuelvo enseguida. -Cherry se levantó y arreglando ligeramente sus crines, salió de la habitación.

Al poco, se hizo el silencio en el piso de abajo. No le gusto nada al unicornio, pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

Poco a poco los ponis fueron subiendo a la habitación donde dormía y pudieron observarle colorado agachando la cabeza. No le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

-Buenas noches Herbal. -Saludaba Minty.

-Buenas noches. -La vergüenza era dueño del unicornio. Estaban temblando tanto su voz como su cuerpo.

-No tengas miedo. No estamos aquí para ponerte nervioso. -Mila hablaba con su tono dulce.

-Estamos aquí para agradecerte lo de esta tarde. Sin ti no hubiéramos podido ganar. Esa magia que Lena había usado no era nada que pudiéramos superar sin magia. -Lico proseguía el agradecimiento.

-No hice nada del otro mundo... Soy unicornio... Usar magia es mi rasgo más destacable. -Herbal se quitaba merito, no estaba tranquilo y pensar que todo se debía gracias a él, era algo que jamás experimentó en el buen sentido de la palabra.

-Esa magia no es una magia cualquiera... Parecía difícil de dominar, jovencito. -La abuela Candy también se unía al ánimo.

-Incluso con mi colaboración final, vosotros habéis hecho el resto. No es justo que me agradezcáis tanto... -Herbal escupió la mayor verdad de todas con el fin de desviar la atención de sí mismo.

-Eso es cierto. Los Candy siempre lo hacemos todo juntos. Y ha quedado demostrado hoy. Pero no te quites merito, también colaboraste, y de qué manera. -Lico volvía a hablar.

-Y por eso queremos entregarte esto. Te lo mereces. Y creo que lo usaras más que nosotros. -Los dos potrillos le acercaron el orbe celeste.

Al instante, la expresión de Herbal cambio para mostrar sorpresa.

Tras coger el orbe, lo observó durante unos segundos. Podía verse reflejado tal y como pasase en el lago con el anterior orbe, y tal y como esperaba que ocurriese, pudo ver parte de su cuerpo poseído.

Cuando miro alrededor, nadie estaba asustado, y ese acto demostró que en efecto, no era una ilusión o algo real, sino un reflejo de su interior y por lo tanto, no debía tener miedo de ello.

-Os agradezco el regalo. Este orbe es vital para mí. -Les sonreía con fuerzas renovadas.

-Nosotros tenemos más que agradecerte. Junto a ti, hemos devuelto una tradición a un pueblo que lo necesitaba desesperadamente. -Minty hablaba en esta ocasión.

-No ha sido nada. Solo hice lo que había que hacer. -Colorado agachaba su cabeza.

-Bueno, supongo que tendrás hambre. ¿Bajamos a cenar todos? -Mila ofrecía una idea que nadie rechazó. Ni siquiera Herbal, aunque insistió en quedarse un poco más en la habitación a solas.

-Este es el segundo orbe que veo... La leyenda debe ser cierta. No puede ser coincidencia, ¿no? Con un poco de suerte, mañana podre ver el tercero de ellos, y si resulta ser uno de los verdaderos orbes, estaremos a un paso de reunir los cuatro. Entonces podre conocerte... -Cerró los ojos abrazando el orbe. Acto seguido se levanto, y se unió a la celebración final en la cena con la familia.

Tras la cena, Herbal salió un momento fuera de la casa seguido por sus tres amigos. No buscaba nada concreto en ese momento, solo dar un pequeño paseo.

-Minty, Cherry, ahora que habéis devuelto la tradición al pueblo... ¿Que haréis con los Sugar? No parecían muy contentos.

-No he pensado demasiado en ello, pero antes que rivales, somos habitantes del mismo pueblo. No quiero que nos distanciemos más. -Exponía su punto de vista Minty.

-Yo creo que deberíamos de hacerles una visita y reconocernos. Volver a empezar. -Cherry hacia lo propio.

-Me parece una idea genial chicas. Ojala consigáis solucionar vuestras diferencias. -Great, aunque no iba con él, daba su opinión.

-Yo también lo espero. Siento lastima por ellos en el fondo. -El unicornio daba la última opinión

-Por cierto chicos. Mañana bajareis a Hollow Shades, ¿no? Cherry y yo hemos estado pensando en quedarnos aquí hasta que volváis para intentar arreglar las cosas con los demás y estar un poco mas con la familia. -Minty decía por fin algo que estaba callándose por un tiempo.

-¿Queréis quedaros aquí en vez de venir con nosotros? -Great repreguntaba lo obvio.

-Sí. Sera solo un día mas. Cuando regreséis de Hollow debéis pasar por aquí, así que nos reuniremos y volveremos a Baltimare todos juntos. -Cherry daba aclaraciones.

Herbal guardaba silencio sin mirar a nadie.

-¿Herbal? ¿Te parece mal? -Minty preguntaba recordando lo que pasó la última vez que dijo algo parecido.

-No. No os preocupéis. Lo entiendo. No puedo forzaros a estar conmigo todo el rato. -Se giró con una sonrisa, aunque estaba tratando de ocultar la pena de ese comentario. -Disfrutad todos juntos en familia. Os veremos cuando volvamos.

Los tres amigos sonrieron a la vez. Los cuatro sabían que aquel día había sido clave para muchos en muchos sentidos diferentes.

Herbal aprendió no solo que no era tan débil como creía ser. Sino que la amistad no consistía en no separarse. Y los Candy habían logrado recuperar su tradición.

-Sera mejor acostarse, mañana tenemos un gran día por delante. -Sugería Herbal.

-Sí. Vamos amigos. -Minty dando un saltito.


	10. Cuando la oscuridad llama

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR #10**

 **Hola a todos queridos lectores. Primer de todo os quiero volver a agradecer como en cada capitulo vuestro continuo apoyo a la historia. Y si por un casual eres recien llegado, te aconsejo que vayas al capitulo 1 para una mejor experiencia.**

 **Volviendo al tema que nos atañe, en el capitulo anterior pudimos ver un capi diferente de lo habitual. Por una parte, la batalla culinaria. Me parecio una grandisima idea para una tradicion de pueblo, y la cancion en la que participan los Sugar y los Candy, esta pensada como una cancion de fondo. No como una cancion propiamente cantada en el momento. (Inspiracion de ACADECA).**

 **Por otra parte, cabe destacar que el capi 8 y 9, formaban parte de la misma trama. Asi que en general, yo diria que he logrado una buena mezcla de comedia, tension y aventura. Pero la ultima palabra la teneis vosotros, y yo os invito a comentar vuestras opiniones una vez mas.**

 **Ahora, ha llegado el momento de un nuevo capitulo, y este capitulo empieza a vislumbrar los acontecimientos que estan por suceder... se acerca la hora de la accion...**

 **Disfrutad del capitulo, y hasta la proxima. ;)**

Capitulo 10: Cuando la oscuridad llama

La mañana era radiante, y al igual que la mañana del día anterior, el sol se intensificaba cada vez más según Herbal y Great bajaban el monte hacia Hollow Shades.

La cuesta era bastante empinada y rocosa, pero era el único sendero que les acercaba al orbe celeste del contacto de Zecora. Minty les había prestado unos calcetines cuyo diseño parecían idóneos para escalada y descenso de montañas. Y la verdad sea dicha, ambos machos agradecían el detalle, pues incluso a tener unos cascos duros, en caso de no tener cuidado podrían hacerse bastante daño.

Llevaban caminando un buen rato montaña abajo cuando de repente, pudieron ver unas pequeñas columnas de humo salir de unas chimeneas de un poblado entre un bosque.

-Mira Herbal. Eso debe ser Hollow Shades. Ya estamos muy cerca. –Great estaba bastante contento, se le notaba en su voz.

-Sí, ya lo veo. Parece bastante pacifico y discreto. Parece como si fuese una aldea misteriosa de esas de cuentos de Breezies. –Sonreía el unicornio en respuesta.

-¿Cuentos de Breezies? ¿De qué estás hablando? –Aquella afirmación de Herbal pilló desprevenido al terrestre.

-No recuerdo con claridad, pero estoy convencido de que cuando estaba en la prisión nos contábamos cuentos de Breezies. Así llamamos en nuestra Equestria a los cuentos de hadas. –Parece ser que recordar ese dato le causaba pesar. Great rápidamente dedujo de qué se trataba y decidió no abordar el tema pese a la curiosidad que sentía.

-Bueno, sí que parece una aldea de cuento. En un bosque… aparentemente tranquila... Nunca he estado allí.

-Espero que sea así. Lo último que necesitamos es que haya maleantes. Cuanto antes consigamos el orbe, antes volveremos a casa. –Decía Herbal alegre de que su plan estuviese saliendo bien mientras miraba las alforjas que llevaba. Una de ellas resplandecía tenuemente en celeste.

-¿No quieres investigar un poco? Creo que este pueblo puede ser una buena idea. –Great intentaba animar a Herbal a investigar.

-Ya veremos. Tenemos prioridades. El deber primero. –Ponía una actitud un poquito chulesca.

-Qué raro es verte así… pero tienes razón. –Great pese a su asombro, soltó una carcajada.

Al fin llegaron a Hollow Shades, y para sorpresa de ambos, el pueblo estaba muy tranquilo, no se oía ningún ruido. Parecía abandonado… demasiado tranquilo.

-¿Ni un alma? ¿Ni un ruido? –Great estaba flipando, no se esperaba eso.

-¡Es genial! Así no tengo que temer en absoluto. Busquemos la tienda de ese señor. –Herbal sonreía mientras caminaba por el pueblo.

-Raro… muy raro… -Great iba con cautela, prestando atención a todos los detalles que podía.

Las calles y los edificios se sucedían, pero nadie hablaba, nadie hacia ningún ruido. Great sin embargo, pudo apreciar a ponis mirando desde las ventanas. Algo iba definitivamente mal.

-¿Dónde crees que puede estar ese poni? –Herbal preguntaba a Great tras diez minutos dando vueltas.

-No lo sé. Pero lo que si se es que nos están observando… desde las ventanas. ¿No te has dado cuenta? –Le respondía.

En ese instante, Herbal empezó a mirar a las ventanas de las casa, y aunque no en todas, si se distinguían siluetas de ponis. Su alegría se torno de golpe en miedo.

-¿Por qué? No me da buena espina. Esto ya no parece sacado de un cuento de Breezies.

-Sacado de un cuento dice… -Una risotada salió de un callejón. –Esto no tiene nada que ver con un cuentito. Esto es Hollow Shades, una pequeña ciudad que deberíais evitar.

-¿Quién va? –Great se ponía a la defensiva mirando a un callejón en el cual había un poni encapuchado.

-Me llamo Oculus Spark, pero eso os da igual. Si solo estáis de paso, deberíais iros cuanto antes.

-En realidad… hemos venido en busca de alguien. Necesitamos hablar con él, pero no sabemos dónde puede estar. Si es usted tan amable de indicarnos alguna tienda de objetos valiosos o raros… -Great continuaba hablando al lado de un intento de valiente Herbal.

-¿Una tienda de rarezas decís? Tal vez conozca una en este pueblito… pero ¿por que queréis saber eso?

-Traemos algo que queremos que evalué. –Escondían entre ambos la alforja con el brillo celeste, pero de poco les sirvió. El poni lo alcanzó a ver.

-¿Eso que tenéis ahí… no será…? –Se calló un instante. –Seguidme, os llevare a la tienda que buscáis. –El encapuchado puso rumbo a la tienda.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento Great. –Herbal intentaba mostrarse firme. La verdad es que ya no se escondía tras él, se quedaba su lado, temblando ligeramente.

-Todo irá bien. Sigámosle. –Ambos pusieron rumbo en la misma dirección que el poni encapuchado.

Acabaron llegando a una tienda no demasiado lejos de donde se encontraban, y el poni entró en ella primero dejando la puerta abierta.

Cuando ambos asomaron la cabeza, pudieron ver una tienda bastante oscura, con un montón de artefactos y amuletos de apariencia antigua y siniestra.

-¿Vamos a entrar? –Herbal ahora si se empezaba a acobardar de verdad.

-Tranquilo. No dejare que nos hagan nada… estoy preparado para todo. –Great se ponía alerta.

Al poco de adentrarse, la puerta se cerró sola, y el poni encapuchado se acerco al mostrador, quitándose la capa allí.

-Por casualidad… ¿No seréis Great Thrill y Herbal, no? –El poni que resultó ser un poni jovenzuelo con unas pequeñas gafas y el pelo recogido con una coleta, no parecía ya tan peligroso.

-Sí, lo somos. –Great seguía sospechando de él.

-Cuanto lo siento. No tenía la certeza de que fuerais vosotros, puesto que en la carta de mi amiga Zecora marcaba que vendrías acompañados por una yegua llamada Minty. La cual no veo. –El poni se llevaba un casco a la nuca y sonreía disculpándose.

-¿Eres tu el poni que buscamos? ¿Eres el amigo de mi maestra? –Herbal sorprendido preguntaba.

-Así es pequeño unicornio. Oculus Spark me llamo. Y si no tengo mal entendido, me habéis traído un orbe para analizar, ¿no? –Interesado, Oculus miraba su alforja.

-La verdad es que… tenemos dos orbes aquí. Es cierto que teníamos solo uno… pero encontramos otro de camino aquí. –Herbal sacó los dos orbes relucientes con su magia y se los mostró. –Creemos que pueden ser… los orbes que conforman la gema del espejo.

Oculus, abrió los ojos como platos. -¡Santa Celestia! ¡Son idénticos al mío! ¡Resplandecen igual!

-¿Entonces lo son? –Great estaba emocionándose.

-Debo analizarlos primero. No os preocupéis, podéis mirarme como lo hago. Dejadlos en la mesa ante mí.

Herbal posó los orbes con su magia en la mesa y el tendero empezó a hacer un análisis superficial con un microscopio, una lupa y una especie de radar que ninguno había visto jamás.  
Según iba sacando datos, los apuntaba en una hoja.

-Es increíble… realmente fascinante… -Eran las palabras que repetía durante todo el examen. Tras el análisis con esos aparatos, empezó a usar otros aun más raros y así durante una larga y tediosa hora.

-Por cierto señor Oculus. ¿Por qué la gente del pueblo se está escondiendo? –Great llevaba ya unos minutos con la mosca detrás de la oreja mientras el analista seguía en su trabajo.

-Aunque en Equestria hay leyes, siempre hay ponis que las ignoran. Nuestro pueblo tiene una muy mala fama, pero no se debe a los habitantes en sí, sino a su alto índice de criminalidad. Por supuesto, y permitidme que insista, no es el pueblo en sí el problema, sino la cantidad de bandas y malhechores que hay por la zona. Todos tienen miedo de que les ataquen por la calle o les roben, o incluso cosas peores. Por eso se esconden… bueno, yo inclusive.

-¿Y la guardia real no hace nada? ¿Ni las princesas? –Great estaba enfadado por la actitud de los guardias. Herbal en cambio, miraba y escuchaba tímidamente.

-Lo han intentado, créeme hijo. Ha habido guardias reales por esta zona, pero al ser un poblado tan pequeño, no pueden descuidar tanto sus números. Siempre mandan alguno que otro, pero ninguno regresa. Creemos que los matan… por horrible que parezca. –Oculus agachaba la cabeza triste pero seguía centrándose en su trabajo.

-Es terrible… ¿y nadie hace nada al respecto? –Great seguía discutiendo.

-No. Nadie se atreve. Es el problema de no tener entrenamiento en combate. Y por si se os pasaba por la cabeza, ni se os ocurra intentar arreglarlo por vuestra cuenta. No podréis. –Oculus terminaba de analizar las cosas en ese instante.

-De acuerdo, es hora de compararlos, aunque estoy casi convencido de que son idénticos. –Se metió dentro de una habitación y sacó el tercer orbe y una hoja más y los posó en la mesa para ojearlos con detenimiento.

-¿Señor? ¡No nos tenga en ascuas!- Herbal estaba impacientado. Great seguía sin quitarse lo otro de la cabeza.

Son noventa y ocho por ciento iguales aproximadamente. Hay ligeros cambios de un orbe a otro, pero son mayoritariamente iguales. ¡Esto es un descubrimiento fascinante! –Oculus Spark gritaba emocionado.

-¡Entonces es posible que sí que sean los orbes de la leyenda! ¡Great, lo son! –Herbal daba saltitos e felicidad.

-Pues en ese caso, solo nos faltaría encontrar uno. Si verdaderamente funciona reunirlas, podrás cumplir uno de tus deseos de verdad. –Al sentir el abrazo de su amigo, no pudo más que dejar de pensar en ello y responderle con una sonrisa. Aunque seguía preocupado.

-Zecora confía plenamente en vosotros y me ha contado que necesitáis el orbe, podéis quedároslo. Pero cuidadlo bien. –Oculus Spark les daba vía libre para coger los tres orbes.

-Excelente. –Herbal se aproximó para recoger los orbes con sus cascos, pero tan pronto tocó los tres a la vez, estos empezaron a brillar intensamente, envolviendo la sala en una luz celeste tan brillante, que un haz de luz salió hacia el cielo.

-¿Qué está pasando? –Great gritaba tras el ensordecedor estallido de luz mientras se cubría los ojos.

-¡Los orbes reaccionan entre sí y con el unicornio! ¡Pero ni siquiera sé si es algo bueno o no! –Oculus tampoco podía ver nada. Herbal en cambio, no decía ni mu desde dentro de ese haz de luz.

- _¿Qué estás haciendo?_ –Una voz misteriosa se oía por toda la sala.

- _¡No los juntes!_ _¡Sepáralos!_ –La voz misteriosa se oía todavía más fuerte.

-No… no puedo… no puedo separarme de ellos… -Una voz mucho más suave se empezó a oír. Parecía sufrir.

Desde la tienda, Great y Oculus estaban alucinando. Estaban escuchando una conversación entre los dos Herbal.

- _¡Suéltalos o morirás!_ –La otra voz gritaba. – _No podías ser más débil… ¡Ugh!_ –La voz de la oscuridad también parecía resentirse.

De repente, todo se detuvo para Herbal. La luz cesó, la voz se apagó y un dolor en sus costillas se acentuó.

-¡Ah! –Herbal soltaba un alarido de dolor entre gemidos y jadeos.

-Lo siento querido amigo. No me quedaba más remedio. –Great corría a socorrer al unicornio. –Oculus, separa los orbes en las alforjas de Herbal y mías.

-Por… Por supuesto. ¡Voy!

-Herbal. ¡Respóndeme! ¿Estás bien? –Great le levantaba la cabeza.

-Duele… mucho… mis costillas… mi cabeza… -No era capaz de decir una frase completa. Parecía a punto de desfallecer.

-Ni se te ocurra morirte ahora. No te voy a dejar morir. Siento el golpe, ¡pero no se me ocurría que más hacer! –Great lamentaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón el daño causado a su amigo. –Ni siquiera he podido protegerte sin hacerte daño… ¡Maldita sea!

-Tengo… sueño… -Decía en voz baja Herbal justo antes de cerrar los ojos.

-¡No! ¡No te duermas! ¡Despierta! – El grito de Great fue tan sonoro que pudo oírse desde el pueblo entero, pero Herbal no abría los ojos, simplemente yacía dormido en sus cascos. Rápidamente comprobó sus pulsaciones y por suerte, aun estaba vivo. Parecía estar en un sueño profundo del cual no fuese a despertar.

 _-Eres un inconsciente… Casi nos matas a los dos… -_ Una voz dentro de la cabeza de Herbal sonaba. Parecía agotada.

-No tenía ni idea de que eso fuese a pasar… Nunca antes ha pasado… -Herbal contestaba de igual manera.

- _No vuelvas a juntar los orbes ni a tocarlos. ¿Me oyes? Ni se te ocurra. –_ Ordenaba intentando recuperar el aliento.

-No… no puedo hacerte caso. No tienes... control sobre mí. -Trataba de recuperarse.

- _¿Cómo dices? ¿No te ha quedado claro que no eres capaz de soportar ese poder? –_ Le respondía enfadado.

-Es posible, pero tengo que poder... Tengo que poder controlarte... No puedo permitirte seguir haciendo daño a mis amigos. –Herbal con los ojos cerrados y con cierto miedo, pronunciaba unas palabras que rara vez eran audibles por nadie.

- _¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan valiente? Sabes que sin mí no puedes proteger a nadie._ –Respondía y reía la voz misteriosa tras unos instantes en silencio aparentemente sorprendida.

-De momento, he encontrado una manera de controlarte… y si esta ha funcionado así… pronto descubriré otra forma que no me haga daño. –Herbal mostraba una ligera sonrisa, se empezaba a notar algo superior.

- _¿Crees ser más fuerte que yo por lo que has logrado? Casi te matas a ti mismo… ¿y te sientes superior? Eres aun más idiota de lo que creía. ¿De qué te servirá controlarme si mueres en el intento?_

-No soy tan débil como crees... Ya no. Tome una decisión... y demostrare que puedo ser capaz de todo. -Herbal poco a poco sonaba más seguro de sí mismo. Tartamudeaba mucho menos.

De repente, una oleada de aire frio recorrió ese espacio vacío. Algo que hizo que la voz misteriosa soltara un sonido de exclamación preocupante. - _Escucha, sé que no me vas a hacer caso… pero te diré algo… no debes juntar los cuatro orbes. Debes olvidarte de la leyenda. Si no lo haces… algo malo pasara. –_ La oscuridad de Herbal se estaba poniendo algo nerviosa. Parecían haberse cambiado los papeles.

-Claro. Y ahora es cuando yo me amedrento… Sabes que la gema del espejo puede ganarte, y tienes miedo de que lo logre. No colara. –Herbal estaba ganando confianza a pasos agigantados.

- _¡Idiota! ¿No lo notas? ¿No sientes nada raro ahora mismo?_ \- Volvía a levantar la voz aquella voz.

-Noto que ahora tienes miedo tú y que pretendes manipularme. No quiero volver a hablar contigo. Desaparece. –El ego de Herbal estaba por las nubes por primera vez en su vida.

 _-Insensato… Cuando quieras darte cuenta será tarde… vas a matarnos a los dos. Pero ¿sabes qué? Allá tu._ -Unos instantes de silencio después, la voz continuo hablando. - _No puedo creerme que hayas cambiado tanto… Aun así, no pienso dejar que acabes todos los sueños y objetivos que tengo solo por tu tozudez. Si de verdad aprecias tu vida, me harás caso.-_ Acabó la conversación riendo a carcajadas.

El silencio se hizo en su cabeza. Ni un ruido, ni una luz. Un vacío enorme se mostraba ante Herbal. La soledad le hizo sentirse por un momento triste y mal, pero estaba con fuerzas y confianza, y eso creía que era lo que necesitaba para superar cualquier cosa.

Se concentró en salir de ese vacío. Concentró toda su fuerza en un conjuro que le permitiese atravesar la negrura que le rodeaba. Y entonces por arte de magia, se hizo la luz.

-¿Herbal? ¿Estás bien? Gracias a Celestia… -Se escuchó un suspiro con la voz de Great Thrill. –Me has preocupado mucho.

-Hola Great. ¿Qué ha pasado? –Decía sin hacer demasiado caso a lo que decía.

-Pues tocaste los orbes para guardarlos… y un torrente de luz te envolvió, no respondías… luego te desmayaste en mis cascos. Y bueno, has dormido… ocho horas. Han sido las peores ocho horas de mi vida. –Decía sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Y donde están los orbes? –Miraba alrededor.

-Yo los he guardado en vuestras alforjas. Están separadas para evitar que vuelva a pasar lo que ha pasado. –Oculus explicaba.

-Gracias por las molestias. –Se giró para mirar a Great. –Bueno amigo, volvamos. Me siento como nuevo. –La mirada de Herbal demostraba una seguridad en sí mismo jamás vista por parte terrestre.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Vale. ¿Estás bien?, ¿seguro? –Great notaba algo raro en el unicornio.

-¿Yo? Estoy mejor que nunca. Me noto súper bien. –Sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Si tú lo dices… Muchas gracias por todo señor Oculus. –Great se despedía antes de seguir a Herbal que caminaba decidido hacia fuera.

-Great… espera un momento. –Oculus le detuvo. –Vigílale, cuídale, y si por un casual pasa algo, sálvalo. Ahora eres el único que puede hacerlo.

-No puedo… He herido a un amigo para salvarlo. Casi muere por mi culpa. –Great bajaba la cabeza.

-Al contrario Great. Le has salvado, pero algo no está bien aquí… me pondré en contacto inmediatamente con Zecora para contarle todos los avances en la investigación y este último detalle. –Oculus se dio la vuelta. –En serio Great. Cuídalo bien.

-Vamos Great, ¿a qué estas esperando? Alto Terre nos espera. –Herbal daba un grito desde fuera.

-Esto… Si, ¡ya voy! De acuerdo señor Oculus, confié en mí. –Acto seguido salió tras Herbal.

-Ya verás cuando Minty sepa que tenemos tres de los cuatro orbes. Se va a alegrar un montón, ¿y mi maestra? Solo nos falta un orbe, un orbe y podre controlarle. –Herbal estaba pletórico.

Mientras caminaban, se podían ver más ponis que antes en las ventanas.

-Sí, ya falta muy poco para librarte de ese peso. Tengo ganas de ver cómo será todo a partir de ahora. –Great intentaba mantener la compostura.

-Pareces preocupado. ¿Te pasa algo? –Herbal miraba fijamente a los ojos del terrestre.

-No… no es nada… es que me… preocupa que te haya hecho mucho daño. –Consiguió decir. –Tengo que lograr ser mas fuerte si quiero proteger a los demás sin herirles… pensé que te había matado.

-No te preocupes por eso, amigo mío. Estoy más sano que una flor recién regada al florecer en primavera. –Sonreía mientras caminaba con decisión.

-Ya lo veo… desde luego energías no te faltan, no. –Great estaba muy preocupado viendo a Herbal.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a Alto Terre tras subir la empinada montaña, fueron directos a casa de los Candy. Herbal aunque cansado por la subida, mostraba convicción en su mirada. Great estaba parecido, pero algo cabizbajo.

-¡Hola chicos! Ya pensé que no llegabais hoy. –Minty les recibió con los cascos abiertos. -¿Qué tal todo? ¿Habéis podido comprobar que el orbe era el orbe de la leyenda?

-Por supuesto que sí. Y ya tenemos tres de los cuatro orbes con nosotros. Ya solo falta encontrar uno más y podre controlar la oscuridad de mi interior. Cuanto antes volvamos, mejor. –Todo eso lo dijo de seguido y con una cara de satisfacción insostenible.

-¡Oh! Genial pues pasad. Estamos ya haciendo las alforjas. –Minty ajena a la entonación de Herbal, les dejaba pasar.

-Minty, ¿Habéis conseguido hablar con los Sugar? –Great le preguntaba.

-Bueno, algo hemos intentado hacer, sí. No diría que ha sido un exitazo… pero es un avance. Lena es bastante agradable una vez la conoces a fondo. –Respondía ella alegre.

-Me alegro de oírlo. Ojala pronto se normalice la situación entre vuestras familias.

Mientras Great y Minty esperaban a Cherry, quien aun no había bajado, Herbal estaba mirándose en un espejo. Parecía estar intentando ver algo que nadie veía.

-Oye Minty. ¿Tú no ves algo raro a Herbal?

-¿Como de raro? ¿Ha pasado algo que deba saber?

-Más o menos… Ven. –Los dos se retiraron un momento a la cocina para hablar.

-Vaya Herbal. Bienvenido de nuevo. ¿Qué tal en Hollow Shades? ¿Lograsteis lo que queríais hacer? –Mila se acercaba tras salir de una habitación.

-Buenas tardes señora Candy. Si, ya tenemos todo arreglado. Ahora solo falta volver a casa. Ha sido muy amable al permitirnos hospedarnos aquí.

-Huy. No seas tan modesto joven, que menos después de lo que hiciste. Además, eres amigo de mi hijita, así que no tienes nada que agradecerme. –Sonreía Mila. –Me alegro de verte tan contento. Es un gustazo ver a jóvenes tan felices.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Muchas gracias. –Soltó una risita.

-Hola mami. –Minty volvía ya con Cherry y Great.

-Hola Minty. Ya volvéis hacia Baltimare, no?

-Sí, tenemos aun mucho que hacer. Os confiamos la relación entre los Candy y los Sugar. Ojala la próxima vez que vengamos podamos cocinar entre todos. –Minty abrazaba con fuerza a su madre ante la atenta mirada de todos, y la extraña mirada de Herbal, que se llevó un casco a la frente con cara de dolor.

-¿Herbal? ¿Estás bien? –Great volvía a preocuparse por su amigo.

-Como una rosa. No te preocupes. –Recuperó la compostura y procedió a despedirse. –Bueno equipo, ¡es hora de volver a casa! Vamos.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar a la estación al pie de la montaña de Alto Terre, pero era obvio que algo no iba bien en aquel descenso. Sacaron varios temas de conversación, entre ellos y el más destacable fue todo lo que paso en Hollow Shades. Tan pronto se mencionaban los orbes, el haz de luz y Herbal dormido, este último saltaba diciendo que todo estaba bien y que algo genial iba a pasar. Cargado de entusiasmo y confianza, los demás no podían más que mirarle extrañado. Aquel cambio era demasiado drástico para él.

Lo peor era cuando intentaban preguntarle por lo que pasaba. No solo porque no decía estar mal, sino porque había mencionado varias veces que estaba muy cerca de lograr dominarlo, y ellos solo podían suponer que se refería a su otro ser.

-Te notamos cambiado. Demasiado cambiado. –Minty, tomando un tono algo más serio, abordaba el tema.

-La verdad es que sí. Me siento más fuerte. Me siento genial. Pronto no podrá contenerme ni dominarme, entonces todo será aun mejor. –Herbal miraba decidido al cielo. –Tengo muchas ganas de contarle esto a mi maestra.

-Bueno, supongo que eso está bien… tu no olvides de que nos tienes para lo que sea. ¿De acuerdo? Siempre te ayudaremos. –Great terminaba.

-No os preocupéis. Estoy convencido de que no volverá a pasaros nada. Seré yo quien os proteja a todos. –Les dedicó una sonrisa, pero no era la sonrisa del Herbal que conocían. Era algo diferente.

Por fin llegaron cada uno a su casa. Minty y Cherry se quedaron en Baltimare, Great acompañó a Herbal hasta casa de Zecora y luego se marchó a la suya propia. Cuando Herbal entró en la casa, se topó a la cebra con cara de preocupación sentada en una silla leyendo un libro.

-Buenas noches maestra Zecora. Ya he regresado, y traigo una sorpresita. –Decía Herbal contento acercando las alforjas a la mesa.

-Al fin has llegado… pensé que algún problema os habríais topado. Me alegra sano y salvo verte, aunque a decir verdad, algo raro desprendes. –Cuando se giró para mirarle, su cara denotaba bastante preocupación.

-Sí, eso que sientes son los orbes que hemos traído, hemos traído tres de los cuatro orbes de la leyenda. –Sonreía sacando los orbes y dejándolos juntos en la mesa. –Encontramos uno más en la aldea natal de Minty. Es genial, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Zecora se abrieron como platos, era verdad que solo faltaba un orbe, y se dio cuenta de que los orbes brillaban más intensamente que cuando entregó el primer orbe a Herbal. Sin embargo, su atención volvió rápidamente al unicornio, no desprendía la misma sensación, ni tenía la misma mirada.

-¿No hay nada que desees contarme? Con mucha intriga espero escucharte. –Le incitaba a hablar.

-Por supuesto. –Tomó asiento contento y empezó a narrar todo lo que había pasado desde la salida de su casa hasta el regreso. Con todo lujo de detalles. –Pero lo mejor de todo fue cuando toque los orbes… pude experimentar algo increíble… ¡Los orbes verdaderamente pueden controlar mi oscuridad! Si que fue algo peligroso usarlos… ni siquiera sabía que eso pudiese ocurrir… pero imagíneselo maestra. Cuando tenga los cuatro, será inevitable que pueda dominarle. Tengo fuerza suficiente a mi alcance como para dominarle. ¡No soy débil!

Zecora puso una cara triste y soltó un suspiro. –No aprendiste nada de la lección de hace unos días. Y está siendo igual que en mis peores pesadillas.

Herbal miraba sin entender a la cebra.

-Te lo dije sin rodeos, no tienes que confiar en la fuerza, ni en tus medios. Has olvidado lo más importante del aprendizaje, y eso indica que del camino correcto has decidido alejarte.

-Pero… si hasta ahora he estado entrenando cuerpo y mente. Incluso he conseguido hacer un conjuro de manipulación de esencias por mi cuenta, he logrado acercarme al punto de que no me importe que haya más ponis cerca, y también a los orbes. Estoy preparado para lo que se me venga. –La mirada de Herbal mostraba otra vez convicción. –Confié en mi maestra, no la decepcionare.

Zecora desvió la mirada un momento mirando hacia la ventana y tras suspirar, volvió a dirigirle la mirada.

-Eso ya no importa tanto, muchas cosas han cambiado. Si lo que has dicho piensas en realidad, más que enseñarte no hay. –Herbal estaba sorprendido por las palabras de la cebra. –Y no quiere decir que tu entrenamiento haya acabado… quiere decir, que ya me has decepcionado. Vete a la cama y recapacita sobre todo lo que ha pasado desde que llegaste a mi hasta hoy. Te has distanciado demasiado del camino a seguir, y eso es algo que tú has de poder sentir. Buenas noches.

Zecora se levantó y caminó hacia su habitación, dejando tras de sí a un confundido unicornio. -¿Qué ha querido decir? ¿De qué está hablando? He estado entrenando todos estos días para cuando llegue el momento de enfrentar mi oscuridad poder vencerla… Y estoy a un paso de lograrlo. ¿Por qué me ha dicho eso? ¿Yo la he decepcionado? –Con todas estas preguntas en la cabeza, Herbal también se fue a su habitación. No entendía nada de lo que acababa de suceder.

Esa misma noche, Zecora se levantó y salió de la casa quedándose mirando al cielo en una silla que tenía preparada siempre al lado de la puerta. Suspiró.

-Hace mucho que no hablo directamente al cielo, sé que no puedes escucharme allá donde estés… pero me preocupa Herbal. He tratado de ser la maestra ideal para él. Pensé que mis conocimientos servirían para guiarle. Pero se está desviando y no sé si podre corregirlo… Realmente, me encantaría hablar contigo este tema… Hermana.

Agachando la cabeza, Zecora cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida en el exterior de su propia casa.


	11. El renacimiento de la leyenda

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR #11**

 **Hola a todos queridos lectores. Por fin os puedo traer un capitulo mas del fanfic. Me ha costado mucho terminarlo por motivos de trabajo y estudios, pero ya esta aquí. Si eres nuevo y quieres enterarte de la historia, te recomiendo que vayas al capitulo 1 para disfrutarlo mas.**

 **En el capitulo 10, pudimos ver el segundo gran cambio del fanfic. Herbal volvía a cambiar para hacerse una mezcla rara de personalidades. Soy consciente de que puede haber quedado de una manera muy antinatural, pero la idea era dar una sensación de confusión. ¿Nunca os ha pasado algo parecido a tener tantos sentimientos diferentes juntos, que apenas os reconocéis? Esa es la sensación que quería dar a Herbal.**

 **En esta ocasión, empezamos ya el camino al final del fanfic. Capitulo donde empezamos a ver las cosas con otros ojos. Espero que os guste. Hasta la siguiente.**

Capitulo 11: El renacimiento de la leyenda

Los días se sucedían entre la tranquilidad del bosque Verdur. Las hojas de los arboles se movían lentamente a causa de la brisa, el sol se filtraba por entre las copas, y los animales se dejaban ver por los alrededores.

De igual manera, Herbal, proseguía con su aprendizaje junto a Zecora. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que había regresado del viaje, y se notaba que la situación entre ambos había mejorado tras la discusión de aquella noche.

Por una parte, Herbal había empezado a replantearse cuál era el verdadero significado de hacerse fuerte. Estaba más que convencido de que sus capacidades físicas y mágicas habían aumentado con el paso del tiempo, el entrenamiento y el incidente con los orbes. Pero si en verdad se había fortalecido, ¿por qué su maestra se había enfadado tanto con él? Dijo que había olvidado sus defectos y que eso le hacía especialmente vulnerable.  
Había dedicado varios días a dar vueltas al asunto, pero aun no era capaz de hallar una respuesta.

Por otra parte, Zecora había dado otra oportunidad al unicornio al ver que este había recapacitado sobre su actitud. Aunque cada vez era más frecuente verla distraída y preocupada. Nada había sido igual para ella desde que habían reunido tres de los cuatro orbes. Su inquietud había aumentado, pero trataba de ocultarlo ante su alumno.

Durante las dos semanas, se pudo apreciar como el brillo de los orbes se iba intensificando. Un poquito cada día, apenas apreciable de un día para otro, hasta que un día, el brillo era prácticamente celeste intenso. Ninguno de los dos sabia el motivo, pero estaba claro que algo significaba.

-¡Maestra! ¿Qué cree que significa este resplandor? -Herbal miraba sorprendido al foco de luz celeste que procedía de los orbes.

-Lo desconozco. Mi conocimiento no es suficiente para este fenómeno asombroso. Podría peligroso ser, si su energía sin control puede crecer. -Zecora aparentaba estar tranquila, pero la realidad era bien distinta, ya que el no tener una explicación acerca de los orbes, la alteraba. No podía interpretar la situación como buena o mala.

-Últimamente su brillo ha aumentado mucho. Según tengo entendido, esto se llama reacción, ¿no? Está reaccionando a algo. -Herbal parecía bastante más maduro tras ser expuesto a los orbes. Ahora razonaba con mas juicio.

-Eso parece ser, pero no podría si para bien o para mal es responder. Ante la duda, con cautela se debe proceder, ya que cualquier fallo terrible puede ser. -Las sabias palabras de la cebra convencían a Herbal de ello. Mentiría si dijese que no tenia curiosidad por el extraño fenómeno, pero no quería poner en peligro a su mentora.

No mucho después, Herbal fue enviado a recoger ingredientes por el bosque, como era habitual. Ya sabía moverse por él al dedillo, no había rincón que no hubiese visitado en busca de los materiales que su maestra requería. Siempre aprovechaba para darse un pequeño garbeo alrededor del lago Lúmina, con la esperanza de ver a la mítica criatura de la leyenda y rogarle su ayuda, pero jamás aparecía ante él. El lago permanecía inmóvil ante sus palabras.

Esta vez, mientras se acercaba a la orilla del lago, pudo apreciar una sombra en el otro lado, mirando fijamente al lago. Desconfiando de ella, se acercó lentamente al agua.  
Cuando la sombra, la cual llevaba una capucha, le vio, Herbal pudo sentir como algo se revolvía en su interior. Sus miradas se cruzaron, pero el unicornio solo alcanzo a ver el oscuro hocico de la sombra, seguido de una sonrisa tenebrosa.

-¿Quién es? Tengo la sensación de haber visto antes esa sonrisa. -Según murmuraba esas palabras, la sombra se dio la vuelta y se alejó del lago en silencio. Algo no iba bien con aquel poni o monstruo que hubiese sido.

La extraña sensación de ser observado no desapareció del unicornio hasta haber llegado a la casa de Zecora, donde la misma le esperaba impaciente.

-Mucho has tardado, ¿algún problema te has encontrado?

-No maestra. Pero si he visto algo fuera de lo normal… -Le contó toda la historia con todos los detalles.

-¿Alguien estaba observando el lago? Tampoco lo veo tan raro. Sin embargo, describes con horror, una sombra que te causa temor. -Se acercó a él y le puso el casco en la frente bajo el cuerno. -Ahora no debes miedo tener. En esta casa yo te protegeré.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió con normalidad. Zecora había preparado unas pociones de un encargo y Herbal además de asistirla, había estado manipulando los pólenes de las diferentes plantas a modo de entrenamiento.  
Todo era normal hasta que de repente, alguien llamó a la puerta de la cabaña.

-Herbal, ¿puedes hacerme el favor de abrir la puerta? Ocupada estoy con esta receta que requiere mi concentración completa. -Zecora estaba con un cuentagotas y varios botecitos con diferentes líquidos, centrada en la tarea.

-Claro que si, maestra. -Haciendo desvanecer su magia y liberando una pequeña nube de polen, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. -Hola, en que puedo ayu... -Su cara palideció de golpe al ver una cara conocida ante él. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Vaya, vaya. Mira a quien tenemos aquí. ¿A qué viene esa cara de susto? ¿No sabes cómo saludar a una amiga? -Soltó una leve risita. -Parece que hubieses visto algo terrorífico.

-¿Qué... estas haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo has encontrado esta casa? -Herbal acosaba a preguntas a la recién llegada en un tono de voz alarmante al darse cuenta de que por la capa que portaba, debía ser la yegua del lago. -¿Por qué has venido aquí... Dusk?

-Hey, relájate un poco, ¿quieres... Herbal? -Otra risita salió de la boca de la unicornio. -Solo quería pasarme a saludar. Como hacen los amigos.

-No me fio de ti. Nada de nada. -Las palabras de Herbal sorprendieron enormemente a Dusk. Al igual que el resto de sus amigos, no esperaba contestaciones así del mismo poni que unas semanas atrás estaba aterrado del mundo.

-Vaya... menudo recibimiento... ¿Estás seguro de que te llamas Herbal? No te pareces demasiado al unicornio que yo conozco... -La unicornio ponía una cara de desprecio.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? -Zecora salió al recibidor al ver que su alumno tardaba bastante en volver.

-Maestra... -Herbal se quedó en blanco un instante.

-Así que usted es la maestra de Herbal, ¿verdad? Zecora creo recordar que era. Es un placer conocerla. -Dusk hablaba con otro tono de voz diferente. Ahora se mostraba amable. Las palabras de la yegua sorprendieron a Herbal, pues él no recordaba haber mencionado el nombre de su maestra en su presencia.

-Así es. ¿A quién tengo el placer de conocer?

-Me llamo Du...

-¡Dusk Greed! Es la unicornio de la que le hable tras volver de Dodge Junction. -La miraba mal, con cierta ira.

-Es de muy mala educación no dejar presentarse a los demás y más aun blasfemar en su presencia. -Dusk se mostraba algo enfadada, pero mantenía la compostura. Parecía una maestra del temple.

-Herbal, debes calmarte. No hay motivo para alterarse. -Zecora le recriminaba en tono imponente.

-Pero es una yegua malvada. Yo lo sé. -Herbal ya no se callaba nada. Estaba dejando paso a sus sentimientos más profundos, y Zecora como si pudiese ver lo que acontecería a continuación, no tuvo más remedio que imponerse a él ante Dusk.

-No iras a romper la promesa que me hiciste, ¿verdad? Fui muy clara la ultima vez, y no dejare que esto vuelva a suceder. La armonía de tu interior has perdido, y sin ella, todo lo que te estoy intentando enseñar, no tiene sentido.

Ante la atenta y sorprendida mirada de Dusk, Herbal sudaba e intentaba excusarse sin éxito. Finalmente, no le quedo más remedio que callar y dejar que Dusk y Zecora hablasen entre sí.

A Herbal le habían encargado preparar y traer de la cocina varias pastitas y algo de té, para así mantenerle lejos de Dusk aunque sea por un rato y poder calmarse.

-Bueno, señorita Dusk, ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿Imagino que un remedio para ti?

-No me vendría nada mal unas cuantas de sus pociones. Sí, creo que comprare algunas para mis viajes alrededor de Equestria. Sin embargo, no es el motivo por el cual he llegado a este bosque. -Dusk explicaba con calma, al tiempo que Herbal servía a regañadientes lo que le habían pedido. -Muchas gracias Herbal. A tu salud.

Un gruñido salió de su boca, pero pudo controlar las ganas que tenia de ponerla en su sitio. Se sentó al lado de Zecora y se mantuvo en silencio.

-Como le he dicho, soy una viajera errante. No tengo un hogar y me dedico a viajar por toda Equestria en busca de rarezas. Y la verdad es que desde hace unas semanas, una de mis reliquias ha estado guiándome hasta aquí.

-¿Una de sus reliquias la ha guiado hasta este bosque? -Los ojos de ambos se abrieron como platos.

-Sí. Por raro que parezca, mientras excavaba en una mina en busca de algún mineral valioso, mi alforja empezó a brillar tenuemente. No tenía ni idea de por qué pasaba, pero según me acercaba hacia esta dirección, el brillo se volvía mas intenso, hasta que eventualmente, entré en este bosque por intriga creada por mi reliquia. De hecho... puedo mostrárosla. -Su cuerno se iluminó en su característica aura morada.

-Maestra... una reliquia que se ilumina en un brillo tenue y que posteriormente aumenta su brillo... no puede estar hablando de lo que creo que está hablando, ¿verdad?

-Parece que sí, querido alumno. Parece que sí.

Dusk no tenía ni idea de que hablaban, solo podía interpretar que sabían el motivo de que su reliquia brillase. Sacó un orbe de la alforja y lo colocó en la mesa. El orbe despedía un brillo celeste intenso, tan intenso que apenas podía verse el orbe.

-¡Es uno de los orbes! ¡Es el cuarto orbe! -Herbal no podía aguantar sus emociones. Estaba pletórico, sorprendido y aun enfadado con Dusk.

-¿El cuarto? Lo siento, no os entiendo. -La yegua mostraba una cara de incredulidad.

-Señorita Dusk, posee usted un orbe legendario. Y no es para menos, procede de una leyenda de antaño. -Zecora tampoco podía apartar los ojos del orbe. Sabiendo el peligro de exponer a Herbal a los cuatro orbes en un mismo lugar sin la preparación adecuada, ni cómo actuar, estaba empezando a sudar de nervios.

-Me encantan las leyendas, pero no he oído ninguna relacionada a este orbe celeste. ¿Podría usted ser tan amable de contarla?

De forma inmediata, el orbe empezó a vibrar y a elevarse lentamente de la mesa. Estaba reaccionando a algo.

-Esto no es seguro... Señorita Dusk, por favor, guarde el orbe inmediatamente. En caso contrario podría acontecer un terrible desastre.

Aun sin entenderlo, Dusk hizo caso de la experimentada cebra, e hizo desaparecer el orbe metiéndolo de nuevo en la alforja y haciendo desaparecer la misma. -¿Qué está sucediendo? Es la primera vez que veo algo parecido.

-Es un orbe mágico de fuerza no grandiosa, pero que junto a los otros tres orbes adquiere una fuerza pasmosa. Tengo los tres orbes bajo mi custodia, y en caso de juntarse los cuatro, podríamos revivir la famosa historia. -Zecora empezó a narrar la misma historia que contó a Herbal semanas atrás.

-Así que la gema del espejo... un tesoro, que si no he entendido mal, permite enfrentar cara a cara los mayores temores y la oscuridad de uno mismo. ¿Correcto?

-Así es. -Zecora asentía brevemente.

-¿Y dice usted que necesita mi orbe para intentar traer de vuelta la leyenda? -Preguntaba aun con sorpresa a la cebra.

-Dusk. Necesito el orbe. Déjamelo temporalmente, te lo devolveré. -Herbal empezaba a ponerse nervioso. Estaba a un único paso de cumplir su sueño más reciente.

La mirada de Dusk mostraba sorpresa una vez más. El poni que primeramente conoció como miedoso, se había vuelto agresivo, para a continuación mostrarse rogando ayuda.

-No sé yo... después del recibimiento tan caluroso que me has dado... quizás debiera de negarme.

-Dusk, es muy importante para mi... necesito el orbe. Dámelo. -Herbal, empezaba a enfadarse de nuevo. Era imposible seguir sus emociones. Cambiaba constantemente.

-Herbal, demuestra modales. Si ayuda de los demás quieres, mostrar buenas formas debes. -Zecora estaba firme de nuevo.

-Eso, ¿Donde están los modales? Te creía por un poni amable y educado... -Dusk aprovechaba para soltar una pulla mas al unicornio, quien a regañadientes pronunció.

-Lo siento. No debí hablarte así. Necesito el orbe, por favor. Te lo suplico... -La rabia que sentía se desvanecía mientras empezaba a entristecerse.

Tras unos segundos de tensión intencionada por Dusk, esta le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que te lo presto. ¿Para qué están sino los amigos? Tengo mucho interés en esta leyenda, y si puedo ser testigo de la misma dejándote mi orbe, así lo hare.

-¿Lo dices en serio? -Herbal levantó la cabeza expectante.

-Claro que sí. ¡Estamos a punto de descubrir algo mítico! ¿A quién no le emocionaría esto? Yo te dejo el orbe, a cambio quiero que me permitas observar lo que ocurre. -Seguía sonriéndole.

-Lo que sea por el orbe. Esto... gracias Dusk. -El unicornio se arrepentía un poco de como había tratado a Dusk. Desde la primera vez le había parecido tenebrosa y malvada, ¿pero cuantas veces iban ya que le ayudaba? Herbal sabía que Dusk no era todo lo que se veía, había mucho mas oculto sobre ella, pero quizás Minty y Great tuvieran razón. Quizás solo la gustase vacilar a los demás. Quizás su actitud no fuese la mejor, pero si pudiese confiar un poco en ella.

-No te preocupes.

-Maestra, ¿podemos ir al lago ahora? Quiero ver lo que pasa... quiero conocer a la criatura... -Herbal rogaba a Zecora, la cual estaba bastante nerviosa. Trató de hablar sin tartamudear ni despistarse.

-De acuerdo, juntos marcharemos. Pero has de prometer, que ante el mas mínimo peligro no osaras proceder. No tienes prisa alguna para tu oscuridad vencer, siempre y cuando tu mente fría puedas mantener.

-Desde luego que sí. Prometo tener mucho cuidado. Todo saldrá bien. Lo sé. -Herbal se mostraba ahora feliz y con confianza. -Entonces pongamos rumbo ya al lago.

El trayecto hacia el lago Lúmina resultó en un viaje bastante silencioso, a excepción de algunas palabras dirigidas de Herbal hacia Zecora hablándole de lo que creía que sucedería. Dusk en cambio, les miraba y escuchaba desde detrás, sin decir nada de nada.

Great y Minty no estaban en ese momento para ser testigos de lo que iba a suceder y eso inquietaba un poco al unicornio. Sus amigos, los cuales le habían apoyado en todo, no estaban en ese momento tan crucial. Pero debía ser fuerte, si no podía tenerlos en ese momento, les sorprendería mostrando ser capaz de lograr dominar su oscuridad.

Finalmente, el lago se dejó ver tras unos árboles y arbustos. Tan radiante como siempre bajo la luz del sol. Aun tras la presencia de los cuatro orbes, el lago no parecía reaccionar a ellos.

-Por fin estamos aquí… el lago que cambiara mi vida… -Herbal pareció dudar un instante, pero se recuperó pronto. -Todo irá bien. Puedo con esto.

-Herbal, aunque tu respuesta puedo imaginarme, antes debo asegurarme. ¿Estás seguro de ahora quererlo afrontar? No es tarde para volver a entrenar. -Zecora se preocupaba por lo que pudiera pasar.

-Debo hacerlo ahora. El cuarto orbe no está en nuestra posesión. No podemos retenerlo tanto como queramos aquí. -Miraba a Dusk, la cual estaba a unos pocos pasos de ellos observando el lago con obsesión.

Usando su magia, el unicornio hizo levitar por separado los 4 orbes y los acercó a si mismo dejándolos en la orilla del lago a sus cascos. Sabía que el contacto directo le podía perjudicar, y su interés estaba en ver a la criatura del lago y pedirle consejo y ayuda.

Los orbes empezaron lentamente a brillar y a vibrar al estar físicamente cerca y sin ninguna protección. Al poco tiempo comenzaron a levitar, y cuanto más se elevaban, más notable era la alteración en el aire alrededor.

Los tres observaban anonadados lo que sucedía, un espectáculo de cuatro orbes girando entre ellos mientras brillaban.

Herbal decidió que era el momento, y tras un largo suspiro, dio un par de pasos hacia delante tocando con uno de sus cascos los orbes mientras giraban a más velocidad.

Al momento, los orbes se detuvieron en seco, acercándose hacia el cuerpo de Herbal, rodeándole y girando a su alrededor.

-Lo noto… noto una fuerza mágica a mi alrededor… ahora debería de ser capaz de llamar a la criatura mística del lago… -Sintiéndose fuerte y con muchas ganas, gritó a los cuatro vientos una llamada a la criatura de la leyenda. Llamada a la cual, nadie respondió.

-Qué raro… ¿Por qué no sale? Tengo los cuatro orbes y estoy decidido a cambiar… ¿Dónde está? -Herbal no entendía lo que pasaba, y volvió a llamarla, pero fue inútil.

Al poco, los orbes dejaron de brillar lentamente, y se fueron ralentizando hasta detenerse ante él, uno tras otro. Nada había pasado, se sentía exactamente igual que antes.

-Parece no haber funcionado. Lástima, esperaba ver algo increíble. -Dusk parecía decepcionada. -Quizás en el fondo no sea más que una leyenda.

-No. Me niego a aceptar esto. Sé que existe. -Herbal estaba inquietándose, hasta el punto de acercarse más al borde del lago y gritar su llamada de nuevo, una vez más, sin éxito. En su frustración a causa de la desesperación, Herbal dio un pisotón con fuerza al suelo. Haciendo que los orbes a la orilla del lago, cayesen dentro del mismo.

-¿Pero qué has hecho descerebrado? ¡Acabas de perder mi valioso orbe! -Dusk gritaba enojada. -Te dije que te lo dejaba, pero no para perderlo. -Tras el susto inicial, el enfado fue a más.

-Lo siento. Lo siento. -Su cara había cambiado para mostrar preocupación. Realmente sabia que la había pifiado, y deseaba más que nunca poder arreglar la situación. -De acuerdo. Ha llegado la hora de hacer algo por los demás… -Suspiró, y se alejó dando pasos hacia atras concentrándose.

-¿Qué es lo que planeas? ¿No iras a saltar a por ellas… verdad? -Zecora parecía tener una visión clara de las intenciones del unicornio. Era un libro abierto para ella. -Ni se te ocurra hacerlo. El lago es demasiado profundo para que puedas lograrlo.

-Lo siento maestra. Debo hacerlo. -Sin mas dilación, Herbal empezó a galopar hacia el lago, saltando con fuerza y zambulléndose. La cara de ambas yeguas era de espanto.

-Menudo cabeza hueca… está completamente loco. -Dusk asombrada, se sentó en la hierba a la espera de sea lo que fuese que pasase con aparente indiferencia.

-Por favor, no mueras. No te esfuerces más de lo que puedes… -Zecora asustada rogaba que todo saliese bien. Algo que sorprendió a Dusk enormemente y la hizo dudar de ella.

Herbal apenas sabía nadar, esta esforzándose en mover las patas de forma síncrona, pero lo estaba pasando muy mal. Por suerte, los orbes brillaban lo suficiente como para verlos en el agua más profunda del lago. "Solo un poco más" pensaba, sin embargo, su visión empezaba a perderse, se mareaba. "No puedo rendirme… no ahora… debo aguantar…" pero era imposible.

Acabó alcanzando los cuatro orbes y tocándolos, pero no podía ya apenas mantener la respiración. "Se acabó. No puedo… aguantar más. Lo siento amigos…"

De repente, los orbes empezaron a brillar con mucha más intensidad, iluminando tanto el fondo del lago como la superficie con un resplandor celeste nunca antes visto por las yeguas que estaban en tierra firme, las cuales abrían los ojos como platos al ver emerger del mismo a una criatura celeste y blanca con forma de serpiente, cargando entre cuatro haces de luz a un casi asfixiado Herbal.

-Lo veo y no lo creo… tenia razón… la leyenda es cierta… -Dusk ahora sí que estaba interesada. Más que nunca. Se levantó y acercó al lago para verla más de cerca.

-Gracias a Celestia que está bien. Gracias doy. -Zecora volvía a respirar tras tener el corazón a punto de salírsele de su pecho. Se fijo detenidamente en la extraña criatura. No se esperaba encontrarse una serpiente tan rara guardando el lago.

Herbal tosía con fuerza mientras respiraba desesperadamente para recuperar todo el aire que había consumido bajo el agua. No era capaz ni de sentarse. Yacía tumbado en una plataforma creada por los cuatro haces de luz de la serpiente.

-De mi letargo me habéis despertado. No suele pasar habitualmente, pero que este aquí presente, significa que los orbes esenciales habéis reunido. -La voz de la serpiente, era dulce y femenina. Era una hembra, algo que coincidía con las historias clásicas que se contaban a los potrillos, donde siempre eran hadas femeninas.

Zecora no era capaz de articular palabra, al igual que Dusk, quien aun seguía mirando perpleja.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso os sorprende verme? La guardiana de este lago soy. Marina me llamo y hoy vuestras palabras escucharé. Pues quien me haya despertado, algo de mi debe querer.

-Señora Marina… es un placer conocerla… mi nombre es Zecora y le estoy muy agradecida de que a mi alumno salvara. -La cebra agachaba la cabeza en señal de respeto y agradecimiento.

-No debes nada agradecerme. La voluntad de este unicornio ha sido la causante de mi despertar. ¿Hago bien asumiendo que su historia debo escuchar? -Marina miraba como poco a poco el agotado Herbal se reponía.

-Así es. -carraspeó la cebra. -Mucho hemos buscado verte, ahora un favor queremos pedirte. Bueno, mi alumno algo debe de decir, y ruego tu ayuda nos quieras compartir.

-Comprendo. Así sea pues. ¿Qué es lo que he de saber? -Marina miraba a Herbal fijamente, esperando que se terminase de recuperar.

Cuando al fin Herbal volvió a pensar con claridad, se topó con la mirada de Marina, que parecía ver a través de él. -¡Ah! ¡Un monstruo! -Fue lo primero que acertó a decir dando un par de pasos atrás en la plataforma de luz. La cual tardó poco más en ver.

-No temas joven unicornio. Con la guardiana de Lúmina estás hablando. Aquí estoy para lograr que tus deseos puedas alcanzar.

-Claro que es un monstruo. ¿Qué esperabas encontrarte? -Dusk soltaba una risita tras el vacile.

-Lo siento mucho, señora Marina. No pretendía ofenderla… Pensé que sería usted una poni.

-No te preocupes por eso. Pocos me han visto, así que puede no ser un hecho conocido. ¿Es la primera dragona que ves?-Marina resultó ser una dragona muy maja y agradable con la cual tratar.

-Sí. Los dragones son seres bastante peligrosos hasta donde yo sé. -Herbal contestaba sinceramente, pero poco después se sacudió la cabeza para centrarse. -He venido a este lago en busca de su ayuda. Vera, tengo otro ser en mi interior, alguien malvado y despreciable que siempre trata de tomar mi control y amenazar a mis amigos. Por su culpa murieron amigos míos, y casi mueren otros… sé que es fuerte, y quiero dominarlo. Poder controlarlo. Necesito ayuda y consejo para poder lograrlo. -Tras la extensa explicación, Marina volvió a mirar fijamente a través de sus cristalinos ojos, analizándole.

-Así que deshacerte de tu oscuridad quieres. Eso de mucha concentración, fuerza de voluntad y paciencia requiere. ¿Estás seguro de que eso deseas de verdad? ¿Estás seguro de que preparado estás? Tal vez no lo sepas, pero fracasar en este intento, graves peligros conlleva. -Hizo una pausa breve y después prosiguió. -Para empezar, no vale desearlo, decirlo y ya está. Si encerrar tu oscuridad quieres, enfrentarla deberás. Si en la lucha interna no logras ganar, tu alma en lugar de la suya podría encerrada acabar.

La cara de Herbal palideció al oír eso. No sabía que hubiese riesgo alguno.

-Una voluntad muy fuerte has mostrado, así que el único requisito vital has alcanzado. El desafío es solo tuyo, y solo tú puedes decidir sobre lo que pasara. Así que al margen me he de mantener, hasta verlo acabar.

-Estoy… preparado. -Herbal estaba temblando por la noticia. -Estoy preparado para todo. Venceré.

-Mucha suerte Herbal. Que la luz te guie y te proteja en esta gran reyerta. -Zecora daba unas últimas palabras al unicornio mientras este la miraba.

-Más vale que ganes. Suena a que ese otro tu es intratable. Prefiero a alguien modosito como tú. -Dusk animó a Herbal. Acto que tras un pequeño silencio a causa de la sorpresa, agradeció.

-Estoy listo señora Marina. -Con un suspiro, Herbal cerró los ojos esperando que la guardiana hiciera su magia.

-Buena suerte. Que tu luz disipe las sombras de tu interior. -Tras estas últimas palabras, una bola de luz surgió de entre sus haces, y envolvió a Herbal.


	12. Luces y sombras

**NOTAS DE AUTOR #12**

 **Hola a todos, queridos lectores. Un capitulo mas de esta saga esta por comenzar, espero que tengais muchas ganas. Aunque antes de empezar, me gustaria comentar unas cositas sobre el capitulo 11.**

 **Muchos quizas se sorprendiesen de que Dusk era la portadora del cuarto orbe (o quizas no y fui predecible), pero mi idea era dar mas juego a la unicornio. Creo que hacerla portadora de un orbe ha beneficiado al fanfic. Especialmente a aquellos que os gustase el personaje.**

 **Por otro lado, la guardiana del lago, Marina, tiene su origen en un juego de lucha en 2D que cree en la universidad. Desde aquel entonces supe que la queria meter en un fanfic, y no se me ocurrio nada mejor que hacerla una dragona milenaria guardiana de algo importante.**

 **No soy una persona que recurre demasiado al canon, como podeis ver. Aunque si lo respeto. En el futuro habra mas cosas canonicas y apareceran mas personajes conocidos por todos, pero por ahora, creo que esta bien la inclusion de OCs.**

 **Sin mas que añadir amigos mios, espero que os guste el capitulo 12... que empieza el salseo de verdad. ;)**

 **Un saludo.**

Capitulo 12: Luces y sombras

Una sala de completa oscuridad. Eso era lo único que Herbal podía ver en aquel momento. No se oía ni un ruido. Ni el viento a su alrededor, ni las voces de su maestra, Dusk o Marina, ni los animales al moverse. La sensación era de completa clausura.

Sin embargo, una presencia si se dejaba notar. Estaba en todas partes y a la vez en ningún sitio. Parecía un fantasma en comparación con el poni que había sentido días atrás. Poco a poco toda esa energia se fue acumulando a unos cuantos metros delante de él.

-Asi que al fin has reunido los cuatro orbes… A pesar de que te dije que no lo hicieras, lo has hecho. A pesar de mi advertencia, te has atrevido a hacerlo. Te lo dije la ultima vez que nos vimos, parece mentira que seas el mismo que se escondia de todos. -Las palabras de la oscuridad se aclaraban al tiempo que el cuerpo de aquel otro Herbal iba tomando forma poco a poco y dejaban de parecerse a sonidos de ultratumba para parecerse mas a una voz joven que denotaba rebeldia.

-Sí. Estoy aquí. Y no, no soy el mismo que era. Para proteger a los que más me importan, me he hecho fuerte, más decidido, y menos cobarde. -Daba un paso adelante. -Ya no te tengo miedo, puedo vencerte.

-Veo que vas en serio… ¿Sabes una cosa? Siempre he querido enfrentarme a ti cara a cara. Saber cuan fuerte te has hecho por tu cuenta. -Soltaba una risita el Herbal oscuro. -¿Eres consciente de que aquí solo tu fuerza cuenta, verdad? Nadie vendra a ayudarte.

-Sí, lo se. Y precisamente por asegurarme de que estaran bien, usare todo lo aprendido contra ti.

-¿Ah si? Eso sera entretenido de ver. Me pregunto hasta que punto has mejorado. -Se puso en posicion de combate. -Si de verdad quieres el control absoluto, demuestrame que puedes aprovecharlo. Demuestrame lo fuerte que eres. No entregare mi voluntad a nadie.

-Tu y yo somos uno. Pero solo uno de los debe liderar. No importa cuan fuerte seas, la pesadilla acaba aquí. -Herbal tambien se disponia a atacar.

-¡Que asi sea! -Herbal oscuro se lanzó contra Herbal de frente con velocidad con la clara intención de embestirle. Pero fue esquivado por este último, quien con cierta dificultad por la súbita aceleración de su oscuridad, había tardado unos segundos en reaccionar. -Por poco… te falta velocidad. ¡Vamos! Tenemos el mismo cuerpo, puedes hacerlo mejor.

Herbal, aunque algo extrañado por ese ánimo que le estaba dando su otro ser, decidió lanzarse hacia él para encararlo. Su oscuridad, por supuesto, no dudo en hacer lo propio. Ambos colisionaron cuerpo con cuerpo y empezaron a forcejear.

Estaba claro que sus fuerzas estaban equiparadas, pero la falta de costumbre de Herbal al usar su fuerza bruta, le hacía estar algo en desventaja contra su enemigo. Acabó tumbado en el suelo varias veces consecutivas, pero había conseguido cansar el cuerpo de la oscuridad.

-No está mal… Con algo de entrenamiento en combate podrías estar a mi nivel. Pero aun no estás preparado para tenerme bajo control. -¿Pasamos al segundo acto? Te daré un aprobado justito en físico. -Se reía tras burlarse de él poco antes de iluminar su cuerno en un aura verde oscura.

-¿Duelo mágico? Esta es mi especialidad. Vas a ver el poder de las plantas. He entrenado muchísimo para este momento. -Se armaba de valor.

-Cierto, no has hecho mucho más que sacar un poco de insignificante pólen de plantas y modificarlo… ¿Como de útil te será eso? -Volvía a reírse.

-¡No subestimes mi fuerza, ni las enseñanzas de mi maestra! -Lanzó un rayo de energía hacia delante, algo que había practicado en secreto. Ya que la magia que Zecora le enseñaba, era de manipulación, y no de combate.

-Ja. ¿Así que ya lo estas usando? -Levantó un escudo de magia que disipó el rayo. -Para decirme que no subestime las enseñanzas de esa cebra que llamas maestra, no estás usando sus lecciones… ¡Deja de ser tan hipócrita! Ni tu confías en la manipulación de pólen. Sabes que no vas a ganarme con ese truquito de poca monta.

Esas palabras sentaron como una puñalada a Herbal. Era cierto, no había pensado usar el pólen como arma. Sentía que estaba defraudando a su maestra. -Tienes razón. Debo confiar más en ella y su poder… Así que vas a experimentar lo que soy capaz de hacer de verdad. -Aceptando su error, se dispuso a cambiar la estrategia. Concentrando su magia, intento hacer aparecer pólen a su alrededor, pero no funcionó. Su magia no funcionó.

-Lo suponía… No puedes usarla… -Se decepcionó el Herbal oscuro.

-¿Por qué no… funciona? -Lo volvió a intentar, esta vez logro invocar una pequeña nube de pólen. -¿Dónde está mi magia?

-Permíteme que te explique, señor manipulador de pólenes. Punto uno, no hay flores ni plantas en este espacio, luego no puedes usar pólen natural, solo el mágico que puedas generar en base a los conocimientos adquiridos. No estamos en Equestria. ¡Estamos dentro de tu cuerpo! -La cara de Herbal empezaba a mostrar sorpresa. Era verdad. -Y punto dos, se que puedes invocar pólen, pero tu magia no te permite hacerlo. ¿Sabes por qué? -Le apunto con el casco.

-¿Por qué? -Dijo Herbal dudando.

-Muy sencillo. Lo sé, porque yo puedo usar enredaderas, al igual que tu el pólen, como un arma, manipulándolas como tú haces con el pólen. Por eso se que eres capaz. Y el motivo de que sepa que no puedes invocar ese pólen… es porque la magia de ambos es compartida. Cuando los dos somos uno en la vida real, nuestra magia, aunque distinta, fluye igual para ambos. Así que yo puedo usar parte de la tuya, y tú parte de la mía de manera inconsciente. Ahora, estamos luchando por tener el control y nuestra magia está dividida en lo que en esencia somos. Tú dispones solo de tu magia, y yo de la mía. ¿Te das cuenta de que significa esto?

Herbal no daba crédito a lo que oía. Desde que había empezado el duelo, su sombra había dicho puras verdades. Y lo peor era que no recordaba esos detalles, hasta ese momento. -No… No querrás decir…

-Eso es, lumbrera. Por fin te das cuenta. -Se reía una vez mas mientras se burlaba de él. -Mi magia no es tan poderosa ahora, porque siempre me he aprovechado de parte de la tuya. Pero la tuya… ¡No es ni por asomo tan fuerte como antes, porque no tienes la mía para fortalecerla!

La voluntad de Herbal se venía abajo. Tenía razón en cada palabra que decía. Su oscuridad no perdía la calma, tenía todo bajo control. Mientras que él, obcecado por la fuerza que le podía conceder la gema del espejo y la emoción del momento, había olvidado esas cosas tan lógicas.

-¿Y bien, señor "voy a vencerte con mi fuerza", que harás ahora? ¿Vas a seguir enfrentándome? O…

No podía rendirse. La derrota en aquel momento no era una opción. Debía ganar costase lo que costase. -No estoy acabado… Es cierto. No tengo la fuerza que creí tener. Pero no soy tan débil como crees… voy a seguir enfrentándote hasta el final. -La voz y actitud de Herbal poco a poco parecían volver a las habituales, pero sí que podía mantenerse firme contra él. Al menos un poquito.

-Siento miedo en tus palabras. Parece que esa chulería se te está cayendo en pedazos. Pero aun sabiendo que no eres rival para mí, ¿vas a seguir? Quizás sí que hayas madurado un poco después de todo. -Le aplaudía un poco. -Pero no me ganaras. Jamás podrás. -Después de acabar la frase, hizo aparecer unas pequeñas enredaderas para acto seguido lanzarlas contra su luz.

Herbal esquivaba con ligera torpeza algunos ataques muy bien calculados. Era palpable su mejoría física, y eso le reconfortaba. Quizás no pudiese recurrir a tanta magia como pensaba, pero se le ocurrió que quizás pudiese usarla de otra manera.

Levantó un escudo mágico para hace rebotar las enredaderas de su oscuridad. Al mismo tiempo, empezó a concentrarse cerrando los ojos.

-Venga ya… ¿Me subestimas? No tienes sentido común, ¿o qué? -El escudo empezaba a ceder, las enredaderas lo azotaban con mucha fuerza. Pero poco antes de romperse, el cuerno de Herbal se iluminó en un ligero centelleo para quedarse en un brillo semipermanente en su cuerno.

-Para proteger a los que más me importan... Se me enseño a confiar en los demás y a creer en mí. Tú me has hecho recordar estas cosas, y me has dado mucha información. Ahora me toca demostrarte mi poder. -Empezó a correr hacia él para enzarzarse de nuevo en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-No me seas crio. No soy tu niñera. Me quedare con el control del cuerpo a cualquier precio. -Cayendo en la provocación, sus cuernos chocaron como si de espadas se tratasen. Herbal, trataba de esquivar todas las acometidas de su rival, pero a duras penas podía aguantarle. Empezaba a agotarse.

-Bueno, esto se ha alargado demasiado. Es hora de acabar con esta batalla y reclamar lo que me corresponde. -La sombra se dispuso a dar el golpe de gracia, pero en ese momento, algo le retuvo. Le costaba moverse, sentía su cuerpo paralizado. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo moverme?

-Por fin ha funcionado… ha faltado muy poco… -jadeaba. -El pólen ha hecho su efecto…

-¿Cómo que pólen? -Se quedó en silencio esperando la respuesta mientras intentaba moverse. Sí que lo lograba, pero le costaba horrores.

-Desde antes, he estado diseminando pólen mágico cerca de ti. Cuando he cerrado los ojos, era para centrarme en esta magia, y al final he logrado un flujo semiconstante de pólen paralizante. Antes me has enseñado que confiaba demasiado en mi poder. Y te lo agradezco… porque eso me ha distanciado de ser como tú. Porque tú has subestimado mi magia haciendo que perdieses atención sobre mi cuerno. Y he conseguido frenarte.

La oscuridad se quedó perpleja por un momento. Era verdad, se había descuidado. Al igual que él unos minutos atrás. Acabó riéndose. -Me has pillado con la guardia baja, lo reconozco. Pero tu pólen desaparecerá y entonces te mataré y encerraré tu alma en la gema.

-¿No crees que ya es suficiente? Te noto tan agotado como yo, pese a que lo disimulas muy bien…

-No parare hasta ver mis sueños cumplidos. No parare hasta vencerte a ti. ¡No parare hasta matar a todos los que se oponen a mí y me han hecho daño! -Gritaba ya sin ocultar con tanta valentía su cansancio.

-Espera… ¿Qué? -Herbal abrió los ojos como platos. -¿Has dicho… a los que te han hecho daño?

-Claro que si cenutrio. ¿Tú no los odias? Nos torturaron, nos hicieron daño… quería asesinarlos a todos. Pero tú y esos dos que llamas amigos, decidisteis escapar. ¡Me privabais de mis deseos! -Gritaba enfadado. -¿Cómo voy a dejar que un cobarde como tú, controle mi alma? Acabaríamos muertos.

Herbal no sabía que decir. Le acababa de ser revelada una verdad que jamás había planteado.

-Si te controlo, podre volver y destruirlos a todos. Yo tengo valor para ello. Estoy decidido a ganarles. -Seguía caminando, pero poco a poco se frenaba agotado.

-Tú realmente… quieres… ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada de esto antes…? -Decía con una voz muy preocupada.

-¿De qué serviría? Tú me odias. No me escucharías. Yo hago las cosas a mi manera.

La magia de Herbal se deshizo inconscientemente. Liberando así a su oscuridad de la parálisis. -No somos tan… diferentes.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -Preguntaba intrigado y sorprendido.

-No hui por simple miedo… sino porque no era fuerte para enfrentarles. Mi sueño es volver y cambiar las cosas, pero no podía sin ser más fuerte. -Con cara tristona, Herbal confesaba sus pensamientos.

Hubo un incomodo silencio tras el cual, la sombra se alejó de él. Esto impresionó a Herbal, quien esperaba su muerte.

-No te creas que has ganado. Lo dejaremos en empate. Me niego a entregarte mi alma hasta que no me demuestres el valor que hace falta para poder cumplir ese sueño tuyo. Vuelve a entrenar, porque la próxima vez no hare excepciones. Iré a por ti como si fueras la suma reina.

Herbal tardo en responder, pero mientras la sombra se desvanecía, alcanzó a gritarle. -No es solo mi sueño…¡Es el tuyo también!

Instantes después no se notaba dicha presencia, y empezó a sentir calidez en su interior. Volvía a sentir el exterior, estaba volviendo a la realidad.

-¿Eh? -La expresión de Herbal mientras miraba alrededor mostraba dudas.

-Bienvenido de nuevo. Parece que no lograste tu objetivo. -Marina observaba mostrando una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-¿Cómo has sabido eso? ¿Nos has estado observando? -La pregunta de Herbal hizo reír a la dragona.

-Claro que no. Pero no ha habido la reacción que esperaba. Así que deduzco que no lograste tu objetivo.

-Sobre eso… tengo mucho que pensar. Señora Marina, ¿puedo volver a probar cuando quiera?

-Mientras la energía de los orbes se mantenga fuerte sí. Alrededor de dos semanas de tiempo estimo que tienen. Tras ese tiempo, se dispersaran de nuevo. Y yo volveré a mi letargo hasta la próxima vez que sea invocada. -Dejando el unicornio en tierra firme, Marina daba las explicaciones pertinentes.

-Dos semanas… tengo dos semanas para aclarar… mis ideas… -Herbal se mostraba triste, pensativo. Aquella confianza que mostraba antes había desaparecido por completo.

-Cuando quieras podrás regresar aquí para volver a probar, pero recuerda que fallar podría privarte de tu libertad. -Zecora se acercaba al unicornio al tiempo que Marina decía estas últimas palabras.

-Herbal, ¿Qué ha pasado? Te veo muy desanimado.-Le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Ha sido una experiencia totalmente sorprendente. Y he descubierto cosas que no esperaba saber. Ahora mismo no se qué pensar.

-Bueno, lo que en verdad necesitas es descansar, así que vamos a casa por tu bienestar. -La cebra ayudaba a levantarse a Herbal, quien aun no estaba totalmente recuperado.

-No os olvidéis de mí. Aun tenéis mi orbe. Estamos juntos en esto. -Dusk con cierto tono molesto, se acercaba a ellos.

-Dusk. ¿Puedo tomar prestado tu orbe unos días más? He estado tan cerca… no quiero abandonar ahora.-La pregunta de Herbal sonaba suave y tímida. Como de costumbre.

-¡Al fin empiezas a sonar como el Herbal que conozco! Me quedare por la zona durante dos semanas. ¿Es lo que necesitas, no? Quédatelo por el momento.

-Gracias. Te lo devolveré tan pronto acabe este ritual. -Dusk devolvió una sonrisa tras las palabras del unicornio a modo de respuesta.

-Yo estaré aquí. Si necesitas hablar o alguna cosa pedir, no dudes en acudir a mí. -Marina acababa la conversación tras despedir con una pequeña reverencia y desapareció bajo el lago.

Durante los siguientes días, Herbal pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo pensando en lo que paso en el lago. Le dejó en shock saber que su otro él, deseaba lo mismo que él. O al menos, si no le estaba engañando.

Dusk que se alojaba en la cabaña de la cebra también, salía en busca de rarezas por la zona. No solía volver con grandes bolsas, pero si traía gemas de aparente gran valor.

Una de las tardes de aquellas dos semanas, Herbal y Zecora recibieron la visita de Great y Minty. A decir verdad, con todo el tema de la gema del espejo, apenas había tenido tiempo para ellos, y como su actitud en aquel entonces era más individualista, quería sorprenderles.

-Hola Herbal. ¿Qué tal te va? Hace bastante que no apareces por Baltimare. -Minty saludaba con su característica alegría.

-Hola chicos… gracias por venir, y lamento no haber ido a veros. -Suave y tímido, Herbal respondía.

-¿Eh? ¿Te ha pasado algo? Te noto cambiado. -Sorprendido, el terrestre preguntaba.

-Sí. Ya no pareces el mismo de hace unos días, sino nuestro verdadero amigo. -Minty ponía una cara de alivio al ver que el unicornio volvía a su actitud dulce.

-Han pasado cosas que me han hecho pensar. Mucho. Y no me tengáis en cuenta el no haberos visitado… quería demostraros que era capaz de afrontarlo solo.

-¿Afrontar solo? Espera… no me digas que… -Great tras pensar en sus palabras, abrió la boca de par en par.

-En efecto. En estos días, he conseguido el cuarto orbe. Y también he despertado a la guardiana del lago… Y me enfrente a él. -Herbal resumió todo lo sucedido en una sola frase.

-¿Te has enfrentado a tu oscuridad? ¿Ganaste? ¿Cómo has conseguido el orbe? ¿Cómo es la guardiana de la leyenda? -Minty en un ataque de emoción se lanzó encima del unicornio con ganas de saber la respuesta a todas sus preguntas.

-Cálmate Minty. Por favor. Te lo contare todo. -Herbal no se esperaba aquella reacción y se llevó un susto. Cuando se recupero del impacto inicial de la yegua terrestre, comenzó a contar toda la historia.

-¿Y por qué no nos has dicho nada hasta ahora? Podríamos haberte ayudado en algo… -Great se ofendió un poco. Sentía su confianza traicionada.

-Lo siento chicos… tenéis razón. Siempre hemos estado juntos desde que estoy aquí… y yo os he fallado. Solo quería demostraros que puedo afrontar esto solo. -Agachó la cabeza arrepentido.

-Escucha Herby. Los amigos estamos para estas cosas. Entiendo que quieras afrontar tus problemas solo, pero con amigos todo sale mucho mejor. -Minty se ponía algo seria para soltar el sermón. -Hemos decidido ayudarte en todo lo que podamos. No tengas miedo de pedir ayuda. La unión hace la fuerza. -A pesar de hablar seria, sonrió al final.

-Tenéis razón. Tenéis toda la razón. No volveré a pensar en hacerlo solo… os quiero a mi lado. Siempre. -El unicornio finalmente levantó su ánimo.

-Ese es el espíritu Herby. Una vez resuelto esto… ¿Has dicho que Dusk tenía el cuarto orbe, no? ¿Pero dónde está ahora? -Minty miraba alrededor de la casa buscándola.

-Suele salir todos los días a buscar tesoros o minerales. Solo viene a casa para dormir. Pero si, ella me prestó el orbe. Sigue sin gustarme su manera de actuar y hablar, pero me acabo prestando el orbe. -Explicaba el unicornio a sus amigos.

-¿Lo ves? Te dije que era una buena yegua en el fondo. Muy maleducada, pero buena. -la yegua sonreía.

-A mi me preocupa más lo otro que has mencionado. Lo de que tu otro tú tiene tus mismas aspiraciones. Es raro. Muy raro. -Great se llevaba un casco a la cabeza.

-Sí. Lo sé. Llevo todo este tiempo pensando en ello. Intente contactar con él, pero no me responde.

-¿Crees que te está engañando otra vez? -Minty preguntaba con cierta seriedad.

-Es posible. Pero sinceramente, todo fue demasiado raro. Parecía contenerse. Apenas me atacó… Es como si buscase algo. Incluso me dio un golpe de realidad al hacerme ver que no era como yo creía ser.

-¿Por qué haría él eso? -Great no salía de su asombro.

-No lo sé. No sé si me intentaba destrozar atacando mi mente. No sé si realmente me estaba ayudando. No sé nada… solo que la próxima vez, no se andara con chiquitas.

-Si que parece peligroso. ¿Estás seguro de estar preparado? -Minty se acercaba algo más a él, pues estaba muy triste.

-No lo sé. He perdido seguridad en mí mismo. Antes me veía capaz, pero pude comprobar que mi magia no era suficiente. Es más fuerte que yo. Ya no tiene que ver con mera voluntad o fuerza de mente. Si lucho contra él, estoy acabado. -Herbal se vino abajo.

-En ese caso, déjanos ayudarte. No somos unicornios, pero podemos intentar ayudarte a mejorar tu magia. ¿Cuántos días te quedan? -Great ponía cara de confianza.

-Faltan cuatro días para el último día de Marina.

-Entonces nos machacaremos a entrenar durante cuatro días. Así estarás algo más preparado. -Acababa Great.

-¡Eso es! Yo también ayudare. Hagámoslo los tres juntos. -Minty se levanto de golpe con alegría.

-Amigos… Sí, eso es. Juntos podremos. Creo en ello y mientras crea podre. ¡Vamos a entrenar! -Herbal se había animado mucho y liderando la marcha, pusieron rumbo a un espacio amplio donde entrenar. -Lo único que debo recordar, es intentar usar el mínimo posible de su fuerza mágica, sino… no podre plantarle cara. Sera difícil, pero podre.

Los últimos días se sucedieron con relativa tranquilidad. Herbal, junto a sus amigos, había conseguido aumentar su fuerza, un poco cada día. Por supuesto, no se fiaba de lo que había logrado entrenando. Sabía por parte de su oscuridad que dentro de su cuerpo, no podría tener las facilidades de las flores o la magia de su otro él.

Esa última noche, los cinco se reunieron en la cabaña de Zecora. Esa noche, la pasarían todos juntos. Dusk se mostraba feliz ante todos. Parecía ilusionada y emocionada por lo que ocurriría al día siguiente.

-Mañana es tu día. ¿Está mi miedoso amigo listo? -Como siempre, un vacile por parte de la oscura unicornio.

-He estado entrenando mucho estos días. No soy el más fuerte, y no será fácil, pero ganare. Esta vez sí que lo hare. -Herbal intentaba mostrar confianza, pero se le daba fatal fingir.

-Ya, claro. Lo que tú digas. -Reía.

-Yo tengo plena confianza en él. Se ha portado muy bien durante los entrenamientos y ha aumentado su fuerza. -Great daba ánimos al unicornio rayado.

-¿Soy la única que cree que ese entrenamiento también ha podido beneficiar a su otro él? -Dusk preguntaba pícaramente.

-Es posible. Pero he intentado usar la menor cantidad de su magia posible. Desde aquel día, he aprendido a diferenciar la sensación de su magia y la mía… y aunque es imposible separar la esencia de ambas, si que puedo limitar su uso. -Herbal explicaba extensamente. -Debería haberme beneficiado más a mí que a él.

-Y cuando ganes lo celebraremos todos juntos. Le diré a Cherry que prepare sus mejores dulces. -Minty alegre pensaba en el futuro.

-Deberíamos acostarnos sin demora, para poder con fuerzas afrontar la tormenta que mañana toca. Herbal, especialmente tú debes saber, el tremendo peligro que vas a correr. Pase lo que pase, no olvides jamás, que todos nosotros juntos te vamos ayudar. -Zecora daba unas últimas palabras a Herbal.

-Gracias a todos, amigos míos. Mañana será un día duro. Buenas noches. -Herbal se despedía camino a su habitación. El resto de ponis hicieron lo propio.


	13. La gema del espejo

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR #13**

 **Hola a todos, queridos lectores. Aquí os traigo otro capitulo mas de esta apasionante aventura. Os doy las gracias a aquellos que sigáis el fanfic y hayáis llegado hasta aquí. No os quiero entretener demasiado con palabrería, así que iré al grano.**

 **En el capitulo anterior pudimos ver como Herbal tenia un enfrentamiento con su lado oscuro. Seguro que a muchos os suena este tipo de situaciones... Y en efecto, hay millones de referencias a otros juegos o animes. Sin embargo, mi principal influencia ha sido Naruto. Donde el propio naruto debe enfrentar a su lado oscuro para ser un mejor ninja.**

 **Yo, a diferencia de esta referencia, he dado un trasfondo al hecho de poder llevar a cabo este acto, y espero que os haya gustado la ejecución del mismo. Ahora, en este capitulo, podréis ver un poco mas de esta leyenda. Así que espero que os guste.**

 **Sin mas que añadir chicos, os agradezco otra vez vuestra confianza. Disfrutad del capitulo.**

Capitulo 13: La gema del espejo

La luz del alba rompia en el horizonte. Sorprendentemente, Herbal estaba levantado y bien despierto aquella madrugada. No parecia haber pasado una de sus mejores noches. Los agobios e inquietudes de lo que sería su batalla final por el control de su cuerpo, aun eran palpables. Estaba completamente seguro de que esas dos semanas le habian servido para aclarar las ideas. Y aunque aun no sabía a ciencia cierta como reaccionar llegado el momento, tenía claro que lograria salir airoso no solo por sus amigos, sino por él.

-Madre. No se donde estaras, pero estes donde estes, mirame. Hoy, voy a dar el primer gran paso hacia ti. Se que no te he dedicado muchas palabras ultimamente, pero cada dia estoy mas cerca de verte. -Herbal empezó a hablarle al cielo de repente.

-No es sino un paso importante, el que te aguarda delante. Más no es el primero, asi que avanza sin miedo. -Zecora tampoco parecia haber dormido demasiado. Estaba casi tan despierta como el unicornio. Se acercaba a él.

-¿Maestra? ¿Por qué esta usted despierta? -Herbal, sorprendido, se giró mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras.

-No eres el unico incapaz del sueño conciliar. Siempre que me pasa, al cielo suelo hablar. Mi corazón suele calmar y mi conciencia aliviar. -Herbal no terminaba de entender por qué le habia dicho aquello.

-¿Qué ha querido decir con eso maestra? ¿Usted tambien habla al cielo?

-Tu madre lejos esta. Alguien importante para mi, tampoco puedo visitar. Nunca de estas cosas hemos hablado. Si algo quieres preguntar, no tengas reparo. -Zecora parecia en ese instante algo mas que una maestra para Herbal. Se sentía casi como una segunda madre.

-Maestra, ¿recuerda usted a esa cebra importante para usted? -Volvía a mirar al cielo tras tumbarse.

-Vaya si la recuerdo. Mi hermana es alguien a quien tengo mucho apego. De cierta manera, me recuerdas mucho a ella. Tambien amaba las plantas, pero las circunstancias acabo mandandonos por rutas separadas.

-Eso es triste… Lamento que haya pasado por algo asi. Espero que pueda volver a verla pronto. -Herbal se estaba emocionando escuchando a Zecora. Verdaderamente se sentia muy calmado junto a ella. -Yo no puedo recordar su cara. Ni siquiera su nombre. No se si sere capaz de reconocerla cuando vuelva a mi tierra.

-Mientras este en tu corazón, sabras como actuar al llegar la ocasión. No pierdas jamas ese sentimiento, y fuerza podras sacar de ello. -Zecora abrazó a Herbal en un arrebato emotivo. En estos ultimos dias, se podía notar que la cebra no era la misma de siempre. Se la veía mas distraida, preocupada, y ahora materna. -Acabo de recordar una pequeña canción, que mi hermana mayor solía cantarme cada vez que tenía ocasión. Antes de volver junto a los demas, ¿escucharla querras?

-Nunca la he oido cantar. Seguro que lo hace genial. -Herbar se recostó un poco junto a ella.

- _No tengas miedo pequeña mia,  
No hay nada que temer.  
Los fantasmas ya se van,  
Para no volver._

 _No tengas miedo pequeña mia,  
La luz te otorgare.  
Mi corazon contigo estará,  
Da igual donde estes._

Ambos se mantuvieron unos instantes en silencio. Juntos.

-Es una cancion preciosa maestra. Su hermana debe ser alguien genial. -Herbal sonreia emocionado.

-Una de las mejores cebras que conozco. Amable y bondadosa como pocos.

-Pronto la volvera a ver, maestra. Estoy convencido. -Herbal le daba un abrazo.

-Estoy segura de que asi sera. -Le dedicó una sonrisa.

Poco despues empezaron a oirse ruidos dentro de la cabaña. Los demas se estaban despertando.

-Sera mejor volver dentro. Todos parecen estar despiertos. Solo una ultima cosa debes recordar, pase lo que pase, jamas te vamos a olvidar.

-Significa mucho para mi, maestra. Sin su apoyo no podría haber llegado hasta aquí. -Le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

-No seas tan modesto. Todos ellos tambien te han ayudado en ello. Además tú también te has esforzado, no creas que lo hemos olvidado. -Les señaló mientras poco a poco los otros tres salian de las diferentes habitaciones.

-Buenos dias a todos. -Herbal saludaba.

-Hola Herby. ¿Preparado para el gran dia? -Minty mostraba una gran sonrisa.

-Buenos dias Herbal. -Great saludaba confiado. Parecia convencido de que todo saldría bien.

-Buenos dias. -Dusk dedicó un brevisimo saludo. Indiferente.

-Me siento con fuerzas renovadas tras dormir y charlar con mi maestra. Todo saldra bien. Estoy seguro. -Herbal sonreia de vuelta a sus amigos.

-Bueno, pues desayunemos todos juntos, y vayamos luego al lago. Hoy es el gran dia. -Herbal levantaba el casco al aire, al igual que todos, menos Zecora y Dusk.

Una vez en el lago, Marina no se dejaba ver. Probablemente para mantenerse oculta de ponis ajenos con fines maliciosos. Herbal se acercó con los cuatro orbes en la bolsa y los liberó al lado de él. Su inconfundible brillo era muchisimo más tenue, pero no tardaron en hacer reacción a la criatura mistica que dormitaba en el lago. Marina, apareció del fondo del lago como la ultima vez.

-Bienvenido seas de nuevo Herbal. He esperado tu regreso. -La dulce voz de Marina resonaba en el lago. Great y Minty tenian los ojos abiertos como platos. Dusk solto una carcajada al ver sus caras.

-Buenos dias señorita Marina. Vengo a superar de una vez por todas mis temores y controlar mi oscuridad. La ultima vez pude comprender muchas cosas que escapaban a mi conocimiento, y esta vez estoy preparado para lo que sea.

-Sin duda determinación veo en tus ojos. No has cambiado demasiado, pero eres mas fuerte que antes… tu voluntad es mayor. -Como analizandole con sus amarillentos y cristalinos ojos, la dragona hablaba dando su opinión respecto al unicornio. -Entonces, ¿estas listo?

-Llevo listo para este momento toda mi vida. -La confianza de Herbal era palpable.

-En ese caso… -Marina creó una bola de luz tras ella con sus haces e hizo aparecer en la superficie del lago una plataforma luminosa sobre la cual Herbal se colocó y fue elevado hacia ella. -Ya sabes como va esto. Recuerda, mantente firme, y no vaciles. Demuestranos que puedes hacer.

-Desde luego. -Se sentó y antes de cerrar sus ojos, dirigió la mirada por última vez a sus amigos. -Hasta luego. -Acabó mientras sonreia. Todos sonrieron de vuelta, menos Dusk, que seguia impasible.

Tan pronto cerró los ojos, se encontró con el mismo espacio negro de la última vez, con el mismo silencio sepulcral, pero con una sensacion espeluznante. La energia había crecido en aquel lugar en su interior. Las sombras se empezaron a arremolinar ante él, y de entre ellas apareció su otro ser.

-Que sensación más abrumadora… -Decía Herbal mirando a todos lados. -Es sorprendente la cantidad de magia que desprendes.

-Gracias por el halago, pero no quiero tu palabreria sin sentido. -Dió un paso adelante. -He estado observandote desde el primer dia. Siempre diciendo bobadas de amistad… y eso de que querias cambiar las cosas… Solo podras contar con tu fuerza a la hora de la verdad. No dejare que la estupida fuerza de la que hablas me gane.

-Parece que has estado pendiente de todo estos dias… y pareces totalmente decidido. -Soltó un suspiro. -No servira de nada probablemente, pero te lo preguntare. ¿Estas seguro de que lo que piensas en lo correcto? Podemos ahorrarnos esta batalla y colaborar entre todos para cambiar las cosas.

-¡Dejate de memeces! Eso es justo lo que pretendo evitar. Nadie va a contenerme. Nadie va a impedir que desate mi potencial. Los amigos solo te traen una distracción en un combate. Asi que lo hare a mi manera.

-Entonces no me dejas elección. Tendre que vencerte. -Herbal adoptó la posición de combate habitual suya. -Desde hace dos semanas te he visto diferente. No somos tan distintos como pensaba, y querría llevarme bien contigo… pero tus medios son muy diferentes.

-Bueno, menos palabreria y mas hechos. Si quieres mi poder… derrotame. -El Herbal oscuro se lanzó con mas velocidad que la ultima vez contra él, dando comienzo al duelo.

Se enzarzaron en un enfrentamiemto físico como la última vez. Herbal había mejorado algo su condición física, permitiendole aguantar mas las acometidas. Por su parte, la oscuridad no estaba limitandose. Esta vez iba en serio.

Los golpes se sucedian, y ambos encajaban coces y cabezazos. Herbal empezó a flaquear antes que su sombra a lo cual este respondió aumentando su fuerza para doblegarle. -Eres un inocente… me das lastima.

Según las patas delanteras de la oscuridad caian sobre el unicornio que yacia en el suelo, un centelleo mágico salió del cuerno iluminandose en un aura verde clara y diaparando un rayo mágico a la parte inferior del casco que estaba apunto de pisotearle. Al sentir el rayo y por el exceso de confianza, el Herbal oscuro se vio forzado a retroceder.

-Me superaras en fuerza, pero mis recursos van mas alla. -Decía Herbal levantandose del suelo con dificultad.

-Asi que ahora vamos a lo mágico… que así sea. –El cuerno de la sombra se iluminó en verde oscuro al tiempo que invocaba un par de enredaderas a su alrededor girando cual serpientes ascendentes.

Herbal en cambio, se concentró para canalizar la mayor cantidad de polen mágico posible. Consiguió invocar de la nada una cantidad superior a la de la ultima vez, aunque seguía costandole horrores sacar esencia de la nada.

-Vaya, vaya… Así que ahora si puedes invocar polen… pero te noto cansado. ¿Quieres un descansito? -Una carcajada salió de su boca.

-Muy gracioso, pero no me voy a rendir tan facilmente. Veras la fuerza que realmente tengo. -El polen giraba a su alrededor de igual manera que las enredaderas de su oscuridad.

-Eres más valiente de lo que pensaba. Ya no veo ese deseo irrefrenable de derrotarme. Veo un motivo… ahora no estas comportandote como un loco.

-¿Y eso me lo dice el poni que desea matar a todos solo para conseguir su objetivo? Tiene gracia… porque yo cometí el fallo de sentirme todopoderoso una vez, pero tu estas perpetuamente atrapado en ese estado. -Por una vez, Herbal atinó al punto debil de su oscuridad.

-Pero yo tengo una fuerza real muchisimo mas fuerte que la tuya. Eres debil de mente y no te gusta luchar. Usabas mi mágia para favorecerte… yo te abrí los ojos.

-Si. Y te lo agradezco. Ahora me toca a mí mostrarte que tú estas equivocado. -Empezó a correr hacia él para enzarzarse de nuevo en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Ah no. No volvere a caer en ese truco de poca monta. -Dirigió las enredaderas a su enemigo para retenerle, dando latigazos a diestro y siniestro y manteniendo la distancia.

Herbal sufría horrores para esquivar las enredaderas a la velocidad que se movía. Consiguió mantenerlas a raya durante unos pocos minutos, pero debido al cansancio fue agarrado por una de ellas y azotado por la otra. Estaba siendo elevado, indefenso.

-Fin del juego. No lo has hecho tan mal… Pero no eres capaz de vencerme. -No se acercaba a el a sabiendas de su truco de polen.

-No estoy acabado. Me niego a caer ante ti. -Hacía esfuerzo para soltarse, pero era inutil. La oscuridad había invocado dos enredaderas más para agarrarle del cuello y patas y etrangularlo.

-Tanto que decías que me derrotarías para proteger a tus amigos y salvar tu tierra, y al final solo era de boquilla… los ponis como tú, son los que mas me irritan. -Lanzó un rayo oscuro a la cabeza de Herbal, pero antes de ser golpeado y haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas, cedió en el truco del polen, para poder usar su magia para otras cosas, como teletransportarse en ese instante.

Así que si estas usando el polen, no eres capaz de usar otra mágia, ¿eh? Bueno, es logico en estas circunstancias. Me pregunto cuanto tiempo mas podras resistir. -Mientras atraía las enredaderas hacía si mismo, Herbal recuperaba el aliento.

-No me queda demasiado en reserva… este sera mi ultimo ataque. -Cerrando los ojos y concentrandose en sus motivaciones, trataba de sacar toda la fuerza que podía de si mismo canalizandolo en su cuerno.

-Como recompensa por aguantar hasta aquí… hare lo mismo. Este sera mi ultimo ataque. ¡Veras el poder que me brindan mis ideales! -Comenzó a canalizar su mágia de igual manera.

-Mis amigos estan fuera esperandome. Mi maestra tambien. Los pocos ponis que he conocido en este mundo me han ayudado a mejorar para ser como soy ahora. Por ellos y por mí, te vencere.

-Todo el odio que he ido acumulando por el sufrimiento que me han ido causando desde muy joven es lo que me motiva a querer erradicar el sistema corrupto que tenemos en nuestro mundo. La fuerza lo es todo, y por eso te vencere.

Cuando ambos habian acumulado todas sus reservas, dispararon sus ataques simultaneamente.

Un tremendo rayo oscuro salió disparado del cuerno de la sombra. Herbal pudo sentir como se le erizaban los pelos durante los pocos instantes que pudo sentirlo, ya que tan pronto le dispararon el rayo, desapareció.

Herbal apareció de nuevo tras su ser oscuro, con el cuerno aun iluminado con las pocas fuerzas mágicas que le quedaban.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué haces? -La oscuridad parecía sorpendida y molesta por la cobardía de Herbal.

-Ganarte. -Con esa unica palabra, clavó su cuerno ligeramente en el costado de su doble inyectandole mediante su cuerno y su mágia, polen paralizante en su interior.

El Herbal oscuro trató de girarse para redirigir su rayo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Su cuerpo empezó a ponerse rigido debido al polen que estaba haciendo efecto desde el interior de su cuerpo.

-Es inutil. No podras moverte en menos de treinta segundos. El polen paralizante que te he inyectado es una mezcla enseñada por mi maestra, y al estar en tu organismo… el efecto es casi instantaneo.

-¡Eres un cobarde! ¡Ataca de frente a tus enemigos! -Seguía resistiendose a quedar inmovil.

-Se que piensas que soy un inutil para el combate. Y se que nuestros metodos de lucha no son los mismos. Sin embargo, asi es como yo quiero hacer las cosas por el momento. Como ya te dije, necesitaba hacerme fuerte para lograr mí… nuestro sueño. Pero no todo es fuerza bruta. -Le miró a la cara fijamente. -Aprendí eso gracias a tí. Tú me hiciste ver que mi obsesión era estúpida, mientras tú mismo no podias ver tu obsesión. Te he podido retener sin necesidad de combatir hasta la muerte contra tí.

-Dejate de memeces. No voy a entregar mi voluntad a alguien como tú. No me has demostrado ser fuerte. -Se notaba mucha rabia en sus palabras.

-Tienes razón. No soy mas fuerte que tú, pero te he conseguido inmovilizar gracias a que soy mas fuerte en otros aspectos. Tú te lanzas de cabeza contra tus enemigos, y yo soy mas meticuloso… quizas porque tengo miedo muchas veces de todo lo que me rodea, pero pienso en mas caminos posibles.

-Tú… -Se notaba que aun estaba haciendo fuerzas, pero no se movía nada de nada.

-Este combate es mio. No puedes hacer nada en tu estado. -Le dedicó una sincera sonrisa. -Te prometo que no te causare ningun mal, te prometo que lograre cumplir nuestro sueño.

Según Herbal pronunciaba esas palabras, una fuerza mistica empezó a emanar en su interior envolviendo primero a su doble oscuro y poco a poco haciendolo desvanecerse.

-No… no puedes hacerme esto… me necesitas. -Poco tiempo le dió aquella fuerza mistica para hablar, ya que al poco, solo una enorme nube verde oscura quedaba flotando en el aire.

De repente, la nube empezó a introducirse dentro de Herbal poco a poco al tiempo que este sentía como todo lo exterior volvía a notarse. El viento a su alrededor, los animales al moverse… todo.

-Parece que esta vez si lo has logrado. -Marina proclamaba en voz alta al tiempo que los cuatro orbes empezaban a brillar con fuerza una vez más. Los orbes dirigieron un haz de luz cada uno al mismo punto del lago del cual apareció una piedra mucho mas grande que los orbes que fue dirigiendose al unicornio poco a poco.

Todos miraban atonitos lo que estaba sucediendo. La gema del espejo, al entrar en contacto con Herbal, generó un collar con ayuda de los orbes magicos. Unas copias mas pequeñas de los orbes aparecieron a la izquierda y derecha de la piedra central, la cual tras un brillo celeste cambió a un color verde oscuro.

-Esto… Esto es… -Herbal tampoco sabía que decir.

-Es la gema del espejo. La gema que reconoce a quienes han conseguido superar su oscuridad. Que esté alrededor de tu cuello, implica que solo tú eres dueño. -Marina sonriente respondía. -Más no debes olvidar, que solo tú la has de usar. Ya que la fuerza que contiene, parte de ti es.

-De acuerdo. Gracias por el consejo. -Herbal estaba confundido. Se notaba extraño.

Cuando Marina dejó que tocase tierra firme, su maestra, sus amigos y Dusk se acercaron. Minty y Great corriendo.

-¡Herbal! ¡Es genial! -Minty contentisima saltaba al cuello de este.

-Por fin lo has logrado, campeón. Sabía que podrías. -Great tambien daba su enhorabuena al unicornio.

-Gracias chicos. Significa mucho para mí. -Herbal sonreía, pero no era una sonrisa completamente honesta.

-No suenas satisfecho. Casi parece que te apenan los hechos. -Zecora, como si pudiese leer sus pensamientos, hablaba.

-Es solo que… me noto vacío. Es como si hubiese perdido gran parte de mí. No noto apenas nada en mi interior. ¿Es así como os sentis vosotros?

-Eso es porque tu mitad oscura en la gema encerrada esta. -Marina una vez más daba su debida explicación. -Hasta ahora has sentido como dos ponis diferentes, pero eso se acabó. Ahora solo uno eres. No es que estes vacío, es que la presencia negativa, se ha ido.

-Entiendo. -Herbal apenas hablaba.

-Te acostumbraras pronto Herby. Estoy segura. -Minty seguía con su optimismo.

-No es malo lo que sientes, colega. Date tiempo a sentir como realmente eres. -Great continuaba la frase de Minty.

-Supongo. Gracias por vuestro apoyo. -Tras unos pocos segundos pensando, el unicornio les respondió.

-Así que esa es la gema del espejo… ¿Deduzco que ese aura verde que esta dentro es parte de su oscuridad? -Dusk intrigada por la gema, preguntaba a Marina.

-Si, así es. Pero no es parte de ella, es toda. El poder de la gema es enorme. Pero aun Herbal no es capaz de dominar todos sus secretos. Solo aquel que se esfuerce en comprender, podrá su poder controlar.

-¿Su poder? ¿Qué quieres decir? -El unicornio preguntaba con interes.

-Eso por tu cuenta debes descubrir. Cada individuo diferentes usos puede descubrir. Ahora si me disculpais… a mi letargo he de regresar. -Tras haber generado el collar de la gema, los orbes empezaron a elevarse en el cielo y a girar entre si apenas sin brillo celeste.

Todos observaron el espectaculo hasta que como cuatro centellas, se dispersaron por el enorme cielo azul. Esto, por supuesto, sobresaltó a Dusk.

-¡Mi reliquia! ¿A dónde va? ¡Devuelvemela!

-No puedo hacer eso. Los orbes no deben juntos estar, salvo que alguien sus problemas quiera solventar. -Marina mientras se hundía lentamente en el lago, daba ya sus últimas palabras. -Mi hora ha llegado. Ha sido un placer poder ver como un nuevo poni puedes ser. Confío en poder llegar a ver como puede crecer. Siempre estare vigilando, desde lo más profundo de este lago. Y mi plegaria junto a ti irá, aunque dormida deba estar. -Finalmente, desapareció entre las cristalinas aguas del lago. -Hasta la proxima. Amigos.

Herbal, quien debía muchisimo a la dragona guardiana, no pudo evitar soltar alguna lágrima al tiempo que agarraba en su casco con fuerza la susodicha gema. El resto del grupo excepto Dusk, tambien se habian emocionado.

-No tiene caso seguir aquí seguir esperando. Volvamos a casa para descansar un rato. Especialmente tú, mi aprendiz. Mucho trabajo y esfuerzo has hecho aquí. -Zecora rompía un silencio incomodo.

-Tiene razón maestra. No podemos quedarnos en el pasado. -Secandose la cara humedecida por sus lágrimas, el unicornio se levantó.

-¡Eso es! ¡Y despues organizaremos una fiesta juntoa mi prima! -Minty sabía que era la más apropiada para levantar el animo y por eso decidió que debia mostrarse fuerte.

-Nunca cambiaras Minty. -Great tambien levantó el animo.

-Tu tambien vienes, ¿Verdad Dusk? -La terrestre la invitaba.

-A mi no me gustan las fiestas. Prefiero estar descansando a mi rollo. Aunque quizas me pase un rato. Solo quizas. -Misteriosa, la unicornio de crines oscuras se mantenía distante.

-Bueno, es hora de volver. Hambre debeis tener. -Zecora dando estas últimas palabras, empezó a liderar el camino de vuelta a casa.

Tras un buen descanso, charla y comida. Los tres amigos decidieron poner rumbo hacia Baltimare. Ya habían contactado con Cherry para que lo preparase todo. Sería una fiesta privada para ellos. La primera gran fiesta de Herbal.

Por el camino, el unicornio volvió a sacar un tema que seguia inquietandole.

-Oid chicos. Aun me siento raro por dentro. Se que antes lo he preguntado, ¿pero es esto lo que se siente ser uno mismo? Se que me dijisteis que me acostumbraría… Pero es que me noto tan vacío por dentro… casi hueco.

-En serio Herby. No le des vueltas. Acabas de encerrar una mitad de ti en esa preciosa gema que cuelga de tu cuello. Es normal que te sientas así. Pero te garantizo que poco a poco lo iras olvidando para sentirte lleno de felicidad. -La profunda reflexión de la terrestre no terminaba de convencer a Herbal.

-Ahora eres tú. Y debes creer en ti. Tal y como has hecho hasta ahora por muy dificil que fuese todo. Tú eres Herbal. Y esa sensación de soledad no es algo malo, porque poco a poco veras que tú mismo lo puedes rellenar. -Great tambien hacia un reflexión y daba animos.

-Si vosotros lo decis… supongo que es verdad. -Algo en silencio, Herbal continuaba la marcha tras ellos.

De repente, Minty empezó a cantar para alegrarle el dia.

 _Mucho tiempo tú has esperado,  
Con temor, y sin saber, si lo podrías lograr.  
Pero hoy es el dia en el que te has superado,  
Y tu luz, la oscuridad, ha conseguido alejar._

Great continuó la canción animandose.

 _El pasado se fue, ahora es el momento,  
Crecerás, brillarás, muy fuerte lo harás.  
Y no olvides que, con tus amigos a tu lado,  
No hay obstaculo que no puedas superar._

Contagiado por el entusiasmo y optimismo de sus amigos, Herbal también improvisó un verso.

 _Mi oportunidad al fin ha llegado,  
Si creo en mí, todo puedo cambiar.  
Nunca olvidare cual es mi objetivo,  
Y siempre unidos, por nuestra amistad._

Finalmente, los tres alzando la voz al unísono, acabaron una preciosa melodía.

 _Creer en tí. No hay motivo para dudar.  
Creer en mí. Sin nada que ocultar.  
Creer en tí. Un nuevo dia va a empezar.  
Creer en mí. Es la magia de la amistad._

 _Será (será),  
La magia de la amistad,  
Será (será),  
La que nos guiará._

-Gracias chicos. No se que haráa sin vosotros… haberos conocido ha hecho que sea mejor poni y ahora que por fin soy como soy, no puedo fallaros. Ni a vosotros, ni a mí, ni a él. -Finalmente, con optimismo renovado, Herbal y sus amigos pusieron rumbo al Riche Caramel.

Mientras tanto, Dusk y Zecora habían decidido quedarse en casa. La unicornio había accedido a ayudar a la cebra en alguna de sus tareas con la excusa de poder aprender más de ella.

De repente, Dusk soltó una pregunta que llevaba un tiempo callandose.

-Oiga, señora Zecora. ¿Cabe la posibilidad de que quizas usted y yo nos hayamos visto antes?

-Es posible… No siempre en este bosque he vivido, luego en algun otro lugar poder hemos coincidido. -Zecora estaba algo inquieta con esa pregunta.

-¿En Ponyville quizas? Cuanto más lo pienso… más familiar me resulta su cara. Si, ya recuerdo. En Ponyville es usted muy famosa, muchos ponis requieren de sus remedios. No comprendo porque ha venido a este bosque, si tenía su futuro en aquel pueblo. -Dusk miraba picaramente a la cebra quien empezaba a sudar.

-No es que mi futuro no me gustase… es que otras labores debían tratarse.

-Comprendo… es que resulta que se rumoreaba que usted vivía en otro bosque, cerca de Ponyville creo recordar… en una cabaña identica a esta… -Aun con mas misterio Dusk se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa malevola.

-Si… tengo dos residencias. No es tampoco de tú incumbencia. -Estaba demasiado nerviosa.

-No se preocupe señora Zecora. No es mi intención hacerla sentir incomoda. Ahora me retiraré, aun tengo cosas que hacer. -Rimando a modo de burla camuflada entre su convincente falsa sonrisa, Dusk se retiró de la cabaña.

Zecora se quedó congelada en el sitio. -¿Qué puede saber…? Si ha estado en el Everfree… esto no esta bien… esta muy mal. Deberé extremar pecauciones. Por el bien de Herbal.


	14. Metamorfosis Parte 1

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR #14**

 **Hola a todos queridos lectores. Gracias a todos los que hayáis llegado hasta este punto. Significa mucho para mi poder haberos entretenido con la primera aventura de Herbal, y para asegurarme de que queda un buen recuerdo, os traigo la primera parte del evento final.**

 **No tengo mucho que decir al respecto del capitulo anterior en este caso, ya que toma de base todo lo comentado en el numero doce. Así que, creo que pasaremos directamente a este capitulo.**

 **Muchas gracias otra vez por el apoyo que le habéis dado, y espero que disfrutéis este final épico. Comienza... la metamorfosis.**

Capitulo 14: Metamorfosis. Parte 1

Los días posteriores a los acontecimientos relacionados al lago Lúmina, la dragona guardiana Marina y la gema del espejo, se sucedieron uno tras otro con sorprendente tranquilidad. Minty había regresado a Alto Terre para una reunión familiar, pero avisó de que no tardaría muchos días en volver. Great seguía sus entrenamientos para ser guardia real y de vez en cuando ayudaba a Herbal a estar en una mejor condición física. Este ultimo en cambio, seguía entrenándose con Zecora, pero había visto reducida en bastante medida sus propias capacidades mágicas.

-Esto es agotador. ¿Siempre ha sido tan agotador? Uf. Creo que todo el tema de mi oscuridad me ha perjudicado seriamente en mis habilidades mágicas. No puedo hacer las cosas ni por asomo tan bien como antes. -Frustrado, diseminó parte del polen que manipulaba haciéndolo desaparecer por la casa.

-No debes desistir. Incluso sin ella se que lo puedes conseguir. Una gran magia has encerrado, ahora toca entrenar mas de lo esperado. -Zecora, seguía encargándose de la formación del unicornio. No podía abandonarle ahora que necesitaba ganar fuerza real.

Hacía varios días que Dusk había avisado que volvería a ir por su cuenta en busca de tesoros y reliquias. Eso mantenía relajado a Herbal, quien a pesar de que se esforzaba en aceptarla, seguía teniendo dudas sobre ella. Dusk se había portado mal con él. Le había provocado, menospreciado y asustado, pero resultó ser de ayuda en varias ocasiones clave.

En cualquier caso, ya no estaba en el bosque, y eso reconfortaba al unicornio.

-Si tan solo pudiese utilizar parte de él… -Se tocaba la gema que colgaba del cuello. -Marina mencionó que la gema tenía poderes que cada uno podía despertar de diferente manera. ¿Cree usted que podré hacerlo? -Herbal dudaba de si mismo. No solo por sentirse vacío, sensación que no se íba a pesar del paso de los días, sino por que su actitud predominante era aquella tímida y desconfiada.

-Tu momento llegará, pero ahora entrenar deberás. Has aprendido mucho bajo mi tutela, pero pronto llegará el día en el cual no tenga nada nuevo que enseñarte que merezca la pena. -Zecora, quien había sido testigo de los avances de Herbal, veía mucho potencial en él. Le había enseñado a identificar setas, a preparar pociones y a manipular polen. Las tres cosas que ella dominaba, habían sido legadas al unicornio y solo faltaba terminar de dominarlas.

-¿Quiere decir que no volverá a ayudarme? –A Herbal le pasó por la cabeza la imagen de la cebra dándole portazo si ese momento llegaba. Fue un pensamiento demasiado cruel para lo que ella se merecía. Sacudió la cabeza sabiendo que estaba errado.

-No. Eso jamás haría yo. Siempre en mi podrás confiar, para cualquier ayuda que puedas necesitar. Pero estas llegando al límite de mi conocimiento, y eso es lo que puedo enseñarte por un tiempo. –Zecora cogiendo un frasco con un líquido verde, le comentaba.

Herbal con la cabeza en las nubes, seguía pensando en como podría sacar fuerza y beneficio de la gema. Sabía que había aprendido un montón y que ya no era el mismo unicornio débil de antes, pero aun no confiaba plenamente en su fuerza por sentirse a medio gas sin su otro él.

-No te atormentes. Tarde o temprano podrás cumplir lo que desees. –Zecora le daba toquecitos en su espalda.

-Tiene razón. No debo de venirme abajo. O al menos… espero que la tenga. –El unicornio acabó la conversación con esas palabras antes de dirigirse hacia el exterior de la cabaña.

-¿Un paseo vas a dar? Tal vez sea buena idea para pensar. –La cebra no esperó la respuesta. Era algo obvio que íba a pasear. En su lugar, siguió trabajando en sus pociones.

Aquella mañana era una mañana como otra cualquiera. Solo la leve brisilla moviendo las hojas y algún que otro animal era audible en aquel silencioso y tranquilo bosque.  
Aquella tranquilidad, era algo que al unicornio lo cautivaba. Tal era su ensimismamiento, que empezó a recordar todo lo que había pasado desde el primer día en el bosque. Desde que llegó a la cabaña de Zecora sin saber bien por qué, hasta esa misma mañana.

Recordaba como se asustó y enfadó al conocer a su amigo Great en el lago. Recordaba como este mismo le salvó de la planta carnívora. Recordaba el miedo que pasó en Baltimare el día que conocieron a Minty. Así como también el viaje a Dodge Junction y Alto Terre.

Le resultaba extraño, ya que en otras circunstancias no se hubiese atrevido a hacer absolutamente nada de esas cosas. Se sentía afortunado por haber conocido a ponis así. Se sentía afortunado de que le infundieran ese valor que le hacía falta para afrontar sus temores. Pero entonces una pregunta se arremolinaba en su cabeza. ¿Qué pasaría cuando decidiese volver a su tierra? No era una opción abandonar lo que se prometió a si mismo, a sus difuntos amigos y a su lado oscuro.

Algo llamó la atención de Herbal en un momento dado, una presencia en los alrededores. No alcanzó a ver a nada ni nadie moverse, pero le dio la sensación de que algo acechaba entre los arbustos.

Sin achantarse demasiado, decidió mirar en sus alrededores para cerciorarse de que estaba solo. No quería compañía en ese instante, menos aun una no conocida., pero cuando miró entre los diferentes arbustos, no vio a absolutamente nadie.

-Me lo habré imaginado. –Dijo soltando un suspiro. –Han cambiado tantas cosas… No ha pasado tanto tiempo, pero han cambiado tantas cosas, que aun me asusto al pensarlo. –Volvió a su paseo. – ¿Cuando estaré listo? Va a ser algo extremadamente difícil y ni siquiera se si podre tener a mis amigos a mi lado en ese momento… -Se volvió a ensimismar con el tema de turno y así prosiguió durante todo el paseo.

Unos pocos días después, Herbal y Zecora recibieron la visita de Minty y Great.  
Minty ya había regresado de la reunión familiar y había retomado las lecciones junto a su prima Cherry en Baltimare, pero aquel día era un día que se quería tomar libre.

Great Thrill en cambio, había dejado su entrenamiento porque se le había roto la espada y aun no había tenido oportunidad de tallarse una nueva. Así que decidió unirse a Minty en la visita.

-¡Hola Herbal! ¿Qué tal lo llevas? –Minty le saludó levantando su casco. Acción que al instante, llamó la atención del unicornio.

-Hola, Minty. ¿Qué te ha pasado en las patas? No sueles llevarlas tapadas. –Le apuntó directamente a las patas de la yegua, las cuales estaban cubiertas desde el casco hasta algo mas de la rodilla por algo que Herbal no conocía.

-¿No sabes lo que son? –Great formuló la pregunta, pero ambos le miraron boquiabiertos.

-No. ¿Tan raro es no saberlo? –Ante su reacción, Herbal les miró haciendo una mueca de duda.

-Bueno, digamos que son bastante comunes, especialmente si hace frío. Son calcetines para ponis. Pero hoy he decidido traerlos porque sí, sin ninguna razón. –Minty daba una explicación breve sobre el tema. –Te contaré mas luego. Vamos a dar una vuelta, hoy quiero proponerte algo diferente. Great ya me ha dado su visto bueno, así que faltas tú.

A Herbal le recorrió un escalofrío por la espina dorsal. Desde la cabeza a sus cascos traseros. Minty no solía tener malas ideas, pero eran bastante alocadas. Luego lo pensó otra vez, y se convenció de que si Great había aceptado, no podía ser tan descabellada.

-De acuerdo. Vamos. Tu diriges. –Seguía mirando aquellos llamativos calcetines rosados decorados con motivos de caramelos similares al de su cutie mark.

Anduvieron un buen rato por el bosque hablando de sus últimas novedades. Minty desveló que la relación entre la familia Sugar y la suya propia, los Candy, iba bien encaminada. Habían comenzado a colaborar entre ellos y eso fue una alegría enorme para ambas familias y los dos machos. Great en cambio no tenía demasiado que decir sobre si mismo, literalmente se había dedicado a entrenar y entrenar de continuo. Quería presentarse a las pruebas de guardia dentro de poco. Por ultimo, Herbal, les comentó sus inquietudes, evitando sacar el tema de que haría en un futuro con ellos. No se sentía preparado para abordar ese tema con ellos aun.

Minty se percató de que Herbal todavía miraba curioso a sus patas, y decidió contarle cosas de si misma.

-¿Te han gustado mis calcetines, eh? No dejas de mirarlos.

-Bueno, me resultan curiosos. Como ya te he dicho, jamás los había visto. –Confesaba un intrigado Herbal.

-Se ciertas cosas de tu pasado, y creo que es hora de que sepas algo mas sobre mí. Todo se remonta a unos cuantos años atrás. Cuando era una potrilla, mi madre me regaló mis primeros calcetines por navidad. Los llevaba día si y día también, me encantaban. Era conocida entre mis amigas como la yegua de los calcetines. Con eso te lo digo todo. –Soltó una pequeña risilla. –Según crecía, mi afición por ellos aumentó y llegué a coleccionarlos, pero desde entonces hasta hace bien poco, digamos que he sido mas precavida por un acontecimiento del pasado.

Herbal y Great escuchaban atentos la historia de la yegua. No querían perderse ningún detalle.

-Hace un par de años, digamos que me empezaron a ridiculizar por llevarlos a todas partes. Algunos ponis que consideraba amigos eran parte de ellos, y perdí confianza en mi misma. Vivir en Alto Terre tiene sus ventajas, pero hacer amistades no es una de ellas, y debido a esa experiencia decidí dejar mi afición para mí misma. No me malinterpretéis, sigue encantándome usarlos, de hecho siempre que estoy por casa los llevo, pero no suelo usarlos ya ante los demás.

-Pero entonces. ¿Quiere eso decir que no confías tanto en nosotros? –Herbal parecía algo triste.

-Ahora llego a esa parte Herbal, tranquilo. –Hizo una pequeña pausa más y continuó. –Sois los únicos amigos que he hecho desde entonces. Como ya os he dicho, en Alto Terre no hay demasiados ponis con los que relacionarse, especialmente si la relación entre familias es mala. Así que primero os quise conocer y cuando comenté la situación con mi prima Cherry, me dijo que no tenía nada que temer. Qué vosotros no seríais como los demás. –Sonrió de nuevo. –En el fondo ya lo sabía, pero siempre queda esa mínima duda… y bueno, aquí estoy. Con mis calcetines rosados con caramelos.

-Ya ves que nosotros no cuestionamos eso. Herbal ni siquiera los conocía. –Great hablaba por primera vez en toda la historia. –No creo que eso sea motivo de burla. Si a ti te gusta, deberías llevarlos libremente.

-Eso pienso yo también. Gracias. –Minty acabó como empezó, con la sonrisa en la cara.

-Nunca te había visto como una yegua con problemas sociales. –Herbal confesaba una opinión que bien podía considerarse ofensiva, pero Minty contestó sin enfado.

-Era bastante más patosa que ahora. Tenía amigos, pero los ponis cambiamos según crecemos. No te preocupes por ello. Lo importante es que he recuperado la confianza que me faltaba. Gracias.

Casi sin darse cuenta, llegaron finalmente a la casa del poni terrestre. Herbal cada vez estaba más confuso. Primero los calcetines y la amistad de Minty y ahora la casa de Great.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? Pensé que íbamos a dar una vuelta. –Preguntó mirando a la casa de madera.

-Bueno, en realidad… Antes te he dicho que quería proponer algo diferente, así que esta noche… -Le guiñó el ojo. – ¿Dormimos los tres juntos?

A Herbal casi se le sale el corazón del pecho. Incluso se atragantó al oír la propuesta de Minty. Obviamente contestó sobresaltado.

-¿Qué has querido decir con eso? ¿Cómo que dormir juntos? ¿Se te ha ido la cabeza?

-Relájate un poco. No se por qué te alteras tanto. –Minty se llevaba un casco a la boca conteniéndose la risa. Estaba pasándoselo en grande.

-¿Nunca has dormido con nadie? De vez en cuando los amigos suelen quedar para dormir juntos. Es más habitual irse de acampada, pero también suele hacerse en casas. –Great explicaba siguiendo el juego.

-¿Pero tú estas de acuerdo con esto? ¿En tu casa? –Herbal seguía alterado y colorado.

-No te pongas tan nervioso… creo que estas llevando esto demasiado lejos. –Minty ya no contenía su risa.

-Minty, mejor deberíamos decírselo claro para que no se haga malas ideas. –Great también se echó a reír, pero más discretamente.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí? –El unicornio sudaba de los nervios. Parecía que fuese a estallar.

-Herbal. Cuando digo dormir juntos no me refiero a nada diferente a cuando dormimos juntos camino de Dodge Junction o en Alto Terre. Simplemente dormir fuera de nuestro lugar habitual. Pasar una noche en otro sitio. –Minty apenas podía hablar correctamente por la risa. -¿Qué estabas pensando que decía pues?

La cara de póquer que se le quedó a Herbal no tenía precio. Había mordido el anzuelo. Morderlo era quedarse corto, se lo había tragado entero. Su cara se tornó más roja aun, y empezó a sudar mucho más, pues ahora la situación era incluso mas incomoda.

-Yo… no yo… -No podía más que decir palabras sueltas.

-Venga va, ya puedes relajarte. Solo te estábamos gastando una bromita. Perdónanos. –Great le intentaba tranquilizar.

-Nuestro Herby es un inocentillo. –Minty cantaba esas palabras.

-¡Ca-Callaos! Sois… malos. –Desvió la mirada ofendido y avergonzado. Era la primera vez que le gastaban una broma de ese tipo. Y como eran sus amigos, confió plenamente en ellos.

Entre los dos, le abrazaron mientras se reían amigablemente. Herbal, pese a estar algo molesto por ello, de repente empezó a sentir algo aflorar en su interior. Algo agradable. Era algo que no había sentido nunca. Algo que le hacía sentirse verdaderamente importante y feliz.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿Dormimos juntos? Juntos, que no revueltos. –Matizó Minty en esta ocasión.

-Esta bien… de acuerdo… -Aunque hablaba de manera tímida y desviando la mirada para que no le viesen, estaba sonriendo. En el fondo, se había sentido especial, aunque el no sabía explicarlo.

Acto seguido, entraron juntos y entre risas en la casa.

Esa noche, mientras los ponis estaban jugando a algunos juegos de mesa dentro de la casa, la sensación que el unicornio había sentido previamente a la mañana se repetía. Empezó a mirar alrededor, algo no íba bien en el ambiente. Incluso miró a su propia gema colgante de su cuello, pero no vio nada más que el brillo verdoso de la misma.

-¿Estas bien, Herbal? Se te ve distraído. –Minty había notado que el unicornio buscaba a su alrededor algo que no había.

-Es raro. No veo nada, ni oigo nada raro, pero tengo una sensación extraña. He llegado a pensar que es la gema la que me hace sentir así, pero no creo… Solo me ha pasado hoy. Desde la mañana. –Herbal confesaba mientras seguía mirando en busca de algo raro.

-No te preocupes tanto. Quizás es que estas descubriendo algo diferente ahora que estas mas limpio por dentro. Seguro que no es nada. –Great lanzaba un gran dado para continuar su partida.

-Eso espero. La verdad es que si que he notado algo dentro de mi hoy, pero ha sido a la tarde en la calle. No a la mañana. A la mañana y ahora es como… una sensación de peligro. –El unicornio les explicaba lo que sentía, pero seguía sin ver ni oír nada extraño. Era solo una sensación.

Dicha sensación, no desapareció del todo durante todo el rato que estuvieron despiertos. Se hacia mas leve, se intensificaba… pero no desaparecía. Herbal tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no entrar en pánico, empezaba a estar nervioso de verdad.

Cuando les llegó el momento de acostarse se distribuyeron en la habitación mas grande el espacio de manera que entrasen tres camas. Great tenía dos montadas en su casa y una plegable en el desván. Solo tuvieron que desplazarlas a una misma habitación para poder dormir juntos.

Una vez desplazadas y ellos acostados sobre ellas, se dedicaron a hablar un poco mas de todo lo que había pasado durante el tiempo que Herbal había estado junto a ellos dos, y lo mucho que ha cambiado tanto él, como ellos.  
Todos habían sufrido unos cambios enormes en si mismos y ninguno se arrepentía de haber conocido a los otros dos.

Finalmente, poco a poco fueron conciliando el sueño. Herbal fue el que mas complicaciones tuvo para dormir, pero de tanto estar alerta, sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse. Estar nervioso le agotaba, especialmente si sentía que ademas no era algo que podía ni ver ni oír. Tardó una hora completa más que el resto en dormirse, aunque se le hizo eterna. Parecían cuatro horas en vez de una.

Durante esa noche sucedió lo más raro que lo podría pasar. Algo que jamás pensaría que volvería a ocurrir.

- _Despierta. –_ Alguien le estaba hablando. Una voz le llegaba a su cabeza, una voz procedente de algún lugar que el no conocía, pero no reaccionó tan rápido como la voz probablemente esperaba. – _Maldita sea Herbal. ¡Despierta!_

-¿Quién… ¿Qué pasa? –Aunque hablaba en sueños, era su yo interno el que estaba hablando, ya que él físicamente seguía profundamente dormido. Era una sensación como cuando hablaba con su lado oscuro. Demasiado parecida como para que estuviese encerrado.

- _Tienes que despertarte. Ya. ¡Antes de que sea demasiado tarde! –_ Una vez más, se oía una voz, pero no era capaz de localizarla. Ni siquiera sentía la oscuridad a su alrededor. Sentía un completo vacío.

-¿Despertarme? ¿Despertarme por qué? –No comprendía nada. –Un momento… esta voz… ¡Tú! ¿Cómo estas hablándome? –Tardó en identificar la voz de su lado oscuro. En realidad, ya la había descartado debido a que estaba encerrado.

 _-No hay tiempo para explicar nada. Esta cerca de ti. Si no despiertas ahora mismo… -_ La voz de su oscuridad era cada vez mas alarmante. Según esta le hablaba, empezó a llegarle una sensación idéntica de peligro como la que había sentido a la mañana y durante el juego, pero intensificada cien veces. – _¡Ya esta aquí! ¡Despierta de una vez!_

Cuando Herbal quiso darse cuenta de que algo malo estaba sucediendo y su cerebro le estaba dando las señales a su cuerpo para despertarse, comenzó a notar una respiración encima de él. No solo una respiración, sino que alguien se había subido literalmente a la cama en la que estaba.

Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que se topó fue una silueta encapuchada ocultando su cuerpo, pero mostrando una sonrisa diabólicamente malvada. –Buenas noches… Herbal... –Dijo susurrándole.

Antes de que Herbal pudiese gritar, aquella silueta le colocó un casco en su boca para impedirle hablar. Y acto seguido arrancó con magia el collar de su cuello. Alguien le estaba robando la gema del espejo.  
La mirada de terror de Herbal era indescriptible. Intentó hablar, pero lo máximo que llegó a emitir fue un sonido sin ningún sentido. Confiaba en que Minty y Great le oirían, pero no fue así.

-Ya tengo lo que quiero… Ahora se buen chico… Y duérmete… -Se teleportó al exterior de la casa y salió corriendo, dejando a un aterrado Herbal totalmente libre de hablar y moverse, aunque estaba paralizado. Ya no era capaz de oír nada en su cabeza, ahora estaba literalmente solo dentro de si mismo.

Tan pronto consiguió reaccionar después del shock inicial, gritó fuerte y bajó al piso de abajo con intención de seguir al ladrón. -¡Me han robado la gema! ¡Me han robado la gema!

Como era previsible tras el tremendo berrido de Herbal, tanto Great como Minty se despertaron sobresaltados. No parecían haber sentido nada raro de lo que había pasado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿A qué vienen esos gritos? –El poni terrestre aun no estaba totalmente despierto. Y para cuando pudo darse cuenta, el unicornio estaba gritando en la calle. -¿Han robado la gema del espejo? Esto no puede ser bueno.

-Tampoco podemos dejarle ir corriendo solo por ahí. ¡Vamos tras él! –Minty en cambio parecía estar muy despierta. Probablemente debido a su actitud efusiva.

Ambos salieron corriendo detrás del unicornio, quien ya había desaparecido de vista. Sin embargo, y por suerte, seguía dando berridos por el bosque, así que les basto con seguir el sonido.  
Por mucho que corrían, no parecían darle alcance. Great estaba sorprendido por el aumento de resistencia y velocidad del unicornio.

Tras unos pocos minutos de persecución, se toparon a Herbal con la cabeza agachada mirando hacia todos los lados, inmóvil en el sitio.

-¡Herbal! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué has salido corriendo? –Minty preguntaba preocupada. Nunca habia visto a su amigo comportarse tan radicalmente.

-Me han robado. ¡Me han robado la gema! ¡Alguien ha salido corriendo tras robármela! –Herbal hablaba desesperado. Le vinieron a la cabeza las palabras de Marina. Solo él debía poseer esa gema. Solo él podía desatar el poder de la misma. –No podemos permitir que sea quien sea se la lleve… Marina me dijo que solo debía poseerla yo.

-Vamos a buscarla entonces. ¿No le viste la cara, no? –La pregunta del siglo apareció al fin por parte de Great.

-Pues… no. La verdad es que solo vi una sonrisa completamente maléfica.

-¿Y no escuchaste nada de nada? –Minty hacia otra pregunta para intentar arrojar algo de luz sobre la identidad del ladrón.

-Estaba en shock. Si escuché algo, pero no tenía la cabeza como para relacionarla a nadie. Solo pensaba en gritar. Solo pensaba en salir de allí. –La voz del unicornio era a esas alturas temblorosa e interrumpida. Estaba al borde del infarto. –Debo recuperar la gema. La necesito.

-Bueno, entonces no hay mas remedio que buscar y buscar hasta encontrar a ese ladrón de gemas. –Actuando como un capitán, Great comenzó a dar animo, instrucciones y a planificar una estrategia.

-¡Pero ni siquiera sabemos donde esta! ¿Cómo vamos a hacer cualquier cosa sin saber eso? –Minty sacaba a la luz el primer punto débil del plan, pero el terrestre estaba pensando en ello también.

-Lo tengo en mente Minty. Espera un poco.

-Chicos… Creo que ya he encontrado al ladrón… -La todavía mas débil voz de Herbal sonaba casi a susto.  
Cuando los demás se giraron para mirar en la dirección que miraba el unicornio., pudieron ver como unas pequeñas nubes negras se iban amontonando en un lugar concreto. A esas nubes negras se les iban uniendo unas mas grandes hasta formar una capa inmensa de nubes.

-Corred hacia allí. Vamos al centro de ese lugar. Sea quien sea el ladrón debe de estar allí intentando hacer algo con la gema. –Great se lanzó al galope hacia el lugar donde se arremolinaban aquellas nubes.

Los otros dos ponis hicieron lo propio tras él. Herbal estaba pasándolo realmente mal, pero no era precisamente por si mismo, ya que él estaba a salvo. Estaba pasándolo mal por la gema y por su contenido.

Atravesando unos matorrales, alcanzaron un claro en el bosque, un claro al lado de una cueva. Cerca de la entrada de dicha cueva, había una figura encapuchada usando magia sobre una pequeña gema con color verdoso en su interior.

-¡Es mi gema! ¡Es el ladrón! –Herbal volvía a gritar mirando y señalando hacia la figura, quien al oírle, cesó en su magia y les miró. Una vez más, mostrando una maquiavélica sonrisa tras verles.

-Que mal por ti. Ahora es mi gema. –No necesitó más palabras ni más indicios para que Herbal descubriese quien se ocultaba bajo la capucha que llevaba.

-Lo sabía… Sabía que no debía confiar en ti… Ojala pudiese haberte desenmascarado mucho antes… ¡Dusk! –A grito pelado, Herbal hacía pública la identidad de la yegua ladrona, quien tras una risita maliciosa, se quitó la capucha que llevaba mostrándose en todo su glorioso esplendor.

-Muy inteligente, Herbal. Eres realmente mas avispado de lo que pareces a simple vista. -Volvía a lanzar un rayo mágico a la gema. –Sin embargo, ya es un poco tarde, ¿no crees? Yo tengo tu valiosa gema. Yo tengo casi todo tu poder en mis cascos… Este poder es incalculable.

-No debes jugar con ella. Marina dijo que solo yo podía usar su fuerza, si la usa otro poni… No sabemos que pasara. ¡Devuélvemela! –Herbal le recordaba la advertencia de la dragona guardiana.

-No. Esta gema esta formada por un orbe que yo encontré y te presté el cual no me fue devuelto, así que ahora la gema que ha sido convocada con mi orbe, me pertenece tanto a mí como a ti. –La risa de Dusk era más audible ahora. –Y ahora, hacedme un favor y perdeos los tres.

-¿Por qué haces esto Dusk? Ese argumento carece totalmente de sentido. Herbal se ganó esa gema con su esfuerzo. Eso es lo importante. ¡Le pertenece! –Great estaba enfadado con la unicornio. Muy enfadado. Pero la violencia era su última baza, así que se aguantó pese a querer cortarle el cuello.

-Que inocente eres Great… Desde la primera vez que te vi supe que jugar contigo sería un juego de niños. Eres fácilmente manipulable. Y eso me ha ayudado enormemente a que Herbal no dude tanto de mí. –La cara del terrestre era ahora de frustración máxima. Herbal tenía razón todo el tiempo, y el siguió intentando convencerle de lo contrario. -¿Y tú quieres llegar a guardia real? ¡No me hagas reír! Cualquiera que te topases te diría una mentira poniéndote cara de bonachón y picarías. Un guardia debe de ser fuerte no solo físicamente. Tu careces de todo… -La lengua de Dusk era tan afilada como había podido ver en el desierto. Realmente no se contenía nada en absoluto.

-¡Déjalos ya mala arpía! ¿Quién te crees que eres para meterte así con mis amigos? No vuelvas a hablar así de ellos, o sino… -Minty salía en defensa de sus amigos, solo para recibir unas afiladísimas palabras de Dusk mientras ella no había acabado de hablar.

-¿O sino qué? ¿Qué va a hacer la campesina marginada? Te crees muy fuerte e inteligente, pero para empezar, no eres capaz ni de superar tu estúpido temor por tus estúpidos calcetines. Que también hay que decirlo, son horrorosos. –Dusk estaba descargando absolutamente todo lo que era su ser sobre los tres ponis. Minty aunque siempre se mostraba feliz, esta vez empezaba a sentirse mal. –Ni que decir tiene de cuando agrediste a mis siervos… No se ni como confié en ellos la verdad, pero tenían razón. Ponis como tu no sirven para nada mas que para limpiar y procrear. Sois literalmente, escoria. –Minty sentía al mismo tiempo, odio, miedo, tristeza e impotencia.

Tanto Great como Minty estaban demasiado afectados por el súbito ataque de la yegua como para actuar. Así que fue Herbal quien habló.

-No te voy a perdonar lo que has hecho. Me desprecias, luego me robas, y encima insultas a mis amigos. Ya no soy el mismo Herbal que conociste en el pasado, ni el mismo Herbal de hace unos días.

-Tienes razón. No lo eres. Eres todavía mas débil que antes porque tengo tu fuerza en mis cascos. ¿O acaso has aprendido a utilizar la magia de la gema? –Se reía a carcajadas. –Mírate, un unicornio rayado cobarde intentando enfrentarse a mi. –Aprovechó para dar un par de pasos hacia él. –Te lo diré muy clarito Herbal. Como oses seguirme para recuperar tu estúpida gema… Te mataré. –Con esas ultimas palabras, Dusk lanzó un hechizo para generar un fogonazo de luz y con la distracción huir dentro de la cueva.

Cuando los pasos de los cascos de Dusk Greed se hicieron mudos, no quedó ni el más mínimo ápice de sonido en el exterior de la cueva. No había ni viento, ni búhos. Estaban solo los tres ponis afectados emocionalmente por la capacidad destructiva de las palabras de la unicornio. Especialmente porque habían confiado en ella, negándole la razón a su propio amigo.

-No podemos dejar que se salga con la suya… A estas alturas lo que diga no me va a hacer daño. Yo mismo he creído eso de mí todo este tiempo… -Decía Herbal siendo el menos afectado por la situación. –Voy a ir a por ella. Recuperaré mi gema y le demostraré que ya no soy como cree que soy.

-Herbal… Lo siento mucho. –Great estaba llorando, eso era de lo más raro que se podía ver, casi nunca lloraba. –Debí de haberte creído desde el principio. Desde que lo mencionaste en el desierto, si que vi que era algo rara… pero todo era un engaño. Sus ayudas, sus palabras… Todo. Y no supe ver las mentiras que había tras ellas…

-Yo también lamento haber dudado de ti. Se lo achaqué a tu temor a los demás… pero no estabas equivocado. Debí de confiar más en ti… Ahora por nuestra culpa esa arpía tiene tu gema… -Minty también estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

Herbal no estaba acostumbrado a ver a sus amigos llorar. Él había llorado mucho en todo ese tiempo. Se había sentido inferior, inútil, incomprendido, aterrado y traicionado. Sabía a la perfección por lo que estaban pasando.

-No os disculpéis. No pasa nada. Es realmente buena en lo que hace. Se le da genial estafar, mentir, robar y simular. No os culpo a vosotros de nada. ¿Y sabéis que más os digo? Por raro que suene esto viniendo de mi, debéis levantar la cabeza. –Tras estas palabras, se acercó a a ambos. –Great, tu has sido una inspiración para mi. Me has ayudado a conocer mundo. Me has ayudado a entrenarme para ser más fuerte. Siempre que te he necesitado has estado a mi lado. Nada de lo que diga Dusk cambiara como eres. Porque un guardia, no se mide solo por su fuerza como bien ha dicho ella, sino por su corazón. Y el tuyo es enorme.

Herbal estaba comportándose como un autentico líder por primera vez en su vida. Great no daba crédito a lo que veía y oía. Las palabras que tantas veces había dicho él, estaban siendo devueltas para animarle, y nada menos que por el poni tímido y necesitado que había conocido.

-Minty, si no te hubiese conocido en Baltimare, jamás hubiese aprendido que los pequeños detalles pueden provocar enormes cambios. Tu me enseñaste que un dulce, un mero dulce, podía cambiar el estado de animo de alguien. Gracias a ti, he aprendido a ser mas extrovertido, y a ver la vida con otros ojos con la oportunidad que me ofrecisteis Cherry y tú en Alto Terre. Dusk ha usado tú pasado en tu contra, pero tú eres tú actualmente. El pasado esta allí y allí se quedara. Ya no eres aquella Minty que tenia miedo de mostrar su afición, y tienes amigos a tu lado. Y para nada eres esa inútil yegua de pueblo que ha dicho. Ninguno de Alto Terre lo sois, y ninguno en este mundo lo es. Tú vales muchísimo más, y por eso debes levantarte.

Minty en esa ocasión si empezó a llorar emocionada y conmovida por las palabras del unicornio. Ninguno de los dos lo esperaba.

-Me habéis ayudado tanto los dos… No quiero que ahora vosotros caigáis en las palabras de otro poni. Terminemos esto juntos, como empezamos. Los tres como uno. Como hacen los verdaderos amigos. –El también acabó emocionado y soltando alguna lagrima.

Tras el discurso de Herbal, los tres se abrazaron entre llantos y lagrimas. Ese discurso sería el primero que Herbal daría en su vida. Ese discurso, supuso el segundo gran cambio de su vida. Herbal, ya no tenía miedo, se había decidido a luchar por sus amigos, pero ya no luchaba solo con la fuerza que tenía, luchaba con el sentimiento de proteger a sus amigos.

Great, con fuerzas renovadas por el discurso de Herbal, comprendió que lo que realmente necesita para cumplir su sueño es seguir fiel a si mismo. Como guardia, su objetivo personal sería proteger siempre a sus camaradas ante cualquier peligro. Y así sería en la batalla que les esperaba.

Minty dejando su pasado atrás, estaba ahora mas feliz que nunca. Carecía de fuerza física y lo sabía, pero su actitud jovial y alegre había logrado ser de vital importancia entre aquel trió de amigos. Sabía que no debía de temer ante nada ni ante nadie solo porque así lo dijera un tercero. Decidida por las palabras del unicornio, resurgió de sus cenizas para apoyar y salvar el destino de su amigo.

-Bueno chicos. ¿Estamos preparados? Salvemos el destino entre los tres… -Herbal tras todas sus palabras de animo, daba el comienzo a lo que sería la batalla de su vida. Por sorpresa los tres dijeron las últimas palabras al mismo tiempo.

-¡Como verdaderos amigos!


	15. Metamorfosis Parte 2

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR #15**

 **Hola queridos lectores. Al fin hemos llegado al final del camino. Al fin hemos llegado al desenlace de 'La gema del espejo'. Mi primer fanfic, al fin llega a su fin. Significa mucho que los que hayais llegado hasta aqui, lo hayas hecho. De todo corazon, gracias. :)**

 **Este capitulo retoma la accion en el mismo instante en el cual el capi 14 lo deja, espero que el toque de tension que le di al capitulo os gustase.  
Aunque en realidad, lo que mas destaca en mi opinion, es la inventada historia que le di a Minty. Es un personaje inexistente en la cuarta generacion, asi que debia hilarlo de alguna forma.**

 **Bueno, no quiero daros mucho la chapa, ya que este capitulo es mas largo del habitual.  
Una vez mas, os quiero agradecer la compañia que me habeis dado, y os invito a por ultimo vez, dejar vuestra opinion al final del mismo.**

 **Y recordad, que aunque este camino llegue a su fin... siempre habra nuevos caminos por explorar...**

 **Un saludo.**

Capitulo 15: Metamorfosis. Parte 2

La cueva que tenían ante ellos estaba oscura. Tan oscura que no eran capaces de verse ni siquiera entre ellos. Ya habían decidido usar la luz del cuerno de Herbal para ver por donde caminaban, pero su luz no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para iluminar todo el camino por completo.

-Diantres. ¿Cómo lo ha hecho Dusk para moverse por aquí? Vale que sea unicornio, pero la magia no parece forma suficiente de poder desplazarse por sus interiores de forma rápida. –Great algo mosqueado tras chocar su costado una vez más con una pared, protestaba.

-Por lo poco que sabemos de ella, sabemos que se esconde mucho en las cuevas. Probablemente sus ojos estén habituados a la oscuridad. O quizás ya se conociese esta cueva de antemano y tuviese algún truquillo preparado. –Minty le contestaba mientras caminaba lentamente para no tropezar con alguna roca.

-Sea como sea, ha pasado por aquí. Si ella ha podido, nosotros podremos. Debemos de darle alcance. –Herbal estaba concentrado en su meta. DebÍa recuperar su gema sin importar lo que sucediese. –Aunque con esta tenue luz no llegaremos lejos tan rápido como creíamos. ¿Alguien tiene una linterna?

Great negó con la cabeza tras ser iluminado por el unicornio en espera de respuesta. Minty en cambio, parecía querer decir algo, pero se la veía algo nerviosa.

-¿Pasa algo, Minty? Es como si quisieras decirnos algo. Si tienes alguna idea, dila. No te cortes. –Great era quien le daba valor a la yegua en este caso.

-No, no es nada… Es solo que podría haber tenido la solución en mis cascos… literalmente. Si tan solo me hubiese decidido a traerlos de mi casa. –Parecía arrepentida.

-¿Traer de tu casa el qué? –A Herbal le picaba la curiosidad.

-Unos calcetines que brillan en la oscuridad. No son gran cosa, pero nos podrían haber servido. –Cuanto más pensaba en ello, mas le molestaba.

-Sí que suenan utiles sí. Es una lastima que no los tengas aquí. –Mientras Minty agachaba un poco la cabeza, a Herbal se le ocurrió una idea alocada. –Oye. ¿Y si uso parte de mi magia para intentar iluminar tus calcetines actuales? No se si funcionará, porque no se de que están hechos los brillantes esos que dices, pero quizás merezca la pena probar.

-Bueno sí, se puede probar. No perdemos nada por intentarlo. Si funciona tendremos mas luz… espero. –Great Thrill estaba expectante sobre lo que íba a acontecer.

Mientras Herbal acumulaba la magia en su cuerno y la canalizaba hacia las patas de la yegua, esta última temblaba ligeramente. Estaba inquieta sobre lo que podría pasar, pues nunca nadie le había propuesto usar magia sobre sus calcetines para iluminarlos.

Cuando el rayo de magia salió disparado del cuerno y envolvió las patas de Minty, el pasillo de la cueva al completo se iluminó. Fue instantáneo, pillando por sorpresa a los tres ponis. Pero poco después, tras disiparse el rayo de luz, pudieron comprobar que la luz en la cueva, si bien se había atenuado, no desaparecía por completo.  
Minty estaba brillando. O mejor dicho, sus patas.

-¡Ha funcionado! –La voz de la yegua retumbo por toda la cueva. Miraba sus patas alucinada. Como si nunca hubiese visto ese fenómeno. -¿Cómo lo has hecho, Herby? –Sonriente e intrigada le acercó el morro hasta un casco de distancia de su cara.

-Pues… -Como siempre pasaba cuando Minty se acercaba en exceso, el unicornio no pudo más que sonrojarse y acobardarse un poco. Una cosa era defenderlos de lo desconocido, otra era pensar cosas que en ese momento no le apetecía pensar.  
Tras alejarse un poco, contestó a la pregunta. –Mi magia se especializa en polen tanto natural como artificial. Lo que he hecho ha sido bañar tus calcetines en un polen de una planta muy particular que brilla en la oscuridad. No durará mucho, pues según nos movamos el polen se irá cayendo de los calcetines poco a poco. Tarde o temprano volverán a la normalidad, y cuando eso pase, no querremos estar en la cueva.

-¡Fantastico! Realmente has mejorado mucho con tu magia. Tengo curiosidad por saber hasta que punto puede llegar esa magia de polen. Imaginate, podrías acabar trabajando como jardinero real. –Minty, sin recordar el pánico de Herbal hacia cualquier cosa relacionada con la realeza, reía.

-¡Minty, Minty, Minty! –Great llamaba la atención a la en ese momento pletórica yegua terrestre ante un posible derrumbe emocional del unicornio. – ¡No saques ese tema!

-¡Uy! Lo siento. Sigue siendo un tema tan normal para mí ver a nuestras princesas como buenas, que he olvidado lo que sientes hacia ellas. –Tras reaccionar y darse cuenta del error, se disculpó rápidamente.

-No te preocupes. Si tomamos como cierta la posibilidad de estar en otra Equestria, no es tampoco imposible que sean buenas aquí… El verdadero reto esta en mi hogar… -Tras unos instantes mirando al suelo con cara apenada, se vino arriba de nuevo. –Bueno, ese es otro tema. Pensar en esto ahora, no va a hacer que Dusk cambie de opinión y me devuelva mi gema. Ademas, el polen no aguantara si seguimos esperando aquí dentro. Sigamos adelante.

Asintiendo a la par, los dos ponis terrestres fueron caminando a los lados del unicornio rayado. No sabían donde estaría Dusk. Podía haber atravesado la cueva y encerrarles dentro, subir lo mas alto posible o bajar a las profundidades de la misma.  
Debían encontrarla pasara lo que pasara.

Durante lo que parecieron horas, los tres amigos anduvieron dando vueltas por la cueva sin resultado. Los calcetines de Minty habían empezado ya a perder su luz y el cuerno de Herbal no permitiría ver lo suficiente como para orientarse. Ademas, Dusk Greed no daba señales de vida, y eso les hacía cuestionarse si en realidad entrar en la cueva era una trampa ideada por ella. Si realmente ese era el caso, estaban en un serio aprieto.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde se ha metido? ¡No ha podido ir muy lejos! –Great estaba ya desesperado. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaban ahí dentro.

-En realidad, puede que ni siquiera este aquí. Es unicornio como yo, es probable que haya salido de la cueva con magia cuando hemos entrado. –Herbal apuntó con un casco a su cuerno iluminado. –Sinceramente, sin pista alguna no podemos seguirle el rastro.

-¿Y no puedes rastrearla con magia? –Minty lanzó una pregunta al aire con intención de ayudar, pero de poco servía.

-No he tenido muestra suficiente de la magia de Dusk como para seguir su rastro mágico. No es mala idea la que tienes, pero no es posible para alguien de mi nivel hacer eso. –Herbal negaba con la cabeza mientras seguía hacia delante.

-A ella no, pero quizás a la gema sí. Contiene a tu oscuridad, ¿no? Quizás pudieses rastrear eso. –Minty retrabajando su idea, acabó dando una que hizo girarse con los ojos abiertos como platos al unicornio.

-A decir verdad, apenas he sentido oscuridad alrededor mio desde que tengo la gema. Seguramente sea porque esta encerrada y su influencia sobre mí es prácticamente nula, pero tampoco he intentado sentirla… Quizás si me esfuerzo en localizarle a él… Claro, suponiendo que Dusk no ha encontrado la manera de eliminarlo por completo. Quién sabe que pasará si es expulsado de la gema... –Una oportunidad, varias posibilidades y demasiadas consecuencias es lo que ofrecía Minty, pero no había de otra idea mejor, asi que Herbal, tras apagar su cuerno, cerró los ojos y se concentró en hacer algo que pensó que jamás volvería a hacer.

El aire que fluía por la cueva era normal, no había excesos de flujos mágicos, ninguna perturbación en el aire… Estaba todo tan en calma como una cueva solía ser. No había rastro alguno de la oscuridad de Herbal, ni de la gema en esa cueva. O al menos, él no la sentía. Solo quedaba una posibilidad.

-Estamos solos. Estamos dando vueltas en círculos.

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Cómo sabes eso? –Great seguía preocupado por la situación.

-No hay ningún resto mágico en el aire, todo fluje misteriosamente bien para que una unicornio con magia oscura y una gema con más magia oscura haya pasado por aquí un rato. -Herbal se levantó con la mirada seria.

-¿Entonces nos ha vuelto a engañar? –Great preguntaba algo cuya respuesta fue obvia.

-Sí. Nos ha vuelto a tomar el pelo. Debemos salir cuanto antes de aquí. Tengo un mal presentimiento. Intentare teleportarme a la salida si encuentro el origen de la corriente de aire. –Se volvió a concentrar.

-Espero que si realmente esta ahí fuera, no este causando destrozos mágicos. Recordad como atacaba con magia a la gema. –Minty recordó el momento en el cual Marina dijo que solo Herbal sería capaz de controlarla.

-Mas vale que nos demos prisa en detenerla entonces. ¿Herbal? –Great estaba ansioso por hacer algo que no fuese esperar. Nunca se había mostrado ansioso por nada.

-Lo tengo. Tengo la salida. Acercaos a mí, rápido. –El unicornio empezó a iluminar de nuevo su cuerno en su aura verde claro, y tras unos instantes aparecieron en el exterior.  
Lo que allí les esperaba no era la mejor de las vistas.

Todo el cielo estaba nublado y parecía que todas esas nubes se arremolinaban sobre la cima de una montaña cercana a ellos. Similar a cuando descubrieron el paradero de Dusk hace un tiempo, sabían que ella estaría allí, pero ver tal cantidad de nubes oscuras en la cima, no presagiaba nada bueno.

-Santa Celestia… ¿Qué esta pasando? –Great estaba impresionado.

-No hay tiempo de pensar, acercaos. Voy a volver a teleportarme. –Herbal empezó a acumular energía de nuevo.

-¿Vas a intentarlo hacer dos veces seguidas? Es una distancia enorme, no te sobresfuerces Herbal. –Minty le echó la bronca a un más que preparado Herbal. Sus ojos mostraban seguridad.

-Minty, no hay nadie más que pueda hacer algo ahora mismo. Debemos de ir. Debo de poder hacerlo. Además, ya no soy tan débil, ¿recuerdas? –La dedicó una sonrisa.

Unos breves instantes después, le devolvió la sonrisa. –Tienes razón. No debo dudar de tí ahora. Ya no eres aquel potrillo cobarde. Ahora eres todo un semental.

-Tampoco te pases… -Se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. –Venga, acercaos. Vamos a esa montaña.

-Ver para creer. –Reía Great acercándose al tiempo que Minty.

Otro centelleo mágico les acercó hasta la base de la montaña. Desde allí los tres pudieron notar un increíble poder oscuro que procedía desde la cima. Algo muy malo estaba pasando allí arriba y no parecía que fuese a cesar.

-Esto es terrible… Debemos de subir lo antes posible. Rápido, corred cuesta arriba. Puedo notarle… Esta sufriendo. –Herbal sin esperar ninguna respuesta se lanzó de cabeza cuesta arriba por la montaña.

-¡Herbal! ¡Espera! Maldita sea… ¿Desde cuando se ha vuelto un cabeza chorlito que sale corriendo sin pensar? –El poni terrestre le veía correr decidido mientras esperaba la respuesta de la yegua. Respuesta que no llegaba. -¿Minty, me oyes?

Cuando se giró hacia ella, vió que ya no estaba allí.

-¡Date prisa Great! ¡Las cosas se van a poner muy feas si no vamos con él! –Le gritaba Minty corriendo también cuesta arriba.

-¡Pero bueno! Ya se que estamos en una crisis, ¿pero soy el único que quiere pensar las cosas antes de actuar? –Saliendo al galope tras ambos y siendo el más rápido de los tres, pudo alcanzarles sin demasiado esfuerzo.

-Menos pensar y más actuar. En esa cima está ocurriendo algo terrible. Si quieres ser un guardia, vas a tener que tomar decisiones más rápido. –Minty le reprochaba mientras corrían. Y la verdad es que reconociéndole la razón, no hubo protesta alguna.

Al llegar a la cima se toparon en una especie de plaza central de un castillo derruído. Era imposible ver que sucedía más allá del lugar donde estaban, pues había nubarrones grises obstaculizando la visión desde la cima hacia el resto de Equestria.  
Los tres ponis tardaron en recuperar el aliento después del sprint de la cuesta arriba. Herbal estaba literalmente tirado en el suelo, al igual que Minty.

-La presión mágica es enorme aquí… Siento mucha magia, demasiada… -A Herbal le costaba hablar. Estaba sintiendo cosas que hacía mucho que no sentía. Cosas del pasado.

-Great, tú que estas de pie. ¿Ves a Dusk? –Minty aun con la cabeza casi en el suelo, pedía ayuda. Pero Great no respondía, estaba demasiado absorto viendo lo uque había ante él.

-¿Great? ¿Pasa algo? –Herbal se levantó con algo de esfuerzo y miró en la misma dirección que él. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver quién más estaba allí. Dusk no estaba sola en el centro de la plaza de aquel castillo derruído. –No puede ser… ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí? ¡Maestra! –Acabó gritando.

El grito no pasó desapercibido para ambas yeguas que hasta entonces no habían prestado atención a su entorno. Zecora estaba frente a Dusk, armada con una especie de cetro y un arnés con varias ranuras con pociones de diversos colores.  
Dusk en cambio, solo se valía de su magia para defenderse de la cebra. La gema del espejo colgaba de su cuello y brillaba en un color a medio camino entre verde oscuro y morado oscuro.

-Vaya. Mira quién tenemos aquí. Y yo que te había subestimado pensando que no serías capaz de darte cuenta… -La yegua unicornio se metía con él. –Pero bueno, ahora que estas aquí, lo tienes fácil… Acercate y quitame la gema. Si te atreves… -El interés de Dusk había pasado completamente a ser sobre Herbal.

-¡No lo hagas! Es una yegua con un poder aterrador. No seras capaz de hacerle frente sin una magia de igual valor. –Zecora intentaba lo contrario a Dusk como podía.

-Maestra. ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí? –Herbal estaba totalmente confundido. No comprendía nada de nada.

-Algo raro en su actitud pude ver, desde entonces la he investigado con todo mí ser. Para una situación como esta evitar, en caso de haberlo necesitar. –Zecora hablaba con una fiera mirada de decisión.

-¿Es eso cierto, maestra Zecora? O tal vez debería decir, farsarte Zecora. –Dusk, miró sonriendo maliciosamente a Herbal, y luego volvió a mirar a la cebra. –Mirate. ¿A quién pretendes engañar bajo esa fachada de profesora? Si fueses la verdadera Zecora jamás habrías abandonado el Everfree. Manipular así la mente de un pobre unicornio… ¡Debería darte vergüenza! -Parecía intentar manipular a Herbal, pues tras acabar le dirigió la mirada una vez más.

-¿El Everfree? ¿Qué es el Everfree? ¿Y cómo que farsante? –Las palabras de Dusk habían conseguido descolocar al unicornio.

-El Everfree es un bosque hacia el noroeste de aquí. Esta cerca de Ponyville. –Great se metía en la conversación aclarando poco a poco las dudas del otro macho. –Allí viven criaturas peligrosas. Ese bosque no es como Verdur, sino más bien todo lo contrario.

-¡Dusk! ¡Deja de decir esas cosas sobre Zecora! ¡No puedes demostrar nada de lo que dices! –Minty también se ponía al lado de Herbal. –Tranquilo Herbal. No quiere más que confundirte y que dudes. Sabemos que Zecora es Zecora, y ya esta.

-Tenéis razón. No hay motivo para creer en sus palabras otra vez. Da igual cuanto diga, no dudaré jamás de mi maestra. –Las palabras de los tres ponis estaban llegando hondo al corazón de Zecora, quién tras las acusaciones de Dusk y ver como ese trio de amigos la defendía, agachó la cabeza sonriente y musitando un inaudible "gracias".

-¿Acaso vosotros podéis demostrar lo contrario? No me importa si no me creéis, la verdad esta en el aire. Tomadla si queréis, o vivid una mentira para siempre. –Dusk se dispuso a atacar de nuevo a la cebra indefensa.

-¡No lo haras! –Un súbito rayo verde impactó en el cuerno de la unicornio, cancelándole su hechizo.

-Acabas de cometer el peor error posible… -Dusk se giró hacia los tres ponis. –Os estais interponiendo demasiado en mi camino. ¡Voy a acabar con vosotros y os demostrare quién manda aquí! –Dio un golpe con su casco en la gema que colgaba de su cuello, y esta reaccionó liberando una pequeña aura morada de su interior que envolvió el cuerno de la unicornio.

En ese momento, Herbal se percató de que la gema apenas tenía ya su color verde oscuro original. A sus ojos, parecía que la propia oscuridad de Dusk estaba siendo encerrada. O quizás… aprovechándose de la magia oscura de si mismo.

-¿Cómo ha hecho eso? Se suponía que solo Herbal era capaz de usar la gema. –Great retrocedió un poco al ver el ahora morado cuerno todavía más imponente que antes.

-No es una yegua cualquiera. No os echéis atrás. Tenemos que vencerla como sea. Si hemos llegado hasta aquí, no es para retirarse. –Herbal infundía coraje en los corazones de sus amigos. Algo que hizo de manera inconsciente.

-Que empiece el baile mis pequeños ponis. –Dusk, sonriendo y mostrando una feroz mirada, se lanzó al galope hacia ellos tres sin dejar claro a quién íba a atacar.

-No sabemos que va a hacer. Moveos como podais por el terreno, en cuanto sepamos a por quién va, debemos de ayudar a detenerla mientras el perseguido la entretiene. –La idea de Great Thrill convenció a ambos amigos por el momento. Decidieron seguir ese plan. Con suerte, la superioridad numérica daría sus frutos frente a la enloquecida unicornio.

Así pues, salvo Herbal, que iluminó su cuerno para teleportarse, tanto Great como Minty corrieron por los laterales para quedarse en una formación parecida a un triangulo.  
Dusk en cambio, no pareció inmutarse por ellos y siguió hacia delante. Su objetivo estaba claro ahora.

Herbal mostraba cierta duda en ese momento. Sí que quería ganarla y recuperar lo que era suyo, pero por mucho valor que intentase infundir en si mismo y en el resto, era de esas escasas veces en las cuales debía dar verdadera batalla, y eso no era ni de lejos lo que el sabía hacer.  
Al verse con la unicornio casi encima de él, se concentró en teleportarse, pero Dusk pudo leer sus intenciones, y tan pronto el centelleo cegador del teletransporte apareció, reaccionó dándose la vuelta expectante de saber donde aparecería.

-No podras esconderte de mí… -Musitaba Dusk mirando atentamente. En cuanto vio el segundo centelleo, que indicaba que el unicornio habia vuelto a aparecer, volvió a sonreir maliciosamente y le lanzó un conjuro mientras galopaba hacia él.  
Herbal no tuvo tiempo de saber que pasaba, pues estaba aun de espaldas a ella debido a que su propia intención fue aparecer en lo que en el momento del ataque de la yegua, era su espalda.

El rayo impactó sobre él, haciendo que sus patas se inmovilizasen, para instantes después salir volando tras la embestida de Dusk Greed a traición.  
Pese a que la estrategia a seguir indicaba que los demás debían acudir al rescate, lo cierto es que ninguno llegó a tiempo. La jugaba de la unicornio los pilló bastante desprevenidos.

-¡Herbal! ¿Estas bien? –Minty se acercó a él desatendiendo a Dusk. Momento que la segunda aprovechó para atacarla una vez más por la espalda.

-Ah no. Otra vez no. No te lo voy a permitir. –Great sin dar más oportunidad a que Minty corriese la misma suerte que Herbal, galopó a defenderla. Por suerte para todos, estaba mucho más cerca que Dusk.

El choque entre terrestre y unicornio, a pesar de la diferencia de tamaño, acabó beneficiando al primero, quién tras la embestida casi pierde el equilibrio, mientras que Dusk acabó tropezándose consigo misma tratando de evitar caerse.

-Ese golpe ha dolido. Mucho. –El frágil cuerpo de Herbal temblaba mientras se levantaba ayudado por Minty.

-¿Te ha clavado su cuerno? Esa embestida parecia ir directa con el cuerno. –Preocupada, le investigaba.

-No. He notado el roce de su cuerno cuando me ha golpeado, pero por suerte ha fallado. Creo que no calculó tan bien. –Decía el unicornio con una mueca de dolor en su cara. –Pero si llega a clavármelo, ahora mismo podría estar muerto.

-Es muy inteligente. Probablemente haya enfrentado a más ponis en el pasado. Debemos extremar precauciones.

Dusk, se levantó rápidamente pillando desprevenido al terrestre que estaba aun cerca de ella y se le tiró encima. Tumbado sobre la superficie dura de aquel castillo derruido, Great solo pudo ver como Dusk le colocaba un casco en el pecho y con el otro le apuntaba directamente a la cabeza. Estaba indefenso.

-Se acabaron los juegos. Ya me he cansado de estupideces de críos como vosotros. Un solo movimiento más y le exprimo la cabeza contra el suelo. –La amenaza de la unicornio íba peligrosamente en serio. Se podía ver el enfado en su cara. Herbal y Minty estaban petrificados con la escena. –Me habeis forzado a llegar a extremos que por regla general evitaría, pero os habeis entrometido demasiado en mi vida, y no voy a tolerar que sigáis haciéndolo.

-Dusk. Solo quiero recuperar mi gema. En ningún momento he querido meterme en tu terreno ni en tu vida. Esa gema que cuelga de tu cuello es muy importante para mí. Devuelvemela y no me volveras a ver, te lo prometo. –Al ver a su amigo en peligro, la actitud valiente de Herbal empezó a venirse abajo, para volver a una más miedosa.

-Ni siquiera eres capaz de controlarla. No sabes nada de ella. Yo ya he aprendido a usar parte de su poder. No olvides que esta formada en parte por algo que me pertenecía a mí. Algo que prometiste devolverme, y no has hecho, así que la gema es tanto mía como dices que es tuya. –Una vez más, Dusk demostró ser la más egoísta de las yeguas.

-¡Eso no justifica que te la tengas que quedar por la fuerza! Deja a mis amigos en paz… tomame a mí y haz lo que quieras conmigo. –Tras unos instantes de silencio incomodo, Herbal se rendía frente a ella. –No quiero volver a ver sufrir a mis amigos. –Sus ojos dejaban escapar lágrimas.

-Herbal, no… -Minty agachaba las orejas triste.

-¿Malos recuerdos, eh? –Dusk, aun con la firmeza en sus cascos sobre Great, soltaba una risita. – Que penita… Pero no te quiero a tí. Quiero la gema. Y sino te vas ahora mismo, despídete de tu amigo.

-No te preocupes por mi Herbal. Estare bien. Es todo de boquilla. –Great daba animos a Herbal para hacer lo correcto. Aunque se le notaba aterrado.

-Ojala estuviese aquí. Ojala le tuviese a mi lado. Le prometí cumplir nuestro sueño, pero no puedo dejar morir a mis amigos. Si tan solo hubiese podido convencerle de unirnos para lograrlo… -Herbal se derrumbaba. Su espíritu de lucha se venía abajo recordando lo que menos quería recordar. El momento de la muerte de sus amigos en la prisión. Pero esta ocasión, ese sentimiento desagradable se mezclaba con el momento en el cual pudo entender a su oscuridad. Se odiaba por sucumbir ante él en el pasado, pero se odiaba por no haberle podido salvar.

En ese instante, la gema del espejo empezó a vibrar levemente en el cuello de Dusk. La atención de la unicornio se desvió a eso y perdió la concentración.

-¿Qué esta pasando? Deja de comportarte asi, piedra estúpida. –La golpeó de nuevo absorbiendo un poco mas de la fuerza que emanaba y la concentró en sus cascos. –Da igual cuanto os esforzeis en detenerme, no voy a parar. Es mi último aviso Herbal, lárgate por donde has venido.

-Te has despistado demasiado, y eso en tu contra ha jugado. –Zecora golpeó a Dusk por la espalda con su centro de madera con todas sus fuerzas forzandola a desplazar su casco del cuello de Great para no estamparse contra el suelo. –En este momento, y al sentirse liberado, el terrestre pudo cocear a la yegua mientras estaba tumbado, levantarse y alejarse de ella.

-Estupida farsante. ¡No interfieras! –Lanzandole un conjuro poderoso, pudo bloquear el movimiento de la cebra y cocearla. La gema seguía vibrando levemente.

-¡Maestra! –Herbal salió corriendo hacia ella tras recuperar la compostura al ver a su amigo fuera de peligro.

-Atacala con todas tus fuerzas. Tengo confianza en que la venzas. –Forcejeando como podía, la cebra daba animos al unicornio, aunque la sangre empezaba a correr poco a poco por su cara. Las coces potenciadas de Dusk eran muy fuertes en aquella aura morada.

-Se lo prometí a él, se lo prometí a mis amigos, se lo prometí a mi maestra y me lo prometí a mí. Ya no soy el mismo de antes. Ahora tengo amigos que me apoyan. Ahora es el momento de demostrar que esa confianza no es en vano. –Herbal galopaba cada vez más rápido en dirección a las dos hembras. Aunque concretamente su objetivo era la gema del espejo.

Saltando contra el cuerpo de la unicornio y tumbándola sobre el suelo, Herbal consiguió poner los cascos sobre la gema. Momento en el cual comenzó a brillar con fuerza.  
La reacción fue instantánea, y por un momento el tiempo se detuvo para Dusk y Herbal.

- _Eres verdaderamente un estúpido… No ves que estoy perfectamente, ¿o que?_ -Una voz familiar sonaba dentro de la cabeza del unicornio. Aunque en esta ocasión era entre gemidos de dolor y agotamiento.

-¡Estas vivo! Menos mal. Pense que ya habías sucumbido ante ella. –Herbal respiraba mas tranquilo.

- _¿Te has estado preocupando por mi todo este tiempo? ¿Eres idiota o qué?_ –Sorprendido por sus palabras, el Herbal oscuro le insultaba.

Hasta cierto punto te he echado de menos y todo. Desde que en el lago pude hablar cara a cara contigo y saber tus sentimientos. Sigo sin creer que tus maneras son las correctas, pero en el fondo deseas lo mismo que yo. Yo no quería encerrarte… -Herbal aprovechaba para sincerarse. Sabía que podría ser la ultima ocasión.

- _Sigues siendo frágil de mente… Te falta mucho para llegar a ser igual de fuerte que las reinas. –_ Lejos de animarle, le desalentaba. – _Pero has sido capaz de venir hasta aquí. Y no has venido para parar a esa condenada yegua… Sino a por mí. Y todo porque "tenemos el mismo sueño". –_ Para sorpresa de Herbal que esperaba recibir más insultos, recibió algo que podía interpretarse como un halago.

En ese instante, La voz de Dusk comenzó a oírse al tiempo que el Herbal oscuro empezaba a sufrir de nuevo. –Deja de resistirte. Sal de aquí Herbal. ¡Esto todo me pertenece!

-¡Eso ni hablar! ¡Le prometí ser fuerte para salvar a todos! ¡No voy a dejar que le prives de ver eso! –Intentó abrazar a su lado oscuro en un intento desesperado por salvarle del sufrimiento ocasionado por la influencia negativa de Dusk.

 _-Herbal… -_ El lado oscuro por primera vez sonaba algo conmovido. – _Eres un idiota. Un completo idiota…_ -Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, comenzó a resistirse ante la opresión de la yegua. - _¡Usa todo tu poder también! ¡Recuerda que tú eres el dueño de todo esto!_

Las palabras de la oscuridad, hicieron que Herbal se extrañase, pero tras un par de insultos de insistencia, acabo haciéndole caso.

-Vale. Allá va. –Concentrando su fuerza junto a la de su oscuridad, Herbal empezó a notar como ambas energias empezaban a sentirse como una. Pero esta vez, no era como una en disonancia, sino una en armonía. –Esto… ¿Esto es…?

- _Solo por esta vez… No te acostumbres a esto._ –Otro insulto más proveniente de alguien que por una ocasión le estaba prestando su ayuda. Estaba dispuesto a colaborar con el.

-¡No os dejare! ¡Es mía! –Dusk al tiempo que ambos Herbal hacían fuerza, usó todo lo que tenía para tomar el control.

Tras lo que pareció un mundo entero, la gema envolvió a ambos en dos esferas de luz, una morada y la otra verde, y tras un estallido de aire, de ambas salieron dos ponis diferentes a los que solo un segundo antes estaban allí.

Dusk tenía ahora un cuerno algo más grande, la melena más larga y suelta y las pupilas rasgadas cual monstruo. Mientras que Herbal mostraba una melena mas alargada con unos mechones de pelo por la parte delantera de su cara, un diferente color de pelaje con diferente distribución del mismo, dejando ver una combinación de colores verdosos, y un cuerno también mas alargado del normal. La diferencia entre ambos no era exagerada, aunque el cambio de Dusk fue bastante mas pronunciado.

-¿Lo ha logrado? ¿Es eso el poder de la gema? -Great, Zecora y Minty no daban crédito a lo que veian.

-Eso parece, pero ahora ya no podemos hacer nada en esta batalla. No nos queda mas remedio que observar y rezar para que Herbal gane. –Great contestaba la pregunta de Minty con resignación. Se veía claramente que quería participar en la batalla.

-¿Y eso por qué? Seguimos aquí, y aun tenemos fuerzas. –La yegua terrestre protestaba la decisión. Tampoco quería dejar que su amigo lo hiciese todo solo.

-Great tiene razón, para esta batalla no estamos en condición. Seguro que puedes sentir la gran fuerza emana, de los cuerpos de los ponis que ahí se hallan. Están bajo el influjo de la magia, y ninguno de nosotros puede igualarla. –Zecora interfería entre ambos amigos. Había recuperado la compostura, y se mostraba sosegada. Aunque por dentro se carcomía, no podía dejar que la vieran mas desesperada.

-¡No pierdas Herbal! ¡Te necesitamos! –Minty, al asimilar que no podía hacer nada por ayudarlo, le dio animos desde detrás de él.

Los dos unicornios mutados se miraban fijamente. La mirada de Dusk era ahora mucho más tétrica, mirando a través de sus nuevas pupilas rasgadas cual dragón. Mientras que Herbal se mostraba serio y firme. Sin dejarse amedrentar por nada que ella hiciese.

-¿Y esto es solo una pequeña fracción del poder de la gema? No tienes nada que hacer contra mí. Recuperare el poder que has absorbido y me quedare la gema de nuevo. Debiste haber huido cuando te di oportunidad. –La voz de Dusk se había endemoniado un poco. Sonaba ahora mas grave, que unido a su voz femenina aguda, daba una sensación extraña.

-La gema no te pertenece. No dejare que la vuelvas a poner los cascos encima. Ni a la gema, ni a mis amigos. –Herbal en cambio, mostraba una actitud impasible. Parecía que más allá del cambio físico, su mayor cambio había sido la actitud. Ahora era muy valiente y su mirada decidida.

-Eso ya lo veremos. –Dusk se lanzó hacia delante con velocidad. Se notaba que era ahora algo más rápida que antes. Buscó el golpear de frente con su cuerno.

Herbal, iluminó su cuerno concentrándose como para usar un hechizo de teleportación. Y como pasó al principio del combate, en el último momento, un centelleo se mostró ante la yegua.

-Ja. No funcionó la anterior vez. No va a funcionar ahora tampoco. –Dusk se dio la vuelta rápidamente para localizar el próximo lugar donde aparecería y atacarle por sorpresa, pero Herbal no aparecía de ninguna parte. -¿Dónde estas?

-Detrás de tí. Has caído en la trampa. –La voz de Herbal sonaba confiada y satisfecha. No se habia movido del sitio en ningún momento.

-¿Cómo dices? –Cuando se volvió a dar la vuelta, un polvillo amarillo estaba flotando alrededor de Herbal y expandiéndose hacia todos lados. -¡Maldita sea! –Dusk se alejó tan rápido como pudo.

-He aprovechado tu exceso de confianza en tu contra, justo como cierto poni hizo contra mí no hace tanto. Creías que era tan ingenuo como para repetir mi error dos veces seguidas, pero eso va a ser tu perdición. Mi polen ya circula por tu organismo.

Dusk, quién se sentía humillada por la jugada del otro unicornio, decidió lanzarle un potente rayo morado mágico desde la distancia. – ¡No te creas que has ganado!

Herbal, por supuesto, contratacó el rayo con otro de su propia cosecha. Un rayo mágico de color verde oscuro. Directamente cortesía de su oscuridad. Era como si la compenetración entre ambos Herbal hubiese sido natural desde el comienzo.

Ambos rayos colisionaron y empezó un forcejeo mágico. A pesar de que Herbal había ganado en confianza y decisión y de que su polen era ahora más efectivo, su magia era inferior a la de su rival. Incluso con la fuerza de su oscuridad, Herbal no podía plantar cara al poder de la unicornio. Su rayo acabó reducido a nada y recibió el daño de aquel tremendo rayo morado.

Tras el impacto, el cuerpo de Herbal quedó entumecido. Ese rayo no estaba cargado de pura magia, tenía algo especial. Los movimientos del unicornio empeoraron a partir de ese momento.

-¿Te gustan mis hechizos? Toda buena ladrona que se precie, debe saber como sacar ventaja de sus perseguidores. Soy una especialista en lo mio. Llevo muchos años en este negocio y rara vez me han capturado. No será esta una más para la cuenta.

-Cada vez me pareces un ser más despreciable. No importa cuanto hables, pronto dejaras de moverte, y sere yo quién se alce vencedor. –Herbal, tan pronto su cuerpo se desentumeció, comenzó a cargar otro hechizo mientras galopaba hacia ella.

-¿Atacas de frente? Eso no es propio de tí… -Dusk se preparó para un posible teletransporte, en cuyo caso intuía que aparecería tras ella, pero no lo tenía tan claro. Ya le había engañado una vez aprovechándose de su confianza. ¿Quién garantizaba que no ocurriría igual?

-¡Este será el final! –Con un grito, el cuerno de Herbal centelleó y cuando el brillo se fue, ya no estaba allí presente.

-¡Lo sabía! –Se dio la vuelta a todo correr para topárselo mirándola cargando un rayo mas. Un rayo de un color verde oscuro con toques amarillentos. –No podras hacerlo. –Ella también cargaba su propio rayo, pero esta vez el lanzamiento del mismo se retrasó unos instantes. -¿Qué me esta pasando? Mis reflejos. Mis cálculos… ¡Todo va más lento!

-El polen paralizante empieza a hacer efecto. ¡Ahora daré el máximo que tengo! –Haciendo aun más esfuerzo y llevándose al límite de sus capacidades, Herbal intensificó su rayo, consiguiendo superar el de Dusk por poco. El polen estaba afectando a todo el cuerpo de la yegua. Más aun tras el impacto de aquel rayo que por el color amarillo pudo intuir que estaba polinificado.

Dusk, cayó al suelo, inmóvil. Tras ese ultimo impacto, no era capaz ni de levantarse. Desde luego la capacidad de control de polen del macho había sido potenciada gracias a esa unión con su otro él. Algo que a pesar de su seria mirada, le sorprendía.

-Se acabo Dusk. No hay nada más que puedas hacer. El polen es más fuerte de lo que crees.

-No… me niego a caer ante un mediocre como tú… Dame mi gema. –Dusk seguía esforzándose por moverse, pero era como no sentir las partes de su cuerpo. Estaba prácticamente paralizada.

-No es tu gema. Mira, siento no haberte podido devolver el orbe, pero esta gema es mia. Me pertenece. –Herbal, volvía a disculparse con ella, pese a todo lo que había pasado. Parecía que su lado más bondadoso estaba primando sobre su oscuridad.

En ese instante, la gema volvió a brillar y vibrar. Envolviendolos a los dos unicornios otra vez. Herbal pudo sentir un calido viento a su alrededor, pero no tardo en mirar sorprendido a la yegua cuando esta comenzó a gritar de dolor.

Los gritos de agonía de Dusk se intensificaban cuanto mas brillaba la gema. No entendía bien por qué, pero la gema parecía estar castigándola. Herbal se cuestionaba si la gema podría tener cierto tipo de autocontrol.

 _-Eso que pasa, es parecido a lo que me pasó a mí. No te preocupes, no morirá._ –Dentro de si mismo, Herbal ponía de nuevo contacto con su oscuridad.

-¿Quiere decir eso que la gema va a encerrarla? ¿Se refería a esto Marina cuando dijo que solo yo podía usarla? –Ante la sorprendente revelación de su lado oscuro, preguntaba.

- _Es posible. Se lo tiene merecido. Si aprendiese a tener los cascos quietos esto no le estaría pasando._

-Vaya. ¿Eh? –El también empezaba a sentirse raro. Notaba que algo se le perdía.

- _Hasta aquí ha llegado nuestro enlace. La gema en la que me encerraste, me quiere dentro una vez más. –_ Se palpaba la resignación, pero no había manera de contradecir a un objeto mágico para él.

-No, espera. Quiero liberarte. No quiero que te quedes ahí dentro por más tiempo…

- _Ahorrate las palabrerías. Las reglas fueron claras. Me encerraste, y una entidad encerrada, no puede ser liberada así como así. –_ Le desvió, la mirada antes de desvanecerse. – _Sigue luchando por nuestro sueño. Como mueras, me asegurare de revivirte para matarte yo por mentirme. –_ Le dedicó una mirada enfadada. Aunque a esas alturas se podría decir que era su cara habitual.

-Quiero luchar por ese sueño junto a tí. No quiero ir solo a por él. –Herbal estaba a punto de romper a llorar.

- _A pesar de todo, sigues siendo un mayor idiota que conozco. –_ Una vez más, recibía insultos a modo de respuesta. – _¿Cuantas tortas te vas a tener que dar antes de ver que no estas solo? Estan todos junto a tí. ¡No estas solo! Y que sea yo quién te diga esto…_

Herbal guardó silencio unos instantes y prosiguió con lágrimas en los ojos. –Gracias, tienes toda la razón. Prometeme al menos que volveré a verte. Por favor.

- _Esta en tus cascos. No lo has hecho tan mal como podrías haberlo hecho hoy. Quizás y solo quizás, puedas pedirme ayuda en otra ocasión. –_ A pesar de su frialdad, a Herbal le dio la sensación de que incluso él disfrutó del momento.

-Por supuesto. Sere cada vez mejor para cumplir nuestro sueño. –Tras ver como ya había empezado a desvanecerse, solo pudo acercarse más a él y soltar unas pocas lágrimas al tiempo que se despedía de él. –Adios… Herbal.

- _Adios Herbal… Maldito estúpido… -_ El último insulto provocó que el unicornio levantase la cabeza y le viese ligeramente sonrojado mientras terminaba de desvanecerse.

-Te prometo que no dejare que nadie te haga nada malo… Tal y como te dije. –La esfera de luz empezó a brillar aun mas fuerte mientras decía esas ultimas palabras.

Por otra parte, la esfera morada en la cual se encontraba Dusk se acabó desvaneciendo, mostrando a una inconsciente Dusk humeante. Todos desconocían que le había sucedido dentro de esa esfera para que gritase de tan horrorosa manera y acabase echando humo por todo su cuerpo, pero desde luego, no fue nada agradable. Volvía a verse con su aspecto normal, al igual que Herbal.

Herbal recogió la gema del suelo y con magia se la volvió a colocar en su cuello. La gema volvía a mostrar el color verde oscuro que había adquirido tras encerrar al lado oscuro de Herbal.  
Sus amigos se acercaron corriendo a él.

-¿Herbal? ¿Estas bien? He pasado mucho miedo. –Minty confesaba estar aterrada. Era la segunda vez que Herbal contemplaba esa situación. La primera fue en su primera transformación en la cueva.

-Ha sido aterrador, sí. Pero te veías como todo un comandante. Has mantenido el temple y todo. Realmente sorprendente. –Great aun algo asustado, se acercó a él y le puso un casco por encima de su lomo.

-Por tus logros te felicito. Parece que has alcanzado parte de tu destino. Esta experiencia te servirá, y a tu verdadero objetivo te guiará. -Zecora se acercó a Dusk, quién seguía inconsciente mientras dedicaba estas palabras a su aprendiz. –Verdaderamente no me queda nada por enseñarte despues de la maestría de la cual has hecho arte.

-Gracias amigos. Sin vuestra ayuda nunca hubiese sido capaz de lograr esto. Sin todo vuestro apoyo, yo seguiría siendo un cobarde… -Herbal les dedicó una sonrisa a todos antes de centrarse en su maestra. –No diga eso maestra. Seguro que aun hay mucho que pueda aprender de usted.

-No Herbal, no hay nada más. Me lo acabas de mostrar. Has sabido defenderte a tí y a tus amigos por igual, de un mal que os acechaba sin dudar. Como ya dije, aun en mi casa puedes estar, no quiero decir que te vaya a echar.

-Perdonad la interrupción pero, ¿qué vamos a hacer con Dusk? –Minty seguía preocupada. Dusk podría ser mala yegua, pero aun así, Minty sentía compasión por ella.

-Creo que no hará falta hacer demasiado. Miradla, se esta despertando. –Great alertaba de que la unicornio estaba recobrando el sentido. Todos se pusieron en posición defensiva, solo por si acaso.

-¿Qué ha… pasado? ¿Dónde estoy? –Dusk no parecía recordar nada de lo que había pasado. Miraba alrededor. – ¡Vosotros! ¿Por qué estoy tirada en el suelo? ¿Por qué me duele todo?

Aunque todos miraban extrañados entre si, Herbal no se sorprendía lo más minimo. Sabía perfectamente por lo que Dusk estaba pasando. Él mismo no sabía nada de lo que había sucedido el primer día que llegó a casa de la cebra.

-¿No recuerdas qué ha ocurrido, verdad? –Herbal hablaba.

-Solo recuerdo que estabais enfrentadome para conseguir mi gema, luego no recuerdo nada. –Cuando reparó en donde estaba la gema, se sorprendió e intentó levantarse a por ella solo para caerse nada mas levantarse.

-Es exactamente igual a mí aquel día. ¿Lo recuerda, maestra? Caí bajo el influjo de mi oscuridad, y justo como tú, no recordaba nada… pero los recuerdos empezaran a llegar, poco a poco… -Acabó dedicándole sus palabras a la unicornio que yacía a sus cascos.

-Dejalo Dusk, no podras quitarle la gema. Estas para el arrastre ahora mismo. –Great se había percatado de sus intenciones y se lo recriminaba.

-Dejadme en paz… De acuerdo, quedaos esa estúpida gema. Ya no la quiero. Me ha causado más problemas que beneficio… -Volvió a levantarse y esta vez lejos de perder el equilibrio empezó a caminar lejos de ellos.

-¿A dónde vas en tu estado Dusk? No podras llegar lejos si no te ayuda un medico. –Herbal sentía pena por ella, porque realmente no quería un conflicto innecesario, pero no hubo mas remedio.

-Cierra el pico. No me volveréis a ver. Paso de vosotros, asi que pasad de mí. –Fría, dura y directa. A pesar de sus heridas, su corazón seguía manteniéndose congelado.

Nadie dijo nada hasta que Dusk desapareció por la entrada a la cueva que descendía el monte más cercana. Luego volvieron a hablar entre si, mientras veían como las nubes que se arremolinaban a causa de toda la oscuridad que se estaba desatando se desvanecían.

-Me pregunto si estará bien… Si que sabe cuidarse sola, pero en este estado… -Minty seguía dándole vueltas.

-Seguro que sí. Ya la has oído. No va a rendirse tan fácilmente a sus heridas. Me preocupa más nuestra situación. –Great miraba más hacia Herbal y Zecora, ambos tenían más heridas que la yegua o el mismo.

-Deberíamos de regresar a nuestro hogar, antes de que algo peor pueda pueda pasar. –Zecora miraba al cielo, preocupada por algo.

-¿Algo como qué? –El unicornio estaba intrigado. -¿Qué podría ser peor que lo que ha pasado?

-Pronto vendrán a investigarlo. Estoy segura de lo que hablo. Cuando eso suceda, aquí no deberemos estar, o en otro problema mayor vamos a entrar. –Comenzó a caminar hacia el sendero que bajaba la cueva por el lado que iba hacia Verdur. –Os lo contare luego, ahora acabemos el camino con esmero.

Herbal se quedó rezagado. Les pidió a sus amigos que se adelantaran. Él se quedó mirando el horizonte desde la cima de aquella montaña.

-Esta batalla ha significado mucho para mí. He podido reconciliarme un poco conmigo mismo. He podido mostrarme que soy capaz de mucho más de lo que parece. He podido defender a mis amigos… Estoy seguro de que estaríais contentos de poder ver todo esto… Vosotros también merecíais la libertad. Yo os privé de ella. Ante este amanecer y tras los acontecimientos que me han hecho recordar… Os prometo que nuestra tierra voy a liberar. Skie, Hellfire. Miradme desde donde quiera que estéis. Porque empezando por vosotros, orgullosos os sentireis.

Agarrando la gema con su casco, hizo un par de plegarias para sus amigos, y después se dirigió hacia donde todos los demás se habían ido.  
Un nuevo día acababa de comenzar, y con ello, nuevas aventuras quedarían por disfrutar, pero por el momento, necesitaba descansar. Aquel día, siempre por ellos se recordará.


End file.
